El Regreso
by Bloody Potter
Summary: Hola, lo sé, lo sé, no tengo derecho a volver a presentarme con ustedes, lamento mucho no haber actualizado. ¡La última pista de la identidad del Lord de los mortifagos está en este capítulo! Capítulo 18. No tengo cara pero dejen Reviews.
1. Dolores del Pasado

_**Capitulo 1: **__**Dolores del Pasado**_

Era una mañana fría, se levantó de la cama y encaminó al baño, era una muchacha bonita, de ojos cafés avellana, pelirroja, de pelo largo, tenía varias pecas en la cara, esa era Ginny Weasley 7 años después de la caída de Voldemort, al terminar de bañarse y cambiarse, bajó a la sala, había una lechuza que revoloteaba en la mesita del centro, tenía una carta de la madriguera, fue con la lechuza y se dispuso a abrir la carta.

_**Ginny**_

_**Tienes que venir a casa, ha pasado algo y es de suma importancia que vengas, mamá es la que más necesita estar contigo, no te lo puedo decir en la carta, debes venir.**_

_**Ron**_

_**PD. Ven inmediatamente después de que hayas leído la carta.**_

Ginny fue hacia arriba y se puso algo más decente, se encaminó a la chimenea, arrojó polvos flu y dijo "La Madriguera"

Al llegar a la sala vio que estaba algo a oscuras, Ron estaba abrazando a Hermione, tenían los ojos rojos, al parecer estaba llorando, Fred y George estaban tristes, Percy y Penélope se mostraban como ausentes y Charlie tenía las manos en la cabeza, a la única que no vio fue a su mamá e imaginó lo peor.

-Qué pasa Ron?- Preguntó Ginny y Hermione empezó a llorar más fuerte.

-Es…no sé cómo decirte esto Ginny… Harry…-

-Ah, hablando de él, no lo veo en ninguna parte, nunca está cuando lo necesitan, es un idiota- Y Hermione se levantó muy enojada.

-NO DIGAS ESO DE HARRY, ÉL NOS HA DADO MAS DE LO QUE TU CREES, NO TIENES DERECHO DE DECIR SEMEJANTE COSA DE HARRY-

-Cálmate Hermione, a mí también me duele, pero ella no lo sabe-

-Si se hubiera quedado y no se hubiera ido a Francia se hubiera enterado-

-Qué es lo que pasa? Me van a decir o qué? Si mamá esta grave yo la cuidaré, pero díganme que tiene-

-Mamá está bien, desde lo que pasó claro, esta mejor que en esos días-

-Ya díganme, por favor, no esperen a que Harry llegue-

-Harry… Harry está…-Ron le dijo mirando hacia la cocina

-Ah! Está comiendo, lo iré a ver para…-

-No está comiendo, él esta… él esta…muerto-

A Ginny se le vino el mundo abajo, Harry no podía estar muerto, debía ser una equivocación, Ron tenía que estar mintiendo, esperaba que fuera una broma preparada por Fred y George, esperaba que empezaran a reírse como locos cuando ella abrió los ojos, pero nadie lo hizo, sintió como en el estomago se le arremolinaban los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento, sentía nauseas, tenía ganas de vomitar y un gran dolor de cabeza, la noticia le vino a la cabeza como un relámpago, se quedó muda durante unos segundos y el silencio se hacía incomodo, decidió romperlo.

-No te lo puedo creer…no, no lo creo…no lo creo- Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Es verdad, el ministerio lo encontró ayer por la tarde en la vieja mansión Malfoy, al parecer no fue un _Avada Kedavra _el que lo mató-

-Dónde está? Su…cuerpo-

-En la cocina, mamá ha estado con él desde que lo trajeron, mañana se le hará una ceremonia en Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbeldore lo autorizó, ve a verlo-

Ginny se encaminó a la cocina, su madre estaba hincada junto a un ataúd de madera de fresno, estaba llorando, a su lado tenía muchas fotografías de Harry, una donde aparecía con Ron y Hermione en su primer año en Hogwarts, otra de él en el Torneo de los Tres Magos con la copa, otra de él en el ED, una vestido de cuando fue capitán de Quidditch, una de él y Ginny en el lago de La Madriguera abrazados, una de cuando venció a Voldemort en el ministerio y otra donde estaba con Ron en un partido de Quidditch, las demás eran variadas, incluso recortes de diarios. Ginny se encaminó al ataúd y lo vio, tenía una túnica de gala negra, los mismos lentes que siempre había llevado, la cicatriz en la frente y el mismo cabello revuelto como siempre, tenía varios cortes en la cara y algunos moretones, entonces al verlo comenzó a llorar también y la Sra. Weasley se giró.

-Cómo te atreves a venir a su lado? Después de lo que le hiciste deberías estar avergonzada, ese día le deseaste la muerte y ahora…míralo- Dijo la Sra. Weasley y comenzó a ver el rostro magullado de Harry.

-Yo…yo no…tienes razón, me debería de dar vergüenza por venir a su lado después de estos siete años, hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya sufrió…pero-

-Vete de aquí, no quiero que estés con él cuando tu deseo se ha hecho realidad-

Ginny se fue hacia la puerta llorando a lagrima viva, salió a la sala, todos los presentes le veían atentamente, todos habían llorado, a todos les había dolido la perdida de aquel niño que un día llegó a la estación King´s Cross a pedir ayuda para llegar al andén 9/3-4, aquel niño que se arriesgó más por ellos que algún otro mago y no pedía nada a cambio, y aquel joven que había derrotado a Voldemort con tan solo 19 años de edad en una lucha en el ministerio, Ginny salió al patio y corrió hacia el huerto, llegó hasta un árbol y comenzó a llorar.

-Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Ahora está muerto y nada puede cambiarlo, por qué fui así con él ese día? Él no tenía la culpa-

**Flash back**

_Era de día__, el Sr. Weasley caminaba con su esposa y Bill en las tranquilas calles de Hogsmade, iba vestido con una túnica blanca con encajes negros (Siempre tan raro) y un gorro de lana verde, la Sra. Weasley estaba completamente vestida de rojo con zapatillas de color carmín, Bill tenía una túnica azul y estaba con el pelo corto (La Sra. Weasley logró su cometido). No paraban de reír y platicar._

_-Muy bien, creo que eso es todo, vallamos a Las Tres Escobas, me apetece un poco de hidromiel con especias- Dijo el Sr. Weasley_

_-Arthur… Espero que no vayas a hacer algo como la última vez que tomaste hidromiel-__ Dijo la Sra. Weasley_

_-Mamá, eso pasó por la influencia de Fred y George, además eso no era hidromiel, era Whisky de Fuego y Vino Blanco con naranjas y miel-_

_-Ya, ya, vamos pues, yo solo me tomaré una cerveza de mantequilla-_

_Los Weasley se encaminaron a Las Tres Escobas, se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a comer y a beber, se estaban pasando un rato extraordinario, madame Rosmerta se la pasaba feliz y atendiendo a todos los que llegaban, ese era un gran día__, hacía diez__ meses que Harry Potter había derrotado a Voldemort y sus mortifagos estaban siendo capturados._

_-Q__ué pena que Harry tuviera algo importante__ lastima, de seguro es para la academia, __me habría encantado que viniera con nosotros, espero que le lleguen a dar un buen puesto, Dumbeldore ha dicho mucho sobre él, ojala Sirius estuviera aquí… Mejor vámonos Arthur, ya se está haciendo tarde-_

_Los Weasley se levantaron de sus asientos y se encaminaron a la puerta, de pronto, se oyó una explosión muy cercana, varios hombres encapuchados salieron de Cabeza de Puerco lanzando rayos de sus varitas, algunos les dieron a las personas que iban corriendo, el Sr. Weasley sacó su varita y se dispuso a ir a luchar, Bill hizo lo mismo, pero un rayo de color purpura le dio de lleno a la Sra. Weasley, Bill y el Sr. Weasley fueron en su auxilio, la ayudaron a levantarse y en ese momento cuatro rayos de color verde le dieron por la espalda al Sr. Weasley, Bill se levantó y vio a__ uno de los__ mortifago__s__ que le había__s__ dado la muerte a su padre._

_-MALDITO__ ÉL NO TE HIZO NADA, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR- Se echó a correr hacia el mortifago, pero este fue más rápido._

_-Avada Kedavra!- El rayo de color verde le dio a Bill en el pecho y cayó muerto a causa de este, la Sra. Weasley gritaba histérica por lo que había sucedido, su esposo y su hijo acababan de morir frente a sus ojos, no hacía más que llorar hasta que llegaron los aurores y ahuyentaron a los mortifagos y capturaron a algunos._

_La casa de los Weasley estaba adornada con muchas flores, todos los presentes estaban tristes, la Sra. Weasley y Ginny lloraban por la muerte del Sr. Weasley y Bill, Ron estaba en un sillón con la cabeza gacha mientras silenciosas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, entonces se abrió la puerta y entró Harry junto con Hermione, ella también empezó a llorar y se abalanzó a Ron __dándole un abrazo seguido de un beso, Harry intentó acercarse a Ginny, pero esta lo rechazó y se volteo a verlo a la cara_

_-Todo esto es tu culpa, si hubieras ido con ellos esto no hubiera pasado,__ qué era más importante que el acompañar a mis padres__ Ah, claro, la academia de aurores__-_

_-Ginny, deja a Harry en paz, él no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado, nadie la tiene-_

_Ginny salió corriendo a las escaleras llorando, Harry fue a su cuarto e intentó calmarla._

_-Por favor Ginny, no es culpa de nadie, eso… solo paso-__Dijo al entrar detrás de ella a su habitación_

_-SOLO PASO__ SOLO PASO__ OJALA FUERAS TÚ EL QUE ESTE EN EL LUGAR DE ELLOS, OJALA TÚ HUBIERAS MUERTO- Harry se quedó paralizado ante aquellas palabras que dijo Ginny__, él la amaba y ella lo odiaba, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, dejando a Ginny llorando en su habitación, instintivamente se tocó el bolsillo y se desapareció._

_-No hablaré con Harry, me voy a Francia, allá me libraré de tanta tensión, nos vemos Hermione-_

_-__Adiós__ Ginny__, pero recuerda que tú serás la única que sufrirá__- Dijo Hermione a la vez que abrasaba a Ginny, en ese instante, Gi__nny __asintió y __desapareció por la chimenea._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ginny seguía llorando, sintió que alguien llegaba a su lado, no quiso mirar, los fantasmas de ese pasado la perseguían, quería estar sola.

-Tranquilízate Ginny, mamá se ha comportado así desde que trajeron su cuerpo- Dijo Ron

-Es que tu no lo entiendes, yo le dije cosas terribles antes de que me marchara, las ultimas palabras que recuerda de mí son que deseaba que estuviera muerto… y ahora, él esta…esta…-

-Lo sé, sé lo que le dijiste, lo oímos todos, pero no debes culparte por lo que le hicieron esos mortifagos, mañana será…-

-Mortifagos?! Qué no s supone que habían desaparecido?-

-Sí, pero no capturaron a todos, Alecto Carrow por ejemplo, Arnold Yaxley, Rodolphus Lestrange, esos aún andan sueltos-

-Los aurores están haciendo algo?-

-Sí, pero no es momento de hablar de eso, vamos a la casa-

Ginny y Ron se encaminaron a su casa, toda la noche estuvieron en vela, Hermione y la Sra. Weasley lloraban aún más cuando alguien nombraba a Harry, Fleur y Alexia Weasley llegaron a la una de la madrugada, Neville y Luna junto con Magorian Longbottom llegaron más tarde, en la mañana estaban Hagrid, Dumbeldore, McGonagall, Neville, Luna, entre otros amigos de Harry tanto del colegio como del ministerio. A las 12:49 se inició la partida a Hogwarts, el castillo estaba adornado con varias fotos de Harry, desde el primer año hasta sus años en la academia de aurores, en algunas tenía el uniforme de Quidditch, en otras estaba vestido normal y en otras tenía el uniforme de la academia, el gran comedor quedó atestado de gente, había varias personas en el castillo para conmemorar la sepultura de Harry Potter, algunos iban por que eran sus amigos, otros por solo ver a El Elegido, los Weasley tuvieron su lugar en la mesa de los maestros, Ron, Hermione, los gemelos, la Sra. Weasley y Ginny dirigieron sus últimas palabras a Harry, los seis lloraron antes de terminar sus palabras, al final de la ceremonia, Fred y George soltaron una bengala, que al explotar, formó un gran retrato de Harry sonriendo.

Llevaron el cuerpo de Harry junto con su ataúd a los terrenos de Hogwarts, se posaron junto al lago, en el lugar en el que Harry, Ron y Hermione siempre se sentaban a platicar o planear alguna que otra aventura, cuando por fin estuvo bajo tierra, Dumbeldore hizo un conjuro y una gran estatua de Harry junto con sus padres apareció, después los aurores hicieron aparecer las tumbas de sus padres a un lado suyo y todo quedó convertido en una gran lapida, la gente del agua, los centauros, los thestrals entre otras criaturas, salieron del bosque y del lago para estar junto con las personas en el sepulto, los centauros incendiaron sus flechas y las tiraron al cielo, la gente del agua comenzó a cantar y algunos dragones que había traído Charlie lanzaron fuego al cielo, Firenze fue hasta el altar y depositó a sus lados dos antorchas con fuego eterno, las personas se empezaron a ir, los únicos que quedaron fueron los Weasley, Ginny, Hermione y Ron se tiraron de rodillas en frente del altar, la Sra. Weasley lloraba como nunca, Fred y George convertían la estatua de piedra en oro, se quedaron así durante por lo menos media hora y regresaron al castillo.

Una semana pasó después de la sepultura de Harry, la Sra. Weasley seguía enojada con Ginny, ella por su parte, se quedaba en su cuarto llorando, pensando en las cosas que pudo haber vivido junto a Harry, en las últimas palabras que le dijo hace siete años, en el tiempo desperdiciado de su vida, en los pocos meses que estuvo saliendo con él, en lo que Harry había sacrificado por estar junto con ellos aún cuando ellos no eran su verdadera familia, en lo que le había dicho su madre el día en que ella llegó, en como lo había amado, en los malditos que lo habían matado, en venganza… venganza hacía los mortifagos, a todos por igual, eso quería, ellos le habían quitado a Harry una familia, felicidad, libertad y a ella a su padre y hermano, tiempo, una vida tranquila…quería venganza, la muerte de Harry no sería en vano y se dispuso a salir a buscar esa venganza.

-Después vengo- Dijo Ginny en un tono gélido pero que demostraba tristeza.

-A dónde vas?-Preguntó Ron.

-A la academia de aurores, es tiempo de que halle trabajo- y dicho esto se fue por la puerta

Ginny iba caminando por el patio, de pronto una mano la agarró del brazo, ella supo en ese instante a quien pertenecía esa mano, nunca lo hubiera imaginado en esos días, sintió un calor en el cuerpo y se volteó, su madre estaba parada mirándola con esa cara tranquilizadora, hace días que no la veía así, Ginny la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya hija, perdóname por como he actuado estos días, no es tu culpa que pasara esto, no hagas una tontería- Ginny estaba llorando sobre su hombro

-No va a ser ninguna tontería, es lo que creo que tengo que hacer, me haré una auror y vengaré la muerte de Harry, Bill y papá-

-Si trabajas de auror, no lo hagas por venganza, hazlo porque quieres-

-Es lo que quiero, desde hace cinco años he decidido hacerme auror, ahora tengo una mayor razón para serlo-

-Yo sé que tu lo querías mucho, todos lo queríamos y todos estamos sufriendo por su muerte-

-Tú no lo entiendes, yo lo amaba y lo sigo amando, ese día dije varias cosas muy estúpidas, tres semanas después quise volver, pero no volví por miedo-

**Flash back**

_Tres semanas después __de la partida de Ginny a Francia, ella se encontraba en París, siempre __había querido visitar esa parte de Francia, pero ella se sentía incompleta, extrañaba Inglaterra, pero más que nada, extrañaba a Harry, se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho. Había conocido a una bruja francesa que sabía hablar inglés, no se parecía en nada a Fleur, ella era de pelo negro, de ojos color miel y piel blanca, su nombre era __Adeline._

_Cómo te ha ido Ginevga?-_

_-Bien, Adeline y dime Ginny-_

_-Me da gugsto Ginny, ya has pensagdo en veg a ese Aggy?-_

_-No pienso volver, de seguro él nunca me perdonará-_

_-Lo amas__-_

_-Desde que lo vi, mira, esta es una foto de él- Y le tendió en la mano una foto de Harry y ella en La Madriguera._

_-Pego que guapo, no debegias dejag pasag un chico así-_

_-Lo sé, pero antes de venirme le desee la muerte, ya te lo conté, no creo que me perdone, cambiaría toda mi vida por verlo y besarlo de nuevo-_

_-Pues lo que asegs es una tontegia, en __Beuxbattons__ solo le decíamos al chico que nos gugstaba algo lindo y caía gendido a nuestros pies-_

_-Harry no es así, él solo tiene ojos para una sola chica, cuando salíamos ni si quiera se fijaba en una veela, bueno, una chica mitad veela-_

_-No te lo creo, ningún chico se gresiste a los encantos de una veela, aun cuando no lo son completamente-_

_-Aún así, no creo que me perdone-_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Yo…yo no tenía idea hija, Harry se pasó más de un año deprimido por tu ida, varias mujeres lo querían, él no les hizo caso-

-No sé cómo pude ser tan tonta, en Francia solo intenté una relación, pero no funcionó, nadie se le comparaba a Harry-

-Entonces, qué has decidido?-

-Voy a ser auror, quiero hacer pagar a los mortifagos por sus actos- Y dicho esto, desapareció

El ministerio estaba atestado de gente, habían cambiado el vestíbulo por un gran y largo pasillo con varias puertas, en una de las primeras decía "Departamento de Aurores", Ginny entró en esa puerta y vio otro pasillo, en este se hallaban varias puertas que llevaban a oficinas, al final había una con la inscripción "Jefe de Aurores: Harry James Potter", Ginny se quedó paralizada y entró, la oficina estaba pintada de un color crema, alrededor había varios objetos que al parecer, eran detectores de tenebrismo, había una ventana y en frente de esta, un escritorio, el sillón estaba volteado hacía la ventana, Ginny carraspeó para llamar la atención y una voz habló

-Nunca pensé que usted viniera aquí, Srta. Weasley- El hombre que hablaba se mostró ante Ginny, al principio ella se asustó, no recordaba el rostro de Ojoloco Moody, ahora estaba aún más demacrado, le faltaba un pedazo de barbilla, una oreja y dos dedos.

-Tome asiento, de qué quiere hablar?-

-He venido a pedir trabajo de auror-

-Qué tipo de trabajo? Secretaria, ayudante de jefe, que..?-

-Pues me gustaría el trabajo de auror elite-

-Entonces quieres el de seguridad, tienes papeles?-

-De la academia en Francia, espero que sirvan-Y le dio los papeles que traía en el bolso.

-Muy bien, solo hace falta que tome un pequeño cursillo y todo estará listo, mañana empieza-

-A qué hora?-

-9:45 am a 13:54 pm, espero que no tenga ningún inconveniente, lo tomará durante una semana, dos días después le enviaremos la respuesta vía portal-

-Portal? Ya no es por lechuza-

-Eso hay que agradecérselo a Potter y a Granger… quiero decir, la Sra. Hermione Weasley Granger- Al oír el apellido de Harry, Ginny volteo a un lado tan rápidamente que pareció como si le rompieran el cuello.

-Está usted bien? Parece como si…

-Estoy bien, es solo que… es solo que me duele mucho el que Harry muriera-

-Ah, es cierto, su relación era muy fuerte según lo veo- Ginny lo miró confundida.

-Aún cuando usted la mantenía a larga distancia, Potter jamás tuvo otra relación ya que decía que no había otra mujer como usted, es una lástima lo que le pasó… en fin, preséntese mañana a la hora indicada, hasta luego y que tenga buenos días-

Ginny se encaminó a la puerta, no sin antes ver en el escritorio, una foto de ella en sus años en Hogwarts, al parecer a Moody lo habían cambiado recientemente de oficina y las cosas de Harry seguían ahí, había un estandarte con el símbolo de Gryffindor, un poster de los Chudley Cannons y fotos de la familia Weasley y él de hace años y las más recientes, se le formó un hueco al pensar que Harry nunca tuvo otra relación en todo ese tiempo y ahora se encontraba muerto, había muerto amándola a ella, se fue lo más rápido que pudo y se encerró en su cuarto a llorar como todos los días, la visita al antiguo despacho de Harry le había incrementado más los deseos de venganza.

**Nota del Autor:**

ME VAN A MATAR! Espero que no les moleste lo que hice, pero todo tiene una razón, tengo otros cinco capítulos en los que se pone todo más interesante, dejen sus opiniones en los Reviews, quiero todos los comentarios tanto buenos como malos.

Saludos


	2. La Academia de Aurores

**Capitulo 2: La Academia de Aurores**

Al día siguiente, Ginny se levantó temprano, desayunó muy rápido y luego de que hubo terminado el desayuno se fue a bañar, aún estaba deprimida por la pérdida de Harry, el anterior día había estado en el antiguo despacho de Harry y se le hacían un nudo en el estomago de solo recordarlo, cuando hubo terminado de bañarse ya eran las 9:30 am, tendría que presentarse en unos minutos en el ministerio para asistir a la Academia de Aurores, bajó de las escaleras y se fue a la chimenea, dirigió un adiós a los que estaban en la mesa pero se dio cuenta que no había polvos flu, Hermione hizo un movimiento con su varita apuntando a Ginny y esta desapareció.

El ministerio estaba menos poblado que el día anterior, buscó la puerta en el pasillo que decía "Academia de Aurores", entró en ella, había un pasillo que conducía a una puerta, antes de esta había un escritorio y en él se encontraba una mujer leyendo El Profeta, al llegar al escritorio, carraspeo para llamar la atención de la mujer, ella levantó la vista y Ginny se quedó atónita, era Romilda Vane, ella era la secretaria de la Academia de Aurores.

-Buena tardes- Dijo Romilda en un tono frío

-Buenas tardes, he venido a la Academia, aquí están mis papeles- Romilda ojeó los papeles con gesto molesto y se los entregó a Ginny de mala gana

-Toma Weasley, ahora, necesito tu varita…- Ginny se la entregó y Romilda la revisaba minuciosamente, le pasó su varita y salió un papel con las características de su varita.

-Párate firme por favor- le dijo Romilda y le pasó la varita a ella- Puedes pasar

Ginny pasó por la puerta y vio un gran salón pintado de color verde oscuro, a su alrededor había varios objetos extraños, ingredientes para pociones, calderos y algunas estanterías, en el centro ya había varios jóvenes y chicas esperando la clase, después salió Remus Lupin de una puerta que apareció de la nada.

-Buenos días chicos y chicas, este es su primer día por lo que veo, así que tendrán que practicar los hechizos de desarme-

-Por qué esos hechizos? No podíamos practicar los aturdidores o algún otro?- Dijo un chico rubio que estaba unos metros después de Ginny

-Este es el método Potter para los aprendices, debemos seguirlo para estar bien preparados, la profesora Longbottom les dará las clases de protección más tarde-

-Si dice que es para estar bien preparados, no deberíamos seguir ese método, miren en donde está ahora- Dijo el mismo chico rubio y Remus se volteó rápidamente mirándolo con el ceño muy fruncido.

-Harry Potter me salvó más de ocho veces y si no fuera por su método el cual empleó para preparase contra Voldemort, tu y otras personas no estarían aquí, si no te parece lárgate-

-Si lo salvó a usted varias veces, significa que usted no sabe nada de defensa-

-Sr. Alastor, me permitiría batirme en duelo con este estudiante?- Dijo Remus sin quitar la vista del chico

-Por supuesto Lupin, nadie insulta a Potter sin tener su merecido, aplica la regla 128 del manual de aurores-

-Qué es eso?- Preguntó una chica morena que estaba al lado de Ginny

-Si el alumno no llega ni a desarmar al maestro, este será expulsado de la academia y se le negará la entrada al cuartel, espero que esté listo señor… Thompson, las únicas maldiciones que no se permiten son las imperdonables- Dijo Lupin

-Por favor, todos hagan un circulo en la sala, _Genite Protego!_, quiero que sea un duelo limpio, nada de maldiciones imperdonables, la demás magia oscura se permite, no se pueden desaparecer, a la cuenta de tres, uno…dos…TRES!- Gritó Moody

Lupin empezó usando un hechizo mental, un rayo rojo le pegó al chico y salió despedido por el aire, este hizo un hechizo aturdidor el cual Remus lo evadió muy fácilmente, Remus hizo un hechizo que al parecer era magia negra y le dio en el pecho al muchacho, este se recuperó e hizo un hechizo sobre Remus, este sufrió un pequeño corte en el brazo y de su varita salió algo de fuego, le rodeó con este a Thompson y destruyó su varita ganando el duelo.

-Lo que tu opines sobre el método Potter o Harry Potter, déjatelo para ti, nadie más lo piensa-

-Pregúnteles a ellos- dijo señalando a los demás alumnos

-Hay alguien que esté en contra del método Potter?- Dijo Remus – de donde sacas que los demás alumnos piensan igual que tú?-

-Todos piensan lo mismo que yo, no es cierto?-

-Yo no- Dijo Ginny- Este método lo experimenté junto con mis amigos en Hogwarts, Harry hizo maravillas con nosotros en esa época-

-Y tú quien eres?- Dijo Thompson con gesto de repugnancia dirigido hacia Ginny

-Ella era la novia de Potter, puede que fuera la única que lo podía controlar, no con magia, pero Harry y sus amigos la respetaban mucho, más te vale no meterte con ella- Dijo Remus dirigiendo una sonrisa a Ginny

-Si ese es el método que usarán en la academia, yo me largo-

-No le harás falta a nadie aquí, personas como tú son las que menos necesitamos, además no podrás tener acceso a ninguna otra academia ya que casi todas en Europa utilizan este método- Respondió Remus y Thompson se fue alegando cosas.

-Eh… en qué estábamos? Ah, sí, los hechizos desarmadores, a Harry Potter lo salvaron más de una vez al enfrentarse a Voldemort, cualquier auror sabe que, al no tener suficientes fuerzas, el hechizo de desarme puede resultar muy eficiente, utilícenlos en esas figuras que están en aquella pared-

En la pared derecha había más de veinte estatuas de metal con varitas en la mano, todos los estudiantes se agruparon y se pusieron en frente de cada estatua, en ese momento se hizo un escudo que protegía a los alumnos, empezaron a haber varios destellos de colores y varias varitas salieron despedidas al aire, el único que falló, fue un chico de pelo negro con ojos color miel, el hechizo de este le dio en el pecho a la estatua, después no tuvo ningún problema, Ginny fue la primera en lograr hacer el hechizo desarmador, al final de la clase con Remus, se dirigió al salón Luna Longbottom Loveggod, ahora ella parecía más madura, estaba casada con Neville y ya no tenía esos raros aretes con rábanos ni esa mirada soñadora, miró con dureza a los alumnos y se detuvo un poco al ver a Ginny, después comenzó la clase.

-Primero que nada, quiero que todos sepan que hay varios tipos de hechizos de protección, que son los de protección visual, corporal, en grupo o la más reciente… contra maldiciones imperdonables, esta protección solo puede ser hecha por una persona de sentimientos puros, es una mezcla de magia antigua con magia moderna y es también necesaria mucha magia, el escudo que proporciona esta protección es parecido a un patronus no corpóreo, solo que este es azul-

-Quien invento ese hechizo?- Preguntó un chico castaño.

-El mismo que inventó los portales, la bomba alucinógena, el hechizo de cambio de varitas… esas cosas, fue invento de nuestro más querido auror, que descanse en paz, Harry Potter, en la ultima hora podrán ver más cosas que inventó este mago, los libros están en las estanterías… ahora, por favor, colóquense en parejas-

Ginny no consiguió pareja para batirse, así que Luna se ofreció para ayudarla.

-Los que tienen la insignia roja como yo, deberán atacar con el hechizo aturdidor y los que tengan la insignia verde harán un hechizo de protección, cualquiera que conozcan, a mi señal, uno…dos…tres! _Desmaius!_- Ginny reaccionó rápido y el hechizo de Luna se le regresó pero no logró golpearla.

-Te has convertido en una buena bruja Weasley, espero que sigas siéndolo después del siguiente hechizo- Luna hablaba en un tono muy gélido, parecía odiar a Ginny- _Trantarega!_-

-_Protego M__áxima_- Pero la protección no fue suficiente y el hechizo le dio de lleno a Ginny

La clase con Luna fue dura, no había nada de aquella chica soñadora que conocieron en Hogwarts, ahora era más fría, Ginny recibió otros dos hechizos que le envió Luna, al cambiar las posiciones, Luna repelía todos los hechizos y maleficios que Ginny le enviaba, al término de la clase, Luna le pidió a Ginny hablar con ella después de la academia, los estudiantes fueron a las estanterías a leer, todos tomaron el libro de "Defensa Máxima Contra Magia Oscura", el autor era nada más y nada menos que, Harry J. Potter, Ginny no podía creer las cosas que había hecho Harry en esos siete años, inventó diez hechizos aprobados y 16 en estado de "En Espera", cuatro artefactos de comunicación mágica, seis de ocultamiento y tres detectores de tenebrismo entre otras cosas, Ginny no sabía que decir, Harry dedicó todo el tiempo que tuvo en el cuartel de aurores en hacer cosas de provecho y ella… solo había estado en Paris completando sus estudios para auror y después, en una vida estúpida.

A la 1:45 terminaron de leer y estaban a punto de encaminarse a su casa cuando Luna se le acercó a Ginny y la llamó.

-Qué piensas que estás haciendo aquí?- Dijo Ginny con odio

-Primero vine al funeral de Harry y luego…

-Ya sé que viniste a su funeral, te vi en La Madriguera, Cómo te atreviste? Lo hiciste sufrir demasiado durante estos siete años, él siempre les dijo a todos que tú, mantenías una relación a larga distancia con él, tuvo varias oportunidades de estar con otra y las desaprovechó por el inmenso amor que te tenía-

-Tú lo querías?-

-No, yo no lo quería, lo querían Cho, Lavender, Romilda, Alice y otras secretarias y auroras del ministerio, pero Harry fue un gran amigo para mí, además yo estoy casada con Neville-

-Lo fue para todos, yo nunca lo dejé de amar, no regresé con él por miedo a que estuviera con otra-

-Pues ya ves que no, todo el día se la pasaba haciendo nuevas cosas, incluso ayudó a Neville en varias pociones con sus plantas, con ellas curó a Remus de la maldición del hombre lobo, hizo un encantamiento protector que funciona con las maldiciones imperdonables, el retroceso de sucesos, la celda anti-magia, una nueva poción de la verdad más potente que el _Veritaserum_ y descubrió varias propiedades de la _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ junto con Neville-

-Hizo grandes cosas puedo ver-

-Esas cosas las hacía por depresión, descargaba todo su sufrimiento en los mortifagos, deberías ver como quedó Bellatrix después de su intento de entrar en el ministerio, tuvimos que detenerlo cuando ella mencionó a Sirius-

-No lo sabía Luna, en serio-

-Para ti soy profesora Longbottom, te aseguro que mis clases serán peor que con Snape, retírate-

Ginny llegó a su casa abatida, apenas probó bocado y se encaminó a su cuarto, la depresión que tenía era peor que estar con diez dementores en un mismo salón, la muerte de Harry, estar en su despacho, la actitud de Luna, todo se formaba a su alrededor haciéndola sufrir aún más, quería que todo acabara, quería que de pronto se despertara y se diera cuenta de que solo era una pesadilla… pero no lo era, Harry estaba muerto y debía aceptarlo, así como aceptar que todos habían cambiado en esos siete años, ni siquiera había asistido a la boda de su hermano Ron con su mejor amiga Hermione, no había asistido al primer día de Ron en el cuartel de aurores, se había perdido de muchas cosas, ya no podía remediarlo y todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento, era llorar, llorar por todas esas cosas, llorar por haber sido tan tonta… llorar por sentirse una inútil, la puerta se abrió y entró la Sra. Weasley con una mirada de ternura.

-Ginny, qué te pasa?- Preguntó con suavidad- es por Harry verdad?-

-No es solo él… es todo…pude vivir feliz a su lado si no hubiera sido tan cobarde, ahora ni Luna me habla-

-Ginny… Harry estuvo dolido por un año, después… todo se olvidó, obtuvo el puesto de jefe de aurores, salía más seguido con Ron, no dejó de olvidarte claro, pero él fue feliz en muchos aspectos-

-Pero no se cumplió su mayor deseo… no obtuvo una familia, siempre me decía que lo que más añoraba era una familia propia, tener hijos y vivir feliz… jamás tuvo eso y yo lo hice sufrir más que nadie-

-Ginny…yo…no sé qué decir, Harry se pasaba todo el tiempo en el cuartel cuando no estaba aquí, nunca habló de sus sueños, pero siempre decía, "Sra. Weasley, no sé por qué, pero ustedes me han hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo"- Eso hizo llorar aún más a Ginny

-A eso es a lo que me refiero, él ocultaba todos sus sentimientos verdaderos, ustedes sufrían al verlo deprimido, cierto?- La Sra. Weasley afirmó con la cabeza –Harry haría todo, todo, incluso sacrificar su propia felicidad, incluso… morir por que las personas que amaba, no sufriesen, me mantuvo alejada durante una parte del sexto año con la única intención de protegerme, él me dijo que cuando yo volví con él fue el hombre más feliz del mundo-

-Entonces…entonces a eso se debía lo que me decía, pero no puedo creer que hubiera sido tan cerrado-

-Exacto, Harry se refería a ese día, ese que nunca comentó con nadie, cuando por fin acabó la guerra y le dije todo lo que sentía-

**Flash Back**

_Las personas gritaban de alegría, todos los que se enteraron sobre la noticia estaban celebrando, Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado, a la única persona que no se le veía, era al que lo derrotó, Ginny estaba junto con la multitud celebrando, cuando una mano la jaló, cuando vio a quien le pertenecía la mano, su corazón brincó de alegría y preocupación, Harry estaba muy mal herido__ y debía ser atendido en seguida._

_-Harry__ Te llevaré a San Mungo en seguida-_

_-No__, llévame a Grimmlaud Place, por favor- Su voz hizo temblar a Ginny, era demasiado débil_

_-Harry, tienes que ir a San Mungo-_

_-Por favor- Ginny aceptó ir, se desaparecieron del lugar y aparecieron en la sala del numero 12 de Grimmlaud Place, Ginny recortó a Harry en un sillón y le quitó la __camisa y la túnica__, la imagen dejó a Ginny muerta del miedo, Harry tenía varias heridas en el abdomen, un pedazo de carne le faltaba y dejaba ver una costilla, tenía sangre en todas partes, algunas partes estaban moradas, Ginny ahogó un grito y se apresuró a ir a la chimenea._

_-No__ No te vayas por favor, quédate conmigo- Ginny se volteó sorprendida, Harry nunca le había hablado así, se volteó y sacó su varita, convocó unas pociones y empezó a ponérselas a __Harry, él hacía gestos que denotaban dolor, cuando le terminó de poner las pociones, se quedó a su lado._

_-Gracias Ginny-_

_-__Tú__ hubieras hecho lo mismo-_

_-No es por eso, es por quedarte conmigo en mis últimas horas-_

_-No digas eso__ No puedes morir ahora-_

_-Seamos realistas Ginny, estas heridas no se curan con esas pociones, pero me alegra quedarme contigo-_

_-Harry, no quiero perderte- Y Ginny comenzó a llorar sobre su demacrado pecho_

_-Te amo Harry, no quiero perderte, moriría antes que eso-_

_-No, Ginny, mírame, si algo me pasara, prométeme que seguirás con tu vida, quiero que seas feliz, es lo que más deseo, que la gente que amo no sufra-_

_-Si mueres yo sufriré y moriré por eso, no puedo vivir sin ti, __tu__ eres lo que más amo en esta vida-_

_-Y tu también, no soportaría perderte, tú y las personas que amo fueron por lo único que luché contra Voldemort, pero más que nada tú, allá pensé que mor…- Pro Ginny lo besó y no lo dejó continuar._

_-Jamás, pero óyeme bien, jamás digas eso- y le dio otro beso_

_-Con el simple hecho de que me hayas dicho que me amas, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo__-_

_-Te vas a curar, te lo prometo, si tú mueres, yo muero, entiéndelo-_

_-Entonces te prometo que me quedaré contigo-_

_Harry se quedó dormido unas horas después, cuando estuvo mejor, aceptó ir a San Mungo con Ginny, no sin antes, decirle nuevamente que la amaba._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Hija, sé que es difícil, pero todo tiene un propósito, mañana será un día más en la academia, Remus me dijo que los llevarán a utilizar los detectores de tenebrismo y otros aparatos comunes en los aurores, descansa, mañana será un día largo-

Ginny se levantó a las 7:30, el desayuno no estuvo tan mal, esta vez comió muy bien, notó que en la Sra. Weasley había cierto brillo de tristeza en los ojos, la plática que habían tenido esa noche la había dejado muy triste, los recuerdos se le amotinaron de nuevo y tuvo ganas de llorar, dejó su plato en la mesa y se fue a su cuarto, se bañó con la cara húmeda no solo de agua, mientras se bañaba no pudo evitar llorar, al salir del baño, se encontró a Hermione sentada en su cama, Ginny todavía tenía los ojos rojos.

-Qué sucede Ginny?-

-Es que, recuerdo todos los momentos felices con Harry y… no puedo evitar llorar, no sé qué me pasa-

-Son remordimientos, Ron me dijo que Lupin y él iban a la casa de Harry a revisar sus cosas y después a la de los Malfoy, dijeron que si querías ir-

-Sí, pero… y la academia-

-Hoy solo van a estudiar la historia de Voldemort, esa te la sabes muy bien así que puedes faltar, cancelaron la clase de los detectores de tenebrismo y las pociones curativas, por si te lo preguntabas, Luna se enfermó y no podrán hacer las clases sin ella y Neville se fue a cuidarla-

-Luna está muy cambiada, qué le ha pasado?-

-Hace un año mataron a su padre, Harry capturó a los asesinos y los sentenciaron a muerte por otros asesinatos, mataron a la abuela de Neville, Seamus Fínigan y a Alice Tursmient por lo que sé-

-Quienes más han muerto en estos siete años?-

-De los que conocemos solo sé de Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, Amanda Novikov y Denis Creevey, los demás solo han sido miembros del ministerio, lo que más puede preocuparnos es Alan Gordon Tanner, la mano derecha de Voldemort, escapó el año pasado o Serpens…Bueno, pasaron cosas terribles desde hace cuatro años-

-Por qué estas noticias no llegan a Francia?-

-Porque los ataques solo han ocurrido en Gran Bretaña y Francia no tiene por qué interponerse en los asuntos políticos que aquí, al parecer, Harry estaba en eso cuando lo… asesinaron- Pero le ocultaba algo, lo presentía.

-Está decidido, hoy iré a su casa con Remus y Ron-

-Ginny…ten cuidado, puede ser peligroso, sea lo que sea que vallan a hacer-

-No te preocupes Hermione-

**Nota del Autor**

Wow, reaccionaron bien con la muerte de Harry, en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá más acerca de ello, les dejaré un adelanto sobre el 3er capitulo, espero que no me haya tardado tanto, el capitulo es algo corto, lo sé, pero los siguientes serán más largos, lean la historia de Harry Potter y el Ataque de la Serpiente, está en mis favoritos, es algo interesante, también la de Harry Potter y las Pesadillas de un Pasado Futuro.

Ahora los Reviews.

**Zafiro Potter: **Las causas se revelarán poco a poco, y eso de resucitarle, pues…mejor espera a los siguientes capítulos, como dije, la trama ya está escrita, solo faltan los diálogos, pero las cosas están difíciles.

**Lunatipola**Lo sé! Lo maté! Pero todo tiene un porque…ups, demasiada información, ya verán en los siguientes capítulos.

**Natitaa: **Pobres, es cierto, ya sufrieron mucho, debo decirte que Harry… mejor lo dejamos para los capis, me encanta dejar a las personas con algo de suspenso, jeje.

**Pottershop: **Debo decirte que no es necesario que los dos estén vivos para que haya historia, o que alguno no participe, hay un fic que se llama La Guerra de Ginny y es un HG pero Harry casi no participa, es igual esta, Harry casi no participa, pero al fin y al cabo, aunque sea en los Flash Back participa, me gusta tu historia, "Querido Diario" también me gusta como manejas a los personajes, August es un maldito, espero que sigas mi historia, jeje.

**Rogej: **Gracias por el permiso! Es una pena que no te escriban Reviews, pero siempre y cuando tú sigas con esa creatividad yo la seguiré leyendo, una vez más, gracias por el permiso, también pienso que los Weasley son muy buenas personas, aunque Ron es algo lento pero al fin y al cabo es bueno, pon a Gin más seguido eh! Ja jaja.

Eso es todo por hoy, dejen Reviews, no subiré otro capítulo hasta tener al menos 10 Reviews en total, respecto a mis otras historias, la de Un Año Para Conquistar a Lily Evans, no pondré otro capi sino hasta dentro de unos días, no estoy muy conforme con el capi y lo estoy revisando, lo mismo con el de Años de Alegría, aunque creo que tardaré menos con ese.

Como les dije, dejen Reviews, quiero todos los aspectos, tanto buenos como malos, que tienen sobre esta historia.

Saludos


	3. La Parte Dificil

**Capitulo 3.- **_**La Parte Dificil**_

Ginny se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala, en ella la esperaba Ron, él estaba vestido con un traje muy elegante y una túnica de color purpura, en el lado izquierdo tenía la insignia del cuartel de aurores, era un escudo medieval con dos varitas cruzadas y una gran "A" en el centro, Ron se dirigió a Ginny, le despeino el pelo cariñosamente y la llevó a la chimenea, en la parte delantera de la chimenea había una caja, Ron la abrió y dentro había un pequeño botón, Ron lo presionó y dijo unas extrañas palabras apuntándolo con la varita, de inmediato apareció una puerta y al entrar en ella entraron en una casa. Era bonita, pintada de color marfil, en la sala estaba Remus, Ron se acercó a este y le dijo algo al oído, Remus fue a otro cuarto y trajo consigo un aparato muy extraño, parecía un control remoto, solo que era plateado y sin botones, tenía una antena cónica en la parte superior y hacía un ruidito extraño.

-Sabes lo que es esto Ginny?- Le preguntó Remus

-No- Dijo nerviosamente

-Esto es un "Buscador de Objetos", sirve para encontrar las cosas cuando tienen encantamientos anti-convocatorios, esta es la casa de Harry, todo en si está protegido contra la magia, solo sus propios inventos los pueden encontrar-

-Y por qué me lo enseña-

-Porque tú conocías mejor que nadie a Harry y él tenía sus cosas más valiosas e importantes muy bien escondidas, tú podrías saber donde las esconde-

-Pero él cambió mucho en estos siete años, yo no creo…-

-No, no cambió para nada, él decía que la única persona que conocía sus secretos eras tú, los papeles importantes los guardaba en todo lo que le recordaba a ti,-

-Lo que le recordaba a mi?-

-Sí, él decía que lo más importante de él estaba bajo tu resguardo, que no físicamente pero sí en esencia, en cosas rojas y¡Por Merlín! Hasta en flores-

-Pues, a él lo que más le gustaba de mi era mi aroma y mi cabello, el color de mi cabello, - A Remus le conmovió eso.

-Alguna idea Ginny?-

-Pues, no lo sé, algo con lo que se me relacione?, como un retrato?-

-Retratos tuyos hay de a montón, lo único que tienes que hacer es apuntar con el buscador, decir lo que buscas y de repente, lo sabrás-

-Por qué yo?-

-Sus cosas solo pueden ser invocadas por lo que él le decía su familia, ni siquiera Ron ni Hermione han podido buscar algo que solo ellos sabían que existía, lo único que encontraron es un encantamiento parecido al fidelio que solo actúa con las cosas y con los miembros de la familia que las poseen-

-Qué quiere que busque?-

-Papeles, papeles que nos ayuden a saber el por qué lo asesinaron-

Tan pronto como dijo eso, varias cosas vinieron a los pies de Ginny, una carpeta y dos cajas rojas, buscaron en la carpeta, pero no hubo nada, en las dos cajas, había una serpiente dibujada, arriba de ella, un león rasgando la piel de otra serpiente, Remus no pudo abrirla y a Ginny se le vino una idea a la mente, todo estaba claro en esa imagen.

-Las cajas solo pueden abrirse en lengua pársel, Harry la sabía hablar, los objetos que se abren con eso, Harry pudo representar muy bien a un Gryffindor con esa imagen sin quitar a la serpiente, con eso me di cuenta-

-Cómo sabes eso?-

-Harry me lo dijo, así selló un anillo con unas inscripciones, todo lo que tenía la imagen de una serpiente, lo cerraba con parsel, una vez menciono unas runas-

-También a mi me mencionó algo sobre las runas, no recuerdo que pero mencionó algo-

-Eso lo puede saber Hermione, ustedes busquen a alguien que sepa pársel e intente abrir las cajas, creo que puede haber algo útil en ellas, alguna otra cosa?-

-Sí, dado que tú eres la propietaria junto con Harry de la casa y sus cosas, Kreacher también te pertenece y él puede revelarte los secretos de Harry, él está en la sala-

-Soy…soy propietaria de…las cosas de Harry?- Preguntó Ginny incrédula

-Sí…bueno, todavía falta leer su testamento, ahora vamos con Kreacher-

Ginny y Remus entraron en la sala, toda estaba cubierta de retratos de Harry, Hermione y Ron, de los padres de Harry, de Sirius, de todos lo Weasley y más que nada, de Ginny, Ron estaba sentado en el sofá junto con Kreacher, el elfo estaba muy asustado, contempló a Ginny y se echó a sus pies.

-La ama ha llegado! La ama ha llegado, Kreacher no podría ser más feliz, después de que se llevaron al amo, Kreacher sabía que usted vendría-

-Kreacher, necesito saber sobre las investigaciones de Harry, qué podrían querer los mortifagos de él?-

-El amo hacía una poción, el amo dejó ese proyecto ya que se necesitaba magia oscura y luego, lo secuestraron el chico rubio y la chica rubia-

-Entonces…entonces…profesor Lupin, usted cree que quieran esa poción?-

-Puede que si Ginny, puede que sí-

-Para lo que la quieran no puede ser para nada bueno,…no habrá tiempo para nada si no la encontramos pronto, las misiones serán el doble de tardadas, no me lo quiero imaginar, no podría comer a gusto- Respondió Ron

-Tú solo piensas en comer, Ron- Le replicó Ginny

-No me digas que eso no te preocupa Ginny, yo…-

-Profesor Lupin, que es lo que usted hará al respecto?-

-Si me ayudas con el siguiente caso, puede que tú puedas ser auror mañana mismo, serías mi compañera-

-EH! Qué acaso no soy yo tu compañero?- Protestó Ron

-Tonks se quedó sin compañero el mes pasado, lo mató Ser…eh, tú sabes, si eres su compañero eso te convertiría en auror elite, solo irías a las misiones realmente importantes- Ron alargó una sonrisa y empezó a dar las gracias

-Que puesto tiene Luna?-

-Es maestra de aurores, ella y Harry eran los más destacados, pero Harry tenía mucho trabajo en las misiones y tuvo que asignarla a ella al grupo de entrenamiento, ella dijo que sería como estar de nuevo en el ED, solo que ahora ella sería la maestra, a propósito, que es el ED?-

-El Ejército de Dumbeldore, el club que hicimos en quinto año, no lo recuerdas?-

-Ah ya, entonces, aceptas?-

-Claro, en que tiene que ver?-

-Tenemos que investigar algunas cosas sobre los Malfoy dentro de unos días, ahora solo debemos ir a revisar los aurores que están en su mansión y te mostraré algunos de los nuevos artefactos contra tenebrismo, también hay unos cuantos objetos tenebrosos que quisiera que tú reconocieras-

No tardaron nada en llegar a la mansión Malfoy, era tétrica por fuera, por dentro estaba iluminada por varias antorchas, había muchos aurores y miembros del ministerio en la casa, Remus, Ginny y Ron fueron por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con una pequeña habitación, había cadenas en esta, en el centro estaba un aparato que Ginny no dudó que fue inventado por Harry, era una esfera que tenía una especie de antena de la cual salía un velo plateado y cubría todo el cuarto, de este velo salían ligeros hilos de color morado.

-El color morado demuestra que aquí ha habido muchas torturas, fue aquí donde a Harry… lo torturaron-

-Entiendo, no quisiera que me lo dijera, pero…por qué estamos aquí entonces?-

-Porque aquí suponemos que él les dijo algo de suma importancia, solo hemos visto pequeños trozos de la conversación, entre ellas, un acertijo que esperamos tú lo entiendas, aunque…creo que será algo difícil, aceptas?-

-Sí-

Remus apuntó con su varita al extraño artefacto y murmuró unas palabras, después se sintió como si cayera en un largo pozo, muy frio y oscuro.

_L__a habitación se volvió oscura, una figura yacía tirada en el piso, estaba ensangrentada, tenía varios__cortes en la cara, moretones en todo el cuerpo y una gran barba y bigote que denotaba que lo habían capturado hace tiempo__, se quejaba de dolor siempre que intentaba moverse, llegó un hombre encapuchado con __máscara__ y pateó al hombre que yacía en el suelo._

_-Parece que ya no eres el gran auror Potter-Y volvió a patearlo__ en el estomago._

_Ginny se dio cuenta que el hombre que yacía en el suelo, era Harry__, el otro hombre traía una máscara, por lo cual no pudieron identificarlo_

_-Tienes que decirnos Potter, esa poción no nos ha funcionado, por qué__-_

_-Ni en tus sueños te lo diría- Respondió este con voz entrecortada._

_-Creo que esto te hará sucumbir, Crucio!- Ginny se llenó de horror al ver esa escena, Harry gritaba de dolor, la maldición le había dado de lleno._

_-No importa cuánto me tortures, no te voy a decir nada- Dijo Harry en un hilo de voz._

_-__Entonces, creo que tendremos que ir con tu pequeña noviecita, cómo se llama__...Ah, sí, Ginny Weasley,__ esa comadreja, __sería muy grato para nosotros tenerlos a los dos aquí-_

_-NO, a ella no, por favor- Harry le estaba suplicando_

_-Por qué no__ Ella te hizo sufrir, por qué le tienes compasión__-_

_-El amor es algo que ustedes no entenderán nunca, Malfoy-_

_-Amor__ De qué sirve el amor__ Te hace débil, vulnerable…y te hace sufrir-__Dijo cuando se quitó la máscara, dejando ver a Draco Malfoy, estaba más pálido que en Hogwarts, tenía algunas cicatrices, pero en sus ojo__s se denotaba sufrimiento, odio y decepción_

_-Te diré todo lo que quieras, pero no le hagas nada a Ginny- Harry seguía suplicando, eso hizo a Ginny __temblar de miedo._

_-Pues habla entonces-_

_-Quiero que hagas el juramento inquebrantable-_

_-QUÉ__Tú__ no puedes pedir eso, no estás a la altura…-_

_-Pues entonces no diré nada__, estoy consciente de que me matarán, pero si lo hacen, no obtendrán nada puesto que nadie, ni siquiera Ginny sabe sobre la poción-_

_-Necesitamos un testigo, Crabbe! Ven acá__- Rugió Malfoy_

_-Que pasa señor__-_

_-Haremos el juramento inquebrantable, debes actuar como testigo-_

_-Pe-pero-_

_-__ TU SOLO HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO__-_

_-S-si, lo que diga, señor-_

_Malfoy y Harry entrelazaron sus manos y __Crabbe apuntó con su varita a estas, Harry comenzó a hablar _

_-__Juras que no le pasará nada a Ginny Weasley?__-_

_-__Sí, juro__- Un lazo rojo salió de la varita de Crabbe y se ató en las manos de Malfoy y Harry_

_-__Juras que la protegerás de los ataques de mortifagos?__-_

_-__Sí, juro__-__Otro lazo hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez fue azul_

_-Juras que no les pasará nada a ninguno de los Weasley?-_

_-__Sí, juro__-Salió otro lazo pero de color violeta__y __al final los tres lazos se unieron formando uno solo._

_-Ahora, di lo que tienes que decir-_

_-Se__ necesita un alma pura,__se debe sacrificar en un rito antiguo, debe ser en donde la muerte y la vida encuentran su pasaje, en donde ha sido el lugar de más de mil batallas, en donde__ una persona haya__ muerto sin ser asesinado-_

_-Qué quieres decir con eso__ El lugar donde la vida y la muerte encuentran su pasaje__ No te entiend… Muy sabio Potter, ya veo porque escogiste ese lugar, que sentimental-_

_-Ya tienes lo que quieres Draco, lárgate-_

_-Ha sido un placer discutir este tema contigo Potter__, Crabbe! Hazlo-_

_-Sí, señor, Crucio!...Crucio!...Crucio!...CRUCIO!!- Los gritos de dolor de Harry retumbaron en todo el salón, Draco Malfoy y Crabbe se fueron riendo a carcajadas, Harry se quedó tendido en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente._

_-__Espero que no logren ver los ingredientes secretos, el mundo no tendría paz__- Y cayó desmayado_

_Ginny no podía creer lo que había visto, Harry había hecho el juramento inquebrantable por ella, había suplicado por la vida de ella, nadie la había amado a tal grado, ni siquiera su madre, fue entonces cuando lo entendió, los padres de Harry habían muerto por él, Sirius había muerto por él y varias personas habían muerto por él, él no permitiría que nada le pasase a ella._

Remus, Ron y Ginny salieron de esa terrible escena, Ron había perdido todo el color de su piel, Ginny tenía lágrimas en la cara y Remus parecía sorprendido por lo que acababan de ver, todo era confuso para ellos.

-La cámara de la muerte- Dijo Ginny

-Qué? De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Ron

-El lugar del que Harry hablaba es la cámara de la muerte…tu sabes, donde Sirius cayó en el velo, el velo es el pasaje de la vida a la muerte, ha habido miles de batallas en el ministerio, desde antes de que naciéramos y ahí es donde Harry perdió a Sirius, pero no fue asesinado, solo fue aturdido y cayó al pasaje de la muerte, lo que hace que esté muerto-

-Ya entiendo, cómo no me di cuenta? Todo encaja, tan pronto reúnan los ingredientes irán a hacer lo que sea que haga la poción-

-Pero necesitan un alma pura y ningún mortifago tiene una-

-Entonces, a quién sacrificaran para el rito?- Preguntó Ron

-No lo sé, pero necesitan encontrarlo pronto, hay varios libros que hablan sobre eso, Harry puso una fecha exacta para hacer sus conjuros más potentes-

-Cual? Cuál es esa fecha?-

-31 de Octubre, en Halloween, ese día la magia es más poderosa, y en Harry se quintuplicaba, nadie sabía el porqué-

-Será por sus padres? Digo, ese día murieron por protegerlo, al menos su madre, crees que la protección que le dio ella, se haya hecho más fuerte y lo haya fortalecido a él también?-

-No lo sé, solo sé que él podía resistirse a un maléfico _Imperius_ y que no se le podía matar con la maldición asesina, también desarrolló el poder de hacer magia sin varita-

-Cómo lo mataron? Digo, con que hechizo o maldición?- Dijo Ron de repente

-Pues…aún no lo sabemos, fue una maldición no verbal-

-Quisiera verlo, Harry me contó como reconocer un hechizo, maleficio o maldición no verbal-

-Pero, creo que sufrirías más de lo que ya lo hiciste, no mereces eso Ginny-

-Sé que no puedo cambiar el hecho de que ya esté muerto pero… pero quiero justicia en contra de los que lo hicieron-

-Claro, pero será muy duro, no sé…ya hiciste demasiado Ginny, además… ya eres casi una auror oficial, te daríamos uno de los cargos de detectives, eres buena con los acertijos y esas cosas-

-No importa, puede que haya alguna otra pista en ese otro momento, la maldición que usaron por ejemplo-

-Está bien- Dijo Remus derrotado- es en el vestíbulo, vamos-

-Pero hay mucha gente-

-A esta hora ya se habrán ido, eso espero-

El vestíbulo estaba desierto a excepción de los distintos aparatos que había en todas partes, había uno igual al de la otra habitación, solo que de este se desprendían hilos de color negro, un negro tan intenso que parecía que el velo era gris y no plateado, Remus se acercó a este y miró a Ginny, ella solo asintió, de inmediato, sintió de nuevo como si cayera en un pozo muy, muy largo, cuando todo cesó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo que vio a continuación, fue horroroso.

_El vestíbulo estaba oscuro, de las escaleras que aún se mantenían intactas, escurría un liquido viscoso, las paredes estaban húmedas y todo era iluminado por una única antorcha de color verde que estaba en el centro, se podía percibir el olor putrefacto de años sin limpieza, por las ventanas se podían ver las estrellas que apenas salían de las nubes negras, la luna no se veía por ningún lado, las estrellas fueron tapadas y todo el cielo quedó a oscuras._

_Un ruido seco provino desde las escaleras, alguien bajaba con dificultad, se recargaba en el barandal de las escaleras, el pelo largo no dejaba ver sus facciones, el pantalón estaba manchado de sangre, al levantar la vista se vio un rostro demacrado, varias cortadas revelaban una afeitada sin cuidado, tenía unos lentes circulares rotos, varios cortes en la parte superior de los ojos, en medio de la frente, en la que apenas se podía distinguir por el pelo largo y alborotado, tenía una cicatriz, una cicatriz en forma de rayo__, ya casi no se notaba por los múltiples cortes que cubrían su cara, el hombre se dejó caer formando un ruido sordo en el suelo._

_Harry se levantó con pesadez, tenía el rostro más demacrado que antes, el pelo muy largo y ya no tenía esa barba y bigote de días, se encaminó dificultosamente hacia la puerta, se detuvo en la antorcha y miró fijamente el fuego, este se transformó en un espejo y al mirarse, en su cara se dibujó lo que parecía una expresión de sorprendimiento, se tocó el rostro y examinó todas partes, de pronto, un rayo le pegó por la espalda._

_-Que idiota eres Potter, pensar que nos podías evadir de esa forma-__ Dijo un mortifago_

_-Tú…tú no entiendes…no es… no es lo que parece-_

_-Ah no__ Qué no es lo que parece__ El que quieras escapar__-_

_-No__, tú no entiendes, yo no…-_

_-Tú no qué Potter? Crucio!- El grito fue ensordecedor, Harry cayó al suelo_

_-Despídete, Potter- Y acto seguido, un haz de luz violeta salió de la varita del mortifago, a Harry le pegó en el pecho y cayó en el suelo quedando inmóvil, sus ojos se tornaron nubosos y solo pudo articular una sola palabra "Ayuda" antes de quedar inmóvil… para siempre._

Ginny, Ron y Remus salieron de la escena, Ginny estaba horrorizada por lo que acababa de ver, Ron y Remus solo la veían con compasión, se hizo un silencio incomodo, nadie podía articular palabra alguna, Ginny se dejó caer en el suelo y se quedó viendo un punto inexistente en la puerta mientras silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, Ron fue hasta ella y rompió el silencio.

-Tranquila Ginny-

-Inferno Prye…- Dijo ella

-Qué?- Respondió Ron sin entender- Infernato, el hechizo que le envió a Harry se llama Inferno Prye, lo sé porque ese es el hechizo con el que Harry acabó con Voldemort-

-Pe-pero, cómo puedes distinguir el hechizo?-

-Porque ningún otro hechizo es de color violeta, no de ese violeta brillante-

-Estás segura Ginny?- Dijo Remus, que hasta el momento no había dicho ninguna palabra

-Más que segura, es todavía peor que el _Avada Kedavra_, te tortura con la mente y eso es lo que te hace morir, ese hechizo fue lo único que pudo acabar con Voldemort-

-Pero, cómo funciona?-

-Te hace ver los peores momentos de tu vida en una milésima de segundo, pero para ti parece una eternidad, después te desgarra la mente y el alma y en segundos…estas muerto-

-Bien, tengo que llevar esta información al cuartel y a la Orden-

-la Orden sigue en pie?-

-Sí Ginny, aunque Voldemort haya desaparecido, todavía hay mortifagos sueltos, entre ellos está Alan Tanner, la…-

-Antigua mano derecha de Voldemort, lo sé, Hermione me lo dijo, también me dijo que Harry estaba investigando sobre eso cuando lo secuestraron-

-Sí, nosotros pensábamos que no seguía con la investigación, después nos enteramos que lo capturaron, una carta anónima llegó un día antes de que lo encontráramos-

-Mejor ve a la Orden, ese puede ser de suma importancia para ellos, no te olvides de la cámara de la muerte…un momento, Hermione mencionó a alguien más, un tal Serpens-

-Te lo explico luego Ginny, me voy-Y desapareció

Ginny y Ron se fueron directamente a La Madriguera, ahí los esperaban la Sra. Weasley y Hermione muy preocupadas, la primera se paró muy rápido y fue a abrasar a su hija, Hermione fue al encuentro de su esposo y le dio un beso en los labios, en seguida se dirigió a Ginny, la cual tenía los ojos a punto de lagrimas, se fue con ella a su habitación y se sentaron en la cama, hubo un silencio incomodo, pero Hermione decidió que era mejor dejarlo así, al pasar unos minutos, solo sabía que la pelirroja estaba abrazándola con una fuerza estranguladora.

-Fue horrible Hermione, usaron su propio hechizo contra él, lo torturaron demasiado, yo solo…yo solo…-

-Tranquila Ginny, no tienes que decir nada-

-Él hizo el… él hizo el juramento inquebrantable con Draco Malfoy para protegerme, no podía creerlo-

-Pe-pero, con Draco Malfoy?-Dijo Hermione incrédula.

-Sí, no lo merezco, jamás lo merecí, Harry debió dejar que vinieran por mí, él no debió…-

-No digas eso, qué no hizo Harry por las personas a las que él ama?-

-Él ha hecho todo por nosotros… y nosotros no hicimos nada por él-

-Te equivocas Ginny, nosotros le dimos una familia, ya sé que tú te fuiste pero… pero antes tú le tratabas con el mayor cariño que se le pudiera dar, se amaban-

-Voy a acabar con los malditos que le hicieron eso, los voy a matar con mis propias manos-

-Primero concéntrate en capturarlos, después en la venganza, ahora… tienes que ayudar a tu madre en la cocina, les tengo que dar una noticia, vamos-

Ginny y Hermione salieron del cuarto, la Sra. Weasley estaba en la cocina haciendo beicon, tarta de melaza y zumo de calabaza, cuando por fin termino de hacer todo, Fred, George, Charlie y Fleur junto con Billy (Hijo de Bill y Fleur) llegaron a la casa por medio de aparición, la Sra. Weasley miraba a Hermione con una sonrisa radiante, todos estaban cayados y confundidos, Hermione soltó un pequeño carraspeo y se paró lentamente en la mesa, tenía en los ojos un brillo especial, una sonrisa radiante y un ligero sonrojamiento en las mejillas, a Ginny le dio un vuelco en el corazón, por fin se había dado cuenta y sonrió, Ron en cambio, las miraba confundido, miró a Hermione y se llevó una mano al pelo, no entendía nada, entonces Hermione decidió decir la noticia.

**Nota del Autor:** Uf, este capítulo me fue algo difícil de escribir, ya sé que les dije que si no eran diez reviews no publicaba, pero no lo aguanté, no quise pasarme con lo de las torturas, la poción es crucial para la historia, es lo que le da sentido, ya lo verán jeje, les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capitulo.

**Pottershop: **Le puse El Regreso pero hay muchos regresos en la historia, el regreso de Ginny, el de los mortifagos, el de Luna, el de la Orden, el de Draco, etc. Ya sé que no puede tratar de Draco o de Luna, pero hay muchos regresos en la historia, pronto lo sabrás.

**Zafiro Potter:** Bueno, si aparecerá Harry, pero solo en los flashback, con respecto a la importancia de Ginny, tiene más de la que crees, ya verás, pero será un gran, gran misterio, por cierto, al único que reviví en el fic, es a Dumbledore, aquí no murió en el 97, solo es para que lo sepas

_**-Bueno, creo que eso es todo, si quieres puedes irte temprano, Ginny-**_

_**-Creo que…no sé, me iré dentro de una hora, quiero investigar más sobre las cosas que hacía Harry con esa dichosa poción-**_

_**-Como quieras, aprovecha para saber que traman los Malfoy, hay rumores que involucran a Serpens en un ataque de inferís y otro en el que lo involucran en un asesinato múltiple-**_

_**-Claro, buscaré todo lo posible- Y dicho esto, partió rumbo a su despacho.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Qué significa esto Ron**____**- Dijo Charlie muy preocupado**_

___**-Significa que el lado oscuro está ganando poder, no ha habido ataques de inferís desde…Voldemort-Respondió Ron**_

___**-OH Dios!- Exclamó Ginny que todavía seguía viendo el diario, sus hermanos voltearon a verla**_

___**-Ya vieron donde han aparecido varias señas de ataques**____**-**_


	4. Buenas Noticias¿O no?

**Capitulo 4: **_**Buenas Noticias… ¿O no?**_

Ginny tenía los ojos brillantes de alegría, Hermione y la Sra. Weasley también, pero la mirada de Hermione era más que nada soñadora, les hacía recordar a la de Luna Loveggod cuando iban a Hogwarts, Ginny miró a Hermione con la misma expresión de euforia y esta solo atinó a asentir, Hermione se levantó de su silla, miró a Ron repleta de alegría y este solo esbozo una cara de incomprensión, _"Pobre Ron, tan ingenuo"_ Pensó Ginny, Hermione calló por unos instantes y solo pudo sonreír de nuevo a los demás.

-Ya dinos Hermione- Dijo Fred un poco apurado

-Bueno… esta noticia es más que nada para Rony- Ron hizo una expresión de vergüenza por lo que acababa de decir Hermione

-Esta puede que sea la noticia más feliz que tengamos en estos días, al menos para mi, puesto que yo… estoy embarazada-

Ron palideció un poco y se tiró hacia atrás tan fuerte que se cayó de la silla, Charlie y los gemelos quedaron anonados por unos segundos, Charlie fue el que reaccionó primero, se levantó de su silla y abrazó a Hermione, después los gemelos sacaron algunas de sus mini-bengalas y las esparcieron por todo el comedor de La Madriguera, Ron seguía en shock y no se había levantado del suelo, su rostro permanecía totalmente blanco, miraba un punto fijo en el techo y solo pudo articular- Un hijo-

Hermione no dudó en ir a ayudarlo, cuando se paró, la vio y le plantó un beso, Ginny se levantó y felicitó a la feliz pareja, por una parte estaba feliz por la noticia de un nuevo integrante en la familia Weasley… por el otro lado, se llenaba de preocupación por las recientes noticias que acababan de ser expuestas en la mansión Malfoy. Abrazó a Hermione con mucha fuerza y luego a su hermano, el cual ya había recuperado todo el color de su cara, ahora estaba más sonriente que nunca, esa noche la pasaron magnifica, la noticia de que Hermione y Ron fueran a tener un hijo llenaba a todos de profunda felicidad, al término de esta, todos se fueron a sus cuartos, Ginny dormía en el cuarto que ocupaba ella en su niñez, el cual había pasado a ser el cuarto de Harry cuando ella se marchó a Francia, esa noche durmió como no lo había hecho en días.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se levantó un poco más tarde que los dos días anteriores, bajó a la cocina y vio como Ron y Hermione se besaban eufóricamente, por un momento la tristeza la invadió, recordó como era con Harry cuando estaban en Hogwarts, las visitas a Hogsmade, el regreso de este y sus citas después de que ella salió del colegio, sonrió nostálgicamente y se sentó a comer unos wafles que había en la mesa, se sirvió jugo de naranja y se dispuso a comer, Hermione y Ron seguían en lo suyo, se sintió algo incomoda y tuvo que interrumpir su momento de felicidad con algo que la quemaba por dentro desde ayer.

-Ya les contaste sobre lo de ayer Ron?-

-Qué pasó ayer?- Dijo Hermione

-A Ginny la hicieron auror…-

-Lo demás Ron- Él no pudo decir nada –Averiguamos que los mortifagos quieren hacer una poción, pero todavía no sabemos para qué es-

-No tienen idea de que pueda ser?- Se les unió la Sra. Weasley sonando muy preocupada

-No, Harry inventó varias pociones junto con Neville, como la que cura la maldición del hombre lobo-

-Pero, que podrá hacer? Y como se hace?-

-Al parecer se necesita de un ritual de sacrificio, aún no lo sabemos con claridad, supongo que se lo preguntaré a Kreacher más tarde-

-Kreacher? Por qué a él?-

-Harry… Harry le dijo que yo también era su ama-

-Ni que lo digas! El elfo lloraba como loco, cuando llegó Ginny, se echó a sus pies gritando que su ama había llegado-

-Cuando lo piensas liberar Ginny?-

-Harry ya lo liberó, creí que lo sabías Hermy- Dijo Ron

-Oh, no, no lo sabía, desde cuándo?-

-Desde que volvió a Grimmlaud Place al derrotar a Voldemort-

-Y la paga?-

-Kreacher lo tomaba como un insulto, decía que su paga era vivir en "La Noble Casa de los Black"-Respondió Ron

-La casa en donde estuvimos… era Grimmlaud Place?-

-Sip, Harry la arregló cuando salió de su estado de borrachera, de depresión, de llanto…auch! Hermione, eso duele-

-Eres tan insensible Ronald, a veces me sacas de quicio-

En ese momento una lechuza de color gris entró y se depositó enfrente de la Sra. Weasley, ella tomó la carta y la abrió, era una carta de la Orden, le anunciaban que Ginny había sido aceptada en La Orden del Fénix II, esto le encantó a Ginny, después, en un pequeño cuadro que había encima de la chimenea, empezó a aparecer un rostro.

-Oh, es el portal, yo voy- Dijo Hermione –Es para ti Ginny-

Ginny fue hasta donde estaba Hermione, se puso enfrente del pequeño cuadro y la cara de Ojoloco Moody apareció en este.

-Buenos días Srta. Ginevra, en vista de los acontecimientos que ha habido ayer, el ministerio le ha otorgado una plaza en el Cuartel de Aurores, usted se encargará del caso Potter, su compañero será Remus J. Lupin, el cual ya se ha encargado del papeleo, solicitamos su presencia el día de mañana a las ocho en punto, hasta luego-

El rostro desapareció y Ginny se quedó viendo fijamente el cuadro, le habían asignado junto con Remus el caso que Harry investigaba, levantó la vista decidida y salió de la casa para luego desaparecerse e ir al número 12 de Grimmlaud Place, estuvo horas e la biblioteca de Harry, Kreacher no dejaba de darle bocadillos, la atendía en todo, cuando se dispuso a volver a La Madriguera, el elfo le rogó irse con ella, Ginny aceptó dejándole el encargo de cuidar de Hermione durante su embarazo.

Pasaron dos semanas y seguían con la misma información con la que habían empezado, no había progreso alguno, Remus se miraba exasperado y Ginny hacía todo lo posible para encontrar nuevas pistas, le preguntó más de cuatro veces a Kreacher sobre los planes de Harry con la poción y solo pudo conseguir que el elfo se echara a llorar de nuevo por la muerte de Harry, la única información valiosa fue que en la biblioteca Potter había varios libros con algunas características de pociones raras y rituales, nada hubiera sido más reconfortante que encontrar otra pista, solo decían algo sobre pasajes invertidos y cuerpos sólidos. Por otro lado, Ron y Hermione se veían más felices cada día, el bebe que esperaban sería algo grandioso para el mundo de los Weasley, una mañana, al estar en su despacho, Remus vino con una expresión algo rara.

-Qué pasa Remus?- Preguntó preocupada

-No te lo vas a creer Ginny-

-Qué pasa?-

-Le pedí matrimonio a Tonks, y ella… y ella…aceptó- Ginny soltó un gritito de alegría, Tonks y Remus por fin se casarían, eran novios desde que Voldemort desapareció, pero nunca habían pensado en el matrimonio.

-Y cuando será la boda? Digo, les tengo que decir a la familia-

-Esa es la cuestión, ella quiere casarse dentro de dos semanas-

-QUE? No puede hablar enserio, eso es muy pronto-

-Lo sé, pero ella quiere que sea dentro de dos semanas… a propósito, recibimos información de que ha habido algunas reuniones en la mansión Malfoy-

-Enserio? Pero no estaba custodiada por los aurores?-

-Sí, pero decidieron que ya no habría porque estar en esa casa, solo hemos encontrado varios cadáveres de distintas criaturas-

-Pero…no han pensado que puede haber pasadizos secretos?

-Sí, buscamos por todos lados, pero no encontramos nada, quieres ir a investigar?-

-Por supuesto! Cuando vamos?-

-Dentro de una semana, debemos introducirnos bajo la poción multijugos, hay un almacén en el piso de abajo, pregunta por James Wesker, él tiene las bases para la poción multijugos-

-Pero te casas en dos semanas!-

-Tonks lo entiende, será mejor que vallas al almacén, necesitamos tener lista la poción para ese día, por cierto… cómo están todos?-

-Bien, algo deprimidos, pero se han reanimado algo con lo del embarazo de Hermione-

-Me alegra que estén mejor, ha habido indicios de que los mortifagos buscan a un bebé "sangre limpia", ha habido secuestros en varias casas y pueblos cercanos a La Madriguera, pueden mudarse conmigo en Valle de Godric-

-Vives en Valle de Godric?-

-En la antigua casa de Harry. Él me la prestó, decía que quería que las personas más cercanas a sus padres vivieran en ella, mañana leerán su testamento-

-Para qué me lo dices?-

-Te lo digo porque tú y tu familia están en él, recuerda que Harry te tenía como su novia y aparte, eres dueña de sus propiedades-Ginny se quedó con los ojos como platos

-Les dejó una suma muy grande según veo-

-Pero sería mejor que estuviera vivo, no soporto que haya muerto-

-Él no morirá si lo tenemos en nuestros corazones, ve al almacén-

Ginny salió del despacho y caminó hacia el almacén, dentro había un hombre algo viejo, con ojos grises y pelo canoso con algunas partes negras, traía puesta una chaqueta de piel de dragón, un pequeño gorro del mismo material y guantes hechos de un material raro parecido a la piel de un sapo baboso.

-Buenas tardes Srta. Weasley, en que le puedo ayudar?- Preguntó el hombre pero el color de lo que se veía de su cabello cambió a violeta, era metamorfomago.

-Necesito una poción multijugos para la semana siguiente, necesitamos algunos cabellos de mortifagos, dos capas anti-hechizos de marca Weasley-Potter y cuatro brazaletes iluminadores de la misma marca-

-Los brazaletes los tendrán en una semana, las capas estarán el miércoles por la tarde y la poción y los cabellos estarán listos para el jueves, algo más?-

-No, eso es todo- Y dicho eso, salió del almacén directo hacia su despacho, en el camino se encontró con Luna, al parecer ya se había recuperado, ahora no se le veía como esa vez en la academia, tenía esa mirada soñadora que solía tener en Hogwarts y una sonrisa radiante, llevaba una chaqueta de piel de dragón y unos pantalones de cuero con unas botas militares de color negro, en sus brazos llevaba una criatura de color anaranjado del tamaño de un conejo, tenía mucho pelo y cuatro cuernos, uno grande en la cabeza y tres pequeños en la espalda, tenía la nariz parecida a la de un koala, los ojos los tenía muy grandes y de color azul, una cola muy parecida a la de un ratón y seis patas parecidas a las de un gato sobrealimentado, Luna saludaba a todas las personas con las que se topaba, cuando llegó con Ginny, solo pasó de largo con una mirada seria, dobló un pasillo más adelante y se fue con la extraña criatura en brazos.

-Remus, qué es la cosa que traía Luna en sus brazos?- Dijo Ginny al llegar al despacho de Remus.

-Es un Snorkacks de cuerno Arrugado- Dijo sin interés

-Pero que no esas cosas no existen?-

-Las descubrió en una misión con Neville y Harry, creo que fue en Berlín, dónde estabas mujer?! Esa noticia fue dicha alrededor del mundo!-

-En Francia no comentaron nada de eso, lo único que pasó interesante allá fue un ataque contra el Ministerio de Magia Francés cuando fueron los ministros de Europa, el ministro sigue siendo Scrimgreur?-

-No, el actual ministro se llama Hydrus Tena, él era el antiguo maestro de Luna cuando asistía a la academia, era parte de la Orden pero renunció ante su embriaguez de poder-

-Lo que hace el poder, corrompe a todos-

-No a todos, Harry recibió esa propuesta durante más de cuatro años, él siempre las rechazó, hubiera sido un buen ministro, pobre Harry-

-Mejor centrémonos en la misión, he visto reportes de…-

-Ginny, creo que deberías…pues…no sé cómo decirte esto, pero…deberías continuar con tu vida-

-Lo sé…pero por ahora no, a Harry lo amé más que a mí misma y aún lo sigo amando, a pesar de que…ya no esté-

-Solo digo, que deberías salir más seguido, divertirte, a Harry no le hubiera gustado verte así-

-Cómo estaría él Remus?-

-Peor que tú, estoy seguro-

-Entonces yo también tengo derecho a sufrir por su pérdida…continuemos con la misión-

-De qué has visto reportes?-

-De que en España se han congregado varios magos oscuros, al parecer el líder es Malfoy-

-Lucius, Draco o Serpens?-

-Quien es Serpens? Es el mismo que me mencionó Hermione y que a ti se te olvidó mencionar? Y, que acaso no Lucius estaba en Azkaban?-

-Serpens es un primo de Draco, su padre era David Abstenius y su madre era Ascella Black, murieron unos meses después de la primera caída de Voldemort, Serpens Abstenius pasó a ser Serpens Malfoy después de eso, fue a Durmstrang y no a Hogwarts, recibió una carta de los dos colegios y decidió ir a Durmstrang, no pasaba otro tiempo más que las vacaciones de verano con Lucius, Draco y Narcisa, Lucius escapó al mismo tiempo que Tanner, pensé que Hermione te lo dijo-

-No, no me lo dijo .Investiguemos a los tres, por lo que sé, Narcisa está en un estado de muerte mágica y la abandonaron por haber "ensuciado su sangre"-

-Bueno, hay algún otro rumor?-

-Lo único que es viable, es que han estado poniendo trampas en cuatro mansiones distintas, aparte de la mansión Malfoy y Ryddle, la mansión Mortra, la mansión Lupcror, la mansión Domictus y la mansión Caligon –

-Interesante, los Domictus son una familia búlgara, tienen a su servicio a más de 50 elfos domésticos, creo que están emparentados con los Black, bueno, con los cuatro últimos Black que conservan el apellido, no tengo información sobre los Lupcror ni de los Caligon, de los Mortra solo tengo varios archivos de asesinatos y torturas, su familia ha estado de acuerdo con los magos tenebrosos desde Grindelwald, me parece que un poco antes mataban muggles por placer-

-Eso es horrible, la información que yo encontré sobre los Mortra fue que sacrificaban a todos los squibs que nacían en su familia como una "limpia de la sangre" y sobre los Caligon que tuvieron una fuerte relación con la familia Gaunt antes de que Voldemort naciera, después él los reclutó como mortifagos, creo que hacían demasiadas torturas a otros magos-

-Bueno, que clase de trampas?-

-Son casi las trampas de siempre, voces, encantamientos retenidos, pasadizos movedizos, cosas así, hasta el momento solo han caído cuatro muggles y dos magos, los muggles han quedado locos y los magos están en San Mungo con pérdida temporal de memoria, solo hay un mago que está en un hospital búlgaro-

-Eso me temía…necesitaremos más refuerzos, los mortifagos se están multiplicando-

-Crees que estén formando un ejército?-

-Puede que sí, nuestra prioridad es investigar sobre la poción, algunos hablantes de pársel vendrán dentro de unos días, lo difícil será encontrar la contraseña-

-Bueno, Harry era muy complicado sobre esas cosas, recuerdo que me dio un collar que solo se abría si decías, "Wethermax" eran cosas raras, en algunas hasta tenía los nombres de los merodeadores-

-Hay alguna que tenga el de…Lunático?-

-Como doce o trece, no recuerdo con exactitud- A Remus le brillaron los ojos al saber que Harry eligió su sobrenombre de contraseña

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo, si quieres puedes irte temprano, Ginny-

-Creo que…no sé, me iré dentro de unas horas, quiero investigar más sobre las cosas que hacía Harry con esa dichosa poción-

-Como quieras, aprovecha para saber que traman los Malfoy, hay rumores que involucran a Serpens en un ataque de inferís y otro en el que lo involucran en un asesinato múltiple-

-Claro, buscaré todo lo posible- Y dicho esto, partió rumbo a su despacho.

Ginny iba caminando por el pasillo con rumbo hacia su despacho, iba pensando en varias cosas, el bebe de Hermione y Ron, los Snorkacks, los ataques mortifagos y en la misteriosa poción, su vida había dado una vuelta de 360° desde que volvió de Francia, se había enterado de cosas que ni en sueños habría imaginado, inventos nuevos, Luna y Neville casados, Harry muerto, mortifagos sueltos, cosas como esas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando llegaba a su despacho, abrió la puerta y entró, se sentó en su sillón y empezó a leer algunos informes sobre pociones antiguas, cuando casi hubo terminado, encontró un pergamino con información acerca de los Malfoy y recordó el favor de Remus, rápidamente fue a un archivador, lo tocó con la varita y salieron varias carpetas con informes acerca de la familia Malfoy, desde que Lucius empezó su carrera de mortifago hasta su escape de la prisión de Azkaban, también tenía información sobre Serpens y Draco, hubo un artículo que le llamó mucho la atención.

SERPENS ATACA DE NUEVO

_Hace una semana y media que 16 cuerpos de aurores y mortifagos fueron encontrados cerca de la calle de la hilandera, recinto del ex-mortifago Severus Snape, hubo confirmaciones de que en el lugar hubo una batalla entre dos magos, Serpens Abstenius más comúnmente conocido como Serpens Malfoy o el __asesino sin rostro__ y Ted Greyback, (familiar del licántropo Fenrir Greyback el cual murió el 11 de agosto del 2001 a manos de Remus Lupin) los hechizos fueron tan potentes que acabaron con los magos que estaban a su alrededor._

_Varios residentes del lugar, afirmaron que Serpens utilizó la maldición asesina en contra de Greyback, pero este utilizo uno de los hechizos más famosos en el mundo mágico, el hechizo que utilizo nuestro héroe Harry James Potter en una batalla contra el mago tenebroso, Lord Voldemort, tan simple el hechizo y tan poderoso, el Expelliarmus rebotó en contra del Avada Kedavra formando tal colisión que lanzó varios rayos combinados hacia los otros magos dándoles muerte o hiriéndolos gravemente, el combate duró casi una hora, en un momento de descuido, Ted Greyback hirió a Serpens Malfoy haciendo que este, retrocediera y desapareciera del lugar._

_Dos días después se encontró el cuerpo sin vida del auror Ted Greyback, la lista de los mortifagos muertos son, Albert Rosier, John Bagman, Thorfinn Dolohov y Meredith Caligon, de los aurores involucrados no se hablará, el estado de los sobrevivientes es sumamente grave, puesto que fueron alcanzados de la mezcla de un hechizo desarmante y una maldición asesina, aún no se sabe con certeza si sobrevivirán__, una noticia importante es que se ha atrapado al mortifago Peter Petigrew, comúnmente conocido como Colagusano, en este caso sus captores fueron Remus Lupin y Kingsley Shakerbolt (Más información, __pag__. 18 a 24)_

_Robert Rowel__ 15 de Febrero del 2003_

Al término del informe, decidió ver los demás informes y descubrió que Serpens tuvo un enfrentamiento con Harry y a causa de eso, Serpens perdió una oreja, había matado a más de 20 aurores y 50 muggles, era un asesino en serie, que, al momento de que llegaban las cosas difíciles, se desaparecía dejando a sus compañeros con el trabajo pesado, no estuvo involucrado en las batallas que dieron lugar en Hogwarts, entregó a Joseph River (Un mortifago traidor) a Lord Voldemort en sus tiempos de gloria, puesto que había abandonado Durmstrang en 1996, atacó Hogsmeade en 1999 y había matado a varios estudiantes de Hogwarts que estaban en el lugar, pero algo le llamó la atención, muchas veces, había protegido a los nacidos de muggles varias veces e incluso había tenido amoríos con "sangre sucias" en su adolescencia, también comprobó que Serpens Malfoy tuvo que tener una educación sumamente mortifaga, puesto que asesinaba sin piedad y al primer tiro todo era muy raro, decidió dejar el trabajo e irse a su casa, Hermione estaba algo sentimental esos días, no dejaba de tener nauseas y se la pasaba con Ron todo el santo día, eso se debía a que tenía más o menos un mes y medio de embarazo.

Ginny llegó a casa y encontró a Hermione sentada en el sofá de la sala viendo la chimenea, Ron estaba en la cocina junto con Fred, George y Charlie viendo algo en la mesa, no sabía que era exactamente pero dedujo que sería algo de hombres, caminó hacia la cocina, saludó a sus hermanos y tomó una manzana de la mesa, vio lo que sus hermanos veían y se encontró con que era El Profeta, los cuatro hermanos tenían una expresión de terror en el rostro, Ginny se acercó y vio lo que decía.

_INFERIS_

_Hace dos semanas, se reportaron más de cuatro ataques de inferís a muggles en Londres, la noche anterior hubo otro ataque, pero este fue hecho directamente al ministro de magia Hydrus Tena, si no fuera porque él fue un auror bastante calificado, no hubiera sali__do de esta con vida, los inferís llevaban consigo un collar negro con una esmeralda, eso implica que fueron enviados por Tanner y los __m__or__t__ifagos__, la información que nos llegó, dice que hubo dos bajas, el Sr. Ned Radcliffe y el Sr. Rudolph Olive._

_Las personas deben tener en sus casas las medidas necesarias para las protecciones, recuerden que los inferís le temen al fuego, no dejen a sus niños a solas en partes frías y oscuras, este diario les informará más sobre estos hechos, a continuación una breve descripción del ataque, dada por el mismo Ministro Tena…_

-Qué significa esto Ron?- Dijo Charlie muy preocupado

-Significa que el lado oscuro está ganando poder, no ha habido ataques de inferís desde…Voldemort-Respondió Ron

-OH Dios!- Exclamó Ginny que todavía seguía viendo el diario, sus hermanos voltearon a verla

-Ya vieron donde han aparecido varias señas de ataques?- Dijo ella muy asustada, los cinco Weasley vieron el diario de nuevo, casi hasta el final decía un lugar donde habían encontrado a varios muggles que describían ser atacados por muertos vivientes con collares verdes

_Varios muggles juran haber visto "zombies", como ellos llaman a los inferís, cerca de sus casas "Era un zombie, lo juro, __tenía un collar con una piedra verde brillante, me atacó cuando fui a ver qué era lo que pasaba" Nos dijo el Sr. Ramsés Trevor, otros muggles han dado las mismas descripciones en el pueblo de __Ottery St. Catchpole y en las afueras del mismo, a los magos que vivan cerca, tengan mucho cuidado._

_Robert Rowle 18 de Marzo del 2006_

-Tenemos que poner varios sortilegios, Ron- Dijo Ginny

-Cuales? Creo que sería mejor poner barreras, las usamos mucho cuando protegemos lugares importantes.

-Creen que los inferís vengan acá? George dice que el otro día vio una sombra por el huerto-Dijo Fred

-Será lo mejor, más vale prevenir que lamentar, le avisaré a Jimmy y a Gregory, los mejores en seguridad-

Ginny no podía evitar pensar en cuando viniera el bebe, tendrían que tener más precauciones, el nacimiento del primer hijo de Ron y Hermione era una muy buena noticia, pero con los acontecimientos recientes podrían no ser tan buenas…en ese momento deseaba más que cualquier otro día que Harry estuviera con ellos.

Subió a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama, el trabajo ya la tenía cansada, investigar sobre la poción, la muerte de Harry y las reuniones de los mortifagos la tenía abatida, ahora con las noticias de inféris todo estaba mucho más intranquilo, se sentó en su mesa y sacó los papeles que trajo del cuartel…nada, no había nada útil, siguió buscando pero no encontró absolutamente nada, se dio por vencida y se fue a dormir, los acontecimientos de felicidad eran buenas o malas noticias? Ya no lo sabía.

**Nota del Autor: **

Bueno¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus Reviews y coméntenme, si alguno sigue la historia de Años de Alegría, no lo esperen pronto, no me convence mucho. Bueno, aquí van los Reviews

**Zafiro Potter:** Bueno, el hechizo no es muy importante, y la poción no es para resucitar a las personas, es algo parecido, pero no las resucita, en el siguiente capítulo se aclaran algunas cosas,

**Pottershop: **Ja,ja,ja, tu vida y tu corazón, bueno, soy igual con Ginny, no soporto cuando la matan, pero a veces no hay alternativa y la historia es re buenísima, sigue pronto la de Querido Diario, creo que es una venganza en cuanto a que maté a Harry, jeje. Y sí, Malfoy va a tener varios problemas al hacer el juramento, en especial con su primo Serpy, ah, me encanta que él sufra, aunque ustedes me han puesto mucho eso de regresar a Harry, pero no es seguro, lo lamento, Saludos.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, mándenme todas las criticas, comentarios, vociferadores y felicitaciones por el capi, en el siguiente ¡Sale Dumbledore! Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, lo de los Snorkacks me salió de repente, me imaginé a uno y lo describí, ya les estuve dando unos cuantos usos en el fic, también les dejo un avance, si alguien se está preguntando el porqué Harry no buscó a Ginny, lo puse en el siguiente capitulo, pero se esperan a la próxima semana, espero que pueda poner el de Años… Aquí va el avance

**-No sería capaz, es solo un niño-Dijo Bane**

**-CRUCIO!-Exclamó el hombre, apuntando hacia una esquina de la habitación, el rayo rojo alcanzó a iluminar una criatura tirada en el suelo, era muy parecida a un caballo, solo que en donde debería ir la cabeza y el cuello, había un torso humano con los brazos vendados, gritó de dolor al momento de que la maldición hizo contacto con su cuerpo-**

**-No**** Está bien, te diré la profecía, solo…deja en paz a Shaw-**

**-Habla, entonces-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**-Pero, la semana que viene no tenemos nada que hacer-Dijo Ginny**_

_**-Bueno, yo tengo que ir a la oficina de aurores a seguir con mi entrenamiento, que tal el domingo**____**-Dijo Harry**_

___**-Está bien, pero será el domingo sin falta-Terminó Ginny y le dio un beso**_

___**-Harry-Habló el Sr. Weasley-Molly y yo nos preguntábamos si podrías acompañarnos hoy a Hogsmeade**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-Es curioso cuan fuerte puede ser la magia-Dijo una voz suave**_

_**-No creí verte aquí algún día-Dijo Remus**_

_**-Mi querido Remus, no debería apenarte el mostrar tus sentimientos-**_

_**-Para ti es fácil…Albus, tú has hecho lo correcto toda tu vida-Repeló Remus**_

_**-No, no he hecho siempre lo correcto, he tenido muchas equivocaciones en el pasado, y eso sigue hasta ahora-Dijo Dumbledore**_


	5. Los Nuevos Informes

**Capitulo 5:**** Los nuevos informes**

Un hombre alto salió de entre la oscuridad, estaba cubierto por una máscara metálica, por lo que no se veía su rostro, su túnica era de tela muy fina, hecha de pelo de unicornio teñida de negro rojizo, incrustaciones de esmeraldas en las mangas y unas botas de piel de dragón, se acercó con paso firme hacia un sillón en donde se distinguía una figura humana, esta era ocultada por las sombras que daban los objetos de la habitación, pero por lo que se llegaba a apreciar de esta, era alto, de casi dos metros, al parecer su cabello era castaño, eso solo se reflejaba por un pequeño rayo de sol que entraba desde un agujero en el techo, en la mano izquierda, sostenía una pequeña vara, esta era negra, con ligeros cortes y un mango metálico, con la otra mano sostenía un libro, era increíble cómo veía entre esa oscuridad, despues levantó la cabeza y miró al otro joven que estaba a sus pies.

-Que bueno verte aquí, hace tiempo que no te veía, has cuidado bien de Naru?- Dijo con una voz muy grave

-Sí, mi señor, Naru dijo que, cuando usted le diga, él estará encantado para hacer el ritual-

-El ritual será el 31 de octubre, en Halloween, me parece que Draco ya te lo había dicho-

-En ese idiota no se puede confiar, es tan cobarde como su padre, hará bien en enviarlo a Nurmengard, Lucius tendría una agradable bienvenida por parte de Gellert, está muy ansioso de verlo despues de su…escape de Azkaban, Nott ya lo ha torturado con la maldición _cruciatus_, creo que despues de eso lo podríamos mandar a…-

-Son muy buenas tus intenciones, pero no, no se hará nada de eso, tengo planes muy prometedores para Lucius, Draco es un caso perdido, pero me ha demostrado utilidad desde lo de Potter-En ese momento soltó una carcajada-Has soltado a los inferís?-Dijo el hombre sin moverse y en tono cortante

-Sí, mi señor, los inferís han sido soltados cerca de la casa de esos Weasley, tengo entendido que la tal Ginevra ha regresado de Francia, todo está resultando como lo planeamos, pronto ella se reunirá con su queridísimo Potter, fue una gran idea enviar a Adeline con ella, lástima que Bellatrix no esté aquí para celebrar-Respondió la figura enmascarada

-Y qué pasa con Peny? La has localizado?-

-Aún no damos con su paradero mi señor-

-Bueno, que hay de mi pequeña mascotita? La has traído?-

-Si, mi señor-En ese momento, chascó sus dedos y una docena de mortifagos arrastraban a Bane, el centauro ante la figura entre las sombras

-Bien, me han dicho que te muestras reticente a cooperar, tendrás que hacerlo y decirme esa profecía si no quieres sufrir-Dijo el hombre sombrío

-Y llevar a la extinción a mi raza? Eso nunca!-Respondió Bane

-Cooperarás, de otro modo, el pequeño Shaw morirá-Dijo el hombre sin ningún temor

-No sería capaz, hacerle daño a un niño indefenso…-

-Pruébame, Bane, intentaste persuadirme la primera vez, me hiciste atacar a los Diggory, lo disfruté, no lo niego, pero eso me hizo perder más tiempo y me metieron a Azkaban por tu falta de cooperación, he matado a niños magos, cachorros y potros de criaturas mágicas, he matado recién nacidos, no me hagas matar al pequeño centauro-

-No sería capaz, es solo un niño-Dijo Bane

-CRUCIO!-Exclamó el hombre, apuntando hacia una esquina de la habitación, el rayo rojo alcanzó a iluminar una criatura tirada en el suelo, era muy parecida a un caballo, solo que en donde debería ir la cabeza y el cuello, había un torso humano con los brazos vendados, gritó de dolor al momento de que la maldición hizo contacto con su cuerpo-

-No! Está bien, te diré la profecía, solo…deja en paz a Shaw-

-Habla, entonces-

-"El mal surgirá de nuevo_, aquel que trajo la luz, dejará este mundo para dar paso a un ser mucho más poderoso __y cruel __que él,__ nada lo detendrá, las sombras nublarán la tierra y la muerte surgirá del abismo_"-Dijo Bane

-Bien, bien, pero hay más, yo lo sé, si no me lo dices, no cumpliré mi parte del trato-Dijo con la misma voz grave-

-Es todo lo que sé, si hay más, puedes preguntarle a los otros centauros-

-Me has decepcionado, lo lamento, _Avada Kedavra!_-El rayo de luz verde, fue directo a la pequeña figura que yacía en el suelo, justo en el momento en el que lo tocó, se levantó de suelo unos instantes y calló de nuevo, inmóvil, sin ningún rastro de vida.

-NO! TE DIJE TODO LO QUE SABÍA! SHAW ERA INOCENTE!-

-Nadie es inocente, todos tenemos un propósito en la vida, el de él ya estaba cumplido. Enciérrenlo en el calabozo, esperamos que así aprenda a cooperar, lamento haberlo asesinado, pero era el hijo de una traidora, por qué te duele tanto? Ah, cierto, era tu hijo-Despues lanzó una carcajada, los mortifagos se llevaron a Bane hacia las escaleras, descendieron por ellas y despues, solo se oían los gritos de dolor que daba Bane al momento de que las maldiciones torturadoras pegaban en su cuerpo.

-jajaja, el mal ha nacido ya, y Potter nos dejó para que eso resultara, pero ese chica Weasley nos puede acarrear muchos problemas, Sep, ven acá-

-Que desea, mi señor?-

-Quiero que vigiles a los Weasley, si Draco dice que no tienen nada de importancia, está muy equivocado, envíale una nota a Snipes, dile que mantenga vigilado a Snape en Hogwarts, las cosas se pondrán muy buenas, si no es capaz de enfrentar a su propio primo, entonces tú irás a tomar su puesto, es una pena que Flitwick no haya puesto mucha resistencia, y Sep, no cometas la tontería de matar alumnos, eso fue lo que me hizo matar a Rodolphus, arriesgó nuestro control en Hogwarts-

-Sí, mi señor, lo que usted ordene-El mortifago hizo el amago de irse, pero antes de que se diera la vuelta, su señor lo llamó.

-Y Serpens, cuidado con lo que le hagas a Dolohov, entiendo tu enojo hacia él, pero no por nada lo envié a trabajar al ministerio, él actuará como un doble espía, si le da información al ministerio, es porque yo se lo ordeno, buenas noches-

Serpens se giró hacia la puerta, revelando un largo cabello negro, todavía llevaba la máscara, por lo que no se le pudo ver el rostro, pero por las rendijas en las que se asomaban sus ojos, demostraba locura, y una sed de sangre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Madriguera, el día estaba a punto de comenzar, todos los hermanos Weasley, incluyendo a Ginny, se turnaron en la noche para hacer guardia, no hubo ningún rastro de inferís, al salir el sol, todos ya estaban en la cocina, Ginny miraba su plato de cereal sin comer un solo bocado, George comía una pierna de pollo y Fred tomaba jugo de naranja con huevos, Ron, hacía el desayuno que faltaba junto con Hermione, Molly, miraba a todos sus hijos preocupada, en la noche, Ginny se había ido a su cuarto sin cenar nada, y sus hermanos se comportaron muy raro en la cena, Ron miraba a cada momento hacia la ventana, Fred y George, daban un brinco y sacaban sus varitas al menor ruido que escucharan, nadie le decía nada, solo le inventaban excusas tontas y se iban del lugar.

-Qué les pasa? Durante todo lo que va del día, se han comportado muy raro, Ginny, tú sabes que es lo que pasa?-Ginny miró a sus hermanos, Ron negó con la cabeza y volvió a su tarea.

-No, mamá, no me han dicho nada, tal vez sea por mi trabajo, Ron vio que tengo que hacer varias investigaciones y está algo preocupado por si no duermo o como- Fred y George se miraron, Ron le sonrió y Charlie la miró sorprendido.

-Ah, bueno, eso no es nada grave chicos, recuerden que cuando entró Ron y…Harry, también les dejaban mucho trabajo, es normal en los primeros días, pero asegúrate de comer bien, Ginny, sino no podrás hacer bien tus trabajos-Le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora y vio el reloj, a pesar de que el Sr. Weasley, Bill y Harry estaban muertos, en el reloj solo apuntaban a "EN CASA", era un hechizo que tenía el reloj, las manecillas eran doradas y se quedaban en ese punto.

-Bueno, creo que se les hace tarde, deben llegar a tiempo al trabajo, Fred, dado que tú estás enfermo, podrías ayudarme a limpiar el ático?-Fred miró a George y asintió.

Despues del desayuno, Ginny se dirigió al ministerio, llegó a su despacho y abrió un cajón, dentro de él, tenía fotos de ella y Ron de pequeños, una de toda la familia Weasley cuando ella tenía doce años en Egipto, una de cuando se volvió cazadora del equipo, otro de ella junto con todos los del equipo de Gryffindor, acarició el rostro de Harry, en ese entonces él era el capitán, recordó cuando él tuvo una pelea con Malfoy y obtuvo un castigo con Snape, ese día jugaban contra Ravenclaw, aún con la ausencia de Harry, ganaron, recordó que en la fiesta, ella corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, pero él hizo algo más, la había besado, frente a toda la sala común, despues, su memoria pasó a un momento más triste, el día en que él salió de Hogwarts, dijo que tendrían que romper, ella lo abofeteó, pero él solo la abrazó y lloró en su hombro, había sabido en ese instante, que eso era solo porque él no iba a estar con ella, tal vez se iría a buscar a Voldemort, meses despues, lo supo, él fue vencedor de la gran batalla que se libró en el ministerio, ella celebraba junto con sus amigas en Hogsmeade, entonces él llegó, apartó esa imagen de la cabeza y siguió buscando, había varias fotos de ella y sus hermanos, hasta que la encontró, era una de Harry y ella sentados en un parque, sonreían a la cámara y luego se besaban, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, eso había sido dos meses antes de que su padre y su hermano murieran, puso esa foto en un porta retrato y lo colocó en su escritorio, sacó otra donde estaba Harry, el Harry actual, sonreía a la cámara, pero sus ojos habían perdido brillo, ese brillo de felicidad tan escaso que tenía cuando iban a Hogwarts, también la puso en un porta retrato, pero esta la colocó en una repisa, volvió a su escritorio y siguió viendo la foto donde estaban en el parque, hasta que…

-Ginny…siento interrumpirte pero…necesito que me concedas una entrevista-Dijo Marcus Midget, era un reportero de El Profeta, desde que había salido de Hogwarts, él había intentado conquistarla, le caía muy mal porque hablaba feo de Harry

-Ah…hola Midget, creo haberte dicho hace unos días que para ti era Srta. Weasley, y no puedo concederte la entrevista, hoy iré a visitar la tumba de Harry-Marcus frunció el entrecejo

-Solo serán unos minutos, o podríamos…-

-Ya te dije que no, además, tú trabajas para esa Skeeter y ella no hablaba muy bien de Harry, así que no insistas-

-Siempre por ese Potter, cierto? Nunca has conocido a un hombre de verdad, por eso lo defiendes tanto, aún con su muerte sigues apegada a él como sanguijuela-

-Sal-de-aquí-ahora-mismo, si no lo haces, me veré obligada a usar la varita-Dijo Ginny en un tono amenazante

-Algún día serás mía, quieras o no-Dijo Marcus antes de irse y dar un portazo.

Ginny se volvió a sentar, si la próxima vez, Marcus reaccionara así, ella no dudaría en mandarle un maleficio, ya la tenía cansada, desde que trabajaba en el ministerio, había pedido una entrevista o una cena, lo había negado todas las veces, él podría darle alguna poción o algo para abusar de ella, solo había habido un hombre en su vida con el que había tenido intimidad, ese era Harry y no planeaba que algún otro la tocase, se despejó la cabeza y empezó a buscar sus papeles, cuando los encontró, se dio cuenta de que había más que el día anterior, probablemente le habrán traído los demás papeles durante la noche, empezó a hojearlos y se detuvo en uno en especial.

APELACIÓN DE LOS CENTAUROS

_Hace un mes, varios centauros se presentaron en Hogwarts, reclamando una traición de la centaura Afod, según dicen los centauros __"Ha hecho algo indebido y prohibido para nuestra raza, debe de ser castigada con el peor escarmiento" Como todos sabemos, lo peor para un centauro, es ser desterrado de la manada, no matan a otros centauros, pero__ lo peor para ellos es ser desterrados, la centaura Afod, fue desterrada de la manada junto con su hijo Shaw, fueron cuidados por el Prof. Dumbledore y más tarde, enviados a la reserva en Londres._

_Una semana despues del suceso, murió el Auror más querido por toda Inglaterra, sin mencionar, el hombre más codiciado de Gran Bretaña y participe en más de una ocasión en Corazón de Bruja, Harry Potter, fuentes cercanas, nos informan que, el pequeño Shaw, hijo de Afod y un centauro desconocido (Se rumorea que posiblemente es hijo de Bane, otro miembro de la manada, o Firenze, un traidor a los centauros y maestro de Adivinación) fue secuestrado por una pandilla de mortifagos__ el mismo día_

_El lunes pasado, se nos ha informado que fue secuestrado el centauro Bane, se rumorea que se vio a Serpens o, más comúnmente llamado__ "El asesino sin rostro" comandando a una docena de mortifagos, no se sabe con exactitud cuáles son las intenciones de Tanner, les dejaremos fotos de los mortifagos más buscados._

_Robert Rowle __ 19 de Marzo del 2006_

A la vuelta de la página, había ocho fotos de mortifagos, en la primera rezaba el nombre de "Alan G. Tanner" era un hombre fornido, tenía la barbilla puntiaguda y la nariz chata, una gran cicatriz en el ojo derecho y las cejas extremadamente pobladas, el cabello era de color castaño y los ojos color verde claro, miraba a todos lados, buscando algo en las paredes.

En la segunda foto, decía "Serpens Malfoy el Asesino sin Rostro", este era de pelo negro, largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de color café, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara plateada con una "S" dibujada en la frente

Las otras eran de Theodore Not, Albert Mortra, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Tom Lenien y Alicia Feh, los dos últimos, eran un hombre rubio de ojos azules y una mujer rubia de ojos ámbar, en la frente tenían una marca rara, sus rasgos faciales eran muy parecidos, por lo que Ginny supuso que eran hermanos y que Alicia era una mujer casada

-Investigando?-Ginny se sobresaltó, Remus la había tomado por sorpresa

-Sí, bueno, anoche no terminé el trabajo y lo quise reanudar temprano, pero había más papeles hoy-

-Claro que había papeles! El archivador hace aparecer la nueva información, por cierto, supiste lo de los inferís?-

-Sí, mis hermanos estaban leyendo el reportaje anoche, vamos a poner barreras y sortilegios-

-No me refiero a eso, hoy en la mañana, en el ministerio aparecieron cuatro inferís, fue como a las 4:30 am, ya inspeccionamos el lugar, Luna y Spabls ayudaron-

-Spabls?-

-Su Snorkack, así le puso, Spabls, Tonks quería uno, pero le dije que no, la casa no tiene jardín, pero despues de la boda se lo construiré-Dijo e hizo una sonrisa, la más radiante que Ginny había visto

-Bueno, entonces Luna y Harry…-

-Y Neville-Agregó Remus, viendo que a Ginny se le olvidaba

-Sí, bueno, en que misión estaban cuando los descubrieron?-

-En Berlín, estaban tras Bellatrix, la encontraron, pero ella se desapareció, despues fueron a Francia, Luna buscaba un cicatrizante y encontró a Spabls en la mochila, volvieron a Berlín y encontraron una colonia de Snorkacks bajo tierra, se adaptan muy bien al ambiente donde se encuentran, no sé mucho sobre ellos, mejor lee el artículo, habrá alguno en el archivador-

Ginny se dirigió al archivador, recordó que Remus le había dicho que solo pensara en lo que quería y aparecería, era extraño que no fuera un invento de Harry, cuando lo abrió, había cuatro revistas: "El Quisquilloso" "Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos, Nueva edición" "Vida de Snorkack" y "El Profeta", agarró las dos primeras y encontró un artículo sobre las características

SNORKACKS DE CUERNO ARRUGADO

_Hola amigos, como les dijimos en las paginas anteriores, el descubrimiento del Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado fue un gran acontecimiento, las características que presentan estos pequeños animalitos son únicas, varían de tamaño, los más grandes son del tamaño de un perro buldog, no solo tienen un cuerno, tienen cinco, cuatro rectos y pequeños y el último es largo y arrugado (Como su nombre lo dice)__, tienen una larga cola que, aquí en Inglaterra es como la de un ratón, pero si está en un lugar más frío, esta se llena de pelos, aquí se les puede confundir varias veces con conejos ya que poseen mucho pelo, pero tienen seis patas, en lugares cálidos están calvos y en lugares más fríos les crece una trompa para poder oler mejor, aquí la tienen con el aspecto de un animal llamado quotala, habita en Australia_

_Su cuerno está formado de una sustancia muy rara, parecida a la de los unicornios, si se usa en una varita, esta es extremadamente poderosa, se pueden preparar infusiones para diversas pociones, la Vedadim es una de ellas, puesto que el polvo de cuerno de Snorkack, se mezcla con los ingrediente__s del Veritaserum y se le agregan los otros ingredientes, también está el filtro de Amor, si se le agrega a la Amortentia junto con otros ingredientes se hace una poción más fuerte, entre otras pociones._

_El Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, tiene la habilidad de camuflagearse, es por eso que nadie había visto uno en años__, el cuerno suele caerse cada año y es remplazado por uno nuevo en dos meses, se les puede ver más comúnmente en colores anaranjado, rosa pálido y café, cuando están nerviosos, su mordida suele ser venenosa, cuando se sienten producen un fluido muy parecido al que tienen los basiliscos en los dientes, si se les trata bien, suelen ser la mejor mascota de todos, alcanzan a correr a una velocidad de 60km por hora, su visión es excelente en la oscuridad y solo se alimentan de verduras tales como lechugas, tomates, rábanos y coles, también suelen comer una que otra golosina, como son los chocolates y pastillas de menta, son __muy protectores con sus amos como los kneazles, se recomienda mucho el tener criaturas como esta en casa._

_Xenophilius Lovegood Editor de El Quisquilloso _

-Valla, entonces son tan útiles esas cosas?-

-Sí, pero según Luna, cada uno tiene sus propias cualidades, el día en que su padre fue atacado, Spabls estaba como loco, cuando Luna fue hacia él, Spabls corrió hacia la puerta, Luna lo siguió y fueron a dar a las ruinas de la casa de Xenophilius, creo que Spabls presentía eso. Pero hay otras familias que tienen Snorkacks y ninguno ha hecho algo así, por ejemplo, la familia del ministro, murió en un ataque de mortifagos y ellos tenían un Snorkack-

-Pero, entonces cada uno es único? O sea, ningún Snorkack es igual a otro-

-No, el de la madre de Tonks no puede cambiar al color morado cuando se camuflagea-

-Crees que sea conveniente que yo adquiera un Snorkack?-

-Claro, por qué no? Tú siempre has cuidado muy bien a los animales-

-En donde se consiguen?-

-En el callejón Diagon, Sortilegios Weasley-

-No en la tienda de animales?-

-No, Luna no se los entregó porque su reputación ha decaído, ahora están en el quinto piso de Sortilegios Weasley-

-Quinto piso?-Preguntó sorprendida

-Sí, valla, me sorprende que no visites a tus hermanos en sus trabajos, mañana tenemos el día libre, deberías pasarlo con tu familia-

-Por qué es día libre?-

-Porque se va a celebrar el segundo aniversario en el que se atrapó a Bellatrix, en Julio se celebra la muerte de Voldemort-

-Ah, claro, otra cosa, cómo van con las cajas?-

-Mal, no han llegado los hablantes de parsel, al parecer hay uno en la planta baja, dijo muchas posibles contraseñas, ábrete, muéstrate, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas, Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático, Ginny Weasley, Ron, Hermione, James, Lily, por dios, hasta dijo Weatherby-Ginny lanzó una carcajada

-Como le decía Crouch a Percy? Ja,ja,ja, no creo que Harry hubiera puesto algo así-

-Bueno, había una foto de él, Hermione, Molly, los gemelos, Charlie, Ron y Percy en el lago, hace dos años, y en el reverso decía "Un día espectacular con mi familia, gracias Ron, Fred, George, Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Charlie y Weatherby Weasley"- El semblante de Ginny cambió de uno alegre a uno muy triste, Remus se dio cuenta de su error

-Lo lamento, Ginny, no debí…-

-No es tu culpa, es mía, es toda mía por haberme ido a Francia-

-Ginny, desde que te vi, quisiera hacerte una pregunta, por qué culpaste a Harry?-

-Mis padres le habían pedido que los acompañara a Hogsmeade, recuerdo que ese día discutíamos por qué día ir al lago-

**Flash Back**

_Ginny y Harry, hace 7 años, estaban desayunando en el comedor junto con Bill, Charlie y los Sres. Weasley, __Ginny y Harry platicaban entre murmullos_

_-Pero, la semana que viene no tenemos nada que hacer-Dijo Ginny_

_-Bueno, yo tengo que ir a la oficina de aurores a seguir con mi entrenamiento__, que tal el domingo__-Dijo Harry_

_-Está bien, pero será el domingo sin falta__-Terminó Ginny y le dio un beso_

_-Harry-Habló el Sr. Weasley-Molly y yo nos preguntábamos si podrías acompañarnos hoy a Hogsmeade, queremos comprar algunas cosas-_

_-Lo lamento Sr. Weasley, pero…tengo un…compromiso, es realmente importante, sobre lo que hablamos-Dijo Harry algo apenado_

_-Ah, bueno, si es por eso, no me opongo-Miró a su esposa y sonrió_

_-Bueno, y ya has pensado en eso Harry? Por ejemplo, donde vas a vivir__-_

_-Eh, en Grimmlaud Place__, ya están remodelándola, o tal vez en Valle de Godric-_

_-Bueno, lo importante es que seas un gran auror, suerte el día de hoy, cariño-Dijo Molly, Arthur le sonrió a Harry y él también._

_-Bueno, me voy, suerte Sres. Weasley, Sr. Weasley…-_

_-Ya te dije que me digas Arthur, Harry-_

_-Sí, eh, Arthur, quisiera hablar con usted y con, eh, Molly, acerca de ya sabe que-_

_-Qué es, Harry cariño__-Preguntó Molly_

_-Ya lo sabrás, Molly, por ahora vamos a Hogsmeade, se hace tarde-__Dijo Arthur, levantándose de su silla_

_-Yo voy con ustedes, le prometí a Fleur __que le compraría tarta de calabaza-Dijo Bill_

_-Vamos pues, hasta luego Harry, Ginny-_

_-Adiós papá-Contestó Ginny_

_-Adiós Arthur-Salieron de la Madriguera y desaparecieron-Bueno, Ginny, me tengo que ir, cuídate preciosa-_

_-Tú también, me buscas en casa de Hermione, adiós-_

_-Adiós-_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Remus escuchó atentamente a Ginny mientras le relataba, cuando ella acabó, él quedó en silencio, pensando

-Bueno, Ginny, Harry no fue a la Academia ese día, al menos no cuando se fue, fue a…otro lugar-Habló Remus al fin

-Sabes a donde?-

-Sí, pero no creo ser la persona indicada para decírtelo, es algo complicado-

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrada a eso-

-Se me olvidaba, hoy es la lectura del testamento de Harry, se lo dijiste a tu familia?-

-No! Se me olvidó por completo, es que, estuvimos muy nerviosos por lo de los inferís-

-Bueno, puedes irte, yo te cubro, además, tienes que alistarte para la lectura-

-E-está bien, hasta luego, Remus-

-Hasta luego Ginny- Ginny salió del despacho, Remus se quedó pensativo, mirando tristemente la foto que Ginny tenía en su escritorio, sonrió al verlos tan juntos, le recordó a James y Lily, se levantó y tomó la foto de Harry que estaba en la repisa, la miró unos momentos y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla

-Es difícil, Harry, primero tus padres, y ahora tú, no era tu hora-Abrazó la foto y lloró silenciosamente-Tu muerte no será en vano, lo prometo, la cuidaré con mi propia vida, es lo que tú desearías-Depositó la foto nuevamente en la repisa, se sentó en el sillón de Ginny, siguió llorando, la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que nadie lo vería, a Remus le había dolido mucho la perdida de Harry, no se había abierto, no había dejado escapar sus emociones, despues se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro, volteó a ver, pero no había nada, miró a todos lados de la habitación…nada, volteó a ver también a la repisa, cuál fue su sorpresa, al ver que, junto al retrato de Harry, ahora había otros dos a su lado, uno de Lily y el otro de James, miró con incredulidad los tres retratos, la mirada de Harry era triste, sin embargo sonreía, recordó cuando tomaron esa foto, pero las de James y Lily, en esas sonreían felizmente, miraban hacia el retrato de Harry y volvían la vista hacia el frente, Remus no recordó cuando tomaron esa foto, acarició el rostro de Harry, entonces la puerta se abrió

-Es curioso cuan fuerte puede ser la magia-Dijo una voz suave

-No creí verte aquí algún día-Dijo Remus

-Mi querido Remus, no debería apenarte el mostrar tus sentimientos-

-Para ti es fácil…Albus, tú has hecho lo correcto toda tu vida-Repeló Remus

-No, no he hecho siempre lo correcto, he tenido muchas equivocaciones en el pasado, y eso sigue hasta ahora-Dijo Dumbledore

-A que te refieres?-

-Me refiero, a cuando no le dije a Harry sobre la profecía, cuando no le dije que buscara a Ginny, porque ella lo seguía amando, siempre pensé que él era demasiado joven, y demasiado maduro-

-Y como es que sabías que Ginny lo seguía amando?-

-Cuando uno se es tan viejo como yo, muchos pueden creerte un loco, estúpido, ido…pero nunca ven la sabiduría, por nada he llegado a tener 162 años. Si eres lo suficientemente sabio, entenderás cosas que otros no-

-No te entiendo-

-Ginny estaba tan dolida por lo de su padre y hermano, que quiso buscar a un culpable, Harry no pudo ir con ellos, pero no dijo a donde iba, Ginny pensó mal las cosas y lo culpó a él, despues se dio cuenta de que hizo mal, pero tuvo miedo de que él no la aceptara despues de lo que le dijo, ahora sufre por no haber hecho nada-

-Y que hay con Harry? Él tampoco fue por ella, tú como sabías el porqué?-

-Harry se sintió culpable, él siempre pensó que era el culpable de todas esas muertes, recuerdas a Sirius? Qué fue lo que él hizo? Se sintió culpable, también con Cedric, siempre se sintió culpable por los actos de los mortifagos, cuando mataron a Arthur y a Bill Weasley, Ginny lo culpó, eso solo incrementó sus sentimientos a sí mismo, pensó que si la buscaba, ella sufriría más por ver a la supuesta causa de esas muertes, por lo que decidió dejarla-

-Pero siempre la presentaba como su novia-

-Eso era porque no quería aceptar la verdad, amaba tanto a Ginny que no quería aceptar que ella no estuviera con él, nadie sabía algo sobre su ruptura, recuerdas cuando se iba de vacaciones?-Remus afirmó-Bueno, él iba a Francia a verla en secreto, pero una vez la vio con otro y no volvió, eso le dolió mucho, por lo que se volvió el chico serio y no tan alegre que conocimos en un tiempo, despues empezó a descargar sus dolores en los mortifagos y a comportarse más alegre con nosotros, recuerdas Remus?-

-Sí, sí, Dumbledore, recuerdo todo, pero no lo entiendo-

-Bueno, hay cosas en el amor que jamás se entenderán, por cierto, lindas fotos-Dijo mirando las tres fotos, le guiñó un ojo a Remus y desapareció.

-Ojalá todos viéramos las cosas desde tu perspectiva Albus, ojalá-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny entró a su casa corriendo, estaba tan desesperada que solo fue a su cuarto, depositó la revista que llevaba en la mano en la cama y volvió abajo, cuando entró a la cocina, todos la miraban extrañados, ella no era de las personas apresuradas, se acercó a su madre y le dijo algo en secreto, ella se levantó rápidamente y la miró reprobatoriamente, despues se volvió a los demás.

-A cambiarse! Todos! Hay un asunto muy importante al que se debe ir de inmediato, andando-Dijo Molly, todos los presentes obedecieron en seguida, ya sabían cómo era Molly Weasley cuando se enojaba y no querían verla así con ellos, así que subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones (Excepto Charlie, que desapareció y fue a su casa).

-Debiste decirnos en ese instante, Ginevra Molly Weasley-Le dijo Molly a Ginny, ella solo bajó la mirada.

-Lo lamento, es que, cuando llegué estaba pensando en el pasado, despues fui con los chicos y…me entretuve-mintió

-Ellos ya me dijeron de los inferís, vieron uno en el huerto- Ginny se alarmó

-Estás bien? No ocurrió nada?-Molly negó-Bueno, me preocupé por eso y me quedé pensando en las precauciones que deberíamos tomar, Remus nos ofreció cuartos en Valle de Godric-

-Bueno, solo pondremos barreras, sortilegios y esas cosas, ve a cambiarte, la lectura del testamento será en una hora-

-Mamá…gracias-

-Por qué hija?-

-Por ser tan comprensiva y apoyarme en todo momento, gracias-Y dicho esto, se fue a su cuarto.

**Nota del autor**

Bueno ¿Qué les parece? Al principio no sabía cómo hacer la profecía, pero me encontré enojado un día y se me ocurrió, bueno, los centauros seguirán apareciendo, pero en pequeñas escenas como esa, en el próximo capitulo se lee el testamento, y en el siguiente, va a pasar algo con lo que ustedes van a querer matar a Ginny.

**Pottershop:** Bueno, yo también odio a los centauros, no quise poner a Firenze porque ya tiene muchas participaciones en el futuro, además Bane se me hace el centauro más sabio, con eso de las reglas. Bueno, si no te gustó cómo Ginny hizo sufrir a Harry, creo que en el siguiente la vas a llegar a odiar, los motivos no la justificarán, sigue pronto la de Querido Diario

**Zafiro Potter:** Bueno, con respecto a lo de Ron, reduciré su comportamiento de bobo para los siguientes capítulos pero él será el que lleve la mayor parte humorística del fic, lamento que te haya parecido un tanto exagerado, y con lo de Harry…pues…debo admitir que estoy tentado, puede que haga un final alternativo, pero si lo hago no lo pondré en este fic, será algo aparte.

Bueno, como siempre, les dejo un adelanto, y disculpen por haber actualizado tan pronto, mi computadora se averió y puse el capitulo en una de esas que fui al cyber. Un consejo, jamás tengan un vaso con coca cola a un lado del CPU cuando su gato está rondando en el cuarto.

**Ron rasgó el sobre y desdobló la carta, dentro ****habían**** dos insignias, una tenía un león en posición de ataque sobre un fondo verde y la otra tenía un basilisco en un fondo rojo, los tres se extrañaron un poco y se dispusieron a leer la carta**

_**Ron:**_

_**Sé que esto es pedir mucho, pero necesito que protejas a todos los centauros de Inglaterra, en especial a los que habitan en Hogwarts, tengo prohibido revelar mis razones, solo necesito que lo hagas, tómalo como un favor de amigos, también necesito que resuelvas un enigma:**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Todos los presentes fueron abandonando la oficina hasta que solo quedaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny, los tres tenían las cartas en las manos, Ron trataba y trataba de abrir la suya sin darse cuenta que tenía un sello verde en la parte de atrás que decía "No abrir hasta que se hay leído el testamento". Pero no se daba cuenta y seguía tratando de abrirla hasta que Hermione suspiró de frustración y le volteó el sobre para que viera el sello mágico.**

**-Bueno, se preguntarán el porqué ustedes se tuvieron que quedar después, así que les pido que presten atención…**_**Ron, sé que no estaré mucho tiempo en este mundo, soy el mago más odiado de toda Inglaterra, los mortifagos me quieren muerto a toda costa**_

Saludos


	6. El Enigma

**Capitulo 6: El ****Enigma**

Ginny, Molly y los demás Weasley, estaban en la sala de la Madriguera, le habían mandado una carta a Percy informándole sobre la lectura del testamento, él se había presentado junto con Penelope en la Madriguera, Charlie tenía una remera negra junto con una chaqueta de piel de dragón, pantalones a juego y un collar con un diente de dragón, Ron llevaba una túnica azul, pantalones negros y una remera blanca, los gemelos iban vestidos igual, un sweater verde esmeralda y pantalones vaqueros color azul, Percy llevaba su traje del ministerio, Hermione tenía un vestido rosa y tenía el pelo liso y arreglado en una coleta, Ginny tenía un vestido rojo, el pelo suelto y labial rosado junto con unos pendientes dorados, Molly tenía el vestido café, su pelo suelto y un collar de perlas, se dirigieron a la chimenea y desaparecieron.

Llegaron al ministerio, se apresuraron a ir hacia la oficina donde se llevaría a cabo la lectura, cuando llegaron, ya había otras personas: Remus y Tonks, Fleur y Alexia, Neville, Luna y su hijo Magorian, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y, sorprendentemente, Severus Snape, en la entrada estaban dos aurores, Ojoloco y uno desconocido, el lector era un hombre chaparrito, de no más de 1.50, calvo y con barba platinada, lentes muy grandes que recordaban a la profesora Trelawney, vestido con un conjunto verde, en la mano tenía una carpeta y una pluma, hizo un ademan con la mano, indicando que se sentaran, así lo hicieron y comenzó la lectura

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, nos reunimos hoy 19 de marzo del 2006, para llevar a cabo la lectura del testamento del Sr. Harry James Potter, esta sesión solo se puede llevar a cabo si están las 15 personas mencionadas en el testamento-Pasó lista de todos y una vez terminada, prosiguió con la lectura- Bien, en vista de que están todos presentes, leamos el testamento: **Si están leyendo esto, significa que ya no estoy entre ustedes, supuse que así sería despues de los acontecimientos del 2002, por**** lo que decidí hacer un testamento. No se leerá a menos de que estén todas las personas mencionadas en mi testamento: Ginevra Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred y George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin, Nimphadora Tonks, Fleur Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape**

**Si se están preguntando por qué Severus Snape, el cual consideré el peor maestro de todo el mundo**-Todos (Excepto Snape) soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario-**es porque fue un espía de nuestro bando, me cuidó de muchos peligros cuando era estudiante, puede qu****e me hiciera la vida imposible, me odiara por ser el hijo de mi padre y fuera injusto a cada oportunidad. Pero aún con el odio que me tenía, me cuidó de varios peligros y por eso, creo que merece algo de mi gratitud.**

**En el remoto caso de que alguien hay muerto, al final se darán las instrucciones para utilizarlos debidamente, ahora, para Ginny Weasley, la mujer que más amo, le dejo la casa del numero 12 de Grimmlaud Place, junto con la cantidad de 200,000 galeones de mi cámara en Gringotts**-Ginny abrió los ojos como platos-**también se le heredarán todas las pertenencias que están en la casa. A Molly y Charlie Weasley, les dejo una casa en Valle de Godric junto con 150,000 galeones. A Ronald Weasley, le dejo las acciones que compré de Ranas de Chocolate, Grageas de todos los sabores Bertie Bott****, etc. Más la cantidad de 150,000 galeones. Hermione Granger recibirá todos los libros de mi biblioteca, la roca con runas que ****está en mi patio y la cantidad de 100,000 galeones. A los profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape, ****les**** dejo una casa a cada uno en Valle de Godric, más la suma de 50,000 galeones. A Remus Lupin, le dejo la casa que ocupa en Valle de Godric y la suma de 150,000 galeones, al igual que a Nimphadora Tonks, que vive con él. A Fleur Weasley le dejo una casa en Roma, esa que te encantaba ir de vacaciones. A Neville y Luna Longbottom, les dejo el salón de ****practica**** en Valle de Godric y la casa adjunta. **

**Bueno, eso es todo, la segunda parte del testamento será a solas con Hermione, Ron y Ginny Weasley, gracias a todos los presentes**-Los tres se miraron extrañados, el lector habló de nuevo-**y como dije, si alguien ha muerto, entonces el monto de dinero se donará al hospital San Mungo y las posesiones pasarán a nombre de Ginevra Weasley, gracias. **Bueno, junto con la segunda parte del testamento, vienen cuatro cartas, una es para el profesor Albus Dumbledore, y las otras son para Ron, Hermione y Ginevra Weasley-

Todos los presentes fueron abandonando la oficina hasta que solo quedaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny, los tres tenían las cartas en las manos, Ron trataba y trataba de abrir la suya sin darse cuenta que tenía un sello verde en la parte de atrás que decía "No abrir hasta que se hay leído el testamento". Pero no se daba cuenta y seguía tratando de abrirla hasta que Hermione suspiró de frustración y le volteó el sobre para que viera el sello mágico.

-Bueno, se preguntarán el porqué ustedes se tuvieron que quedar después, así que les pido que presten atención…**Ron, sé que no estaré mucho tiempo en este mundo, soy el mago más odiado de toda Inglaterra, los mortifagos me quieren ****muerto a toda costa, por lo que sé que tú, como auror y miembro de la Orden del Fénix, te harás cargo de la seguridad de la Madriguera, te dejo como herencia a Wiki, para que te ayude a ti y a Hermione con su casa.**

**Hermione, no fui el mejor amigo del mundo, siempre te llevaba la contraria, en Hogwarts siempre apoyaba a Ron en cosas estúpidas y a veces te dejábamos de lado, aparte de la biblioteca Potter, te he dejado mis libros prohibidos, pregúntale a Kreacher donde están, estoy seguro de que te ayudarán mucho en todas las cosas, hay unos muy interesantes en runas, sé que son tus favoritos.**

**Ginny, probablemente me odies aún, quiero que sepas que nunca dejé de amarte, nunca tuve a otra mujer que no fueras tú, por lo que te pido que te vayas a vivir a mi casa, no me importa si tienes novio, prometido o esposo, solo quiero que vivas allá, tan solo consérvala como un rastro de cuanto te amé, si no la aceptas dásela a tu familia, Kreacher te pertenece desde ahora, ****te servirá mucho en todo, sabe cocinar, limpiar, leer, escribir, hablar otros idiomas tanto muggles como mágicos y sobre todo, es muy fiel a su amo.**

**Si se preguntan él porque les di estas cosas por separado a los demás, la respuesta viene a cada uno en las cartas, también vienen indicaciones de qué no pueden hacer con sus herencias, espero que sea de su agrado y recuerden, un suceso puede llevar a varias cosas, una decisión a varios lugares, eso es todo. Los quiero**-

-Las cartas están hechizadas?-Preguntó Ron

-Sí, cada una tiene un sello mágico, se irán abriendo conforme pase el tiempo, la primera carta que se puede abrir es la del Sr. Weasley, al parecer en ella venían algunos deseos del joven Potter, las otras no se pueden abrir hasta que las peticiones de la anterior carta no sean cumplidas-

-Y para que Harry haría eso?-Dijo una muy confundida Ginny

-Es obvio, las cosas que se nos dicen en las cartas a nosotras dos solo se pueden hacer después de la carta de Ron, ábrela cielo-Dijo Hermione

-Temo que aquí no se pueden abrir, el hechizo marca eso…bueno, el dinero y las demás posesiones han sido transferidas a sus cámaras en Gringotts, hasta luego y que tengan un buen día-Se despidió el lector y la puerta se abrió, los tres salieron de la oficina y se desaparecieron rumbo a la Madriguera, en ella ya estaban los otros Weasley, cuando aparecieron en la sala los miraron con curiosidad, querían saber lo que les dijo el lector, Ginny negó con la cabeza y subió junto con Ron y Hermione al cuarto de ella.

Fueron a su cuarto porque era el más grande, aún quedaban algunas cosas de Harry en él, una pequeña snitch dorada en una cúpula, un poster de los Chudley Cannons y su reconocimiento de la Academia de Aurores al pasar todas las pruebas y exámenes a la perfección. Por lo mismo que la recamara era muy grande, había un pequeño conjunto de sillones en una esquina al lado de una chimenea, la cual solo servía para comunicarse y no para desaparecer, esta no tenía conectado el portal, solo tenía los polvos flu. Se sentaron en los sillones y pusieron las cartas en una pequeña mesita de centro que estaba enfrente de ellos, en cada una el sello tenía una inscripción diferente, la de Hermione decía "Solo abrirse hasta después de la carta de Ron" y la de Ginny decía "Abrirse una semana antes del 31 de Agosto".

Ron rasgó el sobre y desdobló la carta, dentro habían dos insignias, una tenía un león en posición de ataque sobre un fondo verde y la otra tenía un basilisco en un fondo rojo, los tres se extrañaron un poco y se dispusieron a leer la carta

_Ron:_

_Sé que esto es pedir mucho, pero necesito que protejas a todos los centauros de Inglaterra, en especial a los que habitan en Hogwarts, tengo prohibido revelar mis razones, solo necesito que lo hagas, tómalo como un favor de amigos, también necesito que resuelvas un enigma:_

_Anoche te fuiste de __mi__. Mientras tú reías yo lloraba. Odio estar solo. Ríos y vientos me persiguen. _

_Para que lo hago__ Ando en pena. Retengo la amargura, Sonidos y palabras. En la luna me encuentro. Los vientos me persiguen y el destino es incierto._

-Valla, nunca había visto ese lado poeta de Harry- Dijo Ron un tanto sorprendido

-Yo sí-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Qué significa el enigma? Nada tiene sentido-Dijo Hermione repasando una y otra vez la carta

-Eso lo dejaremos para después, ahora tu carta Hermione-Dijo Ron con impaciencia

-No se abre, tal vez después de que se cumplan las peticiones-Dijo Hermione quien forcejeaba con el sobre que no cedía ante la fuerza de las manos de Hermione.

-Normalmente en esto entra Ginny, es la que sabe más sobre Harry-Dijo Ron y le lanzaron una mirada a Ginny

-Es algo difícil, puede que solo esté demostrando cuanto sufría…no sé, es extraño y no tiene sentido como los otros enigmas-Respondió ella

-Bueno, él una vez me contó sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos, me dijo sobre un enigma, la respuesta estaba conformada con fragmentos de las palabras del enigma, la respuesta era Araña-Dijo Ron y tuvo un estremecimiento-Puede que haya utilizado ese mismo método-Miró a Hermione y ella analizó de nuevo el pergamino, sus ojos se abrieron y los miró

-Dice algo de Luna, puede que ella sepa algo que nosotros no-Dijo entusiasmada

-Crees que nos lo diga? Se comporta muy extraña con todos-Dijo Ginny algo temerosa

-Sé valiente Ginny, por nada eres una Gryffindor-Dijo Ron

Los tres fueron a la casa de Luna y Neville, era de tres pisos, pintada de un anaranjado brillante que hacía recordar al antiguo cuarto de Ron, había varias plantas y flores muy extrañas a un lado de la puerta, tocaron el timbre y les abrió una elfina domestica

-Buenas tardes, en que les puede servir Frikce?-Dijo con una voz chillona

-Buenas tardes, necesitamos ver a los Sres. Longbottom-Dijo Hermione

-En seguida vuelvo- La elfina desapareció y llegó Luna recibiéndolos con una sonrisa, la cual se borró al ver a Ginny, esta se sonrojó y miró a Ron y a Hermione, ellos solo le sonrieron y se fijaron en Luna

-Hola Luna, podemos pasar?-Dice Hermione

-Claro!-Responde ella con una sonrisa y se aparta de la puerta, los tres pasan a la casa y ven a su alrededor

Era una casa muy linda, de color marfil con partes amarillas, una lámpara en el techo y varios objetos extraños en repisas, de seguro eran de Luna, el piso era de madera brillante con algunos dibujos sin forma, entraron en la sala y se sentaron en el sillón, la sala estaba pintada de azul pálido, tenía varias formas igual de extrañas dibujadas en un tono de azul un poco más oscuro, los sillones eran blancos con franjas negras, había una chimenea y encima tenía varias cosas, una espada de plata, un cuerno de Snorkack, retratos de Neville y Luna junto con Magorian y otro extraño aparato en forma de esfera, Ginny veía todo sorprendida, miró también la mesita de centro, esta estaba algo mordisqueada. Tenía unas flores violetas en un jarrón azul, había otra esferita como la de la chimenea pero más chica, un retrato de Luna y Neville de casados y una pequeña cuchara con piquitos en el mango, Luna se sentó delante de ellos y preguntó

-De que querían hablar?-Dijo con su típica sonrisa

-Bueno, queríamos preguntarte una cosa-Dijo Ron

-Digan-

-Pues, en la carta que Harry le dejó a Ron, viene un enigma que necesitamos resolver y pensábamos que tú podrías saberlo-Dijo Hermione

-Díganmelo, tal vez sí lo sepa-

-Bueno, dice:

_Anoche te fuiste de __mi__. Mientras tú reías yo lloraba. Odio estar solo. Ríos y vientos me persiguen. _

_Para que lo hago__ Ando en pena. Retengo la amargura, Sonidos y palabras. En la luna me encuentro. Los vientos me persiguen y el destino es incierto._

Y como menciona la luna, pensamos que tú sabrías el significado-Dijo Ron

Luna le lanzó una mirada de asco a Ginny y dijo- Relata sus penas, cuando dice que se fue de él, habla de tu hermana Ron, lo de ríos y vientos son los mortifagos, cuando dice que retiene la amargura significa que no muestra sus sentimientos verdaderos y lo último no tengo idea…está muy raro para ser un acertijo-Dijo Luna pensativa, por nada era una Ravenclaw

-Entonces significa sobre sus penas-Dijo Ginny

-Pero…en donde están sus penas?-Dijo Ron

-Pues…puede que…tal vez…-Decía Hermione, los demás la miraron impacientes y ella lo soltó-Las penas están en nuestras memorias, y qué mejor método de no mostrar nuestras penas sino depositándolas en un pensadero?-Los demás la miraron curiosos y Ginny dijo

-Crees que tenga un pensadero? será mejor que le pregunte a Kreacher-Dijo Ginny

-Ya usas sus cosas como si nada, por eso me das asco-Dijo Luna a Ginny, ella se volteó y la encaró

-Si tienes más problemas conmigo házmelos saber, pero esto lo estoy haciendo por venganza, no porque me quiera aprovechar de las cosas de Harry, quiero venganza hacia los mortifagos por haberlo matado…y por haber matado a mi padre y a Bill-

-Ja! Según tú eso es por venganza, tú nunca lo amaste, él estaba tan emocionado contigo y tú lo defraudaste, no lo amaste y no lo amas, nunca comprenderás eso, no comprenderás lo que es estar junto a un ser querido como lo hago yo con Neville, le he dado mi apoyo incondicional a Neville, cuando mataron a mi padre, yo pude haberlo ayudado, pero no lo hice porque estaba con Neville cuando me pidió irme a su casa, y yo no lo culpé por eso, me culpé a mi misma por no cuidar de mi padre, y tú qué hiciste? Nada! Absolutamente nada! No eres capaz de sentir lo que es verdaderamente amar, tú solo lo querías por su fama, si lo hubieras amado no lo hubieras culpado-Terminó de decir Luna

Ginny se sintió muy mal por lo que le dijo, muchas cosas eran ciertas, pero lo que dijo al último no se lo perdonaba, Luna no sabía lo que ella sufría por no tener a Harry a su lado, ella tenía a Neville y a su hijo, se acercó más a Luna e hizo algo que en su vida jamás habría hecho a una amiga: le dio una cachetada. El golpe sonó como un eco en la habitación, Luna la miró sorprendida y asustada, su rostro se endureció y estaba a punto de devolverle el golpe, pero algo la detuvo, su rostro se ablandó nuevamente, miraba el rostro de Ginny y no podía creer lo que veía, Ginny estaba llorando, esas no eran lágrimas fingidas como las que había visto en varias personas en el funeral de Harry, estas eran sinceras, pronto comprendió que la juzgó mal.

-Jamás, pero óyeme bien, jamás vuelvas a decir que nunca amé a Harry, él fue todo para mí y lo sigue siendo, a él me entregué completamente, tanto en alma como en cuerpo y no planeo entregarme así a nadie más, si crees que solo lo quería por su fama estás muy equivocada, lo culpé y estuve en un error, un terrible error, tú no tienes idea de lo que sufrí al estar en Francia, el no estar con él, el miedo a que me rechazara si intentaba volver con él, el dolor de cuando me enteré de que había muerto, tú tienes a Neville contigo y si lo pierdes tienes a Magorian, yo no tengo nada de Harry más que sus cosas y algunas fotos, así que si vuelves a poner en duda mi amor por él, obtendrás algo más que una simple cachetada…Vámonos-Les dijo luego a Hermione y Ron, estos al verla tan enojada, obedecieron enseguida

Luna se quedó pensativa, se agarró la mejilla en donde le había pegado Ginny y se sentó en su sillón, se quedó mirando un punto inexistente y no dijo nada, oyó como la puerta se cerraba al salir los tres Weasley, tenía varias cosas en su cabeza ¿Había juzgado mal a Ginny¿Se había equivocado al no apoyar a Harry cuando él quería ir a buscarla? Todo eso rondaba en su cabeza, pero entonces recordó lo sucedido en una de las "vacaciones" de Harry

**Flash Back**

_Luna iba con Harry a Francia, habían pedido sus vacaciones al mismo tiempo, el que ella acompañara sola a Harry había despertado algunos celos a Neville, pero no fue nada que no se pudiera arreglar, ella tenía a Spabls en sus brazos, iba casi corriendo para alcanzar a Harry, él iba muy sonriente porque iba a ver nuevamente a Ginny, se detuvieron en un puesto de pociones y se disfrazaron de muggles, Harry ahora era de pelo castaño y ojos azules y Luna era de pelo negro y ojos cafés, esperaban en la puerta de la tienda y salieron al ver que los integrantes del Instituto Francés de Aurores salían ya de sus clases, Harry se mostraba sonriente, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, salieron de la tienda y se quedaron en una pequeña esquina._

_-No entiendo para que hacemos esto Harry,__ los duendecillos de filick pueden delatarnos, o las hadas plateadas del bosque azul-_

_-Su nombre lo dice, son del bosque azul y aquí solo hay un bosque verde, y en cuanto a los duendecillos, traigo el dije que me diste-Dijo sacando su collar de corcholatas, pues Luna se había sacado unas treinta criaturas más de la cabeza y le daba todo tipo de chatarra a Harry_

_-Pero no deberías hacer esto, sufrirás más al verla y no estar con ella-_

_-Con solo verla es suficiente…ah, ahí viene-_

_Se formó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Harry al ver a Ginny saliendo del instituto, pero pronto se borró al ver la siguiente escena, llegó un tipo alto y flacucho, de pelo negro y ojos azules, era muy guapo según podía ver Harry, pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió, el chico llegó a Ginny y la besó de golpe, pero eso no era lo peor, Ginny le estaba correspondiendo, se separo de él y formó una sonrisa en su rostro, después se encaminaron juntos hacia otra calle y se perdieron entre la multitud de estudiantes, Harry cambió a su aspecto normal y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, miró a Luna y ella le devolvió una mirada de pena, él sonrió tristemente y desapareció, Luna lanzó otra mirada hacia donde habían estado Ginny y ese otro chico y se desapareció, sabía que cosas malas venían, y no se refería a mortifagos, se refería a que Harry se pasaría una semana en Cabeza de Puerco tomándose cinco botellas de Whisky de Fuego al día, a que ella, Neville, Hermione o Ron lo tendrían que llevar a rastras a su casa, a que él se tornaría frío con todo el mundo durante unas semanas, a que su antes mejor amiga, le había roto el corazón a Harry, su ahora mejor amigo, desde ese día había decidido odiar a Ginny, __cuando__ desapareció y se encontró a Harry en el cuarto de baño de su casa llorando por la escena que había visto y a Neville y a Ron con miradas __curiosas hacia ellas, sí, eso era todo para odiar a Ginny Weasley y desde ese entonces ella ya no sería Ginny, sería Ginevra._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Al recordar eso, todas esas palabras que había dicho Ginny se borraron de su memoria, se enojó de nuevo con ella y se levantó con el único propósito de mandarle un maleficio, pero…esa mirada que Ginny tenía al llorar era sincera, se volvió a sentar en el sillón y se dispuso algo, el día de mañana iría al despacho de Ginny y le preguntaría sobre lo que vio ese día.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny, Ron y Hermione se aparecieron en el cuarto de Ginny de la Madriguera, los tres se sentaron en la cama de Ginny y no hablaron durante un tiempo, Ginny seguía llorando y Ron y Hermione la veían con compasión, ella lo miró y les sonrió tristemente, se levantó de la cama y se colocó su capa de viaje.

-Qué haces?-Preguntó Ron

-Voy a Grimmlaud Place, quiero ver si está ese dichoso pensadero, le preguntaré a Kreacher, llámalo por favor Hermione-

-Claro, Kreacher!-Dijo Hermione y el elfo apareció en la habitación

-La señorita llamó a Kreacher?-Dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia

-Sí, Ginny te necesita, ve con ella-

-Si el ama necesita a Kreacher, Kreacher la ayudará-

-Gracias Kreacher, necesito que vallamos a Grimmlaud Place-Dijo Ginny con un poco de voz nasal

-En seguida ama-El elfo tomó la mano de Ginny y con un crack, desaparecieron

Llegaron al número 12 y las luces se encendieron solas, el lugar estaba polvoso ya que Kreacher no hacía la limpieza, todo seguía igual a como lo recordaba Ginny, las fotos de ella, las de sus padres, etc. Se encaminó a la biblioteca para averiguar, peo pronto se acordó de lo que en realidad había venido, se volteó hacia Kreacher para hablarle, el elfo miraba con preocupación hacia las paredes polvosas, Ginny sonrió y lo llamó

-Kreacher…necesito que me digas dónde Harry guardaba sus cosas más valiosas-Dijo ella

-Cómo que cosas ama?-

-Pues…un pensadero, es una vasija de piedra con runas y…-

-Kreacher sabe lo que es un pensadero, todos en la familia Black han tenido uno-

-Pero Harry tenía uno?-

-Sí, Kreacher le ayudaba a elegir sus recuerdos-

-Me podrías llevar a donde está?-

-Por supuesto ama-

Kreacher la llevó a la parte de arriba de la casa, Ginny no había ido hacia allá, solo se la pasaba en la biblioteca o en la sala, subieron cuatro pisos y doblaron por un pasillo, llegaron a una puerta café con una P dorada grabada, Ginny giró el pomo de la puerta y esta se abrió. Dentro había varias cosas metálicas muy raras, unas esferas verdes con el relleno de nubes, cajas de madera en las diferentes estanterías y al final, un armario entreabierto con una luz azul, no había más que decir, ese era el pensadero, se encaminó hacia donde estaba la luz, pero una cajita de madera con las iníciales "H y G" la detuvieron, se acercó a la caja y la abrió, dentro habían varias fotos de ella y Harry, una de ellos en los terrenos de Hogwarts, estaban viendo hacia el lago, otra donde estaban en una situación algo comprometedora cerca de un gran árbol, otra donde se estaban besando pasionalmente apoyados en un pilar del patio de Hogwarts, otra de ellos en Florean Fortescue donde Ginny reía y Harry sonreía, otra donde se estaban besando demasiado en el ministerio y Ron era detenido por Hermione, sin duda alguna esas eran fotos tomadas por Colin Creevey, estaba a punto de marcharse, pero algo llamó su atención, había una cajita de terciopelo con una fecha escrita: 18 de Julio de 1999. Ese era el día en que su padre y su hermano habían muerto, se preguntaba por qué Harry tendría una caja con esa fecha.

Sin poder resistirse a la curiosidad, agarró la cajita y se fue a sentar al viejo escritorio que estaba delante del armario del pensadero, la luz se encendió sola cuando ella lo pidió, pronto vio que la cajita era de color rojo con los bordes de oro y la fecha estaba grabada en letras plateadas, la giró y vio que en el fondo decía "El día más feliz de mi vida", colocó la caja en el escritorio y se debatió en si abrirla o no, tenía miedo de que lo que estuviera dentro fuera lo que ella creía que era, por fin se decidió a abrirla, la tomó en sus manos temblorosas y la comenzó a abrir muy lentamente, abrió los ojos como platos al encontrarse con lo que había dentro: era un anillo plateado, por los grabados que tenía se podría decir que estaba hecho por duendes, tenía un gran diamante incrustado en la punta y rodeado por pequeños círculos que lo detenían, si antes se había sentido mal, ahora se sentía peor, ese era un anillo de compromiso, vio que en la parte interior estaba grabado su nombre completo: Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley, futura de Potter. Lo analizó minuciosamente por todos lados, a eso había ido ese día, había ido a comprar ese anillo, eso era lo que había hablado con su padre, le había pedido la mano de Ginny y era lo que quería hablar con Molly, sus ojos se aguaron y comenzó a llorar, se sentía una basura, ella lo había culpado por no ir con sus padres ese día, cuando había ido a comprar el anillo con el que le quería pedir matrimonio a ella, le había roto el corazón justo cuando planeaba hacer su vida junto a ella, eso sí que era ser una basura, un hongo de la sociedad, un parasito…una idiota. Si tan solo hubiera podido saber eso, todo lo que pasó jamás hubiera sucedido, Remus sabía sobre eso, tantas veces que se lo encontró en la semana antes de que partiera a Francia y no se lo dijo, regresó hacia donde estaba la caja y depositó el anillo junto con su estuche en ella, pronto se dio cuenta de que había otro estuche, este era un poco más alargado y era azul, lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrió, eran los anillos de la ceremonia, tenían un caballo y un ciervo grabados en ellos, sus patronus, también tenían algo grabado en el interior, lo puso hacia la luz para verlo mejor "Nuestro amor vencerá hasta a la muerte, porque es eterno". Puso de nuevo la caja con los anillos en su lugar y se fue a sentar en el escritorio, se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado, por eso era que Luna estaba así de enojada con ella ¿o sería otra cosa? Ya no importaba, se quedó así durante un tiempo y luego se tumbó en el escritorio, sus lagrimas mojaron los papeles que había en él, pero ya no importaba, nada importaba, de pronto recordó a lo que había ido, si había alguna respuesta al enigma de la poción y el de Ron, de seguro estaba en el pensadero, ahogó todas sus penas y desgracias y se encaminó hacia la puerta del pensadero, vaciló un momento y luego la abrió.

**Nota del Autor:**

Hola! Qué bueno que pude actualizar, me prestaron una laptop y escribo en ella, lo bueno de tener USB, jeje, ya creo saber cómo se habrán enojado con Ginny, hacer sufrir a Harry de ese modo cuando él le iba a proponer matrimonio, que pesada, y perdóneme si los/las ofendí de algún modo haciendo eso, pero es parte de la historia y muy pocas cosas le puedo quitar o agregar, como dije, la trama ya está escrita, espero con ansias sus Reviews

**Pottershop:** En el siguiente capítulo se revela porque Serpens trae la máscara, y en cuanto a la profecía, no habla de ningún bebé, solo algunos cuantos capítulos más y se revelarán muchas más cosas, y en definitiva vas a odiar mucho más a Ginny en el siguiente capítulo, o tal vez te compadezcas, no lo sé, pero si que hizo sufrir a Harry, espero que te mejores, a mí también me dio fiebre hace dos días, ahora tengo una gripe para morirse, espero que te mejores pronto y sigas la de Querido Diario, suerte

**Lunatipola:** Lo lamento, Harry no revive, pero como dije en el capitulo anterior, tal vez haga un final alternativo, ya que ya escribí el final de este, mil disculpas, pero sí va a salir en varios capítulos, por nada es un H/G

**CaroliPotter:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y en lo de los 360 grados, me refería a que Ginny se encontró con cosas que jamás se hubiera imaginado, por ejemplo la muerte de Harry, el odio de Luna, el rencor de su madre y la extrema madurez que obtuvo desde que llegó, pues en Francia su vida era un juerga total, mucho desorden y fiestas, pero también mucho dolor e inseguridad por no saber si regresar con Harry o no, a eso me refería, su vida cambió radicalmente

Como siempre, el adelanto, y dejen sus Reviews!

_**-Qué les sirvo**____**-**_

_**-A mi solo deme una cerveza de mantequilla por favor-Dijo Ginny**_

_**-Lo mismo para mí-**_

_**-Oh, vamos, pidan otra cosa, la casa invita Sr. Potter-**_

_**-Umm… pues deme…oh…ah…-Decía Harry**_

_**-Pastel de carne y ensalada cesar-**_

_**-En seguida vuelvo con su orden-Rosmerta se alejó muy contenta e hizo venir dos cervezas de mantequilla**_

_**-Bueno, **__**al fin solos-**__**suspiró Harry**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**-Marcus Adam Midget, 18 años, soy originario de Irlanda y asistí al colegio Hogwarts-Sí, ese era Marcus Midget, el que trabaja en El Profeta, en ese entonces llevaba su pelo castaño en una coleta larga hasta los hombros, sus ojos color miel se veían más vivos y tenía un arete en la oreja izquierda**_

_**-Lo lamento Marcus, pero no se permiten los objetos metálicos en las clases, de hecho ni en el Cuartel, te debo pedir que te lo quites-Dijo Remus amablemente**_

_**-En qué puede ser dañino**____**-Dijo Marcus con fastidio**_

_**-Algunos hechizos son atraídos por el metal, Marcus, es por pura protección, además son las reglas de la academia-Esta vez fue Harry el que habló**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**-Y un cuerno con eso…hip…yo no quiero ser el soltero más codi…hip…codiciado de todo el mundo, yo solo quiero ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, tener una…hip…familia con la mujer que amo, tener hijos, algo por lo que…hip…valga la pena vivir-Ginny estaba confundida, ese era un Harry muy mayor al que dejó, uno de por lo menos 24 años**_

_**-Pero no pudo haber sido tan malo, no para desear la muerte-**_

_**-Muerte**____** Jeje, nadie ha hablado de muerte, los muertos no pueden morir-**_

_**-A qué te refieres**____**-**_

_**-A que yo morí a los 19 años**_


	7. El Pensadero de Harry Potter

**Capitulo 7: El Pensadero**** de Harry Potter**

Ginny abrió la puerta y encontró dentro una vasija de piedra con varias runas grabadas en ella, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error, no era solo una, sino dos las vasijas _"¿Se puede llenar un pensadero?_" Se preguntó ella, pero no, eran recuerdos divididos, pues cuando tocó una de las vasijas, comenzaron a salir los recuerdos de Harry de sus años en Hogwarts, los dementores, partidos de Quidditch, la pelea de él, Fred, George y Draco, cuando conoció a Hagrid, en fin, todas esas cosas, luego tocó el contenido de la otra vasija, en esta estaban ella y Harry en un cine, él con Ron y los gemelos en una tienda de Quidditch, su primera misión de auror, cosas que habían sucedido en esos 7 años, no aguantó más y tocó la superficie del liquido, sintió como era jalada hacia dentro y aterrizó en un recuerdo

_Harry y Ginny iban paseando por Hogsmeade, iban tomados de la mano y caminaban pacíficamente por las calles, llegaron a Las Tres Escobas__ y entraron, todos los presentes se quedaron viéndolos curiosamente y cuchicheando cosas como "Harry Potter, es Harry Potter" "Él está aquí y…oh, mira, trae a su novia" "Que lastima, una Weasley, después de todo lo que pasó ese__ muchacho una Weasley se le pega.__Lástima__" "Mejor candidata no pudo tener, se parecen tanto a James y Lily" "Mira, es Harry Potter, el que acabó con quien-tu-sabes", cosas así, fueran insultos, cumplidos o saludos, Harry y Ginny ni se inmutaban, siguieron su camino por las mesas y llegaron a una mesa para dos alejada de la multitud, aún cuando todos los veían, Harry se sentó y besó a Ginny pasionalmente, los demás se voltearon a otros lados y siguieron hablando, pero esta vez sobre las diferentes historias que corrían sobre como Harry había der__rotado a Voldemort. Rosmerta se acercó a ellos y los saludó, estaba muy alegre desde que Harry había derrotado a Voldemort._

_-Qué les sirvo__-_

_-__A mi solo deme una cerveza de mantequilla por favor-Dijo Ginny_

_-Lo mismo para mí-_

_-Oh, vamos, pidan otra cosa, la casa invita Sr. Potter-_

_-Umm… pues deme…oh…ah…-Decía Harry_

_-Pastel de carne y ensalada cesar-_

_-En seguida vuelvo con su orden-Rosmerta se alejó muy contenta e hizo venir dos cervezas de mantequilla_

_-Bueno, __al fin solos-__suspiró Harry_

_-Sí…oye, que te parece si, rentamos un cuarto, nos quedamos esta noche aquí y mañana volvemos a la Madriguera__-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa seductora, pero Harry se mostraba nervioso_

_-Umm, no creo que sea buena idea, Ginny, que dirían tus padres__-_

_-Yo __ya soy mayor de edad y decido lo que yo quiera, o es que acaso no quieres__-Dijo Ginny con algo de tristeza_

_-No__, digo, sí, sí quiero, pero solo digo, me estarías mandando a la tumba con todos tus hermanos-_

_-No me __vas__ a hacer nada que yo no quiera__ que me hagas-Dijo pícaramente_

_-Pero eso no los va a detener a hacerme su bulto de boxeo-Dijo el __regalándole una sonrisa_

_-Pues se tendrán que enfrentar a mí-Dijo antes de besarlo_

_Llamaron a Rosmerta y pidieron un cuarto, cuando esta les dio las llaves, subieron abrazados hacia su cuarto, abrieron la puerta y se quedaron impresionados, la Ginny actual sonrió ante ese recuerdo, ese día había__n__hecho el amor por primera vez__, vio como Harry y la Ginny joven se sentaban en la cama, se abrazaban y se besaban con pasión, Harry acarició la espalda de Ginny con sus manos por debajo de su blusa, ella lo besaba en el cuello y en un momento mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, sus ojos se conectaron y brillaron, se besaron nuevamente y Ginny se quitó la blusa._

_La escena cambió en ese instante, Ginny quedó algo confundida, ahora se encontraba en un domo __muy grande, ahí estaban Ojoloco Moody y Remus, a su alrededor había más personas, entre ellas estaba Harry, tenía ese pelo largo que le molestaba tanto a Molly, esa fue su etapa rebelde, la que más le gustó a Ginny, sonreía feliz y veía a Remus, él le sonrió y se volvió a los demás._

_-Bueno, hoy comenzamos con el entrenamiento para aurores, primero que nada, decesito que se presenten de uno por uno, comenzando por su nombre, edad, lugar de origen y el colegio al que asistieron-_

_-Mark Turner, 18 años, soy originario de Irlanda y estudié en Hogwarts-Dijo un chico castaño con ojos azules_

_-Adán Ruiz, 21 años, soy originario de España y asistí al colegio Dévoto-Este era rubio de ojos cafés_

_-Daniele Neil, 17 años, soy originaria de Estados Unidos y asistí al News Magic-Ella era una chica alta y de pelo negro con ojos grises_

_-Johnny Richards, 17 años, soy originario de Canadá y asistí al News Magic-_

_-Susan Rivera, 20 años, soy originaria de Brasil y asistí al colegio Nuevo Sol-_

_-Amanda Bell__e__, 17 años, soy originaria de Estados Unidos y asistí al News Magic-_

_-Harry James Potter, 19 años, soy originario de __Inglaterra y asistí al colegio Hogwarts-Dijo él sonriendo, todos voltearon a verlo, comenzaron a cuchichear sobre él pero ni se inmutó, cada uno siguió presentándose hasta que hubo uno que le llamó la atención a Ginny, se sorprendió al principio pero supuso que no entró al Cuartel_

_-Marcus Adam Midget, 18 años, soy originario de Irlanda y asistí al colegio Hogwarts-Sí, ese era Marcus Midget, el que trabaja en El Profeta, en ese entonces llevaba su pelo castaño en __una coleta larga hasta los hombros, sus ojos color miel se veían más vivos y tenía un arete en la oreja izquierda_

_-Lo lamento Marcus, pero no se permiten los objetos metálicos en las clases, de hecho ni en el Cuartel, te debo pedir que te lo quites-Dijo Remus amablemente_

_-En qué puede ser dañino__-Dijo Marcus con fastidio_

_-Algunos he__chizos son atraídos por el metal-Dijo Remus_

_-__Marcus, es por pura protección, además son las reglas de la academia-Esta vez fue Harry el que habló_

_-Nadie pidió tu opinión Potter, yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca-Dijo Marcus con desprecio, Remus estaba a punto de decir algo pero Harry lo llamó, le dijo algo en secreto y sonrió_

_-Bueno, te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez…ahora, todos pasen al frente y pónganse frente a cada una de las figuras que están acá__-Señaló las figuras negras que habían al fondo, esas eran muy diferentes a las actuales, eran planas y en el centro tenían un punto rojo, en la cabeza uno amarillo y en la entrepierna uno verde, todos hicieron lo indicado_

_-Ahora, todos dispararán varios hechizos hacia las figuras, nada de magia negra, solo cortantes y maléficos normales, uno…dos…ya__-_

_Hubo destellos por todos lados, Ginny estaba maravillada con Harry, daba todos sus hechizos en los puntos de la cabeza y el centro, todos eran no verbales, algunos estudiantes no lograban darle ni al muñeco, como Marcus o como Austin, un chico de pelo negro y corto con ojos negros y de piel morena_

_-Silver Trax!-Exclamó Harry, el hechizo fue hacia el muñeco, pero no solo eso, absorbió los demás hechizos y todos se quedaron mirando, era casi como si fuera en cámara lenta, justo cuando estaba a punto de dar en el muñeco, el hechizo giró inesperadamente hacia la derecha, iba directo hacia Marcus, absorbió los otros hechizos que iba alcanzando y chocó con Marcus, pero fue a dar hacia su oreja izquierda, dio justo en el arete que tenía y explotó, Marcus salió despedido por el aire y chocó con unas estanterías de pociones, su contenido se regó en Marcus, este intentó incorporarse pero no lo logró, cuando por fin lo logró, estaba de un tono rosado fuerte, sus ojos estaban amarillos y demasiado grandes, la oreja __izquierda estaba más grande y plana de lo normal, parecida a la de un elefante, la nariz comenzó a alargarse y formó una trompa retorcida hacia arriba, los dientes le crecieron a un tamaño sobrenatural y el pelo se le calló, después volvió a renacer pero con un color más opaco, como el que tenía en la actualidad, se volvió a Harry con una mirada asesina e intentó buscar su varita_

_-Lo has hecho a propósito__-Exclamó enojado, pero dados los rasgos que tenía actualmente, daba una apariencia sumamente cómica._

_-No, no lo he hecho, Rem…digo, el profesor Lupin te dijo que algunos hechizos eran atraídos por el metal, al parecer el Silver Trax es uno de ellos, pero no lo he hecho a propósito-Dijo Harry_

_-Él tiene razón, si no puedes con una simple regla de la academia, mucho menos vas a poder con una del cuartel, lo lamento pero debes retirarte o acatar todas las reglas de la clase-_

_-Váyanse a la mierda__ No necesito más humillaciones- Marcus se fue alegando cosas en contra de Harry, pero Ginny estaba que se moría de la risa__ por el aspecto de Marcus, Remus se dirigió a Harry y la escena cambió_

_Ahora estaba en un pequeño pueblo muggle, vio a Harry caminar hacia una tienda, "Joyas Élficas" __eso demostraba que era una tienda mágica, siguió a Harry dentro de la tienda, al parecer los muggles no podían verla, por dentro estaba pintada de un color plateado, había algunos objetos de bronce, plata y oro, otros muy extraños de distintos colores y varias joyas de metales preciosos y rocas valiosas, Harry se acercó al mostrador y llamó al encargado, no había nadie, más que Harry y una señora algo pobre que tenía en sus manos un escarpelo de oro__ y plata__ con un__os__ grabado__s__ que no se alcanzaba a notar, del mostrador salió un duende de barba larga y calvo_

_-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es B__r__urks, en que puedo ayudarle__-Dijo el duende_

_-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Harry Potter, quisiera hacer un encargo-_

_-En qué consiste__-_

_-Quiero un anillo de compromiso, de la plata más pura que sea posible con un diamante forjado en el siglo XI, que tenga grabado el nombre de Ginevra Molly Weasley, futura de Potter, y también que tenga algunas incrustaciones de oro __mágico o platino-_

_-Algo más__-_

_-Sí, los anillos de __ceremonia__, que sean de oro puro y que tengan el grabado de "Nuestro amor vencerá hasta a la muerte, porque es eterno"-_

_-Bueno, estarán listos en tres días, como __para el 18 de Juli__o-_

_-Está bien, muchas gracias-Harry se despidió, pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, la señor que tenía el escarpelo se acercó al mostrador, así que Harry fue hacia la estantería de al lado e hizo como que veía los collares que estaban en ella_

_-Buenas tardes-Dijo la señora, el duende la miró con repulsión e inclinó la cabeza_

_-He venido a vender este escarpelo, es lo único que me queda de mi familia-Depositó el escarpelo en el mostrador y el duende comenzó a inspeccionarlo, cuando terminó, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y dejó caer el escarpelo_

_-Sucede algo__-Dijo Harry, quien se acercó al oír el sonido del metal cayendo_

_-N-o n-nada-Dijo el duende nerviosamente- Le doy 35 galeones y cuatro sickles-_

_Harry tomó el escarpelo, era de oro con algunos rubíes incrustados, pero lo más interesante era lo que tenía en el centro, era un león de rubí, parado sobre sus patas traseras, muy parecido al de Gryffindor, le dio vuelta y vio algo que lo sorprendió aún más, de ese lado era de plata, con __incrustaciones de esmeraldas y una serpiente en el centro, esta estaba enrollada, muy parecida a la de Slytherin, __lo abrió y vio los dos lados, en la parte del león, había una "S" y en la de la serpiente había un "G", volteó a ver a la señora y vio que era pelirroja, de unos ojos brillantes de color miel, la nariz la tenía algo chata y los labios estaban secos__ y gruesos_

_-Dice que este escarpelo ha pertenecido a su familia__-Dijo Harry_

_-Sí, durante miles de generaciones-Dijo la señora algo temerosa_

_-Pues es suficiente para mí, le doy 300 galeones, 58 sickles y 12 knuts por este escarpelo-Dijo Harry, el duende lo miró furioso y luego vio a la señora, se retiró resignado y los dejó a solas_

_-Pe-pero eso es mucho dinero-Dijo la señora muy sorprendida_

_-Esto es una reliquia, es lo menos que puedo ofrecer, no puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad así-Dijo Harry_

_La señora aceptó y le entregó el escarpelo a Harry, Ginny estaba confundida, al parecer el escarpelo había pertenecido a Godric Gryffindor y a Salazar Slytherin__, pero era algo raro que tuviera las dos insignias en un solo escarpelo, siguió a Harry hacia la calle y la escena cambió._

_Ahora se encontraba en Hogsmeade, todo era raro, la gente corría asustada y despavorida, llena de horror, Ginny no encontraba a Harry por ningún lado, vio varias figuras encapuchadas con mascaras, eran mortifagos. Después vio a Harry, disparaba hechizos maleficios y maldiciones a todas direcciones, todas hacia los mortifagos, los ojos de Harry crispaban de rabia, tenía el odio dibujado en cada rasgo de su rostro, parecía proteger algo, se acercó a él y vio con horror el cuerpo de su padre y de su hermano, ambos abrazados por Molly, vio de nuevo a Harry y notó en él el más profundo odio y rencor que había visto en él, su expresión daba miedo, sin embargo había lágrimas en sus mejillas, había un mortifago en el frente apuntando hacia Harry_

_-Impedimenta__- Gritó Harry-Ahora te las veraz conmigo escoria-Le dijo al mortifago antes de ponerlo de cabeza en el aire_

_-Crucio!...Crucio!...Crucio!-Harry le torturaba__ veces seguidas, nadie lo veía más que Ginny, el mortifago gritaba y gritaba, pero Harry seguía, su expresión era de odio, Ginny no había visto jamás que él usara una maldición imperdonable._

_-Vamos a ver quien se esconde detrás de esa m__á__scara-Dijo antes de quitarle la __máscara__ al mortifago, era un hombre pálido, con el rostro humedecido por el sudor, la nariz afilada y ojos grises llenos de odio y sed de sangre, denotaban locura y estaban algo rojos por el dolor de los __Cruciatus,__ el pelo era de color negro y estaba largo, una horrenda sonrisa se dibujó en él_

_-Qué pasa Potter? Sorprendido__-Dijo el mortifago_

_-No, no de verte aquí, sino de que no estés en Azkaban, Serpens-_

_-Entonces es disgusto, jajaja-Dijo Serpens con ironía_

_-Claro que no, ahora estarás en prisión-_

_-Oh, el bebé Potter se lamenta la muerte de los traidores a la sangre, pobrecito, jajaja-El rostro de Harry se tornó de un rojo que pondría en ridículo a los Weasley._

_-__Cómo puedes llamarlos traidores de la sangre si tú mismo tienes amoríos con mujeres muggles?-Dijo sin perder la paciencia_

_-Oh, bueno, es que yo no soy un idiota obsesionado con artefactos muggles ni un suertudo de mierda que se casó con una veela-Eso hizo enojar más a Harry y perder los estribos_

_-__SECTUSEMPRA!-Gritó Harry, la maldición fue a dar al rostro de Serpens, Harry seguía con esta sin detenerse, solo fue hasta que los aurores llegaron y lo detuvieron, Ginny vio con horror el rostro de Serpens, estaba todo bañado en sangre, no tenía una oreja y __jadeaba mucho, antes de que los aurores pudieran hacer algo, él tomó su varita y desapareció._

_El rostro de Harry se había ablandado, se dirigió a Molly y le puso una mano en el hombro, miró el cuerpo de Arthur y no pudo evitar que nuevas lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas, dejó a Molly y se intentó levantar, pero antes fue alcanzado por uno de los abrazos de Molly y ella comenzó a llorar en su hombro, Ginny lo intentó abrazar, deseaba calmarlo y darle el apoyo que necesitaba, pero su mano solo lo atravesó, Ginny siguió llorando, Harry y Molly se levantaron del suelo._

_La escena cambió, ahora estaba en la noche que llevaron los cuerpos de Arthur y Bill, se vio a sí misma llorando junto con su madre, vio a Ron, tenía ese rostro triste, pero solo entonces vio que también lloraba, la puerta se abrió y entraron Harry y Hermione, ella corrió hacia Ron y lo besó, pero Ginny no se fijaba en ellos, se fijaba en Harry, esa noche no había visto su rostro, expresaba dolor, sufrimiento y angustia, él miraba a la Ginny joven e intentó acercarse, la quiso abrazar pero ella lo retiró, lo miró a los ojos con odio_

_-Todo esto es tu culpa, si hubieras ido con ellos esto no hubiera pasado, qué era más importante que el acompañar a mis padres__ Ah, claro, la academia de aurores-_

_Se reprendió a sí misma por haberle dicho eso, se miraba a sí misma con reprensión, no escuchaba lo que los demás decían, solo vio que se fue corriendo hacia su habitación, miró a Harry y vio su expr__e__sión__, sus ojos estaban abiertos y cristalinos, una lagrima salió de ellos, lo vio subir hacia su cuarto y lo siguió, él dudó un segundo pero luego abrió la puerta, los dos entraron y Ginny se vio a sí misma hincada en su cama y llorando_

_-Por favor Ginny, no es culpa de nadie, eso… solo paso-Dijo Harry, ahora veía que él también tenía lágrimas en los ojos y además tenía los puños apretados, se vio a sí misma voltearse hacia él y darle una bofetada, se odió por eso_

_-SOLO PASO__ SOLO PASO__ OJALA FUERAS TÚ EL QUE ESTE EN EL LUGAR DE ELLOS, OJALA TÚ HUBIERAS MUERTO- Harry se quedó paralizado ante aquellas palabras que dijo Ginny, ella quiso morirse ahí mismo, se odió con todo su ser, en ese entonces estaba dolida, pero ahora solo quería abrazarlo y estrecharlo una vez más en sus brazos, besarlo como siempre, no dejar que se fuera, lo siguió hacia afuera de su cuarto y hacia la sala, no pasó por alto que se tocó el bolsillo, debía de traer el anillo en él, vio la cara de Hermione, le mostraba pena a Harry, él solo la miró tristemente y se desapareció, ahora estaban en Grimmlaud Place, no estaba tan bonito __como en la actualidad, las paredes todavía eran oscuras, pero ya estaban sus retratos y los de Ron y Hermione, Kreacher apareció de la cocina, pero se fue al ver el rostro dolido de Harry, Ginny lloraba al verlo así, Harry se sentó en un sillón frente a una mesita y a la chimenea, miraba el fuego, Ginny se sintió aún peor, pero no fue sino hasta a continuación que se quiso matar._

_Harry comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, jamás lo había visto así, tenía la expresión más dolorosa que se había visto en él, cerró sus puños y dio un golpe a la mesita que tenía al frente__, tiró todos los papeles que había en ella, se levantó y destrozó una silla de una patada, una lámpara que había cerca explotó, la casa comenzó a temblar, el fuego se avivó aún más, era como si le hubieran echado __combustible__, Harry tenía ambos puños apretados, la cabeza inclinada y lloraba, todas las cosas tiradas se elevaron, las ventanas explotaron, pero los vidrios no cayeron, se elevaron por el aire y se arremolinaron junto a las demás cosas, Ginny estaba llena de horror, todo eso era el poder de Harry, y al parecer se estaba controlando, afortunadamente nada le podía hacer daño a ella, porque si fuera sólida, ahora mismo tendía varios vidrios encajados en sus costillas y una que otra madera, cuando todo volvió a caer, vio que Harry se había vuelto a sentar, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, golpeaba con el puño y murmuraba algo, se acercó para oír mejor_

_-Ella me odia…ella me odia…tiene razón, fue mi culpa-_

_Quiso abrazarlo, darle todo el apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento, pero de pronto, Harry se levantó y se secó las lágrimas, caminó hacia arriba, entró a un cuarto y se puso frente a un espejo, él seguía murmurando cosas, sacó su varita y se apuntó a él mismo, Ginny se sorprendió de lo que vino a continuación_

_-Avada Kedavra!-Dijo Harry, el rayo verde era más brillante que de costumbre, o tal vez era la oscuridad que había en el cuarto, pero nada pasó, el rayo fue como absorbido por el cuerpo de Harry, él seguía repitiendo la maldición, pero el resultado era el mismo._

_-Por qué no pasa nada__ Me odio lo suficiente para matarme__ Avada Kedavra!...Avada Kedavra!__- ÉL seguía insistiendo, pero no pasaba nada, pronto se hallaba de rodillas con la varita en el suelo, la agarró de nuevo, pero Ginny no supo lo que pasó después porque la escena cambió de nuevo_

_Por lo que podía ver, estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, Harry estaba sentado frente al director, había periódicos por todos lados, vio la fecha del que estaba en el escritorio, al parecer era el más reciente: 3 de enero de 2000. Ella ya se había ido a Francia, vio de nuevo a Dumbledore y a Harry, Dumbledore analizaba el escarpelo que Harry había adquirido de esa señora, lo veía con mucha atención_

_-Bueno, Harry, al parecer esta es una de las dos reliquias de Hogwarts, este escarpelo se puede abrir aún más y mostrar dos objetos con los que se pueden comunicar las salas comunes, la otra reliquia es de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, sin duda es algo invaluable-Dijo Dumbledore_

_-Pero…cómo se abre__ Digo, para sacar esos objetos- Preguntó Harry_

_-No tengo ni idea, supongo que será alguna clave muy complicada-_

_-Usted sabe runas, verdad__-Dijo Harry_

_-Sí, por qué lo preguntas__-_

_-Porque cuando lo toco con mi varita aparecen unas runas-_

_-Veamos-Entonces Harry sacó su varita y tocó el escarpelo, este brilló y perdió todo su color para volverse totalmente negro, había varias runas grabadas en él, Dumbledore las miró fijamente y leyó_

_-Dime que es lo más maravilloso que puede tener una persona a otra, sin que sea amor de pareja…es algo raro, Harry-_

_-Amistad__-Dijo Harry_

_-Podría ser, tal vez sea un acertijo…Amistad-Dijo Dumbledore, pero nada pasó, __Harry lo miraba fijamente, entonces dijo_

_-Amistad- Pero solo fue legible para él, Dumbledore lo miró sorprendido, pero lo estuvo aún más al ver el escarpelo, comenzó a brillar y se agrandó, pronto eran dos insignias, una verde con un león dibujado y la otra roja con un __basilisco__, Harry sonrió-Lengua pársel, te sorprenderías de cuanto puede servir- Dumbledore soltó una risita_

_-Hay Harry, siempre me sorprendes con algo nuevo-_

_-En que sala van cada una__-_

_-No van en la sala, es en un aula especial llamada, el Salón de la Unión, pero hasta el día de hoy sigue perdido__, por qué tanto interés__-_

_-Bueno, solo tenía curiosidad-_

_-Estás seguro de que solo era curiosidad__-_

_-Bueno, supongo que todos esos pasillos deben de dar a un __lugar__ únic__o__, juntarse quiero decir,__ verdad__-_

_-Por supuesto, dicen que ahí era donde enseñaban antes los antiguos maestros-_

_-Entonces debe de estar cargada de cosas útiles para todo, como pociones, ingredientes raros, aparatos antiguos, cosas así, supongo que también libros con magia antigua-_

_-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar-_

_-Quiero un hechizo más poderoso que el Avada Kedavra-_

_-Para qué quieres algo así__!-Dijo Dumbledore alarmado, no podía ser para nada bueno, pensó Ginny_

_-Es para intentar crear una contra-maldición, ha habido varias muertes en el cuartel de aurores a causa del Avada Kedavra, necesito encontrar una contra-maldición, porque el Inferno Prye no serviría para nada, así que pensé en que podría crear un hechizo o una poción-_

_-Pero si tú no sabías sobre esa habitación, por qué la relacionaste en un segundo__-_

_-Primero tuve curiosidad sobre el escar__pelo, cuando me dijiste sobre la__s __uniones de las salas comunes,__ empecé a relacionar el Salón de la Unión, con el Aula Maestra, sé sobre ella gracias al librito de Hermione-_

_-Historia de Hogwarts-_

_-Exacto, en él dice que era un lugar parecido al Cuarto del Requisito, siempre con todo lo que necesitabas, pero en el cuarto __del requisito __no encontré nada, así que pensé que tal vez ahí haya algo de utilidad-_

_-Te ayudaré Harry, pero necesitamos encontrar el Salón de la Unión primero, y para ello se necesitan cinco personas, así que necesitamos a otras cuatro-_

_-Pero si nosotros somos dos, solo necesitaríamos tres personas-_

_-Se necesita mucha fuerza física, yo ya no soy un jovencito-_

_-De acuerdo, serán Luna, Neville, Ron y Hermione__, para qué día podré venir__-_

_-Cuando quieras…bueno, espero que haya sido de utilidad-_

_-Hasta luego Albus-_

_Ginny se sintió curiosa, esas insignias eran las que Harry le dejó a Ron, tal vez había algo en la habitación, pero antes de hacer conjeturas, la escena cambió__ y ahora se encontraba en una escena más hermosa, al parecer era otoño, a su lado estaba Harry, pero estaba agazapado detrás de unos pequeños arbustos, suponía que estaba en una misión, pero al ver hacia su alrededor, todo le pareció muy familiar, era un parque bonito, con diferentes arboles cubiertos de hojas secas, de colores naranja, café, amarillo, rojo y una que otra algo verde, había un gran lago __a lo lejos, pero estaba__n__ en una calle larga, por lo que solo se podía ver un poco del lago, había algunas bancas, vio hacia donde veía Harry tan embobado y ahí estaba ella, sentada en una de las bancas, con una sudadera marrón y pantalones anaranjados, una bufanda café oscuro y una boina francesa de color negra, estaba sonriente escribiendo en una libreta larga, sin duda ese era el __parque __Bois de Boulogne__, en el occidente de París, era una de sus estancias en la capital de Francia, se acercó a ella misma y vio lo que escri__bía, toda la hoja estaba repleta__ de "Harry" con diferentes diseños, sonrió a sí misma al recordar como lo extrañaba, parecía una niña de 10 años al estar dibujando el nombre de él, se rio al notar lo que decía en la parte superior "Cómo evitar que un hechizo se vuelva hacia ti mismo", no presentó ese ensayo el día que calificaban, pero por suerte Adeline le pasó el suyo y lo entregó al día siguiente, dejó atrás esos recuerdos y volvió con Harry, él todavía la miraba desde los arbustos, de nuevo se alegró de no ser sólida, pues para regresar tenía que pasar por una reja metálica._

_-Ahh, nunca la voy a olvidar-Dijo Harry sobresaltando a Ginny, ella sonrió tristemente y quiso salir de ahí, Harry se levantó y sacó su varita, de inmediato la escena cambió._

_Estaba en una tienda de acampar, era de interior __expandible como las del mundial de Quidditch, parecía más una casa de campo que una tienda, Harry estaba en la cocina comiendo __un plato de cereal, el pelo lo tenía algo largo, con una ligera barba en el mentón y un poco de bigote, la apariencia que daba era algo cómica, además de tener los lentes cuadrados y un collar hecho de cebollas quemadas y ajos hervidos, se oyeron risas en el exterior y Harry sonrió, salió de la tienda para ser alcanzado por una bola de nieve, Ginny rio divertida ante la expresión de Neville __a__l atacar a Harry_

_-Harry…yo…yo no quise…este….lo __siento-__Decía Neville muy nervioso_

_-Pues lo vas a sentir más-Dijo Harry serio, Ginny temió que se hubiera enfadado, pero todo ese temor se disipó al ver que Harry tomaba un poco de nieve y se la arrojaba a Neville, este caía al suelo y Luna se reía a más no poder, Harry se volteó a ella_

_-Y tú de qué te ríes__-Le dijo a Luna, antes de darle a ella con una bola de nieve, pronto era una guerra de nieve de todos contra todos, los tres se reían por como quedaban después de un ataque_

_-Sigue así Potter y mis nargles te morderán los pies al dormir-Dijo Luna_

_-Ya tengo el dije, pero gracias por la advertencia-Respondió Harry y arrojó una bola de nieva a Luna_

_-__Rayos¡__Entonces te las verás con __el Trimtruckt que capturé la semana pasada-_

_-Que no era Trimertracke?-Dijo __Neville y en un descuido __fue alcanzado por dos bolas de nieve, Ginny se divertía al ver la escena_

_-No, es Trimtruckt, creo que los estás confundiendo con los Gomerface-_

_Un ruido se oyó cerca de un árbol y los tres dejaron la guerra, sacaron sus varitas y fueron hacia el bosque, Luna se acercó y salió una criatura alada y peluda, con colmillos grandes y orejas pequeñas y puntiagudas, sacó las manos rápidamente y se lanzó hacia Luna, ella gritó, pero antes de ser alcanzada por las garras de ese demoniaco ser, Neville se puso frente a ella y recibió en golpe en el brazo, Harry sacó su varita y apuntó a la criatura_

_-Petrificus Totalus!-Dijo y la criatura quedó inmóvil_

_-Creí que __los __aswang__se habían extinguido-Dijo Luna checando el brazo de Neville_

_-Pues creo que no, puag, huele a rayos esa cosa, mejor la enjaulamos y la llevamos al ministerio, un aswang no debería estar en el bosque de Compiégne, deberíamo__s de informar a las autoridades locales, estas cosas deberían de estar en el archipiélago filipino__-Dijo Harry quien había agarrado al aswang_

_-Mejor avisemos a toda Francia, puede haber más en los demás bosques-Dijo Neville_

_-Voy por un cicatrizante, esta herida se ve mal-Luna se alejó a la mochila y de pronto soltó un gritito que hizo a Harry ponerse de pie con la varita en alto, pero la bajó al ver a Luna cargar una criatura en extremo peluda con una trompa parecida a la de un tapir, nada que haya visto alguna vez, en la cabeza tenía cinco picos pero uno le llamó la atención, el del centro estaba __como__ una vara de árbol, muy arrugado, además de tener seis patas, pronto su nariz comenzó a achicarse y quedó como la de un koala._

_-Es un Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado__ No puedo creerlo, y aquí, en la maleta-Decía Luna muy emocionada_

_-La poción, Luna-Dijo Harry, y poco después de que Luna le diera la poción, acariciara al Snorkack y lo no__mbrara Spabls, la escena cambió_

_Antes de saber donde estaba, le sorprendió ver a Harry en una mesa con una botella de Whisky de Fuego en su mano, su mirada estaba ausente, se llevaba la botella a la boca y se limpiaba, los ojos los tenía rojos, pero pudo ver que no eran por el alcohol, ni por nada que hubiera en ese bar sucio,__ el cual __ pronto lo reconoció como Cabeza de Puerco, los ojos rojos de Harry se debían a las lágrimas que rodaban por sus __mejillas__Aberforth__ llegó hacia Harry y lo miró tristemente, Ginny se sentó en una silla y miró a Harry_

_-Vamos chico, eres el mejor auror de toda Inglaterra y estás aquí lamentándote por una mujer-Le dijo Aberforth_

_-No es solo una mujer, a ella __la__ amo más que a mi vida, y ahora…hip…la he perdido para siempre…hip-_

_-Oh, vamos, eres el soltero más codiciado de todos, el número uno en Corazón de Bruja-_

_-Y un cuerno con eso…hip…yo no quiero ser el soltero más codi…hip…codiciado de todo el mundo, yo solo quiero ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, tener una…hip…familia con la mujer que amo, tener hijos, algo por lo que…hip…valga la pena vivir-Ginny estaba confundida__, ese era un Harry muy mayor al que dejó, uno de por lo menos 24 años_

_-Pero no pudo haber sido tan malo, no para desear la muerte-_

_-Muerte? Jeje, nadie ha hablado de muerte, los muertos no pueden morir-_

_-A qué te refieres__-_

_-A que yo morí a los 19 años, ahora solo me ha rematado la misma persona…hip…la persona a quien más amo y la que más me ha hecho…hip…sufrir-_

_-Ah, es esa chica, como se llama__ Ginny! Ginny Weasley-_

_-Sí, es ella Aberforth, la mujer que no solo rompió mi corazón, sino que lo estrujó hasta quitarle cada gota de sangre, la que hizo quedar en ridículo lo que quedaba del alma de Voldemort, aún al haber creado seis horrocruxes, despedazando la mía y dejándola inservible, esa mujer, la que es tan pura como el diamante, tan brillante como el sol y tan oscura como la noche-_

_-Hay hijo, si que estás enamorado, y eso es algo por lo que no deberías pensar en morir, debes luchar por…-_

_-Ya te lo dije, los muertos no pueden morir, no insistas-En ese momento entraron Ron y Luna, caminaron hacia Harry y lo levantaron de su silla_

_-Lamentamos mucho esto, Aberforth-Dijo Luna_

_-No hay problema, le haría bien desahogarse o decirle a esa chica cuanto la ama-El semblante de Luna cambió_

_-Ella no se lo merece, no después de lo que le hizo-Ahora era tan fría y dura como lo era en la actualidad con Ginny_

_-Pero, me pueden decir lo que pasó__ Él solo dice que ella lo mató a los 19 años y que lo volvió a matar apenas, este chico es muy complicado, yo no soy mi hermano Albus para estas cosas-_

_-Él va a Francia para ver a mi hermana, pero en la visita más reciente la vio besándose con otro y eso lo dañó aún más__, te pido un favor Aberforth, si vuelve a venir, no le des más Whisky de Fuego, no me gusta que me saquen de la comida, vámonos-Dijo Ron_

_-Ron__...Dile a Ginny que la amo…-Murmuró Harry_

_-Sí, Harry, sí-_

_-Te pareces tanto a ella…-Dijo en un tono soñador, Luna no pudo contener una risa y salió con los dos del bar, Ginny vio como todo se ponía en blanco y cambió la escena_

_Era una plaza muggle, las personas corrían por todos lados, había mortifagos por todas partes, entonces vio a Harry batiéndose a duelo con una mujer: Bellatrix Lestrange. Arrojaba hechizos y maldiciones hacia ella, tenía el rostro desencajado, Bellatrix solo reía, hasta que una maldición golpeó su hombro, su varita salió volando, pero Harry no se detenía, mandó otra maldición y esta le pegó en el estomago, otra en el brazo, otra le destrozó su mano derecha, otra de dio en la cara, Harry estaba descontrolado, ahora Ginny sabía a lo que se refería Remus, pero no prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor, pensaba más que nada en lo que había visto anteriormente, __lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos fueron los auror__es agarrando a Harry y llevándo__se a la ensangrentada de Bellatrix, llegó Remus y abrazó a Harry, este comenzó a llorar_

_-Déjame matarla Remus, por favor-_

_-No, Harry, no te conviertas en un asesino-_

_-Ella mató a Sirius! Quiero venganza-_

_-Tú pondrás la sentencia, si así lo deseas, ella será arrojada al velo-_

_-No, lo que quiero es matarla con mis manos-_

_-No, Harry, ya te lo dije-_

_-Por favor Remus-_

_-Acabarás en Azkaban! No por ser el jefe de aurores te salvarás__-_

_-No me importa, no vale la pena vivir como__ yo__ vivo, es mejor la locura que estar así-_

_-Entiende Harry, no puedo dejarte, lo lamento-_

_Lo último que vio Ginny, fue a Harry lanzar un grito al cielo y arrojar un rayo blanco de las manos, ahora estaba en un cuarto muy grande, iluminado solo por una chimenea, en un sillón estaba Harry, sonreía y acariciaba un gato gris, Ginny se preguntó que recuerdo era_

_-Hola Ginny-Dijo Harry, Ginny pensó por un momento __que Harry podía verla-No te asustes, es solo una versión de un último deseo puesta en mi pensadero, espero haber sacado los recuerdos malos y haber dejado solo este, si no fue así, lo lamento-Se levantó y se acercó a una mesa que había, agarró una esfera verde y otra azul_

_-Te quiero pedir que cuando termine el recuerdo, tomes estas dos esferas, __arrójalas__ en el piso y deja que el vapor que salga de ellas te envuelva, confía en mí, sé que en estos momentos tendrás una familia, un marido o novio y tal vez hijos, pero quiero que sepas que nunca dejé de amarte, ahora con mis __26 años y solo en un recuerdo tuve el valor de decírtelo, sé feliz, si estás viendo esto es porque morí, y no dejé de amarte-_

_Ginny puso su mano en la mejilla de Harry, no le importó el no tocarlo, solo quería tener la sensación de que estaba cerca_

_-Tú solo arroja las esferas al suelo, pero que su contenido se mezcle, después verás los resultados, te amo y será hasta siempre, porque como dice Dumbledore, la muerte es solo la siguiente gran aventura, y yo aún te amaré en ella, adiós-_

Salió del pensadero y cayó de rodillas, lloró por todo lo que había visto, golpeó con fuerza el suelo, una lámpara explotó, había visto tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor, algunos momentos felices de Harry, pero más que nada dolor, se limpió el rostro y se levantó, se dirigió a una de las estanterías que había y buscó en ellas, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que podía usar la magia, pero antes de sacar la varita, dos esferas se aproximaron hacia ella, las miró por unos momentos, no eran muy grandes, eran como unas pelotas de beisbol y hechas de cristal, dentro se podía ver una sustancia espesa, en una de color azul y en la otra de color verde, había algunas nubes más claras dentro, lo que les daba un aspecto más místico, se veían muy lindas, pero tenía que hacer lo que le dijo Harry, las arrojó al suelo juntas, rápidamente un vapor rojo se formó, cubrió toda la habitación, comenzó a girar en torno a Ginny y formó un círculo alrededor de ella, pronto no solo era vapor rojo, sino violeta, negro, rosa y blanco, giró aún más rápido y fue hacia Ginny, su cuerpo pareció absorber el vapor, una extraña sensación se sintió en todo su cuerpo, era como si fuera sumergida en algo gelatinoso, un frío recorrió su columna, después fue calor, pronto toda la habitación era visible, Ginny estaba calmada, los cristales de las esferas se fueron deshaciendo hasta no quedar nada, ella salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la chimenea, tenía muchas cosas que contar.

**Nota del Autor:**

Bueno, ya están las respondidas dudas sobre el tercer adelanto, si alguien pensó en la escena del cuarto en Las Tres Escobas "¿Por qué no continuó la escena?" es porque estaba en un pensadero, es obvio que Harry no pondría algo así en él, podrían verla Remus o alguien más, y estense preparados y preparadas, ya que vienen más dudas en el siguiente capítulo, y a la vez se responden otras cosas, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ahora viene el adelanto:

**-Ayúdenme****-Dijo Ginny, la cual inexplicablemente estaba flotando en el techo **

**-Qué demonios haces ahí****!-Exclamó Ron **

**-Tomando el té-Dijo sarcástica-Deja de hablar y bájenme-**

**-Pero no te alcanzo, cómo se supone que…****-**

**-Tienes magia ****zopenco****, ahora solo bájame y después escúchenme-**

**-Está bien-Dijo abatido y sacó la varita, apuntó con ella a Ginny y esta comenzó a bajar lentamente del techo**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Y qué ingredientes han encontrado****-**

**-Piel de basilisco rey, corteza de Treekin, cuernos de Dubenhorn, savia de Grevillea y polvo de dragón, yo he traído la sangre de unicornio junto con los cuernos, colmillos y fluidos de vampiro y el cuerno de Plimplim Brillante-**

**-Bien, muy bien, ya solo faltan otros 15 ingredientes-**

**-Señor, Caleb y Kevin tienen problemas con la piel de basilisco rey, quiere que me encargue****-**

**-Por supuesto, pero dime, qué clase de problemas****-**

**-Caleb le ha ordenado a Kevin no matar, el propietario no quiere ceder la piel-**

**-Cuando vallas, mata a Kevin junto al propietario, si no puede hacer las cosas bien, es mejor no tenerlo-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Qué cosa****-Dijo una voz en la puerta, lo cual hizo sobresaltar a Ginny**

**-Oh, hola Hermione, casi haces que se me salga el corazón…son estas nuevas maldiciones imperdonables, la tercera me da asco-**

**-Ah, la de la sangre, sí, a mí también me da asco, ni pensar que fue un…-**

**-Auror el que la inventó, lo sé, ese Ted Greyback estaba algo loco-Dijo Ginny**

**-Bueno, vine para saber si has tenido información sobre la misión de Ron, hace rato me habló y me dijo que las cosas están un poco pesadas por ahí-**

**-Ya los enviaron a Wark?-**

**-No, ahorita están en Stonehaugh, qué no lo sabías****-**

Y esta vez les daré el nombre del capítulo, se llama "Unicornios, Hombres Lobo y Basiliscos…Algo Más?"


	8. Unicornios, Hombres Lobo y Basiliscos

**Capitulo 8:**** Unicornios, Hombres Lobo y Basiliscos…Algo más?**

Ron y Hermione estaban en su habitación, Ron analizaba detenidamente sus dos insignias, eran demasiado raras, un león amarillo en un fondo verde y un basilisco plateado en un fondo rojo, se rascó la cabeza, pensativo, no entendía de qué se trataba todo eso, primero el enigma, y tan fácil que fue hallar a Luna y descifrarlo, pero la carta de Hermione no se podía abrir todavía, le daba vueltas i vueltas a cada una de las insignias, hace diez minutos que Ginny se había ido…20…40… una hora…una hora y media…a las dos horas, la pequeña chimenea que estaba en un rincón, se prendió de color verde, ambos fueron rápidamente hacia ella, había una cabeza en el fuego, era Ginny, tenía los ojos rojos, por lo que supusieron que no había parado de llorar, la miraron preocupados y justo cuando Hermione le iba a preguntar si estaba bien, Ginny habló

-Tienen que venir rápido, hay demasiadas cosas para contar-Y después desapareció de la chimenea

Ron y Hermione se miraron confundidos, salieron de su habitación y fueron hacia la sala, se despidieron de los otros Weasley y se fueron por la chimenea, afortunadamente no fue por polvos flu, pues eso levantaría mucho polvo y dañaría al bebé de Hermione, llegaron a Grimmlaud Place y se encontraron con Kreacher, estaba limpiando la sala, cuando los vio, solo les inclinó la cabeza cortésmente y siguió con su trabajo, Ron le iba a decir que los atendiera, pero una elfina se apareció frente a ellos, nada más y nada menos que Wiki, Ron recordó que ella le pertenecía ahora

-Hola Wiki, llévanos con Ginny por favor-Dijo Hermione

-Wiki los llevará enseguida, sigan a Wiki-Ron y Hermione la siguieron hasta el piso de arriba

Entraron a una oficina lujosa, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema, había retratos exuberantes en las paredes, algunos muy raros, dos estanterías llenas de libros, varias sillas en una pared y un escritorio hecho de madera de caoba con los bordes de metal cromado, detrás de este había un sillón acolchado de color negro, en el escritorio había una lámpara de alcohol, la pequeña flama temblaba demasiado, Ron y Hermione se preguntaban dónde estaba Ginny, pero la respuesta les vino literalmente caída del techo.

-Ayúdenme!-Dijo Ginny, la cual inexplicablemente estaba flotando en el techo

-Qué demonios haces ahí?!-Exclamó Ron

-Tomando el té-Dijo sarcástica-Deja de hablar y bájenme-

-Pero no te alcanzo, cómo se supone que…?-

-Tienes magia zopenco, ahora solo bájame y después escúchenme-

-Está bien-Dijo abatido y sacó la varita, apuntó con ella a Ginny y esta comenzó a bajar lentamente del techo

-Gracias-Dijo por fin calmada y respirando entrecortadamente, pues había estado colgada de cabeza

-Cómo fue que llegaste ahí?-Preguntó Hermione

-No lo sé, salí de la chimenea y me dirigí hacia acá, después comencé a relajarme y lo último que supe es que estaba colgada-

-Qué raro-Dijo Ron

-Bueno, no los mandé llamar por eso, traes esas insignias Ron?-

-Sí-Él sacó las insignias y las puso en el escritorio

-Qué bien! Mañana tendremos que ir con Dumbledore-

-No lo creo Ginny, tenemos que presentarnos en el cuartel de aurores, con eso del ataque de los inferis nos van a tener muy ocupados, así que tendrá que ser otro día-Dijo Ron

-Demonios! Esto es verdaderamente importante, puede que podamos averiguar más sobre la maldita poción-

-En ese caso deberías ir tú con Remus, él es tu compañero, a Tonks y a mí nos asignaron una misión algo rara, ha habido ataques de hombres lobo en Wark , ya ha habido ocho asesinatos, ocho! Merlín me libre, voy a estar muy ocupado-

-Siempre te estás quejando, Ron, deberías agradecer que aún conservas el puesto de auror-

-Como tú no trabajas tanto como yo, tú no sabes lo que es ir a una misión tan agotadora como la misión Lestrange a lo largo de toda Europa, enfrentarte con grindlows, aswangs, unicornios, inferis, hombres lobo, vampiros, boggarts, dementores, troles, babosas gigantes de fuego, etc. Esas misiones te dejan exhausto-

-No recuerdo haber visto en los informes del cuartel que tú hayas ido en la misión de Harry para encontrar a Bellatrix-Repuso Ginny

-Éramos dos grupos, uno eran Luna, Neville y Harry, el otro éramos yo, Remus y Ojoloco, el equipo "A" que eran Harry, Neville y Luna, fueron tras Bellatrix por todos los continentes, inclusive estuvieron en América, nosotros éramos el equipo "B", solo fuimos viajando por Europa, Los Cárpatos sí que fueron una pesadilla, recuerdo que…-

-Sí, sí, sí, muy bien hermanito, sufriste mucho hace tiempo, pero yo igualmente voy a tener que ir para vigilar el ministerio y dentro de unos días Remus y yo tendremos que ir a la Mansión Malfoy a investigar las supuestas reuniones de los mortifagos-

-Está bien, cálmense ya niños, ahora…Ginny, querrías decirnos por qué debemos ver a Dumbledore?-Dijo Hermione

-Esas cosas son como una especie de llaves, de una tal Aula Maestra, esa donde se unen todas las casas comunes de Hogwarts, al parecer Harry investigaba algo en ese lugar, debemos ir, tal vez haya algo sobre esa poción-Dijo, Hermione la miraba impresionada, Ron la miraba serio

-Bueno, mañana le dirás a Remus que tienes información sobre eso, tal vez él y tú puedan ir a Hogwarts y entrar a ese dichoso cuarto-

-Entonces jamás entró?!-

-A que te refieres Ginny?-Preguntó Hermione

-A que en el pensadero, Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que se necesitaban cinco personas, y Harry dijo que los llevaría a ti, a Ron, Luna y Neville, si tú no recuerdas nada, significa que Harry jamás entró-

-Bueno, no lo sé, ese nombre me suena, pero todo es muy borroso, tal vez se me ha olvidado-Dijo Hermione

-No, tal vez les hicieron un hechizo desmemorizante, porque eso de recordar y no recordar no es normal, eso significa que lo que hizo Harry ahí, es sumamente importante-Dijo Ginny

-Pero…para qué borrarnos la memoria? Digo, si eso ere tan importante, Harry no debió de habérnosla borrado-Dijo Ron

-Me sorprendes hermanito, cómo llegaste a ser auror? Es obvio que Harry les borró la memoria para que estuvieran protegidos, debió de haber sido "demasiada información"-

-No lo entiendo, eso no sirve de nada, yo creo que…-

-Lo sé, no sirve de nada, era ese estúpido complejo de héroe que tenía Harry, siempre era así, cuidando siempre de los demás y casi nunca de él mismo-

-Bueno, mejor vámonos a dormir, te quedarás aquí en Grimmlaud Place Ginny?-Preguntó Hermione

-Sí…un momento, qué hora es?-

-Ya van a ser las nueve, qué rápido se pasa el tiempo-Dijo Ron

-Bueno, hasta mañana y cuídense. Ron, me avisas cuando vallan a poner los escudos para los inferis-

-Sí, Ginny, te avisaré, hasta mañana-Dicho eso se desaparecieron

Ginny salió de la oficina dispuesta a irse a dormir, pero un rugido de su estomago la hizo volver, no había comido nada en todo el día, bajó a la cocina y después de haber terminado de cenar, se fue directo a dormir, entró en la primera recamara que vio, fue directo a la cama sin fijarse en el cuarto y se acostó. Esa noche no durmió bien, más de tres veces se despertó incomoda, en dos ocasiones estaba flotando y casi llegaba al techo, se despertó a las 7:15, ahora se dio cuenta de donde estaba, ese había sido el cuarto de Sirius, lo sabía porque había varias fotos de motos en la mesa de noche, unos cuatro posters de mujeres muggles muy escandalizadores y la habitación estaba pintada de un gris opaco, la cama era individual, con sabanas verde bosque y una cabecera hecha de cedro, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta, vio lo que había pegada en ella, era Sirius junto con James y Lily, Sirius tenía un bebé en brazos, este sonreía felizmente a la cámara, James sonreía y Lily miraba preocupada a Sirius y al bebé, cuando Ginny miró a James, se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a Harry, en lo único que eran distintos era en los ojos y nariz, pero en todo lo demás, Harry era el vivo retrato de James, miró al bebé que Sirius cargaba, él aplaudía y sonreía, sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas resplandecían en su rostro, Harry era demasiado tierno a esa edad, Ginny sonrió al imaginar cómo habrían sido sus hijos si se hubiera casado con Harry, si serían pelinegros o pelirrojos, si sus ojos serían cafés o verdes, como deseaba tener un hijo, pero eso ya no se podría realizar, se imaginó casada con otro hombre, pero esa idea la obligó a irse de su cabeza, no podía casarse con otro hombre, abrió la puerta y salió, Kreacher ya la esperaba en el comedor con unos huevos con tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja, Ginny comió con ganas, incluso repitió, juraría que algún día acabaría como Ron, se despidió de Kreacher y se fue al cuartel a las 7:50, debía de estar allá a las 8:00 todos los miércoles, los otros días su entrada era a las 8:00, fue a su despacho y se sentó, revisó el archivador pero no encontró nada nuevo, agarró el nuevo libro de "Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos" y se puso a leerlo, tal vez habría nuevas criaturas aparte de los Snorkacks, las cuales antes se creían inexistentes, las únicas nuevas que vio en las primeras páginas fueron los Aswangs, los Bulbos explosivos y las Carnasias, los tres muy inofensivos, estaba leyendo las propiedades de la saliva de Carnasia cuando la puerta se abrió, Remus entró sonriente, se sentó frente a Ginny y se puso a mirar al vacío, Ginny estaba extrañada, no por cómo había entrado Remus, sino por esa cara, esa cara sonriente y soñadora, dejó a un lado el libro y lo miró, él ni se inmutó

-Eh, Remus!-Dijo Ginny, pero él seguía embelesado

-Remus, Tonks dice que la boda se cancela porque quiere a Moody-Eso si debió de entrarle, Remus se sobresaltó y miró hacia todos lados asustado, Ginny reía a más no poder

-jajaja, debiste ver tu cara, Remus, jajaja-

-No es gracioso, Ginny, por un momento pensé que era verdad-

-Pues es que no me ponías atención, de dónde vienes que estás tan sonriente?-Remus se puso rojo

-Bueno…eh…pues yo…eh…de casa…con Tonks-Ginny se echó a reír más fuerte

-Oh, vamos Remus, tú sabes que no te debes apenar, en fin ya van a casarse-Dijo más calmada

-Sí, pero esas son cosas intimas, además tú eres muy chica-Ginny se puso seria y luego puso una mirada divertida

-No creas que soy una niña, Harry y yo no éramos unos santitos-Remus enrojeció aún más

-Oh, vamos! No seas así de…cómo se dice?...inmaduro-

-Por qué inmaduro?-

-Porque no te debería de apenar el hablar sobre "eso"-

-Bueno, pero no vine por eso, es por la misión, Serpens atacó de nuevo, se encontraron diez unicornios muertos en Nottingham, a dos vampiros les quitaron los colmillos y robaron un cuerno de Plimplim Brillante-

-Qué es eso?- Dijo Ginny demasiado confusa

-Pagina 35, otra de las criaturas que descubrió Luna-

-Bueno, y cómo sabes que fue Serpens?-

-Porque dejó su marca, una gran "S" en el cielo-

-Serpens tiene una marca propia?-

-Sí, muchos creemos que es casi tan poderoso como Voldemort lo fue, si que le dio mucha batalla a Harry-

-Sí, vi algo sobre eso en…un momento, tú tienes algo que aclarar-

-De qué?-

-Por qué no me dijiste Remus? Por qué no me dijiste que Harry me iba a proponer matrimonio? Nos encontramos varias veces antes de que yo me fuera a Francia-

-Yo no lo sabía en ese entonces, lo supe una noche que Harry estaba en Cabeza de Puerco, pero si lo hubiera sabido te lo hubiera dicho…lo lamento-

Ginny estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, el solo recuerdo de lo que vio en el pensadero la entristecía mucho, se obligó a no llorar en ese momento, tenían trabajo que hacer, Serpens había matado a varias criaturas, a nueve unicornios les había quitado los cuernos y al último le había quitado la sangre, a los vampiros les había quitado los colmillos, pero eso fue antes de clavarles las estacas y había matado al guardia del museo donde estaba el cuerno del Plimplim brillante, tuvieron que ir al museo Magibet primero para interrogar a los guardias presentes ese día.

-Qué fue exactamente lo que vio?-Preguntaba Ginny

-No lo sé, era casi como una sombra, se movía demasiado rápido, después vi cómo se acercaba un hombre enmascarado, tenía en sus manos el cuerno, yo corrí de ese lugar y solo oía la risa de esa persona-

-El Sr… Tenison estaba con usted en ese tiempo?-

-No, yo fui por él cuando vi al sujeto, le dije que tuviera lista la varita, fuimos al lugar y de pronto…de pronto…ese rayo rojo le dio a Mike, comenzó a convulsionar y luego murió-

-Dice que fue un rayo rojo? No fue un _Avada Kedavra_?-

-No, no fue un _Avada Kedavra_, era algo extraño, el lugar donde el rayo le dio a Mike, estaba completamente negro y cuando los medimagos analizaron su cuerpo, lo confundieron con un squib-

-Por qué dijeron eso?-

-Porque en su cuerpo no había nada de magia, era como si se la hubieran drenado, no le entendí muy bien-

-Algo más? Hay algo más que pueda parecer importante?-

-Bueno, el hombre también robó una piedra de runas, no sé de qué era, todavía no se exponía-

-Gracias, ha sido de mucha ayuda-Ginny se retiró y fue a buscar a Remus, lo encontró en el vestíbulo dando instrucciones a los aurores

-Qué averiguaste Ginny?-

-Nada muy importante, solo sé que Serpens robó una tabla de runas y mató al guardia de una forma muy extraña-

-De qué forma?-

-Dijo que fue un rayo rojo, que donde fue el impacto estaba negro y que el cuerpo del Sr. Tenison no tenía ningún rastro de magia-

-Qué? Cómo que no tenía magia?-

-Sí, que fue como si se la hubieran extirpado-

-Bueno, debemos irnos, ya mandé a dos aurores a Nottingham y a otros dos a Swindon, Moody nos quiere ver allá, dijo que era algo importante-

-Te mandó una lechuza?-

-No, es un encantamiento, si quieres hablar con alguien, solo pon la varita en tu boca y di: _Signus_ y el nombre de la persona con quien quieres hablar, así nos comunicamos…recuérdame que te dé el nuevo libro de encantamientos, solo falta que no conozcas el hechizo _Nigra_-

-Qué es eso?-

-Oh! Merlín!-E instantes después, desaparecieron

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una habitación oscura, un hombre encapuchado entraba con paso firme, se detuvo frente a una mesa de piedra y colocó una pequeña botella de vidrio con una sustancia platinada, nueve cuernos blancos, otro frasco un poco más grande con ocho piezas blancas flotando en un líquido azulado y un cuerno dorado muy brillante, sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó al frasco con la sustancia platinada

-_Engorgio_-Murmuró el hombre y en instantes el frasco había agrandado su tamaño, ahora era casi como un barril, la sustancia brillaba en la oscuridad

-Ah, hola Sep, tardaste mucho en venir-Dijo una voz grave

-Buenos días mi señor, he tenido problemas con Snipes, casi fue descubierto por Snape, se le olvidó tomar la poción multijugos, es un idiota-

-Tranquilízate, pronto verás que Snipes es de mucha utilidad, qué hay con Peny?-

Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, la hemos buscado en Carlisle, York, Norwich, Brighton, Exeter, Cardiff, Preston y Dudley, pero no hemos dado en su paradero, Dolohov y Nott han ido a algunas partes de Escocia, Irlanda y Bélgica, Adeline y Bordeaux no ha visto nada en Francia, Helena y Alcor en Alemania encontraron algunos ingredientes, al igual que Caelum, Caleb, Kevin, Blake, Leroy, Tódor, Blasco y Celaeno, pero ningún rastro de Peny-

-Y qué ingredientes han encontrado?-

-Piel de basilisco rey, corteza de Treekin, cuernos de Dubenhorn, savia de Grevillea y polvo de dragón, yo he traído la sangre de unicornio junto con los cuernos, colmillos y fluidos de vampiro y el cuerno de Plimplim Brillante-

-Bien, muy bien, ya solo faltan otros 15 ingredientes-

-Señor, Caleb y Kevin tienen problemas con la piel de basilisco rey, quiere que me encargue?-

-Por supuesto, pero dime, qué clase de problemas?-

-Caleb le ha ordenado a Kevin no matar, el propietario no quiere ceder la piel-

-Cuando vallas, mata a Kevin junto al propietario, si no puede hacer las cosas bien, es mejor no tenerlo-

-Pero si es Caleb el que no quiere matar-

-A él lo mataré yo, o qué es lo que pasa? Perdiste el gusto de matar?-

-Por supuesto que no, solo quería saber sus razones, alguna otra cosa?-

-Sí, también necesito que obtengas las plumas del basilisco rey y unas cuantas púas, lagrimas de fénix y esencia de Thestral, y aprovecha para traerme un abrigo de erumpent-

-Claro, sé del lugar, pero tendré que matar-Al decir esto agregó una sonrisa apenas visible por la máscara

-Hazlo, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero no provoques mucho escándalo-

-Si no le importa, me retiro-Serpens se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro, por fin tendría diversión, y lo mejor era que podría matar a Kevin Laridon.

Tanner se quedó en su sitio, bajó de su sillón y fue hacia las mazmorras, bajó todos los escalones y se encontró con Bane el centauro atado y con varias cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, unos metros más, estaba otro cuerpo de un centauro más pequeño, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y la lengua salía de ella, estaba igual o incluso más demacrado que Bane, este miró a Tanner, le dedicó una mirada de odio y agachó la mirada

-Ya estás dispuesto a cooperar?-

-Yo…ya…te dije…todo…lo que sabía…si hay más…yo no lo sé-

-Mala respuesta, _Crucio!_-Bane soltó un grito

-Que débil eres, te mataría ahora mismo si no me fueras de utilidad-

-Pues mátame, yo ya no sé nada, si alguien sabe más sobre esto son Ronan y Firenze, yo ya no sé nada-

-No me puedo acercar a ellos, Firenze está en Hogwarts y Ronan tiene como guardia a ese centigor, si él está ahí no me puedo acercar-

-Le temes a un centigor? El gran jefe de los mortifagos le teme a un centigor? Jaja-

-Yo no soy el jefe de los mortifagos, mi jefe es otro, uno con un poder inimaginable, incluso más poderoso que Harry Potter-

-Quien es…?-

-No me digas que no lo has visto Bane! Él está ahí-Señaló una esquina en sombras, una figura encapuchada se movió a la luz, Bane intentó enfocar, cuando la capucha no estuvo más, una sonrisa malévola se formó en su cara, mientras que Bane abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, su boca estaba entreabierta, pero si no estuviera tan inflamada, de seguro se habría roto la quijada.

-Sí Bane, es él, la peor pesadilla del mundo mágico, de los de tu especie y de toda criatura viva-

Bane lo miró temeroso, la figura se acercó a él con calma, sacó su varita y sin necesidad de pronunciar nada, lanzó una maldición de color azul, Bane sintió un dolor tremendo, no era como el Cruciatus, esta maldición era distinta, se sentía como si la sangre se calentara al máximo, como si cada uno de sus huesos se quebrara e hiciera polvo, ni siquiera pudo gritar, ya que cayó desmayado, pero no solo por el dolor, sino por la gran sorpresa, de que él estuviera ahí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron y Tonks estaban en su misión en el parque Northumberland, les habían llamado desde las 6:00am (para desgracia de Ron), diciendo que acudieran pronto al cuartel ya que era muy importante, dos días antes hubo otros dos ataques, lo raro fue que no era luna llena, pero estaban seguros que habían sido hombres lobo. Ron y Tonks estaban cerca de Stonehaugh, debían de permanecer en una región cercana a Wark, se establecieron en una posada muggle llamada "Gold Hawk", ahí permanecieron hasta la 1:25 de la tarde, bajaron al comedor y comenzaron a comer, Ron se acaparó un plato de Pudin Yorkshire, un plato de Pay Shepherd y algo de puré de patatas con salsa de tomate, Tonks solo comió un poco de rosbif y ambos compraron una soda muggle, al terminar fueron a recorrer el pueblo, hallaron a dos magos, Austin Crenshaw y Douglas Peck, ambos dijeron que los ataques de hombres lobo habían llegado hasta las afueras de Stonehaugh, eran las 3:30 cuando regresaron al "Gold Hawk".

-Es algo raro no crees?-Dijo Tonks

-Sí, por qué estarían infectando a tantas personas? Según Austin, dice que han infectado a muggles, como ese tal David O´Brien, al hijo del Sr. Nichols y a ese extranjero, cómo se llama? Jack Goodman, todos ellos son muggles-Dijo Ron

-Vamos a ir a Wark hoy mismo?-

-No, mejor quedémonos a investigar un poco más…además me estoy muriendo de hambre-

-Ginny tiene razón, tú solo piensas en comer-

-Oh, vamos Tonks, no creo que tú no tengas hambre, después de todo hemos caminado por horas-

-Ya lo sé, Ron, pero lo que más me apetece es tomar una larga y fría ducha-

-Crees que haya algún feletono muggle por aquí?-

-Es teléfono, y mejor pregúntale a la señora que atiende…para qué lo quieres?-

-Hermione se compró uno de esos fele, tefle, teléfono móvil, me dio el número para que le llame, solo la quiero saludar-

-Pero si está el _Signus_, para qué quieres un teléfono móvil?-

-Porque no quiere tener el problema de que esos que revisan las transmisiones oigan nuestras conversaciones-

-Bueno, si me buscas estoy en mi cuarto, es el 12-Se levantó de la silla y se fue, no sin antes tropezar con el bastón de una ancianita haciéndolas caer a las dos, ayudó a parar a la pobre anciana y luego se fue

-Nunca cambiará-Murmuró Ron

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny estaba sentada en el sillón de su despacho, sonreía divertida al recordar las últimas dos horas, Remus se la había pasado diciéndole que debía de aprender los nuevos hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones, le había dejado por lo menos unos ocho libros, cinco de ellos eran hechos por Harry, los otros eran de diferentes personas. Había hechizos nuevos muy interesantes, como el _Nigra_, que hacía que el lugar quedara completamente oscuro sin importar que fuera de día o de noche, si fuera un lugar cerrado o abierto, solo quedaba a oscuras, estaba el _Ignis Corpus_, que hacía que un cuerpo fuera cubierto por llamas pero que no se quemara, el _Signus_, que era el hechizo comunicador y su efecto dependía de cómo lo usara, si se apuntaba al cielo salía una señal y si se decía el nombre de una persona, se pedía comunicar con ella por medio de la varita, estaban el hechizo _Umbonis_, que era el escudo más poderoso ya que paraba las imperdonables, y descubrió que ahora eran seis maldiciones imperdonables, la _Boneluctus, Precis Ignis_ y la _Sangremov_, que quitaba la sangre, en el libro un libro había una imagen de cómo funcionaban. El _Boneluctus_ hacía que te dolieran los huesos hasta volverlos polvo, pero si la maldición seguía, te quitaba la esencia, un liquido que estaba en los huesos. El _Precis Ignis_ hacía que sintieras como si te quemaras, era parecido al _Ignis Corpus_, solo que el _Ignis Corpus_ se podía apagar y el otro no, sin necesidad de fuego te ibas consumiendo poco a poco. Y por último estaba el _Sangremov_, ese hacía salir toda la sangre de un cuerpo por los poros, al final quedabas totalmente seco e inevitablemente morías antes de que te quitaran la sangre, si la maldición era interrumpida, el cuerpo seguía desangrándose hasta igualmente quedar seco.

-Qué asco, ni pensar que lo inventó un auror-Dijo Ginny para sí misma

-Qué cosa?-Dijo una voz en la puerta, lo cual hizo sobresaltar a Ginny

-Oh, hola Hermione, casi haces que se me salga el corazón…son estas nuevas maldiciones imperdonables, la tercera me da asco-

-Ah, la de la sangre, sí, a mí también me da asco, ni pensar que fue un…-

-Auror el que la inventó, lo sé, ese Ted Greyback estaba algo loco-Dijo Ginny

-Bueno, vine para saber si has tenido información sobre la misión de Ron, hace rato me habló y me dijo que las cosas están un poco pesadas por ahí-

-Ya los enviaron a Wark?-

-No, ahorita están en Stonehaugh, qué no lo sabías?-

-No, Hermione, pensé que estarían en casa todavía, o haciendo papeleo-

-Bueno, y qué hay de tu misión? Ya le dijiste a Remus sobre las insignias?-

-No, aún no, es que Serpens atacó tres veces esta noche, unos unicornios, unos vampiros y un museo-

-Qué fue lo que hizo?-

-Mató diez unicornios, a nueve les quitó los cuernos y al último le sacó la sangre, a dos vampiros, les quitó la esencia y los colmillos y robó un cuerno de Plimplim Brillante-resopló-esto me tiene muy cansada, encima el lunes tenemos que ir a la mansión Malfoy-

-Lo lamento, Ginny, si quieres te puedo ayudar en algo, los libros son mi especialidad, tú lo sabes-

-Pues me gustaría que me pusieras al tanto de los sucesos de estos últimos siete años, los nuevos descubrimientos, nuevos hechizos, etc. Todo, quiero que me digas todo-

-Claro, pero eso será en casa, quieres ir a tomar un café o algo?-

-Claro! Pero será en 15 minutos, solo puedo salir hasta las cuatro, y tengo que ver este libro de animales-

-Oh, el de Rolf Scamander? El que hizo junto con Xenophilius y Luna? Busca en la página 49, ahí hay una criatura muy, pero muy extraña-

-A ver…Treekin, qué es eso?-

-Léelo-

**Treekin**

Es un cuidador de arboles, muchas personas dicen que es un árbol en sí, pero este tiene forma humanoide, tiene tres piernas, las cuales terminan como si fueran troncos de árbol y los dedos son las raíces. En lugar de manos tiene dos largos picos, los cuales utiliza para ahuyentar a los intrusos, en la espalda sobresalen varias ramas con hojas, su boca está poblada de varios dientes picudos con los cuales tritura los huesos de animales, no tiene ojos, su oído y olfato son extra sensibles, por lo que le dan una especie de radar. A su corteza se le atribuyen varios poderes: En tés, da un incremento de fuerza por 48 horas, es conocida por ser un ingrediente de la _Poción de Luna Llena_ y la _Poción Destrozalobos_, por lo que los treekins son muy temidos por los hombres lobo y a la vez son muy apreciados.

-Qué es la poción de luna llena?-Preguntó Ginny

-Es lo contrario a la poción _M__atalobos_ y a la _D__estrozalobos,_ esta hace que los hombres lobo se vuelvan más agresivos y sanguinarios, se dice que puede tener otros efectos, pero son desconocidos-

-Y de seguro la inventó Harry-

-No…fue Neville, la usó por primera vez con Remus en una luna llena, que bueno que lo puso en una jaula, dijo que se volvió aún más agresivo y que casi rompe los barrotes de la jaula, su pelo cambió a negro y se hizo más grande, al parecer fortalece a los hombres lobo-

-Entonces cuando entró Harry?-

-En la siguiente transformación, cambiaron dos ingredientes, polvo de pixi y sangre de trol por alas de hada y un bezoar-

-Tú te sabes la formula?-

-Sí, de hecho yo les recomendé el usar la corteza de Treekin en lugar de sus hojas, pero ese no fue el que te dije, el que te decía era el Basilisco Real-

-Basilisco Real?-

**Basilisco R.**

Aún más mortífero que el basilisco común, a este no lo mata el canto del gallo, porque su cabeza es de gallo, la cola es larga como la de una serpiente, su cuerpo es escamoso y de color rojo o naranja, tiene dos grandes alas pero no puede volar ya que solo poseen unas cuantas plumas, el cuello es largo y curveado, termina en cabeza de gallo y tiene unos cuantos picos en lugar de cresta, aún si se ve por un espejo te mata, su piel es usada comúnmente en el _Vedadim_ y en la poción _multijugos_ ya que aumenta el tiempo de metamorfosis.

-Cielos, me alegra que no hubiera sido uno de estos el que estaba en Hogwarts…donde los descubrieron?-

-En Italia, hubo varios ataques por Milán, lo encontraron en Monza, el que lo mató fue un tal Ricky Kevlar-

-Y cómo nacen?-

-Nadie lo sabe, pero sí se sabe que hay varios en Europa y Asia, me parece que llevaron uno de esos disecado a América, pero lo robaron en Filadelfia, su destino era Ohio-

-Ya son las cuatro, vamos a comer-

**Nota del Autor**

Bueno, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, no tengo mucho que decir y no tengo problemas en revelar que es la Poción de Luna Llena la que usan los hombres lobo para transformarse sin que sea luna llena. Ahora, lo del basilisco real lo puse porque hay muchas descripciones del basilisco en la mitología y se me ocurrió ponerlo, el aswang es una criatura mitológica de las islas filipinas y el Treekin me basé de la película del Señor de los Anillos II. Y aquí viene el adelanto:

**Y en efecto, un poco más al frente de ellos se movía una figura en las sombras, caminaba en círculos rodeándolos, soltó un gran rugido y se alejó, Ron y Tonks lo siguieron (Ron fue a regañadientes) y cuando lo encontraron, la escena era espantosa, había por lo menos cinco hombres lobo acorralando a dos personas, eran fornidas por lo que se podía ver, y tenían las varitas levantadas y apuntando a los hombres lobo.**

**-Oye Flitney, creo que no debimos de habernos ido de la fiesta-Decía una de las personas**

**-Lo sé Smith, ahora estamos en un lio peor-Dijo la otra**

**-¡EH! Tú, pedazo de perro sin sesos, aquí-Gritó Ron a uno de los hombres lobo cuando le arrojaba una piedra, pero pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que los demás hombres lobo se giraron hacia él, pudo contar siete hombres lobo clavando su mirada en él**

**-¡**_**Expelliarmus**_**!-Dijo Tonks y uno de los hombres lobo salió disparado por el aire**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Ah, hola Victorie, un placer verte…y a ti también Canopus, mi padre va a decir algo importante, creo que ya se enterarán de los planes-Dijo Draco con su semblante presumido**

**-Bueno Draco, nos alegra todo esto, pero por lo que veo tú tampoco estás enterado de todos esos planes-Dijo Ginny y Draco comenzó a reírse**

**-No sé de donde sacaste ese humor, Canopus, pero tú sabes bien que yo fui junto con Tanner a Rusia para la misión, si alguien está bien enterado ese soy yo…me voy-Se alejó todavía riendo, dejando a Ginny furiosa y a Remus muy intrigado**

**-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de "la misión"?-Dijo Remus**

**-No lo sé, pero juro que voy a acabar con Malfoy-**

**-Tranquila, no vale la…-Pero fue interrumpido con la estruendosa voz de Alan Tanner**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**_**Fyendfyre**_**!-Dijo Ginny y un gran chorro de fuego salió de su varita**

**Tomó un poco de tiempo que Remus reaccionara, Ginny había usado una maldición extremadamente poderosa y la estaba controlando a la perfección, había un gran león alado hecho de fuego, corría por todos lados quemando a los mortifagos, ella y Remus lanzaban hechizos y maldiciones a todos lados, pero aún así el león seguía sin desaparecer**

**-MATENLOS, MATENLOS A LOS DOS-Gritaba Lucius, Draco estaba demasiado nervioso y se había quedado en una esquina del salón**

**-GINNY, DEBEMOS LLEGAR A LA SALIDA, NO PODEMOS SEGUIR AQUÍ- Gritaba Remus, Ginny no hablaba y solo asentía**

**Ambos corrían intentando llegar a la salida, pero algo se interpuso en su camino, eran varios seres demoniacos hechos de fuego que tapaban la entrada, alguien había hecho otro **_**Fyendfyre**_** y les estaban tapando la entrada, Remus apuntó con su varita al fuego demoniaco y gritó**

**-¡**_**Fiendlocked**_**!-En instantes el fuego desapareció y pudieron salir del salón**

**-GINNY, HAZ QUE TU FYENDFYRE SE EXTIENDA POR TODO EL SALÓN, DEBEMOS ANIQUILAR A TODOS LOS MORTIFAGOS-Le indicó Remus**


	9. La Mansión Malfoy

**Capitulo 9:**** La Mansión Malfoy**

Ron y Tonks estaban en las afueras del pueblo de Stonehaugh, eran como las 7:30pm y el sol apenas daba rastros de luz, ambos tenían las varitas en las manos, ya sabían que esos hombres lobo podían atacar sin que fuera luna llena, Ron estaba de pie mirando a todos lados, temblaba un poco y tenía curveada la boca hacia abajo, Tonks en cambio estaba sentada en una gran roca mirándose las uñas, su rostro lucía despreocupado e incluso aburrido, pero al oírse un crujido cerca del lugar, Tonks se paró de inmediato y Ron apuntó con su varita…era solo una ardilla. Ya estaba muy oscuro y no había rastros de los hombres lobo, al parecer esa noche no atacarían, cuando estaban dispuestos a irse al Gold Hawk, un horrible aullido se oyó a lo lejos, ambos empuñaron sus varitas al instante, sin duda alguna ese era un hombre lobo, había una espesa neblina formándose alrededor suyo, el aspecto de Ron no había cambiado, pero Tonks estaba muy nerviosa, la mano donde tenía la varita le temblaba y su pelo había cambiado del rosa chillón a un verde pálido pero ella no se inmutaba; se oyó un crujido por un costado, otro crujido, otro y muchos más, venían de todas partes, pero al parecer no querían atacar, solo los rodeaban.

-En este momento me vendría bien tener algo de sabia de Treekin-Murmuró Ron

-Eso solo los ahuyentaría temporalmente, el olor se va casi al instante-Dijo Tonks

-Pero me daría tiempo de…¡Mira! Allá se mueve algo-

Y en efecto, un poco más al frente de ellos se movía una figura en las sombras, caminaba en círculos rodeándolos, soltó un gran rugido y se alejó, Ron y Tonks lo siguieron (Ron fue a regañadientes) y cuando lo encontraron, la escena era espantosa, había por lo menos cinco hombres lobo acorralando a dos personas, eran fornidas por lo que se podía ver, y tenían las varitas levantadas y apuntando a los hombres lobo.

-Oye Flitney, creo que no debimos de habernos ido de la fiesta-Decía una de las personas

-Lo sé Smith, ahora estamos en un lio peor-Dijo la otra

-¡EH! Tú, pedazo de perro sin sesos, aquí-Gritó Ron a uno de los hombres lobo cuando le arrojaba una piedra, pero pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que los demás hombres lobo se giraron hacia él, pudo contar siete hombres lobo clavando su mirada en él

-¡_Expelliarmus_!-Dijo Tonks y uno de los hombres lobo salió disparado por el aire

-_Levicorpus…Desmaius…Expelliarmus…Expelliarmus_-Tanto Ron como Tonks lanzaban varios hechizos a los hombres lobo, pronto no quedaba ninguno, al parecer habían huido del lugar.

Ron se acercó a los dos hombres para preguntar si estaban bien, pronto se dio cuenta que eran jugadores de la selección de Quidditch inglesa, les contaron que venían de una fiesta en Gilsland, habían tenido problemas con el cantinero y ya estaban algo borrachos para aparecerse, no tenían polvos flu y no había un portal cerca del lugar para irse, así que habían optado por ir a Stonehaugh para ver si había algún medio de transporte en el lugar. Ron y Tonks los llevaron al Gold Hawk, pidieron un café caliente para cada uno y hablaban sobre varios partidos de Quidditch (Ron, por supuesto) que se llevarían a cabo en los siguientes dos meses.

-Sí, pero aún nos falta un buscador, el nuestro se tomó unas vacaciones justo en este mes y el partido será en poco más de una semana-Decía Smith

-Sí, esperábamos ir a Edimburgo y visitar a Ryan Pit, jugó con nosotros hace unos años, pero ahora perdió una pierna y no puede jugar-Dijo Flitney

-Bueno…yo tengo un hermano llamado Charlie, él jugó hace unos dos años como buscador de las Avispas de Wimbourne, ganaron el partido, no sé si les interese que él entre al equipo-Dijo Ron

-Bueno, no nos haría mal el hacerle unas pruebas ¿Cómo dices que se llama?-Preguntó Smith

-Charlie, Charlie Weasley-

-Weasley, Weasley ¿Done he oído ese apellido?...Ah, pues claro, yo estuve con un Weasley en un club de mi quinto año en Hogwarts, creo que era Rol-Dijo Smith

-Un momento, tú estuviste en el ED-Dijo Ron muy impresionado

-Sí, mi nombre es Zacharias Smith-Ron pareció algo disgustado por la revelación, pero aún así quiso actuar amablemente, esa podía ser la oportunidad de que Charlie entrara en la selección Inglesa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron dos días y no se sabía nada de Ron, el sábado había llegado de Stonehaugh a darle noticias a su familia, llevó consigo a Smith y a Flitney y les contó lo sucedido en Stonehaugh, Charlie había dejado el trabajo en Rumania para venir y cuidar a Molly ya que los gemelos estaban muy ocupados en la tienda. El domingo le hicieron las pruebas a Charlie y las pasó fácilmente, el partido se llevaría a cabo el jueves, por lo que tuvo que irse a entrenar, les dieron a los demás Weasley los boletos para ir a ver el partido, éste se llevaría a cabo en Noruega, cerca de Bergen, Ginny les contó sobre esto a Remus y Ojoloco y les pidió el día libre, junto con ellos estaba Dean.

-Me temo que eso será imposible, pero sí irá al partido-Dijo Ojoloco

-¿A qué se refiere?-Dijo Ginny confundida

-El ministerio noruego nos pidió seis aurores para vigilar el partido, irán Remus, Richards, Rivera, Bell, Rouge y tú, estarán mezclados en la multitud, por lo que podrás estar con tu familia pero tendrás a Remus de compañía y estarán al pendiente de la situación-Dijo Ojoloco

-¿Entonces estaré como de incógnita?-

-Exacto…y aprovecha para pedir unos autógrafos, quisiera los de Flint, Wood…-

-¡Thomas! Esto es una misión, no es para estarse divirtiendo-Le dijo Ojoloco

-Ah, quería decirles algo sobre la poción, puede que encontremos alguna cosa en Hogwarts, en una cosa llamada el Aula Maestra-

-Me suena el nombre, iré con Albus a preguntarle sobre eso-Dijo Remus

-Bueno, entonces me voy, debo preparar las cosas de mañana, será un día largo-Dijo Ginny y desapareció

Apareció en La Madriguera, les había prometido a su familia que les contaría si iría o no, llegó al mero borde de los escudos y barreras que habían levantado, entró con facilidad en el terreno y se dirigió a la casa, los gnomos seguían corriendo en el jardín, corrían y corrían como si no hubiera un mañana, uno se le subió a Ginny en la pierna y justo cuando ella iba a mandarle un hechizo, el pequeño gnomo salió disparado hacia el cielo, Ginny se extrañó mucho, pero no le dio importancia, entró en la casa y en la sala había una escena muy tierna: Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en el sillón y veían un libro de nombres de bebés, ambos sonreían y murmuraban cosas.

-Oh, vamos Hermione, pongámosle Drue de segundo nombre-

-Pero no combina Ron ¿cómo se oiría?-

-¿Qué no deberían esperarse a saber si es niño o niña?-Dijo Ginny de repente y ellos se sobresaltaron

-No, estoy segura que va a ser niño, me lo dice mi intuición femenina-Dijo Ron muy alegre

-Pero aún así ¿No es muy pronto para elegir los nombres?-

-Solo necesitamos el segundo, el primero ya lo habíamos decidido desde que nos enteramos-Dijo Hermione

-¿Cuál es el primero?-Preguntó Ginny interesada

-Harry, le queremos poner Harry, pero Ron no sabe combinar nombres y le quiere poner Harry Drue Weasley-Ginny soltó una risotada, pero aún así su corazón no dejaba de brincar de felicidad porque ellos le pusieran Harry a su hijo

-¿Y qué nombre le quieres poner tú?-Dijo Ron algo molesto

-Le quería poner Harry Mike Weasley, al menos no se oye tan feo como Drue-Ron resopló, pero luego sonrió y le dio un beso a Hermione

-Yo me voy, ah, se me olvidaba, sí podré ir al partido, pero iré con otros aurores ya que estaremos de incognitos-

-¿Es una broma verdad?-Dijo Ron

-No, no lo es-

-Pero no pueden hacer eso, el partido será en Noruega, no en Inglaterra-

-Las autoridades noruegas pidieron seguridad de aquí, lo lamento, pero aún así estaré con ustedes-

-Menos mal, mamá se pondría como loca porque no fueras-

-Lo sé, pero al menos iré, nos vemos y les dicen a los demás, tengo que levantarme temprano mañana-

-¿Te quedas acá?-Preguntó Ron

-Sí, Kreacher está fumigando los doxis, hasta mañana-

-Suerte con tu misión, Ginny-Dijo Hermione

-Gracias Hermione-Les sonrió por última vez y se fue a dormir

Ya eran las 5:30am, el despertador no dejaba de sonar y Ginny se estaba despertando poco a poco, miró el despertador y lo apagó con un Click en el botón de arriba, se levantó de la cama y se quitó el pijama, entró al baño y se cepilló los dientes, después entró en la ducha y se bañó rápidamente, al salir se puso su uniforme de auror y se colocó la insignia azul, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí estaba Ron manoseando la comida, sonrió burlona y se acercó a él, no quiso hacer ningún ruido para darle una sorpresa

-…la jalea, sí, esa es mi favorita…-murmuraba él, Ginny no pudo evitar reír por lo que murmuraba Ron, él se sobresaltó y se volteó hacia Ginny, quien se tuvo que apoyar en la mesa por la risa

-¿No deberías de estar en el cuartel?-Dijo Ron

Ginny se estaba calmando, pero al ver a Ron se echó a reír otra vez, él estaba totalmente manchado de mermelada, queso, chocolate y jalea en la cara y pijama, se acercó a él y le pasó un dedo por la nariz, se lo llevó a la boca y lo saboreó, pero pronto lo escupió, pues había tomado una rara mezcla de chocolate, queso derretido y alguna otra cosa realmente amarga, fue hacia la alacena y sacó la leche, se sirvió un poco en un vaso e hizo aparecer unos huevos cocidos en un plato, comió más rápido de lo normal ante la mirada de Ron

-Bueno, normalmente soy yo el que come así ¿Qué bicho te picó?-Dijo él

-Ezque tendo que lledar tempdano al cuadtel-Contestó ella cuando comía un pedazo de huevo y un pan

-Pues ya casi son las seis-Ginny se tomó la leche de golpe y se tragó todo lo que quedaba de los huevos, se levantó, murmuró un "Adiós" y desapareció

El cuartel estaba desierto, cuando llegó se sorprendió de ver algunas luces ahí, entró en la oficina de Ojoloco (La cual ya le habían puesto el nombre) y se sorprendió aún más al ver el cambio en ella, ahora estaba pintada de un verde muy oscuro, había algunas antorchas en las esquinas y la ventana había desaparecido para dar lugar a una chimenea, el escritorio seguía en donde estaba, pero ahora era un poco más…raro; tenía en las esquinas unas cosas parecidas a dragones, en la parte visible se veían algunos grabados muy raros y detrás estaban Remus y Ojoloco, los dos observaban un pergamino en el escritorio, cuando Ginny se acercó, ellos solo la vieron y le hicieron una seña con la mano para que viera el pergamino, era un mapa de la mansión Malfoy con sus cuartos y pasadizos secretos

-Bueno, ustedes irán por este pasillo hasta encontrarse en el cuarto principal, ahí había una rampa hacia abajo, pero no pudimos abrirla, así que irán a inspeccionar las demás cosas, irán transformados con la poción multijugos como dos mortifagos por si acaso-

-Ojoloco me explicaba que podremos utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables por si ocurre algo, la única que no se puede es la _Sangremov_… vámonos-

Ginny comprendió con eso que la misión sería muy peligrosa, siguió a Remus y a Ojoloco hasta la chimenea, se cambiaron de ropas a las capas anti-hechizos y se colocaron los brazaletes iluminadores, Remus le dio la poción y se la tomó, esta vez sabía a menta y no a ese asqueroso sabor que siempre había experimentado en Francia, poco a poco se fue transformando hasta ser un joven alto con el cabello negro y piel morena, extrañamente Remus era una chica rubia con ojos grises y el cabello corto

–Demonios, me equivoqué de frasco…bueno, ya no importa-

-Jajaja, bueno, creo que tú serás Victorie Hudson, Remus y tú serás Canopus Mortra, Ginny, jajaja-Dijo Ojoloco

Entraron y Ojoloco apuntó con la varita, pronto estaban en la mansión Malfoy, todo estaba a oscuras, pero estaba esa antorcha en el vestíbulo iluminando tenuemente, la anterior vez no estaba prendida, las llamas eran de color verde, Ginny y Remus se extrañaron de que estuviera encendida, después llegó un mortifago, ellos estaban a punto de sacar sus varitas, pero solo las sostuvieron en sus manos

-Hudson, Mortra, el señor nos está esperando, Lucius va a decir algo importante, caminen-Dijo este con desprecio, Ginny y Remus obedecieron

Pasaron por varios pasadizos que no estaban en el mapa, había uno en una alfombra que se abría al mostrar la marca tenebrosa, cuando llegaron a un salón muy, muy grande, se quedaron anonados con la cantidad de mortifagos que había; eran por lo menos unos 500, Remus no podía creerlo, ni pensar que pensaban que ya los estaban exterminando y ahí estaban por lo menos medio millar, siguió caminando entre las personas, había un hombre bajito con el pelo canoso y más de diez cicatrices en la cara, una bruja de pelo enmarañado y negro con la nariz ganchuda y una mirada petulante, un mago rubio y alto, fornido de ojos azules y con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con alguien muy conocido…Draco Malfoy.

-Ah, hola Victorie, un placer verte…y a ti también Canopus, mi padre va a decir algo importante, creo que ya se enterarán de los planes-Dijo Draco con su semblante presumido

-Bueno Draco, nos alegra todo esto, pero por lo que veo tú tampoco estás enterado de todos esos planes-Dijo Ginny y Draco comenzó a reírse

-No sé de donde sacaste ese humor, Canopus, pero tú sabes bien que yo fui junto con Tanner a Rusia para la misión, si alguien está bien enterado ese soy yo…me voy-Se alejó todavía riendo, dejando a Ginny furiosa y a Remus muy intrigado

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de "la misión"?-Dijo Remus

-No lo sé, pero juro que voy a acabar con Malfoy-

-Tranquila, no vale la…-Pero fue interrumpido con la estruendosa voz de Alan Tanner

-Silencio sacos de mugre putrefacta…bien, como ustedes saben, la muerte de Harry Potter ha sido muy beneficiosa para nosotros-Ginny apretó los puños y pudo jurar que oyó sus huesos crujir como piedras-Hemos capturado a Bane y nos ha provisto de la más exquisita información, tendremos un nuevo señor…o más bien dicho, ya lo tenemos, él no se presentará por ahora, pero les puedo jurar que es mucho más poderoso que el Señor Tenebroso. También quiero dar mis más grandes agradecimientos a seis mortifagos: Caleb McNamara, Blasco y Tódor Linstock, Blake Wales, Celaeno Parker y Antoine Sanger, ellos han traído algunas cosas esenciales para nuestros planes futuros…pero quisiera mandar que viniera Caleb por algo que se merece por sus acciones-Una sonrisa maligna se formó en su rostro

-Ginny, ten preparada tu varita por cualquier cosa-Susurró Remus cuando un hombre alto y flaco, de ojos color miel y cabello café oscuro pasaba junto a Tanner.

-Ah, Caleb, me encantaría que aceptaras una nueva varita, la tuya está algo…desgastada-Y en efecto, cuando Caleb sacó su varita, esta tenía astillas muy visibles por todos lados y se podría jurar que se salía un pluma azul por la parte de atrás, se la dio a Tanner y éste la examinaba detenidamente

-Dime, Caleb ¿Alguna vez nos hemos detenido a conseguir algo por el simple hecho de matar?-Caleb parecía confuso, pero negó con la cabeza

-¿No? Entonces dime ¿Por qué le prohibiste a Kevin matar al anciano en Jouillat?-Caleb palideció por completo, miró asustado a Tanner, quien seguía viendo la varita de Caleb

-Bueno, sabrás que habrá un castigo…_Crucio_!-Sacó su propia varita tan rápidamente, que Caleb no tuvo tiempo de quitarse de en medio y fue alcanzado por la maldición, Ginny y Remus miraban con horror la escena mientras que los demás mortifagos reían

-Oh, creo que no me satisface ¿Qué tal esto?..._Boneluctus_!-Ahora Caleb gritaba muy fuerte, Ginny se había tapado el rostro y Remus se había quedado paralizado

-Bueno, soy un hombre compasivo, Caleb, así que será rápido-Caleb respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía una pierna desviada-_Avada Kedavra_!-En ese momento, Caleb se estiró en el suelo y después quedó inmóvil y con la mirada perdida, había muerto.

-Que quede bien claro, aquí no hay límites, si se tiene que matar, se tiene que matar y…si quieres matar, mata-Todos los mortifagos rieron, Ginny no podía creer cuan malvados eran esos tipos

-Bueno, volviendo a lo principal, tenemos que encontrar la forma de encontrar al centauro Ronan, es muy importante encontrarlo y matar al centigor que lo protege-"Nota mental: Investigar que es un centigor" Pensó Ginny

-Necesitamos traerlo a la mansión lo más pronto posible, hay algunos rumores de que se esconde a unos dos kilómetros de Hogsmeade…bueno, aquí viene Lucius Malfoy, él tiene la información para el escape de Azkaban-Lucius pasó al balcón y se puso la varita en la garganta.

-Primero que nada, los dementores están de nuestro lado y nos ayudarán con los guardias, por lo que lo único que nos debe de preocupar son los dragones que cuidan la fortaleza, nuestros compañeros serán libres nuevamente y estaremos en una ventaja más grande que el ministerio…pero por lo pronto, solo festejaremos, ya saben que día y a qué hora-Dijo Lucius.

-Esto me da mala espina Remus-Dijo Ginny

-Ni pensar que todo esto se lo debemos a Potter, jajaja, si no se hubiera muerto, nosotros no estaríamos aquí, jajaja-Lucius se reía abiertamente, pronto se le unieron los demás mortifagos…en cambio, Ginny estaba apretando tan fuerte sus puños que se estaba haciendo daño y hasta sintió un pequeño temblor en sus piernas.

-Oh, y no olvidemos el ataque en Nueva York, en Torún, en Erfurt y en Tours, casi lo matamos en ese último-Dijo otro mortifago, pero de repente Lucius dejó de reír.

-No hubiera servido de nada el que lo hayamos matado en ese ataque, nos hubiera perjudicado… pero recuerdo cuando lo torturábamos, o cuando le dejábamos al dementor, jajaja-Volvió a reír.

-Sí, recuerdo que gritaba "A Ginny no por favor, a Ginny no" jajaja, patético-Esta vez fue Crabbe, todos reían, pero Draco se mostraba algo nervioso, Ginny no podía estar más enojada y Remus solo tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Ah, ojalá hubiéramos podido jugar un poco más con él, me encantaba jugar a "Tortura a Potter" jajaja-Dijo Lucius, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Ginny se encontraba al límite de su enojo, sacó su varita rápidamente y apuntó a Lucius, de ahí todo pasó muy rápido. Los verdaderos Canopus y Victorie llegaron sudorosos al salón, Ginny y Remus recobraron sus formas originales, las antorchas se apagaron dejando el salón a oscuras, se sintió un gran temblor y pronto hubo un destello de color rojo que iba directo a Lucius, recibió el impacto del hechizo en el pecho y salió despedido por el aire, Tanner miró furioso a Ginny, empuñó su varita y apuntó a Ginny, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un hechizo o maldición, estaba colgado en el aire, soltó su varita y bramó.

-ACABENLOS-

La turba de mortifagos apuntó a Ginny y Remus, después solo supieron que varios rayos de color verde, rojo, amarillo y azul venían hacia ellos, pero se detenían a casi un metro, como si un escudo invisible se hubiera posado en ellos, Ginny lanzaba distintas maldiciones a todas direcciones, sus ojos estaban rojos de la furia y derramaban lágrimas, Remus se había quedado petrificado, de pronto el suelo volvió a temblar, fue tan fuerte que se abrió una grieta en él, varios bloques de piedras cayeron de las paredes, un mortifago explotó repentinamente, otro se estaba ahogando y unos cinco estaban convulsionando, Remus había reaccionado y había sacado su varita, Tanner seguía colgado del techo y gritaba por ayuda, un mortifago intentó traspasar el escudo en el que se encontraban Ginny y Remus pero comenzó a incendiarse apenas lo tocó.

-_Fyen__d__f__y__re_!-Dijo Ginny y un gran chorro de fuego salió de su varita

Tomó un poco de tiempo que Remus reaccionara, Ginny había usado una maldición extremadamente poderosa y la estaba controlando a la perfección, había un gran león alado hecho de fuego, corría por todos lados quemando a los mortifagos, ella y Remus lanzaban hechizos y maldiciones a todos lados, pero aún así el león seguía sin desaparecer.

-MATENLOS, MATENLOS A LOS DOS-Gritaba Lucius, Draco estaba demasiado nervioso y se había quedado en una esquina del salón.

-GINNY, DEBEMOS LLEGAR A LA SALIDA, NO PODEMOS SEGUIR AQUÍ- Gritaba Remus, Ginny no hablaba y solo asentía.

Ambos corrían intentando llegar a la salida, pero algo se interpuso en su camino, eran varios seres demoniacos hechos de fuego que tapaban la entrada, alguien había hecho otro _Fyendfyr__e_ y les estaban tapando la entrada, Remus apuntó con su varita al fuego demoniaco y gritó.

-¡_Fiendlocke__d_!-En instantes el fuego desapareció y pudieron salir del salón.

-GINNY, HAZ QUE TU FYENDFYRE SE EXTIENDA POR TODO EL SALÓN, DEBEMOS ANIQUILAR A TODOS LOS MORTIFAGOS-Le indicó Remus, pero cuando Ginny estaba a punto de extender su maldición por todo el salón, alguien desapareció la maldición.

Remus y ella solo atinaron a salir corriendo hacia el pasillo, eran seguidos de cerca por una, multitud de mortifagos, les lanzaban diferentes maldiciones y maleficios, ellos solo corrían por el pasillo de piedra, doblaron hacia la izquierda y siguieron corriendo, Ginny se detuvo un momento, apunto al techo con su varita y este comenzó a caerse, corrieron más rápido hasta llegar al vestíbulo, se tomaron un tiempo para descansar y luego desaparecieron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moody se encontraba en su despacho junto con Ron y Tonks, ellos regresarían el martes a Stonehaugh e investigarían los ataques ahí y en Wark, pero en ese momento solo esperaban que Remus y Ginny se aparecieran en el despacho o por el portal, Ron ya se estaba impacientando mucho, se habían ido a las 6:30 y ya eran más de la una de la tarde y ellos no regresaban, de paso no habían checado el estado de los mortifagos en los que se habían transformado, no sabían si estaban libres, muertos o en Azkaban, eso hacía la misión más peligrosa.

-Ya deberían de estar aquí Moody-Dijo Ron.

-Tranquilízate Ron, ellos saben lo que hacen, ni que fueran a descubrirlos-Dijo Tonks e instantes después aparecieron Remus y Ginny.

-¿En donde diablos estaban? Nos tenían muy preocupados-Explotó Ron.

-Cállate Ron-Dijo Ginny.

-Los mortifagos nos descubrieron, llegaron los verdaderos mortifagos y nosotros volvimos a nuestras formas normales-Explicó Remus.

-¿Por qué están tan sucios?-Preguntó Tonks ya que ambos tenían manchas de polvo y cenizas en la ropa y el rostro.

-Un mortifago convocó el _Fyendfyre_ y casi nos quema, en cuanto al polvo es porque Ginny hizo caer una parte del techo cuando nos perseguían-

-¿Un _Fyendfyre_?-Preguntó atónito Ron.

-Sí, fue después de que Ginny convocara el suyo-

-Un momento ¿Ginny convocó un _Fyendfyre_?... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-Preguntó Tonks a Ginny.

-Nos lo enseñaron en Francia, Adeline me enseñó cómo controlarlo, aunque siempre tomaba una forma des-uniforme, ahora sí tenía forma-

-Imposible, el único que ha logrado hacer que esa maldición tenga una sola forma específica ha sido Harry, los demás solo forman varios seres demoniacos-Dijo Moody.

-También Voldemort, cuando se enfrentó a Dumbledore en el ministerio, hizo aparecer una serpiente de fuego, Dumbledore dice que era el _Fyendfyre_-Dijo Ron.

-Eso no importa, al menos salimos vivos de esto y averiguamos algunas cosas. Los mortifagos buscan a un centauro llamado Ronan y planean asaltar Azkaban, no dieron fechas pero debemos estar preparados-Dijo Ginny.

-Bien ¿algo más?-Preguntó Ojoloco.

-Sí, me parece que ya están reuniendo los ingredientes de la dichosa poción, Tanner lo mencionó. Ah, y Lucius dijo algo sobre festejar, y no creo que vaya a ser una fiesta con globos y pastel, debemos estar alerta-

-Bien, por hoy es suficiente, tómense lo que queda de los días al partido en Noruega, se presentan directamente allá. Hasta luego-Dijo Ojoloco y Remus y Ginny desaparecieron.

Ginny llegó muy agotada a La Madriguera, la aventura de ese día había sido mucho, levantarse temprano, la ida a la mansión, los mortifagos, el _Fyendfyre_, ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido hacer el hechizo tan bien, siempre se había tenido que concentrar mucho para lograrlo y ahora lo había logrado sin ningún esfuerzo ¿Qué le pasaba? Vio a su madre en la cocina, Fred y George no estaban, debían atender la tienda, Charlie estaba entrenando para el jueves y Ron debía de estar en el cuartel todavía. Saludó a su madre, y cuando esta estaba a punto de decirle algo, Ginny solo le miró suplicante y subió a su cuarto, el resto del día fue agotador, un inferí trató de pasar las barreras de protección de la casa comenzó a quemarse armando un gran alboroto, los gnomos del jardín habían estado molestando toda la tarde, lanzaban piedras a las ventanas, cuando alguien salía le aventaban tierra o iban y mordían las piernas, Ginny se sintió tan frustrada de esos demonios que a uno lo hechizó, otros dos se hundieron inexplicablemente en la tierra hasta sus cabezas y comenzaron a gritar como locos, cuando llegó Ron, no les hizo caso para nada y los silenció, Fred y George llegaron justo después de Ron y Charlie no llegó sino hasta después de que Ginny se fue a Grimmlaud Place.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa, fue ir a su habitación, en los días que había pasado ahí investigando y los que había vivido, había conocido toda la casa, se había cambiado de cuarto a uno más ordenado, de color crema y con una cama con sábanas y colchas cafés, se tiró en su cama y se quedó completamente dormida.

**Nota del Autor:**

Bien, aquí tienen el capitulo nueve, para aclarar cosas, el _Fyendfyre_ no lo inventé, es una maldición que sale en el séptimo libro, tan solo modifiqué su efecto un poco, el siguiente capítulo es el partido de Charlie y se llama "El Buscador Charlie Weasley", aquí les dejo el adelanto:

**-Hola Ginny ¿Lista para el trabajo?-Dijo Remus**

**-Sí, veo que también estará con nosotros Ojoloco-Dijo Ginny, pues detrás de Remus venía Ojoloco**

**-Sí, aunque creo que solo vino para tener una mejor visión de todo el estadio-**

**-Bueno, estén listos para trabajar y recuerden¡Alerta permanente!-Dijo Moody antes de sentarse**

**-BUENO, BUENO, AQUÍ ESTAMOS OTRA VEZ EN UN PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH, YO SOY DAVID BAGMAN Y SERÉ EL COMENTARISTA EN ESTE PARTIDO…Y AQUÍ VIENE EL EQUIPO INGLÉS: FLITNEY, SMITH, GOODMAN, WOOD, FLINT, CREEVEY YYYYYYYYYYYY WEASLEY!-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-¿Qué pasa Nigel?-**

**-Lucius, los he encontrado, Ojoloco está junto a ellos-**

**-Bien, tira a Ojoloco hacia el vacío y mata a los Weasley…menos a Ginevra y a su hermano junto con su esposa, quiero que sufran al ver sus peores temores-**

**-Bien, así será-**

**-Y recuerda, el juego consiste en que quien mate a 45 personas gana, e inmediatamente seremos regresados a la mansión Lupcror, mata a todos los que puedas, aunque dudo mucho que le ganes a Serpens-**

**-¿Él está aquí¿Ya llegó?-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la pequeña Weasley, a mi señor le encantará tenerte-Dijo el mortifago**

**-Serpens, debí suponer que tal escoria como tú estaría aquí, animales como ustedes nunca se pierden estas oportunidades-Dijo Ginny con desprecio**

**-Tut, tut, tut, mala respuesta pequeña, **_**Diffindo**_**!-El hechizo pasó por su brazo izquierdo y le dejó una gran cortada, ella solo le apuntó con la varita para luego ser desarmada**

**Draco Malfoy torturaba a una mujer en ese momento, su rostro se mantenía serio como siempre, su mirada estaba apagada, si había algo que sentía en ese momento, eso no era ni alegría ni diversión, terminó de torturarla y la mató, sonrió con pesar y de pronto se llevó su mano al brazo izquierdo, se alzó la manga y vio con horror una herida que tenía en el brazo**


	10. El Buscador Charlie Weasley

**Capitulo 10:**** El Buscador Charlie Weasley**

_Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en una mesa de un restaurant del Callejón Diagón, Harry jugaba con su tenedor algo de espagueti y lo revoloteaba __en su plato mientras sostenía con la otra mano un vaso con agua, Ginny parecía nerviosa y solo se llevaba a la boca algunos trocitos de carne que tenía en su plato y con la otra mano se tocaba un mechón de pelo nerviosamente_

_-Harry, creo que fue mala idea el entrar al concurso, en fin solo es una cena-_

_-Bueno, pero ya entramos, no nos podemos salir-Justo en ese momento derramó un poco de agua en sus pantalones vaqueros-Demonios-_

_-Tranquilízate, sé que no te gusta mucho bailar, podríamos decirle al señor que tenemos algo que hacer y así no hacemos nada-_

_-El concurso es en 15 minutos, lo único que debemos hacer es subirnos a la mesa y bailar la música que nos pongan-_

_-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?-_

_-Si tú no quieres podemos irnos-_

_-No, vamos a hacerlo-En ese momento llegó el encargado del restaurant, era un hombre alto, de porte galante, de pelo rubio y largo acomodado en una coleta y con un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo_

_-BUENOS DÍAS MIS QUERIDOS CLIENTES, HOY TENEMOS UN GRAN CONCURSO DE BAILE, SE HAN INSCRITO YA 8 PAREJAS, DEBERÁN DE SUBIRSE A LA MESA Y BAILAR LA MUSICA QUE LES PONGAMOS, SERÁ MUGGLE YA QUE NO HAY MUCHA MUSICA MÁGICA TAN ALOCADA…-_

_-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-Le dijo Harry a Ginny_

_-LA PAREJA GANADORA TENDRÁ UNA CENA ROMÁNTICA EN EL CRUCERO DEL RESTAURAN POR EL RÍO TAMES__, QUE COMIENCE EL CONCURSO-_

_-Bueno, aquí vamos-Dijo Harry mientras se subía a la mesa junto con Ginny, otras parejas así lo hicieron también_

_La música era de Chuck Berry, una canción viejita llamada __Johnny B. Goode__, Ginny y Harry comenzaron a bailar algo movidos, con excelente equilibrio y gracia_

_**Way down Louisiana close to New Orleans, **__**Way back up in the woods among the evergreens... **__**There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood, **__****__**Where**__** lived a country boy name of Johnny B. Goode... **_

_-Oye, creo que ya agarré el ritmo-Dijo Harry, pues estaban bailando muy bien_

_-Sí, y yo que creí que íbamos a hacer el ridículo-Dijo Ginny mientras Harry le daba una vuelta_

_**Go Go **__**Go Johnny Go **__**Go Go **__**Johny be good **_

_Pero de pronto Ginny perdió el equilibrio, pisó accidentalmente un borde de la mesa y se cayó de espaldas hacia el suelo, Harry quiso sostenerla pero no lo logró, bajó de un salto de la mesa y la levantó, se había desmayado, pues se había golpeado la cabeza y al parecer se había __lastimado el tobillo, el encargado se acercó_

_-¿La señorita se encuentra bien?-Dijo preocupado_

_-No, me la llevaré para verla mejor-Dijo Harry_

_-Bueno, por si le interesa, tome-Le entregó los boletos para la cena en el crucero, Harry solo le agradeció y se apareció en Grimmlaud Place. _

_Harry __llevó__ a Ginny al sofá __de la sala. Al parecer la caída no le había afectado en nada,salvo que el golpe la había desmayado._

_La acostó en el sofá y se dedicó a observarla; acarició la mejilla de Ginny con su mano, su piel era suave como el terciopeloyel fuego de la chimenea la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que era. Se inclinó delante de ella y continuó en el sublime acto de acariciarle el rostro brilloso.Después le tomó la manoyGinnyabrió los ojos lentamente. Harry se reprendió por haberla despertado._

_-Harry__-Dijo ella casi en un susurro_

_-Sí, soy yo pequeña¿estás bien?-Le preguntó suavemente sin deshacer el contacto de sus manos._

_-Sí¿qué pasó?-Preguntó ella_

_-Eh…pues…comíamos en el callejón Dragón y tú…-carraspeó- tú te caíste cuando bailabas conmigo en una mesa por ese estúpido concurso-Dijo apenado. Ginny se puso roja._

_-Debí haberme visto como una estúpida-lamentó _

_-No, claro que no, tú jamás te verás como una estúpida-Se acercó a ella y la besó, ella le correspondió y el beso se tornó más pasional._

_ Se acomodaron en el sofá de la sala de estar, sin premura... Un fuego se extendió por el cuerpo de Ginny cuando Harry puso sus labios en la zona de su oreja. Sus manos comenzaron a desabotonarle la camisa blanca a Harry, quien en un apuro se la sacó y la arrojó cerca la chimenea. Harry comenzó a bajarle por los hombros los breteles finos de la musculosa de Ginny y bajar con sus labios incandescentes hacia sus pechos. Ginny tiró de su propia prenda de un tono escarlata, que a la luz del fuego se veía más roja de lo normal, y se la apartó de su cuerpo rasgándola sin piedad. Al mismo tiempo Harry miró a Ginny, con sus ojos verdes irradiando una lujuria insaciable. Su torso desnudo hacía que la mirada de Ginny se pierda en el deseo de sentirlo cerca. Harry bajó el cierre del jeans de esa mujer que tanto adoraba. Comenzó con sensuales besos en el vientre de Ginny y cuando llegaron a los pechos puso sus manos en la __espalda y le desabotonó el corpiño. Ginny gimió y sus talones se clavaron en los muslos de Harry. Se besaron para ahogar la tensión inusitada de tenerse, eltacto sublime de rozarse, las pupilas de ambos se abrazaron simbolizando el encuentro de los sexos._

_ Harry separó su boca de la de ella y las bragas de Ginny comenzaron a bajarse con fervor ayudada por los dedos de Harry. El bóxer también fue arrojado hacia el costado de la situación. Ginny emitió un quejido de placer cuando sintió que Harry la penetraba con lentitud, Ginny clavó sus uñas en la espalda del muchacho. Los corazones de ambos latían con la violencia inesperada del encuentro, sus cuerpos vibraban como nunca, como siempre que se acercaban. Las sensaciones eran incomparables, indescriptibles, Ginny se asumía tan de Harry y viceversa, porque no había nada como sus cuerpos pegados frente a esa magnífica chimenea, como el calco perfecto, como la esencia y la representación más pura de sus sentimientos._

_-Harry, te amo-Dijo Ginny_

_-Ginny, yo "Hora de levantarse"-_

Ginny se despertó de un salto en Grimmlaud Place, ese estúpido despertador le había arruinado su sueño, seguía diciendo la frase y repitiéndola, Ginny lo apagó y se levantó, por fin era jueves, ese día iría con su familia a Noruega para ver el partido de Charlie, aunque ella tuviera que estar de misión, estaría con su familia, el martes Ojoloco les había avisado que él también iría, pues con eso de la "fiesta" de los mortifagos no se podía esperar nada bueno

-Estúpido despertador, me arruinaste un gran sueño-Sonrió con nostalgia, pues ese sueño había sido real hacía muchos años

Se quitó el pijama y se fue al baño, se dio una ducha rápida, se cepilló los dientes y se vistió con unos pantalones deportivos verdes y una remera azul, tenía que tener libre movilidad para el partido por si había algún ataque, agarró su varita de la mesita de noche y fue a la cocina, ahí ya estaba Kreacher haciendo el desayuno: wafles con mermelada de fresa y un vaso de leche, al terminar se despidió y desapareció con rumbo a La Madriguera

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ron, levántate!-Decía Hermione

-Oh, cinco minutos más-

-No, es hora de levantarse, hay que irnos temprano para…-

-¿Para qué? Tenemos los lugares reservados por el ministerio noruego, podemos llegar a la hora que queramos-

-Sí, pero…pero no podríamos pedirles los autógrafos a los otros jugadores-

-Que Charlie los pida-

-Me refiero a los jugadores de los equipos que estarán presentes en el partido: el Puddlemere United, los Kenmare Kestrels, los Chudley Cannons-

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?-Ron se levantó como un torpedo y desayunó tan rápido como pudo, Hermione solo reía por lo bajo por la actitud de su esposo, podía ser tan controlable con unas simples palabras.

Ginny apareció de repente provocando que Fred y George se regaran de jugo de naranja en su ropa, pues había aparecido justo en medio del lugar que ellos dos ocupaban, Molly solo sonrió al ver las caras de sus hijos_ "Así aprenderán a no aparecerse de pronto como saben hacerlo"_ pensó ella. Incluso pareció reír por lo bajo, Hermione le sonrió a Ginny y le indicó que se sentara junto a ella, Ginny igualmente le sonrió y fue junto a su cuñada, Ron recriminaba a los gemelos por tardarse mucho tiempo en desayunar, Charlie se había ido junto con el equipo a Noruega el día anterior, pues debían prepararse junto al equipo noruego.

-Bueno chicos, el equipo ingles no ha enviado un traslador para llegar al lugar donde se llevará a cabo el partido, según Charlie empezará como a eso de las 6:30 de la tarde, así que si nos vamos ahorita nos dará tiempo de preparar las cosas en el hotel donde nos quedaremos y pasar a ver y comprar los recuerdos del lugar-

-¿Hotel¿No nos vamos a quedar en tiendas?-Preguntó Ron

-No Ron, somos invitados del equipo inglés y nos permiten quedarnos en la residencia en que se quedan ellos, las personas que van aparte tienen que quedarse en tiendas-

-Bueno, Remus me comentó que los aurores estaremos establecidos en una pequeña cabaña cerca del estadio, eso será al término del partido, supongo que podré estar con ustedes antes de que comience-Dijo Ginny

-Bueno, vamos todos a alistarnos…-Dijo George

-Si queremos llegar temprano…-Continuó Fred

-Y hacer una de las mejores apuestas-Terminó George

-¡Nada de apuestas!-Dijo Molly

-Mamá, lo sentimos, pero es una inversión que haremos para Sortilegios Weasley y un 20 para San Mungo-Dijo Fred

-Y te compraremos esa cama que tanto quieres-Añadió George con una sonrisa

-No lo sé, recuerden la apuesta que hicieron con ese Bagman, al final les dio oro leprechaun-

-Sí, y recuerda quienes fueron los que lo llevaron a la quiebra hace dos años-Dijo George

-Pero no lo hicieron solos, yo les ayudé-Dijo Ron

-Y te estamos muy agradecidos hermanito-Dijeron los dos al unisono

-¡Andando! No quiero perder tiempo estando aquí, necesito ver si Viktor Krum juega en el equipo noruego como dice Charlie, ya es muy viejo para jugar-Dijo Ron

-Solo tiene 30 años Ron, no es tan viejo-Lo recriminó Hermione

Salieron de La Madriguera y se pararon alrededor de la mesa del jardín, colocaron una lata de soda muggle y esperaron a que llegara Fleur y Alexia, cuando las dos llegaron todos tocaron el traslador y pronto sintieron como los jalaban del ombligo y aterrizaban en un pequeño prado nevado, a unos 100 metros estaba el campamento público, y a unos 50 metros estaba un gran edificio de color azul pálido con un gran letrero amarillo que decía "Equipos y familiares". Los ocho Weasley se dirigieron hacia el edificio (Percy tenía mucho trabajo en el ministerio), al llegar, se quedaron impresionados con el interior, en comparación con el exterior era muy caliente el lugar, todos llevaban ropa primaveral, por lo que Hermione les hizo un encantamiento a las prendas de todos los Weasley para que tuvieran calefacción propia. Salieron del edificio a eso de las 4:15, fueron a los puestos que había antes del estadio (El cual estaba hecho de hielo) y compraron varias cosas, todos compraron unos omniculares, Ron compró una miniatura del estadio de Quidditch noruego, un sweater azul con el emblema del equipo inglés y unas gafas amarillas para la nieve, Hermione solo compró un sweater igual al de Ron, Ginny compró una Galaxia D-3 (Un nuevo modelo de escoba) un collar con una snitch dorada, una bandera con la imagen de todo el equipo inglés que jugaba y una máquina en forma de cuerno que aventaba serpentinas brillantes, las cuales formaban varis figuras en el aire, en fin, todos compraron algo para demostrar su preferencia de equipos, los gemelos hicieron apuestas muy grandes con los duendes que había en el lugar.

-Apostamos a que Inglaterra gana y que Charlie Weasley atrapa la snitch-Dijo George

-Jejeje, acepto la apuesta, ningún buscador es mejor que Viktor Krum y todos sabe que el equipo noruego es uno de los mejores, nadie los vencerá-Dijo un duende con una sonrisa malévola-¿Y de cuantos galeones estamos hablando?-

-De 2000 galeones-Dijo Fred, al duende le brillaron los ojos y cerraron la apuesta

Ya iba a ser hora de comenzar el partido, los Weasley se encontraban en una de las tribunas principales, las gradas estaban hechas de madera, todas las sillas tenían una mesita a un lado y detrás había una estructura de madera que separaba las paredes de hielo. El estadio era otra historia, el suelo debajo era totalmente de hielo, había algunas rocas cubiertas de nieve en todo el campo, era muy, muy largo, como unos cinco campos de futbol alineados verticalmente y unos dos horizontalmente, los aros de anotación eran de hielo y en el centro del campo había un gran pico de hielo que se elevaba a unos 30 metros. La rutina fue la misma, primero salieron las mascotas de los equipos, el equipo de Inglaterra tenía un dragón hébrido negro y los noruegos tenían varios quintapeds (Ron y Fleur se estremecieron al ver el parecido de esa bestia con una araña), Ginny se encontró con Remus casi al instante de haberse sentado.

-Hola Ginny ¿Lista para el trabajo?-Dijo Remus

-Sí, veo que también estará con nosotros Ojoloco-Dijo Ginny, pues detrás de Remus venía Ojoloco

-Sí, aunque creo que solo vino para tener una mejor visión de todo el estadio ya que Dean logró conseguir entradas-

-Bueno, estén listos para trabajar y recuerden¡Alerta permanente!-Dijo Moody antes de sentarse

-BUENO, BUENO, AQUÍ ESTAMOS OTRA VEZ EN UN PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH, YO SOY DAVID BAGMAN Y SERÉ EL COMENTARISTA EN ESTE PARTIDO…Y AQUÍ VIENE EL EQUIPO INGLÉS: FLITNEY, SMITH, GOODMAN, WOOD, FLINT, CREEVEY YYYYYYYYYYYY WEASLEY!-

Al campo entraron todos los integrantes del equipo inglés, entre ellos se encontraban Zacharias Smith, Oswald Goodman, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, Colin Creevey y Steven Flitney de compañeros de Charlie. Goodman, Smith y Flint eran los cazadores, Wood el guardián, Creevey y Flitney golpeadores y Charlie el buscador

-AHORA RECIBAMOS CON UN APLAUSO AL EQUIPO NORUEGO: FLIFLET, MYHRE, BRENDE, HAGEN, STEENAES, DROVT YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY KRUM!-

La multitud estalló en aplausos, era casi un verdadero honor el ver a Viktor Krum jugando el partido de Quidditch, había sido ganador de otros partidos en el pasado y a sus 18 años había participado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, los otros jugadores eran Harald Fiflet, Olav Myhre y Mette Hagen como cazadores, Vladimir Brende como guardián, Sonja Drovt y Pollux Steenaes como golpeadores y Viktor como buscador.

-Y QUE COMIENCEEEEEEEEE, EL JUEGO…GOODMAN TIENE LA QUAFFLE, SE LA PASA A FLINT, HACE UN GIRO Y…MERLÍN, ESO SI QUE ES UNA ENTRADA, FIFLET LA LLEVA, SE LA LANZA A MYHRE, SE LA REGRESA, HACE UN GIRO EN PICADA Y…ANOTA. SMITH TIENE LA QUAFFLE, SE LA LLEVA CONSIGO, SE LA PASA A FLINT, FLINT ESQUIVA A HAGEN Y ANOTA, PERO ESPEREN, GOODMAN LA REGRESA A SMITH, LA LANZA DE NUEVO A LOS AROS, ANOTA, LA REGRESA FLINT A GOODMAN YYYYYYY… SÍ SEÑOR, ESA FUE UNA EXCELENTE JUGADA, TRES ANOTACIONES-

-¿Qué eso no es trampa?-Preguntó Ginny a Ron

-No, es una jugada conocida como El Resorte y es totalmente legal-

-STEENAES MANDA UNA BLUDGER A SMITH… ¡OUCH! ESO TIENE QUE DOLER. VAMOS CHICOS, QUEREMOS VER ACCIÓN, FLINT VA HACIA LOS AROS, SALTA SOBRE SU ESCOBA YYYY, LA PARA, BRENDE PARA LA QUAFFLE, VAN 30 A 10 A FAVOR A INGLATERRA. LA QUAFFLE LA TIENE FLIFLET, SE LA PASA A MYHRE, LA DEVUELVE A FLIFLET, SE LA PASA A HAGEN, HACE UNA CAÍDA EN PICADA, SE LA PASA A MYHRE PERO LO SIGUE DE CERCA SMITH Y…ESA NO ES UNA JUGADA MUY LIMPIA- Myhre había hecho estrellar a Smith justo en el gran pico que había en el centro

-Cielos, ya le vi la utilidad a esa cosa-Dijo Hermione

Ginny veía con los omniculares a todas partes del estadio esperando encontrar algo raro, pero lo único extraño que había visto era a una señora asustarse de un bebé y a un niño que parecía estar flotando para ver mejor

-No he visto nada en lo que va del partido Remus, no creo que vaya a haber un ataque este día-

-Más vale estar preparados Ginny, cuando fue la detención de Bellatrix no había ninguna señal de que iba a haber un ataque, y de pronto ¡ZAZ! Que mata a unos muggles. No hay que descuidarnos demasiado-

-Ginny ¿Quieres una rana de chocolate?-Le dijo Ron, pronto se dio cuenta de que faltaban los gemelos

-¿A dónde fueron los gemelos?-Preguntó Ginny

-Bah, fueron a hacer negocios con unas personas de América y de Asia, nada interesante, se van a reunir unos dos pisos arriba de nosotros-

-Pero si es casi a cielo abierto, es muy peligroso que estén ahí-

-No, no lo es, pusieron un campo protector para la nieve y esas cosas…y yo que compré estos lentes, que desperdicio- Se lamentó Ron

-Creo que deberíamos acercarnos a otra… ¡Por Merlín! Creo que Charlie ya vio la snitch-Exclamó Remus

-CHARLIE WEASLEY HA VISTO LA SNITCH, PERO VIENE SEGUIDO POR VIKTOR KRUM, DA UNA VUELTA A LA IZQUIERDA MIENTRAS LOS CAZADORES DE AMBOS EQUIPOS SE REUNEN-Los demás jugadores habían detenido el juego, pues estaban empatados de 80-80 –AMBOS CAZADORES ESTÁN MUY CERCA DEL EQUIPO NORUEGO Y, SE LANZAN EN PICADO, AMBOS VAN CODO A CODO Y…¡OUCH! ESA FUE UNA GRAN COMBINACIÓN DEL AMAGO DE WRONSKI- Charlie había golpeado a Viktor hacia los demás jugadores mientras caían hacia el suelo, pues en verdad no había visto la snitch y Flint había agarrado la Quaffle que se les había caído

-Vaya, Charlie sí que es muy bueno-Dijo Ginny

-Sí, hace unos dos años jugó con las Avispas de Wimbourne y también con el Puddlemere United, solo que esa vez fue cazador, Harry ocupó el puesto de buscador para una misión de encubierto-Dijo Ron

-¿Harry jugó al Quidditch?-Preguntó Ginny

-Sí, pero solo fue un partido de exhibición, fue contratado por una chica, la Srta. Hollylight, la conocimos en una fiesta del ministerio, en la que le pedí a Hermione que fuera mi novia-

-Ah, y ¿Cómo jugó Harry?-

-Muy bien, ganaron en ese entonces, los chinos nos prestaron un estadio suyo-

-¿PERO QUÉ ES ESO? BRENDE FUE GOLPEADO POR UNA BLUDGER, ESO ES OTRO PUNTO PARA NORUEGA. 110-100 A FAVOR DE INGLATERRA, SOLO FALTA QUE APAREZCA LA SNITCH Y EL JUEGO HABRÁ TERMINADO, PERO MIENTRAS TANTO EL PARTIDO DEBE CONTINUAR, FLINT TIENE LA QUAFFLE, SE LA PASA A SMITH Y ESO ES UNA ENTRADA DE PARTE DE MYHRE, SE LA LLEVA HASTA EL CENTRO, SÍ QUE SABE VOLAR MUY BIEN, SE LA PASA A HAGEN YYYYYYYYYY LA PARA, WOOD LA PARA-

-Este juego se está poniendo algo aburrido-Dijo Ron

Ginny seguía mirando por los omniculares, una señora flaca haciendo que si hija se callara con la varita, un hombre calvo tratando de ponerse sus encías, unos niñitos vestidos con cosas del equipo noruego, una pareja de unos 20 años besándose, y de pronto, lo vio, había una sombra que se movía por detrás de las sillas y el armazón de madera, al parecer caminaba por la parte del hielo, sus pasos eran decididos y de pronto…desapareció. Eso alarmó a Ginny

-Remus, he visto una sombra en los asientos que están en el frente-

-Sí, Ginny, no eres la única, están por todas partes-Afirmó Remus viendo con sus omniculares por todos lados mientras Ojoloco permanecía parado a un lado de sus asientos y mirando con su ojo mágico hacia todas partes del frente

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una figura encapuchada caminaba por un apretado callejón con el piso de hielo, un armazón de pared hecha de madera y la otra pared hecha de hielo, caminaba decididamente por el pequeño callejón hasta detenerse detrás de unos asientos con cuatro pelirrojos, una castaña y una mujer de cabello dorado, a un lado estaban un hombre de pelo castaño y otro algo calvo y con un gran bastón de madera, la figura encapuchada fue ligeramente iluminada por una luz azul, tenía una máscara negra con rendijas para los ojos, boca y nariz, sonrió maliciosamente, sacó su varita y dijo

-_Signus_ _Lucius_-La varita brilló unos instantes y después reprodujo un ruido seco y áspero, después se oyó una voz en la cabeza del encapuchado

-¿Qué pasa Nigel?-

-Lucius, los he encontrado, Ojoloco está junto a ellos-

-Bien, tira a Ojoloco hacia el vacío y mata a los Weasley…menos a Ginevra y a su hermano junto con su esposa, quiero que sufran al ver sus peores temores-

-Bien, así será-

-Y recuerda, el juego consiste en que quien mate a 45 personas gana, e inmediatamente seremos regresados a la mansión Lupcror, mata a todos los que puedas, aunque dudo mucho que le ganes a Serpens-

-¿Él está aquí¿Ya llegó?-

-Sí, Tanner le dio permiso para "jugar". Recuerda las reglas, y que los Weasley terminen muertos-

-Si Lucius, así será…_Signus End_-El hechizo lo dijo con su boca

Apuntó con su varita al armazón de madera y pronto había un hueco, sonrió con ansias al ver a Moody parado sin prestar atención a sus espaldas, él no era el único con un ojo mágico. Extendió su mano con la varita preparada, ansiaba ese momento desde hacía años, lo necesitaba, matar a Ojoloco Moody después de haberlo enviado a Azkaban sin un ojo y un brazo, cuando solo quedaban unos dos metros de distancia, se detuvo, mantuvo la varita lo más firme que pudo y dijo.

-¡_Impacto_!-

Ojoloco estaba desprevenido, salió volando por los aires hacia el campo de Quidditch, Ginny, Remus y los demás Weasley gritaron al ver a Ojoloco caer, incluso Bagman se detuvo de comentar el partido y se quedó mudo, los que presenciaban esa escena se levantaron de sus asientos y apuntaban a Moody caer, este se mantenía estático, su rostro parecía todavía más deforme con la horrible mueca que tenía en el rostro, entonces, de un rápido movimiento, sacó su varita de la capa y desapareció.

-¿A dónde fue Moody?-Exclamó Remus aún mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido, pero su respuesta vino de sus espaldas

-¡_Incarcero_!-Se oyó la voz de Ojoloco y el mortifago que estaba detrás, cayó en el suelo amarrado por unas gruesas cuerdas, Ojoloco se volvió hacia Remus y Ginny, los cuales ya tenían las varitas listas al igual que Ron

-¡Alerta permanente!-Exclamó, y fue como un imán para la tragedia

Del cielo aparecieron varias figuras negras, "_Dementores_" Pensó Ginny, pero no, esas cosas eran planas, como capas negras que volaban, eran lethifolds, esas criaturas que atacaban cuando dormías, Remus mandó el _Expecto Patronum_ inmediatamente, su lobo salió de la varita y comenzó a alejar a las criaturas que se acercaban, pero eso no fue todo, de las partes traseras de los asientos, del suelo y apareciéndose, cientos de mortifagos comenzaron a salir y a arrojar hechizos y maldiciones, Ginny y Remus convocaban hechizos, maleficios y maldiciones a todas partes, más de uno quiso mandarle el _Avada Kedavra_, Molly y hasta Fleur se unieron a la batalla, Ojoloco protegía a varios niños, entre ellos estaba Alexia. Ginny corría por todas partes, en el suelo había varios cadáveres, tanto de hombres, como de mujeres y niños, en una de esas le tocó ver a una mujer embarazada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió la furia llegar como un disparo, la liberó con un _Cruciatus_ al primer mortifago que vio, ese maldito estaba torturando a un niño de no más de nueve años, otro mortifago se le quiso acercar a ella por la espalda, pero salió despedido por los aires y chocó en el gran pico del centro del campo.

Ocurrió algo inesperado, varios mortifagos montaron escobas y se lanzaron al campo, eso fue al igual que varios fanáticos y los miembros de los equipos que se encontraban en el partido, los Appleby Arrows, los Caerphilly Catapults, los Chudley Cannons, el Puddlemere United, los Falmouth Falcons, los Tutshill Tornados fueron algunos de los equipos que se lanzaron en varias escobas para ayudar a sus compañeros a librarse de los mortifagos, pero pronto no había solo escobas, varios llegaron en alfombras voladoras, otros montados en thestrals, grifos y algunas gárgolas de todas formas y materiales, una de ellas se acercó a Ginny para atacarla, tenía dos largos cuernos en la cabeza, unas grandes alas y los dedos, tanto de las manos como de las patas, dedos largos y con grandes garras, pero de inmediato explotó y se hizo polvo.

Remus ayudaba a unas personas ya avanzadas en edad, una gárgola con cara de cerdo y unas grandes alas se acercó, Remus lanzó un rayo naranja y ésta se hizo añicos, dos lethifolds se acercaron, pero fueron embestidos por un perro peludo y plateado, Remus miró a su salvador, no era nadie más que Ron, quien le sonreía y luchaba con dos mortifagos, todo el estadio estaba lleno de luces de todos los colores, el suelo estaba lleno de cadáveres y el hedor a sangre se percibía en el ambiente, había explosiones en todos lados, varias personas corrían llenas de fuego, y entonces hubo una explosión muy cerca del lugar donde estaba Remus, dos pisos arriba, justo en la tribuna del ministerio, había habido una explosión, varios cuerpos salieron despedidos por el aire y cayeron al campo "_Fred, George, Merlín te ruego que estén bien_" Pidió Remus, todos gritaban y corrían, y la lucha ya no era solo en las tribunas, ahora varios jugadores y las personas que habían montado sus escobas para ayudar peleaban con mortifagos en el aire, el techo colapsó y casi le cae a Remus, de no haber sido por Dean ahora estaría muerto

-Gracias Dean-Dijo Remus

-No hay porqu…-BOOM. Dean no pudo continuar, pues algo había explotado justo a un lado de él y había salido despedido hacia un grupo de personas y había chocado con la estructura de madera de una pared divisoria, la cual se hizo añicos en cuanto la tocó.

Ginny corría presurosa hacia las escaleras, cuando las encontró, subió rápidamente por ellas, en el camino se encontró con un mortifago, le lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ y este salió despedido hacia el campo, Ginny continuó su camino, cuando llegó dos pisos más arriba, se apresuró a ir hacia la tribuna del ministerio, ahora salían llamas del lugar y un humo negro había aparecido en él, dos gárgolas en forma de tigre con unas grandes alas se aceraron a ella, la tenían rodeada y ya casi llegaban con ella, pero seis luces amarillas llegaron al lugar e impactaron en ellas, ambas quedaron hechas piedras esparcidas por todo el lugar, Ginny miró hacia el lugar donde provinieron esas luces, pero solo vio una sombra encapuchada moverse entre la multitud, siguió su camino hacia la tribuna y tropezó, era el cuerpo de un hombre de pelo negro con ojos grises y algo de barba, se incorporó rápidamente y volvió a su camino, pero chocó con un mortifago

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la pequeña Weasley, a mi señor le encantará tenerte-Dijo el mortifago

-Serpens, debí suponer que tal escoria como tú estaría aquí, animales como ustedes nunca se pierden estas oportunidades-Dijo Ginny con desprecio

-Tut, tut, tut, mala respuesta pequeña, _Diffindo_!-El hechizo pasó por su brazo izquierdo y le dejó una gran cortada, ella solo le apuntó con la varita para luego ser desarmada

Draco Malfoy torturaba a una mujer en ese momento, su rostro se mantenía serio como siempre, su mirada estaba apagada, si había algo que sentía en ese momento, eso no era ni alegría ni diversión, terminó de torturarla y la mató, sonrió con pesar y de pronto se llevó su mano al brazo izquierdo, se alzó la manga y vio con horror una herida que tenía en el brazo, ningún hechizo lo había tocado, alzó la vista y vio como Serpens tenía acorralada a Ginny y ella no tenía su varita, su cerebro trabajó a mil por hora

-Bien, llevo 40 personas, me faltan cinco, solo debo matarlas y evitar que el marica mate a la comadreja-

En ese momento comenzó a mandar todo tipo de maldiciones a todas partes, pronto ya eran 43 las personas que había matado, no había visto que Ginny se había librado de Serpens con una patada, había recuperado su varita y ahora lo veía con odio, 44 personas, ya solo faltaba una, entonces disparó hacia el campo de Quidditch, justo cuando una figura vestida con el uniforme de Inglaterra pasaba por ahí, oyó el grito de terror de Ginny, pero era demasiado tarde, el hechizo le dio en el pecho al hombre, el cual cayó de la escoba sin poder hacer nada, la multitud se detuvo casi al instante mientras los mortifagos eran reemplazados por pequeñas nubes negras que se iban disipando, la figura caía lentamente hacia el campo, cuando cayó formó un ruido seco, había sangre alrededor suyo, lo último que vio Draco fue a Ginny correr hacia él con la varita en alto y con la expresión de furia y dolor más grande que hubiera visto, pues abajo se encontraba alguien muy conocido, su pelo rojo haciendo juego con la sangre derramada en el hielo, y en la mano, una pequeña pelotita dorada que batía las alas insistentemente, era Charlie quien permanecía ahí, y justo unos metros más arriba, el marcador que decía "270-110 INGLATERRA GANA" y la marca tenebrosa.

**Nota del Autor:**

Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les tengo el nuevo capítulo, ya sé que muchos estarán diciendo "Son demasiadas muertes" "¿Qué no se cansa de hacer sufrir a Ginny?" y esas cosas, pues déjenme decirles que esto es para un cambio muy drástico que sufrirá Ginny y los otros Weasley, para que tengan un sentimiento muy grande hacia los mortifagos: La venganza y el odio. Ya verán a lo que me refiero en los siguientes capítulos.

Los lethifolds son criaturas que están en el libro de Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos de JK Rowling, al igual que los quintaped, a los lethifolds se les describe como unas cosas parecidas a alfombras negras del mismo grosor y que atacan a las personas mientras duermen, solo se les puede ahuyentar con un patronus. Los quintaped son como arañas gigantes con cinco patas y con mucho pelo y son extremadamente peligrosas

Bueno, quiero agradecer a Joanne por ayudarme con el lemon, sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido poner esa escena en el capitulo, gracias. Bueno, aquí viene el adelanto:

**Se apareció en un cuarto pequeño, húmedo y mohoso, tenía una cama de una pieza, había parches por todas partes de esta y en el piso había por lo menos unas cinco ratas muertas, había dos platos con restos de comida, varios vidrios tirados y manchas de sangre cubriendo las paredes, la habitación tenía un ambiente de calabozo, era fría y oscura, olía mal y solo era iluminada por una antorcha cercana a la puerta. Draco se tomó la cabeza con las manos y cayó en el suelo de rodillas, ya no aguantaba más ese dolor.**

**-**_**SILENCIO**_**-Gritó apuntando con su varita hacia la puerta**

**Una vez más se llevó las manos a la nuca, sentía que el dolor le partía el cerebro, como si una varilla al rojo vivo se introdujera lentamente en su cabeza, sentía que iba a explotar en unos ****cuantos segundos, respiraba entrecortadamente, de pronto le entró un calor insoportable, se quitó la túnica y la remera, vio con horror su pecho**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso Ginny?-Preguntó Remus**

**-Hace unos días, no importa-**

**-Claro que importa, eso solo lo han podido hacer cuatro magos en la historia: Merlín, Dragomir Tuk, Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter, Harry y Merlín lo perfeccionaron a tal grado que pudieron hacer magia sin varita-Dijo Ojoloco**

**-No tengo tiempo para esto, necesito descansar-Dijo Ginny sin darle importancia, pero no se podía sacar de la cabeza esos sucesos, liberaba una gran cantidad de magia cuando se relajaba demasiado o cuando se emocionaba demasiado, dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y se dirigió al hotel.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Él y yo tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar, es sobre su viaje al Caribe el año pasado-**

**-Ah, ya veo, bueno, me parece que está viviendo en el numero 18 de la calle Tersus de Londres, cerca de Grimmlaud Place-**

**-Ah, ya veo, muchas gracias-**

**-¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?-Preguntó Oswald, a lo que el hombre sacó su varita, le apuntó a Oswald y le mandó un rayo rojo, haciendo que Oswald D. Stock cayera muerto en el escritorio de su oficina**

**-La muerte-**

**Salió de la oficina y se encontró a más de 20 guardias de seguridad apuntándole con pistolas, él solo sonrió y levantó la varita, las pistolas explotaron en las manos de los guardias haciendo que estos se hirieran y terminaran sin algunos dedos**

El siguiente capítulo se llama "El Hombre de la Compañía", hasta luego


	11. El Hombre De La Compañía

**Capitulo 11:**** El Hombre de la Compañía**

La noche era fría, el ambiente tenía ese horrendo olor a sangre y muerte, había un gran alboroto de personas en el estadio, de pronto comenzó a calmarse, Remus estaba en medio duelo con un mortifago, pero se detuvo una vez que vio cómo este comenzaba a desaparecer y a volverse un humo negro, volteó a ver hacia donde el mortifago veía en ese instante y lo vio, era una figura que caía de una escoba, los segundos parecían minutos al ver cómo caía y los mortifagos a su alrededor desaparecían de igual forma que el anterior, vio como el cuerpo tocaba el suelo y la sangre se esparcía como una pequeña explosión en el hielo, vio hacia el marcador y el mensaje de que Inglaterra había ganado, pero luego volteó hacia el cielo y la vio, era la marca tenebrosa, la sangre se le heló al solo verla, esa calavera con la serpiente saliendo de su boca y serpenteando por el lugar, tomó unos omniculares que estaban tirados y comenzó a analizar todo el estadio, pronto vio a Ron, ayudando a dos mujeres a levantarse, a Fleur y a Hermione, las cuales se dejaban caer en unos asientos, a Molly que estaba viendo hacia todos lados y por último a Ginny, quien no paraba de llorar, después comenzó a ver a los que estaban en sus escobas, había varios que faltaban, entonces dirigió su vista hacia el que cayó al suelo y lo vio, Charlie estaba tirado, con los ojos aún abiertos de la sorpresa, la boca entreabierta y con mucha sangre en su cuerpo, en su mano tenía firmemente agarrada la varita y la snitch

-Remus ¿Qué demonios pasó?-Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

-Fred, George, están bien-Dijo mirando a los dos gemelos

-Sí, pero ¿Qué sucedió? Un empresario japonés nos llevó a su tienda para hacer negocios, oímos a las personas gritando y cuando llegamos…-Dijo George

-Nos encontramos con esto-Terminó Fred

-Hubo un ataque, llegaron lethifolds, mortifagos, gárgolas y grifos, asesinaron a varias personas-Aún no era tiempo de decirles

-Vamos, hay que reunirnos con la familia-Dijo Fred y los tres se encaminaron a la salida del estadio pero Remus se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa Remus?-Dijo Fred

-Ayúdenme con esos escombros, Dean fue lanzado hacia ellos por un mortifago-Así, los tres comenzaron a quitar los escombros

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco, Serpens, Lucius y los demás mortifagos aparecieron en el vestíbulo de una mansión muy lujosa, las paredes hechas de mármol pulido, con estandartes de color negro y rojo junto con un ave negra en el centro y una gran "L" en el pecho, un gran cuadro de un hombre de unos cuarenta años con barba, bigote y algo de pelo castaño, vestido con una túnica azul muy oscuro y un bastón con una esfera de oro en la parte de arriba, miraba a todos con repugnancia y luego bufó.

-Bueno, mis nobles mortifagos, debo suponer que alguien ha matado a 45 personas, _Revelium_-Dijo Lucius Malfoy y al instante una luz dorada enfrascó a Draco

-Ah, hijo mío, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, ven acá-Dijo Lucius con orgullo

Draco se encaminó hacia donde estaba su padre, estaba algo preocupado ya que había evitado que Ginny fuera asesinada por Serpens, todo podía pasar en esa reunión, su padre podría hacer Legeremancia con él y vería todo, el Juramento Inquebrantable, el _Levicorpus_ que le hizo a Tanner en la mansión Malfoy, todo, se paró frente a su padre y este lo miró con un brillo que nunca había visto, parecía que en verdad estaba orgulloso, después de todo, siempre decía que él era un débil idiota que no lograría nada, puede que esa matanza le haya servido un poco.

-Draco, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, nunca hubiera esperado algo tan grandioso como esto-Dijo Lucius

-Gracias padre, solo cumplía con el juego-

-Bueno, pero ese no es el caso-

Draco comenzó a sentir una pequeña opresión en la cabeza, pero no le dio importancia-¿Cual es el caso entonces?-El dolor se hizo un poco más fuerte, por lo que se llevó una mano a la nuca, aunque a los mortifagos no les dio importancia

-Alan y yo planeamos este juego para elegir una misión muy importante, tú has sido el ganador, por lo tanto tú serás el que lleve a cabo esta misión-

-¿En qué consiste?-El dolor se detuvo unos instantes, pero comenzaron a darle punzadas mucho más fuertes en la nuca por lo que se llevaba repetidamente la mano a la cabeza

-Dirigirás la misión del escape de Azkaban, irás a Sunderland para transportarte hacia Azkaban, después irás a Nurmengard para destruir la estructura y traer a Gellert-

-¿Para qué queremos a Gellert?-Preguntó Draco confundido y llevándose una mano a la nuca, el dolor le estaba aumentando demasiado

-Él fue amigo de Dumbledore en el pasado, recuérdalo, tiene que saber sus debilidades para poder matarlo, tráelo con nosotros para sacarle información, necesitamos saber muchas cosas y luego…tú tendrás el honor de matarlo-

Draco ya estaba en los límites, debía desaparecer de ese lugar y rápido-Bien, necesito dormir un poco, estoy algo cansado-Lucius lo miró expectante, pero asintió con la cabeza y Draco desapareció.

Se apareció en un cuarto pequeño, húmedo y mohoso, tenía una cama de una pieza, había parches por todas partes de esta y en el piso había por lo menos unas cinco ratas muertas, había dos platos con restos de comida, varios vidrios tirados y manchas de sangre cubriendo las paredes, la habitación tenía un ambiente de calabozo, era fría y oscura, olía mal y solo era iluminada por una antorcha cercana a la puerta. Draco se tomó la cabeza con las manos y cayó en el suelo de rodillas, ya no aguantaba más ese dolor.

-_SILENCIO_!-Gritó apuntando con su varita hacia la puerta

Una vez más se llevó las manos a la nuca, sentía que el dolor le partía el cerebro, como si una varilla al rojo vivo se introdujera lentamente en su cabeza, sentía que iba a explotar en unos cuantos segundos, respiraba entrecortadamente, de pronto le entró un calor insoportable, se quitó la túnica y la remera, vio con horror su pecho, estaba ennegrecido y con llagas en todas partes

-¿Qué de-demonios?-Dijo con una expresión de horror, de pronto vino el dolor más fuerte a la cabeza y cayó en el suelo desmayado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo del estadio, su hermano había muerto a manos de Draco Malfoy, primero su padre y Bill, luego Harry y ahora Charlie, el mundo estaba en su contra y no deseaba que ella fuera feliz, gritó con todas sus fuerzas al cielo, rogando porque Charlie no hubiera sido el que cayó al vacío, porque él estuviera volando en otro lugar o hubiera aterrizado en las gradas para ayudar en la batalla. Un grifo se acercó a ella, intentó atacarla pero un rayo azul lo ahuyentó, miró a su salvador y vio a Ron, la miraba con confusión y preocupación, ella se levantó y corrió hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?-Dijo Ron, ella solo pudo llorar en su hombro

-Ch-Charlie e-está mu-muert-to – sollozó ella y Ron se tensó

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No digas esas cosas Ginevra-

-E-es la verdad, Ron, Draco le lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_-

A Ron la verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría, corrió hacia el balcón y miró hacia abajo, había una figura ensangrentada hasta el fondo, a un lado de esta estaba una escoba, sacó sus omniculares y vio la figura, no podía creer lo que veía, efectivamente era su hermano Charlie, sus ojos abiertos y la sangre corriendo por el suelo de hielo, Ron comenzó a temblar, miró a Ginny y ella parecía peor, su furia se desató en un grito cargado de dolor, incluso pudo sentir la magia que se acumulaba en su cuerpo a punto de ser liberada, explotó un vaso que había en el suelo con la varita, golpeó la pared divisoria más cercana que tenía, pateó un silla y fue a caer a un cuerpo que estaba unos metros adelante, quería venganza, venganza contra Draco Malfoy, notó que Ginny estaba un poco más calmada, pero aún así sus ojos demostraban furia, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Ginny…Ginny-Murmuraba él, ella solo lo abrazó más fuerte

Notó como Ron temblaba, su abrazo los reconfortaba a ambos, se necesitaban como los hermanos que eran, cuando estuvieron más calmados se dirigieron hacia las escaleras y bajaron con rumbo hacia la cabaña donde estaban los aurores, pero se detuvieron en seco al recordar a su madre, así que se dirigieron hacia el edificio a encontrarse con la familia. Caminaban en silencio y sin prisas, Ron apretaba los puños con furia, Ginny se estremecía a cada momento, llegaron más rápido de lo que se esperaban al edificio, entraron por la puerta y se dirigieron al cuarto de la familia, allí ya estaban los otros Weasley, Molly tenía un brazo ensangrentado, Hermione solo una pequeña cortada en el rostro, Fleur intentaba que Alexia dejara de llorar y Fred y George, junto con Remus intentaban despertar a Dean, el cual tenía una gran herida en el estomago y un trozo de madera incrustado en su mano derecha, pero eso no les importaba, así que Ron fue hacia Hermione y la abrazó, Ginny en cambio fue y abrazó a su madre.

-Ginny, hija ¿Qué sucede?-Ginny comenzó a llorar y Remus se dio cuenta, ella lo sabía

-Es Charlie-Dijo Ron, el semblante de Molly cambió en instantes a uno muy preocupado

-¿Qué pasa con Charlie?-Preguntó temerosa

-Está muerto-Respondió Ron al momento que comenzaban a caer de nuevo las lágrimas

Molly comenzó a menear la cabeza negativamente, Ginny intentó acercársele pero ella se apartó muy rápido, Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y Remus bajó la mirada, los gemelos miraban a Ron incrédulos, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ron y de Ginny supieron que era cierto, Fred se fue corriendo hacia su habitación, George solo se quedó allí y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, Fleur bajó la mirada y Alexia seguía llorando

-¿Quién fue?-Dijo de repente Fred saliendo del dormitorio

-Draco Malfoy-Respondió Ginny, Fred sacó un extraño aparato cuadrado del bolsillo y dijo el nombre de Draco con el más profundo odio

-Al parecer está cerca de Limerick, en una mansión-Dijo mirando al aparato

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Ginny

-Con esto, es un rastreador, hace unos días lo inventamos-Explicó George

-¿En qué parte está exactamente?-Preguntó Remus

-En Coonagh, hay otras figuras que se mueven en toda la mansión-

-La mansión Lupcror, es la única que está en Irlanda, debo avisarle a Moody-Dijo Remus

-Voy contigo-Dijo Ginny y lo siguió

Llegaron a una cabaña cercana al estadio, dentro había varios aurores conversando sobre el ataque, ahora había más de los que originalmente habían ido al partido, había por lo menos unos 20 aurores en la cabaña, Ojoloco les decía algo a dos de ellos que estaban en una esquina, ellos solo asentían y respondían con monosílabos, Remus se acercó a Ojoloco y le dijo algo al oído, él solo asintió y se volvió a todos los aurores.

-Bien, hoy no podemos hacer nada más, me ha llegado la información de que los mortifagos están en Limerick, pero no podemos ir en este momento, descansen porque mañana nos espera un día muy agotador-Y dicho esto todos los aurores comenzaron a retirarse.

-Ginny ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Remus, ella solo bajó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos humedecidos

-No…mi hermano acaba de morir, los mortifagos escaparon y no podemos hacer nada este día…me siento tan inútil-

-Hey, tranquila, ya verás que todo se va a arreglar-

-Juro que vengaré la muerte de mis hermanos, mi padre y Harry, lo juro por mi vida-

-Oye, tranquilízate, tú no tienes porque…-

-¡Claro que sí! Sí tengo que vengar sus muertes…mi hermano no vio crecer a Alexia, mi padre no vivió para la boda de Ron, hice sufrir a Harry durante siete largos años, él nunca tuvo esa familia que deseaba tanto y todo por mi culpa, tú no sabes lo que se siente esto-Dijo Ginny con lagrimas e los ojos y mirando a Remus, pero este solo miraba alrededor con gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Ginny, pero Remus no tuvo que contestar, pues vio que a su alrededor había varias cosas flotando en el aire, los únicos que había en la habitación eran ellos dos y Ojoloco y ninguno tenía la varita levantada, Ojoloco y Remus la miraban con temor y sorpresa, Ginny solo veía hacia todas las partes de la casa y se llenaba de temor, poco a poco las cosas fueron bajando y se quedaron en sus lugares.

-¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso Ginny?-Preguntó Remus

-Hace unos días, no importa-

-Claro que importa, eso solo lo han podido hacer cuatro magos en la historia: Merlín, Dragomir Tuk, Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter, Harry y Merlín lo perfeccionaron a tal grado que pudieron hacer magia sin varita-Dijo Ojoloco

-No tengo tiempo para esto, necesito descansar-Dijo Ginny sin darle importancia, pero no se podía sacar de la cabeza esos sucesos, liberaba una gran cantidad de magia cuando se relajaba demasiado o cuando se emocionaba demasiado, dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y se dirigió al hotel.

Cuando entró, observó que habían llevado el cuerpo de Charlie al cuarto, había un duende saliendo de ahí bastante enfurecido, Molly lloraba en el cuerpo ensangrentado de Charlie, Fleur no estaba al igual que Alexia y los gemelos se encontraban viendo con furia el Detector, frente a ellos había siete grandes bolsas llenas de galeones y dos cajas llenas de diamantes y objetos de oro, miró el cuerpo de su hermano y sintió la rabia y el dolor correr por sus venas nuevamente…pero debía controlarse, no debía de hacer algo como lo que hizo en la cabaña en ese lugar, no quería poner aún más preocupada a su familia, así que se tornó indiferente y fue a su cuarto, se tendió en la cama e hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no llorar o liberar el dolor que ahora sentía, se tapó hasta la cara con la sábana y abrazó una de las almohadas que había, pronto cayó dormida liberándose de aquella pesada carga que tenía en ese momento

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un pasillo largo, el piso era de loza blanca y brillante, las paredes tenían ese complejo rústico parecido a piedras de mármol resquebrajado, había varias puertas a lo largo de todo el pasillo hasta terminar en una puerta negra, de una puerta verde opaco, salió un hombre con un pasamontañas y una ametralladora en los brazos, miró hacia todos lados del pasillo e indicó a alguien de atrás que pasara, se hizo a un lado rápidamente y se colocó frente a otra puerta, ésta de color café claro, de la puerta verde comenzaron a salir más personas como él, vestidas de negro con pasamontañas del mismo color y con diferentes armas de fuego en sus brazos, uno de ellos tenía un radio en su mano y hablaba en códigos, abrieron la puerta café y entraron, dentro había varias personas sentadas detrás de computadores y escribiendo lo más rápido que podían, levantaron la vista hacia los recién llegados y se quedaron helados.

-Salgan todos de sus lugares y tírense al piso con las manos en la cabeza-Dijo uno de los enmascarados con acento español

-¡Vamos! No tengo todo el día-Gritó nuevamente pero las personas no respondían ni hacían nada

-Fernando, son ingleses, no saben hablar español-Le dijo otro de ellos

-Rubén, ven enseguida y diles que se tiren al piso-Ordenó a otro de los sujetos

-¡Tírense al piso y pongan las manos en la cabeza!-Dijo Rubén a los presentes ya en ingles. Todos ellos obedecieron al instante

-Bien, diles lo que ya sabes-Le ordenó nuevamente

-Ahora…necesito que me digan en dónde está la oficina del jefe de la institución, de lo contrario dispararemos-Todos guardaron silencio

-¡Respondan!-Nadie respondió, por lo que Fernando tomó su ametralladora y mató a uno de los trabajadores

-¡Por Dios Fernando¿Qué has hecho?-Gritó uno de sus compañeros

-Calla José, he tenido que hacer lo que se debía, e iré matando a cada uno de ellos si no dicen donde está la oficina del jefe-

-Digan en dónde está el jefe y los dejaremos vivir-

-E-está en l-la pu-puerta del fon-fondo-Dijo uno de los empleados y todos los enmascarados se retiraron

-Carlos ¿Traes la bomba?-Preguntó Fernando

-Sí, la colocaré en el edificio y…-Pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues un rayo de color anaranjado le pegó y lo mandó a volar hacia la pared a un lado de la puerta negra del fondo

-¿Qué demonios?-Todos los enmascarados voltearon hacia la fuente del rayo, frente a ellos había una figura encapuchada, tenía la túnica de color negro, la capucha la tenía puesta a modo de que no se viera su rostro, la mano derecha la tenía levantada y una varita era sostenida por ésta.

-Apártense asquerosos muggles-Dijo con una voz penetrante

-¿Quién eres tú?-Dijo Rubén apuntándole con su ametralladora, pero el hombre solo se retiró la capucha, sonrió maliciosamente y dio dos pasos aún con la varita en alto

-La muerte ¡_Avada Kedavra_!-El rayo verde salió de la varita del sujeto y le dio a uno de los tipos haciendo que cayera muerto

-¡Disparen!-Ordenó Fernando, a lo que todos ellos comenzaron a disparar pero las balas solo llegaban a un metro del hombre y se detenían formando una barrera

-No me hagan reír, diez asquerosos muggles no me podrían hacer ningún daño-Dijo y luego levantó de nuevo la varita, haciendo que las balas fueran enviadas hacia todos los enmascarados.

-Bien, solo quedas tú que sabes hablar inglés-Rubén solo retrocedió unos pasos y disparó con una 9mm que sacó del pantalón pero las balas solo se detenían en el aire y caían al suelo

-Aléjate de mí, te lo advierto-

-¿Qué me adviertes?¡_Crucio_!-Rubén cayó al piso gritando de dolor, causando así que los empleados salieran de sus oficinas y vieran la espantosa escena

-Me divertiré un rato contigo ¡_Incarcero_!-Las cuerdas que salieron de la varita del hombre se enredaron en Rubén y comenzaron a apretarlo

-¡_Boneluctus_!-Si la anterior maldición que le había llegado a Rubén era dolor, esta era el infierno, dolía tanto que la voz se le fue, pronto comenzaron a pegarle distintos rayos de colores, uno más doloroso que el otro

-Me he cansado ¡_Magieat_!-Un rayo de color rojo le dio en el pecho a Rubén, él solo comenzó a convulsionar y luego cayó muerto con el lugar donde había pegado la maldición ennegrecido

-Bien ¿alguien quiere jugar conmigo?-Todos los que estaban presentes solo se retiraron hacia sus lugares-Que pena-Dijo para luego seguir caminando hacia la puerta negra, en la parte superior tenía un grabado en letras blancas

JEFE ADMINISTRATIVO DE LA EMPRESA GRUNNINGS

OSWALD DANIEL STOCK

El hombre apuntó con su varita al picaporte y la puerta se abrió, entró sin permiso a la gran oficina, era de color beige, tenía dos estanterías llenas de libros y una repisa con seis taladros de diferentes formas, sonrió al ver a un hombre calvo con barba y bigote canosos sin prestar atención a la puerta donde se encontraba él

-Buenas tardes-Dijo él y Oswald se sobresaltó, miró con detenimiento al hombre y se colocó unos lentes cuadrados

-Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?-Oswald trató de pasar por alto la extraña vestimenta que traía el hombre, pero aún así le mandaba miradas raras

-Necesito que me dé la nueva dirección de Vernon Dursley y su familia-

-¿De Vernon Dursley¿Para qué la quiere?-

-Él y yo tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar, es sobre su viaje al Caribe el año pasado-

-Ah, ya veo, bueno, me parece que está viviendo en el numero 18 de la calle Tersus de Londres, cerca de Grimmlaud Place-

-Ah, ya veo, muchas gracias-

-¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?-Preguntó Oswald, a lo que el hombre sacó su varita, le apuntó a Oswald y le mandó un rayo rojo, haciendo que Oswald D. Stock cayera muerto en el escritorio de su oficina

-La muerte-

Salió de la oficina y se encontró a más de 20 guardias de seguridad apuntándole con pistolas, él solo sonrió y levantó la varita, las pistolas explotaron en las manos de los guardias haciendo que estos se hirieran y terminaran sin algunos dedos, con otro movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una muralla de fuego alrededor de los guardias, estos solo lo miraban con miedo, él solo sonrió e hizo otro movimiento, las llamas se contrajeron y comenzaron a quemar a los guardias, ellos solo gritaban y él se reía, cuando los guardias quedaron reducidos a solo cenizas, el hombre pasó por sus cadáveres como si fueran basura, sonrió al ver uno de los cadáveres de los hombres que había matado a su llegada, se acercó a la pared en donde estaba y tomó la bomba que tenía en sus manos.

-_Engorgio_…_Máxima_-Dijo los dos hechizos y la bomba solo se agrandó y brilló intensamente, el hombre solo sonrió y tocó nuevamente la bomba con su varita, comenzó la cuenta regresiva desde 10…el hombre desapareció…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0

BOOM

Desde la calle se pudo ver perfectamente cómo el edificio de la compañía Grunnings explotaba junto con otras dos cuadras a la redonda, desde el techo de una de las casas un poco más alejadas, un hombre sonreía ante el gran espectáculo, sacó su varita nuevamente y desapareció, no sin antes dejar la marca tenebrosa en el cielo nocturno.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una mujer alta iba caminando por una calle de Nueva York, era alta, rubia y de cabello largo, pestañas largas y ojos azules, con un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier otra mujer, iba vestida con un vestido blanco que hacía resaltar sus curvas, los hombres que la miraban babeaban como perros hambrientos viendo un pedazo de carne fresca recién traída del matadero, algunos mandaban piropos y otros chiflaban con admiración, pero el rostro de la chica era triste, no tenía sonrisa alguna en su hermoso rostro femenino, miró hacia los hombres de una construcción cercana que le chiflaban y mandaban piropos mientras mezclaban agua con cemento junto a un charco de lodo, sonrió levemente y el lodo que había junto a los hombres se elevó y cayó en sus rostros dejándolos completamente confundidos.

-Tontos-Murmuró para sí misma

Siguió caminando por la calle hasta llegar a un edificio desgastado, era alto, pintado de color marrón oscuro, con desgastes en la pintura, había varias ventanas rotas hacia arriba y se podían oír los gritos de personas siendo asaltadas e la calle, se apresuró a entrar para no ser una de esas personas, fue hacia la recepción y llamó al encargado

-Hola Tom ¿Hay algún mensaje para mí?-

-No Srta. Pi, no ha llegado ningún mensaje para usted-

-Gracias ¿Alguna noticia de Inglaterra?-Lo último lo dijo en un susurro

-No muchas, solo que hubo un ataque a una compañía muggle, se encontró la marca tenebrosa en el cielo y al parecer los mortifagos te buscan-contestó de igual forma el encargado Tom

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Sí, Tanner la está buscando, ya no importa si utilizas el nombre de Pi Sainteclairage, Danielle Lumiesse o Sienna Orage, para ellos sigues siendo…-

-¡No digas ese nombre! Si los mortifagos me están buscando debo irme de aquí, la única esperanza es Harry Potter…me iré a Inglaterra, debo encontrarme con Harry y los Weasley, ellos sabrán qué hacer-

-Ya sabes eso que dicen, hay demasiados rumores de que Harry Potter está muerto-

-Si lo está todavía hay otra esperanza-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Hay otra persona que puede acabar con todo esto, Harry dejó una copia de su magia para esa persona-

-¿Copia de su magia?-

-Sí, tú me acompañarás Tom, sabes que yo no puedo hacer ese tipo de magia, solo haz un traslador hacia Hogwarts, Dumbledore te lo explicará allá-

-No lo entiendo, tú puedes explicármelo Pi, se supone que debes permanecer oculta, no entregarte a la boca del lobo-

-Yo sé lo que hago Tom, debes confiar en mí-

-Confío en ti, en los que no confío es en los mortifagos, ambos sabemos lo que son capaces de hacer esos infelices, después está la poción que dices, tú debes permanecer aquí, en Queens-

-Ya te lo dije Tom, pero si no me acompañas tendré que ir sola y tú sabes lo que suele pasar-

-Está bien, está bien, iré pero solo por el peligro que representan tus poderes…pero no creas que estoy de acuerdo contigo en esta travesía, no es tu deber el salvar al mundo-

-Ojalá eso fuera cierto, mi nacimiento fue marcado por los astros para dar pie a una mejor vida, al igual que a Harry mi deber es cuidar de la paz del mundo ante las fuerzas de la oscuridad-

-Pi, por favor reacciona, si vas a ese país morirás-

-No me importa, toda mi familia ha muerto a manos de los mortifagos, es mi deber vengarlos-

-Pi, tu familia eran casi todos mortifagos, estás relacionada con los Rosier, los Bulstrode, los Mortra, los Caligon, los Lupcror, los Black, los Malfoy, todas esas familias son de mortifagos-

-Te olvidas de los Potter, los Longbottom, los Bones, ellos no son mortifagos y son parte de mi familia-

-Solo están unidos por los Black y los Mortra, el que tu abuela haya sido la hermana de Dorea Black no te relaciona directamente con los Potter ni el que tu tía abuela haya sido la hermana de Donna Bones te relaciona con su familia, los Longbottom solo cuentan como familia política-

-Aún así soy parte de esas familias, te guste o no voy a regresar a Inglaterra-

-¿Y si Harry Potter está muerto?-

-Entonces buscaré a la persona destinada para sus poderes-

-¿Quién es esa persona?-

-Ginny Weasley-

**Nota del Autor:**

La parte del ataque de "la muerte"" a la compañía se me ocurrió viendo el video de Rammstein Ich Will, si ya lo vieron ya me entenderán, y como dije anteriormente, no sé muy bien cómo actúa el Juramento Inquebrantable por lo que hice que Draco sufriera mentalmente por el dolor que le causo a Ginny al matar a Charlie, solo por si se lo preguntaban y lo de las llagas son por haber matado a Charlie, recuerden que Harry le hizo jurar que no les pasaría nada a los Weasley, aunque no muere pero sí sufre, moriría si le pasa algo a Ginny, espero que me entiendan, si no pues dejen un Review y yo responderé con gusto sus dudas

**Tersus** es limpio en latín, lo saqué por la manía que tiene Petunia con la limpieza.

**Queens** es una parte de Nueva York, la saqué de la película Un Príncipe en Nueva York con Eddie Murphy.

Los muggles que atacaron la compañía Grunnings son españoles, por eso puse nombres muy comunes aquí, no crean que es por falta de inspiración en nombres.

Espero que las cosas ya se estén poniendo más claras, después vienen más respuestas, no se preocupen, en el siguiente capítulo hay un poco más de participación de Pi y Tom. Por cierto ¿Ya vieron el nuevo avance de HP y El príncipe mestizo? Hay escenas de Dumbledore y Harry, el beso de Harry y Ginny y cuando Draco petrifica a Harry en el tren, la casa muggle de Slughorn, está de lujo. Matthew Lewis (Neville) tiene barba y Emma Watson (Hermione) está de rubia, solo pongan HP and the Half-Blood Prince en Youtube y busquenlo.

aquí está el adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

**-Ah, señorita Weasley, me alegra que…-**

**-No hay tiempo Moody, Dumbledore nos mandó llamar, solo venimos para utilizar el portal y para que llames a Ron-Le cortó Ginny**

**-Eh…sí, claro…**_**Signus Ronald**_**-**

**-¿Qué pasa Moody? Jimmy está mostrándome los artefactos tenebrosos que confiscaron-**

**-Tu hermana te habla, dice que es importante, algo sobre Dumbledore-**

**-Voy para allá-**

**-Bien**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Fíjense por dónde caminan, no es conveniente que se topen con personas no muy amables como lo soy yo-Dijo el hombre dirigiendo una mirada parca a Pi, ella solo lo veía con el ceño algo fruncido y Tom lo miraba con miedo**

**-Lo lamento, venía enfrascada en mi libro, soy Pi Sainteclairage ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?-Dijo ella extendiendo su mano, el hombre solo la vio con una ceja levantada y luego la estrechó.**

**-Lucius Malfoy-**

**-Malfoy****…¿****Dónde he oído ese nombre?-Dijo Tom**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Es igual a Potter, arrogante, testaruda, orgullosa, se cree la gran cosas solo por haber...UGH-No había terminado de decir la frase pues había sido lanzado por los aires hacia el techo cuando Ginny le había apuntado con la varita.**

**-No vuelvas a insultar la memoria de Harry, Snivellus. Si alguien es arrogante ese eres tú-Le dijo aún sosteniéndolo en el techo**

**-¡Bájeme ahora!-Gritó Snape**

**-Como quiera-Con un movimiento de la varita, Snape comenzó a bajar lentamente y cuando estaba a un metro y medio del suelo cayó pesadamente**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Buenos días muchachos, sigan con sus actividades-Dijo Dumbledore amablemente y los alumnos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo**

**Dumbledore los guió hasta una pared con el tejón de Hufflepuff pintado en ella, lo tocó con su varita y un pequeño agujero apareció a la altura de la cabeza**

**-Me gustan los gusanitos agridulces-Dijo Dumbledore y el pequeño agujero comenzó a agrandarse hasta llegar al tamaño en donde pudieran caber**

**-Por favor, entren-Dijo Dumbledore haciendo pasar a todos, les sonrió a los alumnos y con otro toque de su varita hizo cerrar la puerta**

**Caminaron por un túnel de piedras duras y solamente iluminado por algunas antorchas a su alrededor**

Bueno, no esperen pronto el siguiente capítulo, ya lo tengo listo por si es lo que preguntan pero me voy a ir con unos familiares a pasar la navidad y el año nuevo y no sé si ellos tengan computadora, y dado que ya devolví la laptop que me prestaron tal vez no tenga internet, aún así me llevaré mi memoria y trataré de pasar a algún cyber

Otra cosa, dejen Reviews, díganme los defectos de ésta historia, lo que no les gusta para mejorarlo y lo que les gusta para darme una idea de los siguientes capítulos. El siguiente capítulo se llama Indiferencia y ya pasaron dos meses desde la muerte de Charlie


	12. Indiferencia

**Capitulo 12:**** Indiferencia**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el 28 de Marzo, el día de la muerte de Charlie, en ese tiempo pasaron varias cosas; Al día siguiente Luna fue a La Madriguera a la sepultura de Charlie junto a Arthur y Bill, ese día se reconcilió con Ginny, pues Ginny le contó todo sobre el chico con el que estaba el día en que Luna fue con Harry. La boda de Remus y Tonks se retrasó hasta cuatro meses más tarde debido al ataque en Noruega, el que hubo en la compañía Grunnings y uno más leve que ocurrió en un barrio muggle ese mismo día, fueron a la mansión Lupcror pero no encontraron a nadie ni nada, una semana después hubo un ataque de hombres lobo en Wark y murieron tres muggles, a principios de Mayo hubo un ataque de gigantes en Plymouth y en el departamento de Relaciones Muggles hubo un caos tremendo por los múltiples ataques muggles, primero por borrarles la memoria a todos los muggles y luego por las marcas tenebrosas que aparecían en todos lados. En Nueva York las cosas no estuvieron mejor, los trasladores hacia Inglaterra fueron cancelados y las aerolíneas hacia el mismo destino no trabajaron durante ese tiempo, por lo que Pi y Tom no pudieron irse al momento hacia Londres ya que aparte de no conseguir el permiso, el ministerio de EUA vigilaba constantemente las alteraciones mágicas de los habitantes magos, las cosas estaban muy mal y pronto se pondrían peor.

-Hola Ginny-Saludó Remus cuando entraba en el despacho de Ginny

-Hola Remus-Saludó ella secamente mientras leía unos reportes de los robos que había efectuado Serpens

-Por favor Ginny, ríete un poco al menos, ya han pasado dos meses desde "El jueves tenebroso" y tú sigues siendo así de fría-

-Remus, estoy trabajando, no molestes con niñadas-

-Ginny, a Harry no le hubiera gustado verte así-

-A Harry no le hubiera gustado verme triste-

-Estás peor que triste, pareces un inferi petrificado-

-Pásame esos informes que están a tu derecha por favor-Dijo ella sin prestar atención

-Es imposible tratar contigo, a tu familia no les gusta…-

-Basta Remus, si viniste a sermonearme sobre cómo estoy actuando durante estos días puedes irte por la puerta por la que entraste-

-Está bien, solo venía a decirte que Ojoloco te mandó llamar y que Tonks quiere que vayas a casa en la tarde…adiós-Y salió del despacho dejando a Ginny metida en sus papeles

Se encontraba metida en los informes de ese día (30 de Mayo) sobre los ataques de los gigantes a Plymouth, habían destruido tres hoteles y habían causado las muertes de ocho muggles, el Departamento de Relaciones Muggles lo encubrieron con el arrasamiento de un tornado. Los ataques de Serpens en diferentes partes de Europa y algunas de Asia al recolectar los ingredientes de la poción y algunas matanzas a varias compañías muggles por parte de un mortifago misterioso.

-Las cosas no podrían estar peor-Dijo Ginny al terminar el informe, en eso la puerta fue abierta y entró Luna

-Ho-hola Ginny-Dijo nerviosa, pues se sentía muy apenada por su anterior comportamiento

-Ah…hola, siéntate Luna-

-Este… ¿Qué tal tu día?-Preguntó Luna

-Igual que siempre- Respondió secamente

-Sí, eh… ¿Quieres ir a almorzar al callejón Diagón?-

-No lo creo, quiero terminar con estas cosas para ir con Dumbledore, todavía no ha encontrado el Salón de la Unión-

-Oh, pues… si cambias de parecer te espero en mi despacho-

-Claro-

-Nos vemos Ginny-

-Adiós Luna- Y se fue

-No van a entender que lo que más me importa es capturar a esos mortifagos y hacerlos pagar- En ese momento una lechuza entró por la puerta y depositó en el escritorio una pluma roja, para ser más precisos una pluma de fénix. Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y salió corriendo de su despacho con la pluma en la mano, dobló un pasillo y entró en el despacho de Remus.

-Ah, ya estás aquí ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Preguntó Remus, Ginny solo le mostró la pluma y Remus se levantó y fue por su varita a una estantería.

-Deberías tener tu varita siempre contigo-Le recriminó Ginny

-Menos palabras y más acción-Dicho esto salieron del despacho y se dirigieron al de Ojoloco

-Ah, señorita Weasley, me alegra que…-

-No hay tiempo Moody, Dumbledore nos mandó llamar, solo venimos para utilizar el portal y para que llames a Ron-Le cortó Ginny

-Eh…sí, claro…_Signus Ronald_-

-¿Qué pasa Moody? Jimmy está mostrándome los artefactos tenebrosos que confiscaron-

-Tu hermana te habla, dice que es importante, algo sobre Dumbledore-

-Voy para allá-

-Bien…_Signus End_-

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó impaciente, Ginny

-Dice que viene para acá-En ese momento entró Ron por la puerta jadeando

-¿Qué…es…lo que…pasó?-

-Dumbledore nos llama, avísale a Hermione, yo le avisaré a Neville y a Luna-

-¿Crees que sea por lo del Salón de la Unión?-

-Puede ser, ahora ve y avísale-Y dicho esto salió del despacho

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una tienda algo extraña, tenía todo tipo de objetos raros colgando del techo, tazas, teteras, cabezas reducidas, varitas rotas, copas de oro, plata y bronce, cuernos de animales y hasta uno que otro animal disecado, el lugar estaba cubierto de telarañas y polvo, en una pared estaba apoyado un gran ropero de una pieza, de pronto se vio una luz azul y aparecieron dos personas, una mujer con pelo rizado y castaño, profundos ojos grises y la piel blanca junto con un hombre bajito, de pelo negro azabache y ojos color miel.

-Demonios Tom, debiste ser más cuidadoso al haber hecho el traslador…¿En dónde estamos?-Preguntó la mujer

-No lo sé, solo pensé en el callejón Diagón y aparecimos aquí…¿Por qué tú tienes la poción multijugos y yo no?-

-Porque a ti no te van a reconocer, a mí me reconocerían enseguida-

-Oye, ven a ver esto, está muy raro "main maudite"…es francés-Dijo Tom señalando un guante de aspecto putrefacto

-No me digas que nos trajiste hasta Francia-Replicó Pi

-No lo sé, aquí dice más "jeter sa malédiction sur qqn, loc baguette magique"-

-Mano maldita, echar una maldición a alguien, sin varita mágica…eso es lo que dice, debe ser magia oscura-Dijo Pi

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-Preguntó de pronto un hombre de pelo castaño con un poco de barba, ojos grises y ropa andrajosa

-Sí…eh…¿Me podría decir en dónde estamos?-Preguntó Pi

-Oh, claro, están en el callejón Knockturn, más precisamente en Borgin & Burkes-

-Oh, claro ¿Usted quién es?-

-Naru Trenock, trabajaba para el encargado pero hace un año que murió y yo me encargo del negocio-Dijo mirándola con lujuria, pues Pi tenía un muy buen cuerpo aún utilizando la poción multijugos

-Eh…bueno…nosotros…ya nos vamos-Dijo Tom algo temeroso

-¿Se van¿No piensan echar un vistazo a la mercancía?-Preguntó Naru muy molesto

-Eh…bueno, un pequeño vistazo no nos hará mal-Dijo Pi

Tom la miró con el seño fruncido y se apoyó en una pared, Pi fue recorriendo las estanterías viendo todo tipo de objetos extraños, cabezas reducidas, varios escarpelos, copas, guantes, pociones, cofres, roperos, baúles, colmillos de animales, pieles de reptiles, y por último los libros, veía los títulos que tenían estos, _Las Artes Oscuras y sus Secreto__s, Cómo Maldecir a un Enemigo de Por Vida, Pociones Oscuras de la India, Maldiciones Japonesas y sus Utilidades_ y por último, _Sortilegios, Objetos, Pociones y Otras Cosas Importantes de la Magia Oscura_. Pi tomó el libro y comenzó a ver la parte de atrás, en ella venían los capítulos y las diferentes cosas que se explicaban:

_Pociones Poderosas_

_Ingredientes Secretos_

_Lenguas Oscuras_

_Hechizos y Encantamientos_

_Maldiciones Imperdonables_

_Cómo Revivir a los Muertos_

_Cómo Controlar la Naturaleza_

_Horrocruxes_

_Vida Eterna_

_El Alma y sus Utilidades_

Pi quedó cautivada inmediatamente por ese libro, había más cosas que explicaba en él pero solo bastó con esas diez para querer comprarlo, si encontraba a Harry Potter pronto podrían darle fin a la pesadilla que representaban los mortifagos, si no lo encontraba, la información con que se haría sería muy útil en el futuro, fue al lugar donde se encontraba Naru y le mostró el libro, él abrió los ojos como platos y abrió ligeramente la boca

-Quiero este-Dijo Pi, a lo que Ton también abrió los ojos como platos, desde que había conocido a Pi ella le había dicho cuanto odiaba las Artes Oscuras, era muy extraño ver que ella comprara algún artefacto tenebroso.

-Son 50 galeones y 11 sickles-Dijo Naru, Pi buscó en su bolsillo y sacó ocho monedas grandes de oro y dos un poco más chicas de plata

-Ocho Terrones de oro y dos Paladines de plata, es dinero americano pero vale más que el de aquí-A Naru le brillaron los ojos y tomó las monedas

-Bien, pueden irse-

Pi y Tom salieron de la tienda, Tom miraba con desconcierto a Pi y ella solo veía el libro como si fuera un tesoro invaluable y le acariciaba la portada con la mano, caminaban sin rumbo alguno, ni siquiera sabían en dónde quedaba la salida al callejón Diagón, iban tan distraídos; Tom mirando curioso el trato de Pi hacia el libro, lo acariciaba como a una criatura malherida y ella fuera la encargada de cuidarla durante su recuperación y Pi observando la portada del libro y repasando cada uno de los temas que tenía. Iban tan distraídos que chocaron con un hombre, era alto, vestido con ropa muy cara, de pelo largo y blanco platinado, de ojos grises penetrantes y una mirada fría y presumida, cejas finas y ligeramente levantadas, labios delgados y llevaba un pequeño bastón con la cabeza de una serpiente hecha de plata, la camisa era negra y de cuello alto, de pantalones negros y un collar con una serpiente en forma de "S"

-Fíjense por dónde caminan, no es conveniente que se topen con personas no muy amables como lo soy yo-Dijo el hombre dirigiendo una mirada parca a Pi, ella solo lo veía con el ceño algo fruncido y Tom lo miraba con miedo

-Lo lamento, venía enfrascada en mi libro, soy Pi Sainteclairage ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?-Dijo ella extendiendo su mano, el hombre solo la vio con una ceja levantada y luego la estrechó.

-Lucius Malfoy-

-Malfoy…¿Dónde he oído ese nombre?-Dijo Tom, Pi solo le dio un leve pisotón sin que Lucius lo viera y se volvió a este.

-Encantada de conocerlo, Sr. Malfoy, me retiro-Y dicho esto se fue junto con Tom hacia una pequeña entrada a otro extraño callejón.

-Extranjeros, apuesto a que no son sangre limpia, ni siquiera conocían el apellido Malfoy-Dijo Lucius y se alejó perdiéndose entre la multitud

Pi y Tom caminaban por el pequeño callejón repleto de magos, los dos estaban muy nerviosos, se habían topado con Lucius Malfoy, un mortifago muy peligroso y uno de los más leales a Lord Voldemort en sus tiempos de gloria, era muy probable que estuviera al mando de Alan Tanner. El día se tornó muy frío de un momento a otro, el cielo, antes azul claro y con pocas nubes, era en ese momento de un color grisáceo y con muchas nubes negras, Pi y Tom se miraron confundidos, oyeron a un par de magos de mala pinta hablar en casi susurros cerca del pub "Crasux Bar".

-Esos dementores me están chocando, vienen cada día a vigilarnos-

-Lo sé, el otro día casi le dan el beso a un amigo mío, no te imaginas lo que…-

Pi y Tom se miraron asustados, no podrían estar en una situación peor, estaban en un lugar donde varios magos oscuros iban a comprar cosas, se habían encontrado con Lucius Malfoy, dementores iban seguido al callejón Knockturn y no sabían la entrada hacia el callejón Diagón. Pi estaba más que asustada, ella había visto morir a su madre a los cuatro años, a su padre y abuelo a los siete y a varios primos a los 19, esos no eran recuerdos muy bonitos y estaba segura que serían los primeros que esos horribles seres le harían recordar-

-Pi, debemos salir de aquí, odio los dementores-

-Yo también Tom ¿Sabes aparecerte?-

-Sí, solo agárrate a mí-Pi se abrazó a Tom todo lo que pudo y de inmediato sintió cómo era llevada por un tubo muy estrecho hacia otro lugar, apareció en otro callejón un poco más poblado, pero a diferencia del callejón Knockturn éste estaba claro y no había tantas personas con ropas desgarradas ni de mal ver, el calor era moderado en ese lugar y el cielo conservaba su color azul celeste junto con algunas nubes blancas esparcidas a lo largo de todo el cielo, la gente que pasaba por el lugar los saludaba y varios sonreían, pero eso no quitaba ese pequeño rastro de preocupación en los ojos, caminaron por el callejón Diagón hasta llegar a una tienda llamada "Olivander's", entraron sin rodeos y se quedaron observando las estanterías llenas de cajas alargadas no muy acomodadas, al frente de ellos había una niña de unos once años agitando una varita mágica al momento de que un tintero explotaba y bañaba a un hombre pequeño, calvo y con ojos negros, era muy arrugado y tenía unos lentes de media luna, después le entregaba a la niña otra varita y de ésta salían algunas chispas doradas, una mujer se acercó a ella y la abrazó, le dio al hombre unas cuantas monedas y salió por un lado de Pi y Tom.

-Buenas tardes, soy el Sr. Olivánder ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-Dijo el hombre, Tom se acercó a él y miró la pila de varitas mágicas que estaba en su escritorio

-Buenas tardes…eh…¿hay algún lugar por aquí en el que nos podamos quedar?-

-Sí, pero este no es el lugar, aquí solo vendo y reparo varitas, sigan derecho el callejón y llegarán al Caldero Chorreante-

-Oh, bueno, gracias-

-Disculpa ¿Me permitirías ver tu varita? Por lo que puedo ver de ella tienen un acabado excepcional-Le dijo Olivánder a Tom, pues llevaba su varita como si fuera una pistola atorada en el resorte del pantalón

-Eh…claro-Dicho esto le entregó la varita y Olivánder comenzó a examinarla minuciosamente

-Vaya, madera de sauce, 25 cm, inflexible y fibra de corazón de dragón, un trabajo excepcional, pero dime ¿Te funciona bien?-

-Eh…sí, claro, me funciona muy bien…solo con los encantamientos de desarme me falla un poco-

-Ya veo ¿Es esta la varita de algún familiar tuyo?-

-Era de mi abuelo-

-Deberías conseguirte una varita propia, nunca se obtienen muy buenos resultados con la varita de alguien más que con la propia-Dijo Olivánder

-Sí…eh…bueno, lo pensaré, gracias de todos modos-Dicho esto salió junto con Pi hacia el Caldero Chorreante

-¿Quién se ha creído ese viejo loco? Decirme que necesito otra varita, con esta puedo hacer todo muy bien-Decía Tom viendo su varita, tenía varias astillas en la parte superior, se podría jurar que había algo de pegamento muggle en la parte de en medio y una pequeña grieta se abría en el mango.

-Al menos tú tienes varita-Murmuró Pi

-Oh, vamos Pi, tú puedes hacer cosas que yo no puedo, y sin varita-

-Pero las cosas que tú haces yo no las puedo hacer…mejor sigamos nuestro camino, quiero llegar pronto al Caldero Chorreante-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Cuartel de Aurores había mucha calma, demasiada para los días actuales, el ambiente era templado, los días anteriores se vivieron días de mucho calor debido a los magos que corrían de un lado a otro llevando los informes de las variadas misiones que se llevaban a cabo y por consecuencia, los aurores que salían directo a la zona de aparición y a los portales para llegar a sus destinos. En ese momento todos descansaban en los sillones de sus respectivos despachos, desde el viejo Dawlish hasta el joven Robert, todos y cada uno de los aurores estaban sentados en sus sillones en su merecido descanso; menos cuatro aurores, una mujer castaña embarazada y un herbólogo de pelo negro, estas seis personas corrían presurosas hacia las chimeneas que había al final de un largo corredor, al frente Ginny Weasley, con la mirada más fría que se pudieran haber imaginado en el rostro angelical de esa chica, con una mirada llena de decisión y su largo cabello pelirrojo ondeando detrás suyo, Hermione Weasley, Ron Weasley y Luna Longbottom le seguían el paso y detrás de ellos venían Remus Lupin y Neville Longbottom, ambos con rostros sudados y con dos mochilas cargadas de varios objetos. Llegaron hasta una de las chimeneas, en la parte derecha había un pequeño bote con polvos flu y en la parte interior había un pequeño cuadrito plateado.

-Bien, hemos llegado, ahora iremos a Hogwarts por polvos flu, Dumbledore ha desactivado todos los portales de la escuela-Dijo Ginny

-Déjanos…descansar, hermanita-Dijo Ron

-No hay tiempo Ronald, tenemos que ir todos juntos-

-Bien, ya vamos-Dijo Remus al momento en que agarraba polvos flu y los echaba a la chimenea-¡A Hogwarts!-

Uno a uno fueron pasando por la chimenea y nombrando el destino, no hubo otro destello en la habitación más que el de la chimenea al activarse para transportar a los magos, Hermione tuvo algunos problemas pues estaba embarazada de cuatro meses y titubeaba en entrar o no, al final aceptó entrar pero con la ayuda de Ron, Ginny fue la última en irse, pues se quería asegurar que nadie se quedara, a veces olvidaba que era Remus el que debía dirigirlos y no ella, había tomado un carácter rudo desde la muerte de Charlie, todos los Weasley habían cambiado, pero ella había sido la más afectada al ver cómo Draco apuntaba y mataba a Charlie, ahora sabía lo que sentía Harry cuando veía a alguien morir y sabiendo que él pudo evitarlo, la culpa le carcomía las entrañas y hacía que sufriera más de lo que demostraba

Aparecieron en el despacho de Dumbledore, había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años, ahora había una especie de espejo en el centro del despacho, en él se podían apreciar los terrenos de Hogwarts y el castillo visto desde el aire, Ginny se acercó al espejo y se le quedó mirando fijamente, tenía un aura extraña que incitaba a verlo más de cerca, lo tocó suavemente con la mano y sintió el frío vidrio en sus dedos, la sensación era extraña, no se sentía como un sólido común, tenía la sensación de estar tocando la superficie de un agua viscosa y resbaladiza, no tenía absolutamente nada de fricción, la imagen del castillo se distorsionaba ante el tacto y se veían como si le dieran una pincelada a una pintura fresca y esta se auto-arreglara, siguió tocando el vidrio y sintiendo esa extraña sensación, solo fue hasta que pudo divisar a Dumbledore saliendo de una puerta cercana a una estantería con varios cachivaches metálicos.

-Ah, señorita Weasley, buenas tardes…veo que viene acompañada-Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, la cual Ginny no devolvió

-¿Para qué nos mandaste llamar, Albus?-Preguntó Remus

-Bueno, Minerva ha encontrado lo que parece ser la entrada al Salón de la Unión, no lo sabemos en verdad, pero los mandé llamar de todas maneras-

-Espero que lo sea, Albus, no me gustaría haber venido en vano y haber dejado la persecución de Serpens-Dijo Ginny

-Oh, claro, de cualquier modo su visita no será en vano, puesto que Severus ha descubierto la lista de los ingredientes de la poción-

-Eso es alg…un momento ¿Cómo sabe sobre la poción?-Dijo Ginny

-Por favor, señorita Weasley, soy un mago experto en Legeremancia y por lo que pude apreciar sus barreras de Oclumancia no son muy fuertes-

-Sí, claro, ahora llévenos a la supuesta entrada-Dijo autoritariamente

-Ginny, debes tener más respeto, es Albus Dumbledore a quien le estás…-Dijo Ron pero Ginny lo calló de inmediato

-No me interesa si es al mismo Merlín a quien le estoy hablando, a mí solo me interesa descubrir las cosas pronto-

-Ginny, no me gusta que uses ese tono conmigo-

Ginny comenzaba a molestarse, apretó los puños con fuerza tratando de guardar la calma, pero le exasperaba que Ron y los otros Weasley o personas conocidas pudieran estar tan calmados en tiempos como ese, miró a Dumbledore quien tenía una sonrisa, eso era el colmo, ese viejo estaba muy tranquilo ahí sonriéndoles como si nada pasara, comenzó a molestarse aún más y una lámpara que estaba en el escritorio del despacho explotó en pedazos, Dumbledore sonrió aún más pero los otros estaban asustados, el primer mes habían experimentado un gran enojo de Ginny al insultarla por su comportamiento frío y había hecho explotar el motor de un auto muggle que estaba cerca y había empujado a Ron con magia hacia una cerca de madera, el comportamiento de Dumbledore no estaba ayudando en nada, seguía ahí parado como si nada estuviera pasando y Ginny dejó que saliera un poco más de magia elevando el escritorio y algunas otras cosas del despacho.

-Ginny, tranquilízate-Dijo Remus, Ginny respiró hondo y las cosas volvieron a su lugar

-Vaya, al parecer hay alguien más con un incremento de magia sorprendentemente elevado, quién lo diría-Dijo Dumbledore y soltó una risita

-Llévanos ahora mismo a la supuesta entrada-Ordenó Ginny y al instante entró Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall

-¿Qué modales son esos señorita Weasley?-Dijo McGonagall muy indignada, si había algo que no toleraba era que le faltaran al respeto a Dumbledore

-Es igual a Potter, arrogante, testaruda, orgullosa, se cree la gran cosas solo por haber...UGH-No había terminado de decir la frase pues había sido lanzado por los aires hacia el techo cuando Ginny le había apuntado con la varita.

-No vuelvas a insultar la memoria de Harry, Snivellus. Si alguien es arrogante ese eres tú-Le dijo aún sosteniéndolo en el techo

-¡Bájeme ahora!-Gritó Snape

-Como quiera-Con un movimiento de la varita, Snape comenzó a bajar lentamente y cuando estaba a un metro y medio del suelo cayó pesadamente haciendo que Ron tuviera que ocultar la risa con una tos.

-Bueno, los llevaré ahora mismo, pero esperen un momento ¿Qué es lo que sucede Minerva?-

-Bueno, Snape trae algo de información sobre Snipes-

-Ah, sí, es cierto, dime Severus ¿Qué has averiguado?-

-Está aquí para vigilar todos sus movimientos, le he dado una poción para dormir en su poción multijugos, la esconde debajo de su cama…aún no entiendo porqué lo deja quedarse sabiendo que no es Filius sino un mortifago-

-Bueno, mis razones prefiero guardármelas para mí mismo-

-¿Hay un mortifago en la escuela?-Preguntó Remus

-Sí, pero debemos dejarlo aquí, no será de mucha utilidad para después, por ahora vayamos a la entrada-

Ginny y Remus se quedaron muy contrariados por la actitud de Dumbledore pero decidieron dejarlo así, si Dumbledore dejaba que el mortifago se quedara en la escuela tendría sus razones, Snape le mandó una mirada de odio a Ginny y esta le sonrió burlonamente al momento de salir del retrato, Snape se volvió a McGonagall y se sacudió ligeramente la túnica.

-Esa es igual a Potter, ya veo porque se fijó al instante en que lo vio-

-Oh, cállate Severus, tú mismo te entristeciste cuando te enteraste de la muerte de Harry, no salgas con esos odios añejos porque no te quedan-

Dumbledore, Ron, Remus, Luna, Hermione, Neville y Ginny caminaban presurosos por los pasillos de Hogwarts ante las miradas curiosas de los alumnos, hubo unos de séptimo año que le silbaron y piropearon a Ginny y a Luna, Neville estaba a punto de voltearse hacia ellos pero Ginny solo dirigió su varita hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y los chicos cayeron hacia un estanque de lodo que había aparecido al instante causando las risas de varios alumnos presentes, Neville solo sonrió y siguió su camino dificultosamente portando consigo una de las pesadas mochilas, llegaron hasta una multitud de alumnos que entraban a un aula con el fondo de un bosque, dentro se hallaba Firenze el centauro, Ron y Hermione lo saludaron y pasaron dificultosamente por la multitud, siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un tapiz con el símbolo de Hogwarts, Dumbledore hizo unos complicados movimientos con la varita y la pared de enfrente se abrió, los siete entraron al instante y pudieron divisar una pequeña habitación con lo que parecía tener una réplica exacta de los cuatro relojes de las casas, solo que en la parte superior de dos de los relojes había dos insignias y en los otros dos había dos espacios vacíos. Las insignias que había en los dos relojes eran las de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, un águila con un fondo amarillo en el reloj de Hufflepuff y un tejón en un fondo azul en el reloj de Ravenclaw.

-¿Traes las insignias, Ron?-Preguntó Ginny

-No, las traigo yo-Respondió Hermione y se las entregó a Dumbledore, colocó la insignia con el basilisco en fondo rojo en el reloj de Gryffindor y la del león con fondo verde en el reloj de Slytherin, de inmediato se escuchó un clic y todas las insignias brillaron pero no ocurrió nada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Por qué no ocurre nada?-Preguntó Ron

-Las entradas están en las salas comunes, no está aquí, vengan, la más cercana es la de Hufflepuff-Dijo Dumbledore

Salieron del Salón de la Unión y se encaminaron hacia el pasillo que dirigía a las cocinas

-Vaya salón, apuesto a que mi cuarto es más grande que ese "salón"-Dijo Ron

Pasaron de largo la entrada de las cocinas y doblaron hacia la derecha hasta encontrarse con un cuadro de un cocinero con un cuchillo y un cerdo asado delante de él, miró a los presentes y colocó el cuchillo a un lado del cerdo, se levantó de la silla y dejó verse ante todos, era un hombre gordo, vestía con un delantal amarillento y manchado de grasa, tenía unos pantalones negros y su cara estaba poblada de bigote y barba, les sonrió a los presentes y se inclinó ante ellos.

-Contraseña-Dijo con voz chillona

-Pastelito de Nuez y Soya-Dijo Dumbledore y Ron hizo una mueca de asco, el retrato se abrió y pudieron pasar por él

La Sala común de Hufflepuff era grande, había varios alumnos sentados en los sillones del lugar y platicaban entre ellos, cesaron sus platicas al ver al director en la sala, todos, sin excepción, se levantaron del lugar en donde estaban sentados y se inclinaron ante el director coreando un "Buenos días profesor Dumbledore".

-Buenos días muchachos, sigan con sus actividades-Dijo Dumbledore amablemente y los alumnos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo

Dumbledore los guió hasta una pared con el tejón de Hufflepuff pintado en ella, lo tocó con su varita y un pequeño agujero apareció a la altura de la cabeza

-Me gustan los gusanitos agridulces-Dijo Dumbledore y el pequeño agujero comenzó a agrandarse hasta llegar al tamaño en donde pudieran caber

-Por favor, entren-Dijo Dumbledore haciendo pasar a todos, les sonrió a los alumnos y con otro toque de su varita hizo cerrar la puerta

Caminaron por un túnel de piedras duras y solamente iluminado por algunas antorchas a su alrededor, a lo largo del camino había varios retratos vacios y polvorientos, las telarañas no faltaban en el lugar y una que otra sabandija se escurría en el piso, un murciélago pasó volando frente a ellos y Luna soltó un pequeño gritito, siguieron su camino por el túnel y doblaron hacia la izquierda, después siguieron unas escaleras que iban hacia arriba y se detuvieron frente a una pared, Dumbledore dijo la misma frase que al principio y la pared se abrió de inmediato, todos entraron por ella y siguieron por un camino idéntico al anterior, hicieron dos curvas hacia la izquierda y una hacia la derecha hasta que por fin se detuvieron en una puerta pintada de color amarillo, Dumbledore giró el picaporte y todos se quedaron maravillados ante su interior.

**Nota del Autor:**

¡Feliz Navidad Retrasada! Bueno, ya he vuelto y les traigo éste capítulo como regalo atrasado de Navidad, el primero de Enero pondré el siguiente capítulo para compensar el tiempo perdido, espero que se la estén pasando bien. Bueno, por ahora no hubo mucho que contar, en el siguiente capítulo se revelarán algunas cosas muy interesantes del pasado de Harry y sobre la poción, bueno, aquí está el adelanto (Aunque no sé para qué se los pongo si voy a actualizar en dos días).

_**2 de Febrero del 2002**_

_**Estos meses han sido un infierno, el 28 de Enero, Neville ha intentado crear un antídoto para la maldición del hombre lobo y utilizó a Remus como "objeto de prueba", todo le ha salido mal, en la noche se transformó y estuvo muy agresivo, algo cambió en él, su pelaje se volvió negro, los colmillos le crecieron más de la cuenta y se puso más musculoso, por suerte lo tuvo en una cámara asegurada, de seguro Neville no habría salido con vida si Remus hubiera estado suelto. Hoy nos han avisado que dentro de unos meses partiremos a Rusia para la misión Lestrange, originalmente iba a ser en este mes pero la han retrasado por el embarazo de Luna, ya saben que va a ser niño, me parece que le pondrán Magorian, Magorian Frank Longbottom.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**-Harry no está muerto-Dijo ella con una sonrisa, se volvió a Remus quien la veía confundido y ella le sonrió aún más.**

**-Harry no está muerto-Repitió, Remus solo la miró triste.**

**-Ginny, eso es imposible, encontramos su cadáver-**

**-Eso no importa, pudo haber sido alguien con poción multijugos, así como Barty Crouch Jr. Los mortifagos debieron darle la poción a alguien y**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-¿Qué debo hacer para dominar la magia sin varita?-**

**-Bueno, primero que nada debes controlarla, este día has liberado mucha magia accidental con solo unas cuantas molestias, no me imagino cuánta liberarías cuando estés muy enojada o muy eufórica-**

**-Yo puedo dominar mis sentimientos-**

**-No es cuestión de sentimientos, es cuestión de autocontrol, puedes sentirte muy enojada sin liberar magia, claro, eso solo si aprendes a controlarte-**

**-Como usted-**

**-Bueno, al principio yo liberaba una gran cantidad de magia**

El siguiente capítulo se llama El Diario y el Aula Maestra.

PD. He estado pensando y les quiero preguntar algo, recientemente leí un fic llamado El Ultimo Horrocrux y al final de los capítulos la autora puso una especie de diccionario de las palabras raras que ponía, ahora, yo les pregunto si ustedes quieren que yo ponga una especie de diccionario pero de los hechizos que inventé y de las criaturas u otras cosas que me pregunten (Utilidades, efectos, comportamiento en el caso de las criaturas, formas, etc.), eso sería después de los adelantos, contéstenme en sus Reviews.


	13. El Diario y el Aula Maestra

**Capitulo 13: ****El Diario y El Aula Maestra**

Todos se quedaron parados ante la imagen que el interior del Aula Maestra presentaba, era un salón gigantesco, posiblemente lo triple del Gran Comedor, Dumbledore sonreía divertido ante las expresiones de Remus, Ginny, Ron y Hermione al entrar al lugar, los únicos mantenían una expresión moderada eran Luna y Neville, eso era porque Luna solo había levantado una ceja y Neville se había quedado embobado viendo la cantidad de plantas que había en una parte del Aula, Ginny fue la primera que recuperó la compostura y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, se quedó observando todo a su alrededor, había varias estanterías con miles de libros, todas llegaban hasta el techo y este estaba muy alto, debía medir unos 20 metros hacia arriba, la habitación tenía forma dodecágona (12 lados), en una parte había un mini-invernadero, por lo que se podía ver desde el exterior era de tres pisos, a un lado de este había una mesa con varias plantas las cuales ya habían cautivado la atención a Neville, en una estantería pegada al invernadero había miles de frascos con diferentes líquidos, ramitas y otras cosas necesarias para pociones, había calderos por todos lados, pizarrones, mesas, sillas, extraños aparatos de metal, cristal y piedra, había algunas cosas rotas tiradas por el suelo, algunos mapas estelares y varias figuras parecidas a humanos estaban apiladas en otra parte un poco más alejada, también había plumas, tinteros y túnicas en otros lados, se acercó a una de las mesas y pudo observar que el caldero todavía tenía algo de líquido en el fondo, lo tocó con su varita y al momento de sacarla vio que estaba todo viscoso y era de un color café rojizo, hizo una mueca de asco y lo limpió con un trapo que había cerca.

-Bueno, aquí es el lugar-Dijo Ginny

-Oigan chicos, aquí hay un estanque con Branquialgas, macetas con Ajenjo, Luparia, Centinodia, Mandrágoras y Mimbulus Mimbletonia, tienen que verlo-Gritó Neville desde la mesa con plantas

-Aquí hay varias cosas para pociones, crisopos, sanguijuelas, ojos de gato, murciélagos y ranas, escarabajos, pelos de animales y polvo de cuerno de unicornio-Dijo Luna desde la estantería con frascos.

-Oh, esto es la gloria…ah, esto ya lo leí-Dijo Hermione, quien era ayudada por Ron para caminar, desde la parte de libros.

-Bueno, Ginny, ya estamos aquí, comencemos a trabajar-Dijo Remus, pero Ginny veía con desconcierto a Dumbledore

-Albus, usted le dijo a Harry que se necesitaba fuerza física para abrir el Salón de la Unión, usted no ha utilizado nada de fuerza física-

-Oh, sí, es cierto, eso es porque la última vez que Harry y yo entramos dejamos las dos insignias de las casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw colocadas en su lugar, de lo contrario hubiéramos tenido que quitar una puerta de piedra manualmente, romper unas cuantas cosas y jalar una cuerda para activar un puente, todo eso a lo muggle, además de que cinco personas hubieran tenido que empujar una trampilla muy pesada-

-Ah, bueno, vamos Remus, hay que buscar las cosas-Dijo Ginny

Se dirigió hacia un escritorio que tenía varios pergaminos regados por todos lados, tenía las instrucciones para hacer una poción de la verdad, un filtro de amor, poción espesante, antídoto contra venenos sanguíneos, etc. No había nada importante en ese escritorio _"Necesito las pistas de lo que hizo Harry aquí, debe haber algo"_. Fue como si el Aula la hubiera escuchado, pues todo lo que había quedó reducido a una pequeña habitación del tamaño del aula de DCAO, pero el techo conservaba su altura, ahora solo estaba la estantería con los frascos, la mesita con plantas, un escritorio con varios pergaminos y dos estanterías con libros, había otro escritorio con más pergaminos y un objeto plano de metal hasta el fondo, Neville lucía desconcertado ante el repentino cambio del salón, Luna tenía una mirada un tanto confundida y a la vez soñadora, Ron estaba recargado en el respaldo de una silla mientras Hermione leía un libro sentada en ésta, Remus veía con detenimiento cada uno de los frascos y Dumbledore permanecía estático en el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Mejor los dejo solos-Dijo Dumbledore y salió por una de las puertas

-Así es mejor… ¡Ron!-

-¿Qué sucede Ginny?-

-¿Hay algo por aquí que te parezca familiar?-

-No, pero siento como si ya hubiera estado aquí, el lugar se me hace muy familiar-

-Te entiendo, yo también siento lo mismo-Dijo Luna, quien estaba viendo unos libros

Ginny comenzó a hojear los distintos pergaminos del escritorio, todos parecían formar una especie de diario, la letra era la de Harry, la reconocería donde fuera, los ordenó conforme las fechas y comenzó a leerlos aunque parecía que faltaban algunas páginas.

_18 de Noviembre del 2001_

_El día es frío, Dumbledore me ha dicho que no se ha encontrado la puerta al Salón de la Unión, McGonagall y Snape trabajan muy duro cada día en encontrar la puerta, me estoy cansando de todo esto, Kingsley dice que pronto nos enviarán a Luna, Neville y a mí a capturar a Bellatrix Lestrange, a más tardar para Febrero del 2002, se han reportado ataques en Italia, Alemania y Francia. Este último ataque me preocupó mucho, no dejo cada día de pensar en Ginny, hace ya un año que se fue, solo la he podido ver en las vacaciones, como desearía tenerla aquí conmigo. Snape dijo que un tal Edmund de Hufflepuff ha visto una pared moverse mientras McGonagall pasaba con el detector del Salón, debo aceptar que aunque me caiga mal es un hombre trabajador…pero sigue siendo aquel grasiento que me hacía la vida imposible en Hogwarts._

_19 de Noviembre del 2001_

_Hoy capturamos una banda de mortifagos en Hogsmeade, todo fue con ayuda de Fred y George, los atrapamos justo en el lugar en que hace un año me enfrenté con Serpens, ese orejita mocha no se ha visto en mucho tiempo. Rosmerta nos informó que uno de esos desgraciados mortifagos le robó hace algunas semanas, Seamus mató a uno por accidente, Ojoloco se enfureció, dijo algo así como "¡Ese maldito no sufrió lo que debía! Fuiste un __irresponsable Seamus"__ yo me reía de la cara de Seamus, parecía haber visto una banshee. Dumbledore me avisó que Snape cayó en un agujero cerca de las cocinas, en el tapiz del emblema de Hogwarts, dice que el pelo se le empolvó tanto que se tuvo que aplicar grasa de zapatos para que recuperara su consistencia normal. McGonagall está furiosa, quiere saber lo que Dumbledore y yo tenemos planeado hacer, aún no sé si decirle._

_20 de Noviembre del 2001_

_¡La hemos encontrado! Luna, Neville y Ron se han ofrecido para ayudarme a buscar el Salón, Hermione quería venir pero su jefe le ha dicho que si falta una vez más a la cafetería la despide, Ron la sigue riñendo por haberse conseguido un empleo muggle, y todo por ese tal Mike, suerte que Hermione lo dejó hace dos semanas, Ron lucía muy feliz ese día. Hoy discutieron de nuevo, todo por una bobada, Ron le dijo que debería conseguirse un trabajo en el ministerio, Hermione dice que quiere trabajar en el mundo muggle. Bueno, Ron tropezó en el tapiz de Hogwarts, en ese en el que Snape se cayó ayer, encontró unas runas debajo de este, Dumbledore las leyó y descubrió que eran una clave y un encantamiento, apuntó su varita hacia la pared de enfrente y luego dijo algo sobre la sabiduría, se abrió la pared y hubo un largo túnel que terminaba en una gran puerta de piedra, entre Neville y yo la removimos, __Ron disfrutó rompiendo unos frascos con pociones intentando averiguar cuáles eran explosivas, nos llevamos ocho frascos y los lanzamos a un espejo casi irrompible, después, entre Neville, Ron y yo tuvimos que agarrar unas cuerdas y abrir una puerta, al final había unos relojes como los de los puntos de las casas, colocamos las dos insignias de Gryffindor y Slytherin pero no pasó nada, ahora debemos encontrar las de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff._

_25 de Noviembre del 2001_

_Dumbledore encontró las otras dos insignias entre sus cachivaches, le he recomendado que arregle un poco su despacho, me gané una colleja de Snape, me dijo algo así como "Potter, siempre tan impertinente, te pareces tanto a tu padre, etc. etc. etc." Ese saco de grasa me está hartando con su comportamiento, un día de estos le haré algún maleficio, desearía que Ginny me hubiera enseñado el mocomurcielagos, siempre extraño su presencia, ese olor que me embriagaba cada vez que la tenía entre mis brazos, ayer, Romilda Vane ingresó de secretaria en la Academia de Aurores__, se decepcionó mucho cuando se enteró de que no podría pasar al salón de pruebas, cuando salía siempre me coqueteaba, hoy obtuve una no muy grata imagen de su busto, cuando se lo conté a Ron hizo arcadas, pero se calmó al instante en que vino Hermione, los gemelos comenzaron a burlarse de él, mañana iremos a Hogwarts para colocar las otras insignias. Hoy despidieron a Hermione, por cierto, el gerente le dijo que se distraía mucho en leer los periódicos en sus ratos libres, después llegamos Ron y yo a saludar y el gerente comenzó a insinuársele, Ron sacó su varita y le hizo un hechizo muy raro, de pronto le comenzaron a salir muchas llagas en el rostro, supongo que es invento de los gemelos, les tuve que hacer un Obliviate múltiple a los muggles._

_26 de Noviembre del 2001_

_La mañana de hoy fue muy fría, tuve que hacerle un Levicorpus a Ron para que se despertara, Hermione nos dijo en el desayuno que quiere conseguir un trabajo como maestra en Hogwarts o si no va a hacer un programa parecido a la P.E.D.D.O. en el ministerio. Rufus se ha puesto __como loco al enterarse de la escapada de Alecto y Amycus Carrow el día de ayer, me parece que les ayudó Alan Tanner, ese infeliz logró escaparse hace unos meses, mató a Amos Diggory y a su __esposa, al parecer tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Adam, todos murieron por mano de Tanner. Hoy fuimos a Hogwarts, Dumbledore se olvidó de dónde estaba la entrada, al parecer ya le está fallando el coco, se lo dije a Ron en voz casi alta y Snape me ha pegado con un frasco que tenía en la mano__, afortunadamente Luna tiene una memoria de elefante y se ha acordado exactamente lo que se tiene que hacer, cuando llegamos al Salón no tuvimos que pasar por ninguna de esas pruebas físicas, ahora nos pasamos directamente hacia la parte de los relojes, cuando pusimos los otros dos no pasó nada, Hermione nos preguntó sobre el orden de las insignias, tuvimos que ponerlas en diferentes posiciones hasta que quedaron en: roja con serpiente en el reloj de Gryffindor, verde con león en el de Slytherin y así igual con las de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Dumbledore nos guió a la sala común de Hufflepuff, era muy grande, y los alumnos tenían una educación muy grande, pasamos hacia un túnel y subimos algunas escaleras, después llegamos a un puerta amarilla y al entrar nos encontramos con un gran salón, ese era el Aula Maestra, debo decir que todo estaba muy desordenado, había cientos de libros, yo me estaba desesperando y ya quería ver los libros de hechizos y maldiciones, como si todos hubiéramos estado pensando en lo mismo, la habitación __se alargó de pronto y todas las cosas quedaron separadas en __cubículos, yo quedé solitario en uno con una sola estantería llena de cientos de libros, todos tenían varios hechizos, maldiciones, contra-maldiciones y cosas así, este día solo llegué a aprender unos cuantos pero ninguno más potente que el Avada Kedavra._

_30 de Noviembre del 2001_

_Dos días y no he encontrado nada, he logrado inventar unos cuantos hechizos como el Nigra, hice que todo Hogwarts quedara a oscuras a las 3 de la tarde, he recibido una regañada por parte de Snape, McGonagall y Hermione, también he hecho un hechizo parecido al Expelliarmus, hice que empujara una silla de metal y quedó destrozada completamente, no sé aún como ponerle pero crea un gran Impacto. Hermione se ha pasado horas y horas leyendo en un cubículo lleno de libros y Neville está averiguando cosas sobre las plantas que hay en esta habitación, Luna encontró un libro con animales muy extraños y desconocidos, hay uno que se llama Treekin, según Luna es como un árbol viviente, de seguro espera encontrar algún Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado. Hoy me pareció ver que alguien nos seguía, pero creo que solo fue mi imaginación, hice el hechizo detector de presencias de magos y no encontró a nadie._

_2 de Diciembre del 2001_

_En el ministerio han anunciado un baile para navidad, el año anterior hubo uno, no asistí en ese entonces, Kingsley me dejó el mes por la muerte de Bill y Arthur…recordar esos días me pone nostálgico, ojalá estuviera Ginny conmigo, no sé con quién voy a ir, Cho y Lavender se me han insinuado mucho, Romilda es otro caso, se la pasa queriendo darme cafés o tés todo el tiempo, de seguro tienen filtros de __amor como el de los chocolates que me dio en el 97, recuerdo que Ron se los comió por accidente y lo tuve que llevar con Slughorn. He pensado en invitar a la chica que trabaja en el departamento de Deportes Mágicos, no recuerdo bien su nombre, creo que se apellida Hollylight, lo pensaré en los siguientes días._

_10 de Diciembre del 2001_

_He inventado otros tres hechizos con ayuda de los libros, uno es muy parecido al Fyendfyre, he invocado un demonio a partir de una gran roca, después apunté a la arena del estadio de Quidditch y he logrado hacer un gran ejercito de demonios de arena, Ron me ha sugerido un nombre excelente, aunque me parece que lo leyó en algún libro de Charlie, le he puesto Diaconio. Otro hechizo lo he probado con una rata, hice que se quebrara los huesos y después comenzó a salirle un líquido extraño por la boca, al final se quedó sin ningún hueso, le he puesto Boneluctus, "Bone" por huesos y "Luctus" por dolor. Y uno un poco más simple, le he llamado Signus, he podido comunicarme con Ron diciendo Signus Ron, es a__lgo raro, cuando hablaba normal, Ron no podía oírme y su voz la oía en mi cabeza, fue algo así como telepatía, Dumbledore lo intentó hacer apuntándole a Madame Hooch en su escoba y se ha formado un gran destello plateado en el cielo._

_15 de Diciembre del 2001_

_Neville ha hecho algunas cosas en su cubículo, ha hecho un antídoto para la mordedura de un doxi, es un ungüento verde y pegajoso, mezcló algo de esa sustancia que sale de la Mimbulus Mimbletonia con Ajenjo, ojos de sapo y savia de almendro, debo decir que el olor es desagradable, espero que nunca me muerda un doxi, Neville dice que si el veneno se ha esparcido por el cuerpo se tendrá que aplicar oralmente. Por cierto, Neville me ha contado que planea pedirle matrimonio a Luna, me lo ha dicho el día de ayer, la envidia me carcome por dentro, incluso creo que he hecho algo de magia accidental a la hora en que me lo dijo, como desearía tener el valor de ir con Ginny y decirle todo, aún conservo los anillos de compromiso, no creo que algún día me case pero me gusta tenerlos como recuerdo._

_17 de Diciembre del 2001_

_Ayer me he enojado muy feo, vi cuando Neville le propuso a Luna el casarse con él y ella se le aventó a sus brazos y casi le rompe la boca de un beso, __sentí celos al principio pero lo que me enojó fue que Luna está embarazada, Neville se desmayó y yo me fui al instante, la vida siempre está en contra mía, yo que he deseado una familia propia, un hijo junto con Ginny, ser feliz y recuperar algo de lo que la vida me ha arrebatado, estoy completamente solo, los Weasley y Hermione me dicen que no lo estoy pero ellos no me entienden, cuando llegué a Grimmlaud Place he destruido la chimenea y casi mato a Kreacher con una mesa, después llegó Ron y me preguntó qué había pasado, yo estaba llorando y él se fue a su cuarto, me emborraché esa noche y hoy he despertado con una gran jaqueca, Molly me ha dado una poción para que se me pasara, sé que no debo de enojarme, Neville puede que haya sufrido igual o incluso más que yo ¡Lo arrojaron de un puente! Los Dursley me pudieron haber golpeado pero jamás me han arrojado de un puente, y todo para comprobar si era o no un mago, trataré de alegrarme por ellos, pero desearía que Ginny estuviera aquí, ella era la única que me entendía a la perfección. Cuando Hermione se enteró de lo sucedido en casa, inmediatamente quiso ir a Francia y mandarle un maleficio a Ginny, al parecer hablaba enserio pues ya iba a tomar los polvos flu, yo la detuve y le hice un Obliviate._

_20 de Diciembre del 2001_

_Rufus ha renunciado al puesto del ministerio__, antier atacaron al primer ministro muggle y lo han hospita__lizado en San Mungo, al parecer Amycus Carrow estaba entre ellos, mataron una __docena de muggles, ayer la comunidad mágica pidió su renuncia, ha entrado un tal Hydrus Tena, me parece que es miembro de la Orden, Dumbledore y Moody dicen que es un hombre muy capaz para el puesto, Remus dice que lo acompañó cuando mató a Greyback en Agosto y Snape…bueno, él es otra historia, él dice que pronto se embriagará de poder y dejará la Orden, los gemelos han hecho apuestas, yo aposté 15 galeones a que deja la Orden en menos de un año y Ron dice que seguirá siendo fiel. Hoy le pedí a la Srta. Hollylight que me acompañara al baile, me dijo su nombre, se llama __Diane__es muy linda, es rubia, de un cuerpo escultural, ojos azules y pestañas largas, mide casi como yo, afortunadamente no se me ha insinuado, por muy linda que sea no se compara con Gin._

_26 de Diciembre del 2001_

_¡No puedo creerlo! Ron le ha pedido a Hermione que sea su novia, se lo pidió anoche en la fiesta, y enfrente de todos, no sé dónde quedó mi amigo temeroso e insensible, al principio supuse que Hermione diría algo como "¿Estás loco¿Qué no ves que somos como agua y aceite?" pero no, ella solo se le lanzó y lo besó casi al instante, al final de competencia de lengüetazos ella le dijo el sí, nunca lo hubiera esperado. Por otro lado, yo fui con Diane a la fiesta, me ha contado sobre su familia, todos han muerto a manos de mortifagos y casi todos en su familia han sido mortifagos, está emparentada con media mitad de familias de sangre pura y mortifagos, con los Malfoy, los __Rosier y una familia muy rara, me parece que se apellidan Mortra, aunque creo que también está emparentada conmigo, su abuela es Cassiopeia Black, no sé muy bien pero creo que es algo cercana a mi abuela Dorea__ y su tío es Corvus Black, no sé muy bien pero puede que también ese ermitaño sea algo mío__, ya lo veré después._

_31 de Diciembre del 2001_

_Hoy no es un día muy feliz, no celebraré el año nuevo como quería, hace dos noches hubo un ataque de hombres lobo, ahora el ministro muggle no se salvó, lo han degollado y por no dar más descripciones sobre el ataque, tuvieron que llevar su "cuerpo" en una bolsa de plástico, y estoy hablando literalmente. Ayer el Departamento de Relaciones Muggles han encubierto el ataque con una explosión de un automóvil, dijeron que hubo una fuga de combustible y se sobrecalentó el motor, aunque Colin se encargó de esparcir el rumor de que fue un atentado terrorista y exageró un poco las cosas. Hoy visité a los Weasley, me habían invitado a pasar el año nuevo con ellos pero tuve que rechazarla, me han dado vacaciones hasta el 17 de Enero y me he venido a Francia, localicé a Ginny en Toulouse, la encontré en un restaurant de comida italiana, estaba con unas amigas suyas platicando alegremente, utilicé la po__ción multijugos y la mezclé con corteza de Treekin, he descubierto que vuelve más potentes las pociones, una de sus amigas intentó ligarme, creo que se llamaba Adeline, su acento francés lo utilizó demasiado sexy para mi gusto, me hice pasar por Tobías Russel Johnson pero le pedí que me llamara Toby o Ross, me invitó a bailar y aproveché para acercarme a Ginny, Adeline y una tal Siena lo notaron y la animaron a bailar conmigo, ella aceptó con desgana, supuse que me invitarían a celebrar con ellas el año nuevo pero se fueron como a las 9, Siena me ha dado su número de teléfono, me ha dicho que si necesito algo las llame, ojalá hubiera bailado con Ginny toda la noche, me fui al hotel en que me hospedo y ahora estoy viendo la tele y comiendo pizza junto con seis botellas de cerveza muggle, no debí venir este día._

_2 de Febrero del 2002_

_Estos meses han sido un infierno, el 28 de Enero, Neville ha intentado crear un antídoto para la maldición del hombre lobo y utilizó a Remus como "objeto de prueba", todo le ha salido mal, en la noche se transformó y estuvo muy agresivo, algo cambió en él, su pelaje se volvió negro, los colmillos le crecieron más de la cuenta y se puso más musculoso__, por suerte lo tuvo en una cámara asegurada, de seguro Neville no habría salido con vida si Remus hubiera estado suelto. Hoy nos han avisado que dentro de unos meses partiremos a Rusia para la misión Lestrange, originalmente iba a ser en este mes pero la han retrasado por el embarazo de Luna, ya saben que va a ser niño, me parece que le pondrán Magorian, Magorian Frank Longbottom._

_15 de Marzo del 2004_

_Como lo he dicho, no me gustan los vampiros, ayer tuvimos otro enfrent__amiento con una banda de ellos. Por otro lado, hoy he ido a visitar a Ginny a Francia, se veía tan hermosa, fue como aquel día de Febrero hace un año, cuando la vi en esa banca en el parque __Bois de Boulogne__, con esa boina que la hacía ver más sexy, en cambio hoy se veía deprimida, al parecer había llorado, si es por algún maldito lo averiguaré y tendrá un destino peor que el de Voldemort, si es por alguna materia, le diré a Siena algunos tips para la materia de auror, he entablado una amistad con ella por teléfono, me ha dicho que Ginny no ha tenido novio pero jamás le ha hablado sobre mí, al parecer la más cercana a ella es Adeline, pero ella guarda muy bien sus secretos, si piensa en mí de seguro son cosas desagradables._

_14 de Febrero del 2005_

_Que irónico, hoy es el día del amor y la amistad y yo soy el único que no lo disfruta, ayer fui con Luna a Francia, vi a Ginny salir de la escuela, tan radiante como siempre, de pronto se le acercó un tipo, era flaco, esquelético, débil, y le da un beso, ella se lo correspondió, no debí haber peleado con Siena, si no hubiera querido averiguar más sobre Ginny ahora hubiera sabido que tenía novio, ojalá muriera en este instante, ni siquiera la maldición Mortis me puede matar, he intentado todo__, Avada Kedavra, Sangremov, Arvadek, Cruxtis, Inferno Prye, Mortis y ninguna de esas maldiciones me hace nada, no me importa si sufro, solo quiero morir. Dumbledore me vino a visitar en la mañana, fue justo cuando estaba haciendo el tercer intento de la maldición Mortis, me ha dicho que no sea tonto, que me quedan muchas cosas por vivir, él no lo entiende, nadie lo entiende._

_28 de Abril del 2005_

_Me han asignado la misión de Serpens, voy a estar muy ocupado, haciendo la poción Animas para poder morir y ayudar a Dumbledore me van a tener muy ocupado, hoy he logrado dejar una copia de mi magia separada en dos esferas, solo quiero terminar con los mortifagos más peligrosos y haré la poción, la magia se la daré a Ginny por si el mundo mágico necesita un salvador. Sé que es algo egoísta, dejarle la carga más grande a la persona que más amo, pero es la única persona en quien confío._

_19 de Enero del 2006_

_He decidido dejar la poción Animas, es magia muy oscura la que necesito para hacerla, intentaré hacer la poción de la muerte __sin tener que hacer la poción Animas, quemaré toda la evidencia de la poción, si la información cayera en manos equivocadas sería el fin del mundo, aunque le daré una copia de los ingredientes a Snape, él es una de las personas en quien más confío, si la información llegase a caer en manos equivocadas dejaré información para Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore_

_2 de Febrero del 2006_

_Los mortifagos se han enterado, he dejado más pistas en otras partes, también le he informado sobre la situación a Peny, hicimos bien en haberla enviado a EUA__, peligra mucho aquí en Inglaterra. He descubierto algo muy malo, es sobre mí y la conexión con Voldemort, no puedo poner mucho aquí, pero ahora sé que debo morir, no es porque yo quiera, aparte de eso es por deber, supongo que no me queda mucho tiempo en este lugar, si fallo en esta misión aún queda la esperanza de Peny y Ginny, es aquí donde doy por terminado este diario, no hay más que yo pueda hacer._

Al término de la lectura, Ginny había quedado estática, había averiguado muchas cosas pero también se había enterado de más dolores que había tenido Harry por la actitud de ella, no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, recordó esa noche en que había bailado con el supuesto Ross, sus amigas le habían dicho que intentara algo con él, ella no había querido. También recordó esa tarde en que había llorado, si Harry hubiera averiguado algo sobre eso se hubiera matado a sí mismo. Debía ser fuerte, no debía doblegarse a los sentimientos y debía regresar a ser esa persona fría que no demostraba ningún dolor, no podía distraerse en sentimentalismos, tenía que acabar con los mortifagos, averiguar quién era el mortifago que lo había matado, aquel que lo había asesinado con su propio hechizo…un momento, eso era, había caído en la cuenta, Harry había intentado asesinarse con el Inferno Prye y no lo había logrado, él no pudo haber muerto a causa de ese hechizo.

-Harry no está muerto-Dijo ella con una sonrisa, se volvió a Remus quien la veía confundido y ella le sonrió aún más.

-Harry no está muerto-Repitió, Remus solo la miró triste.

-Ginny, eso es imposible, encontramos su cadáver-

-Eso no importa, pudo haber sido alguien con poción multijugos, así como Barty Crouch Jr. Los mortifagos debieron darle la poción a alguien y…-

-Ginny, en el departamento de misterios hay un aparato que muestra la fuerza vital, la magia y la energía vital que tiene un mago…las energías vitales y la fuerza vital de Harry se han apagado, Harry está muerto-

-Pero aún queda la magia-

-La magia nunca se apaga, cuando un mago muere la magia se queda en el cuerpo, es por eso que hay inferis, son controlados por la magia que tienen pero no tienen energía ni fuerza vital-

-Pero…pero aquí dice que Harry intentó utilizar el Inferno Prye en sí mismo y falló, no pudo haber muerto ese día, él tiene que estar vivo-

-Ginny, entiende por favor, la energía y la fuerza vital de Harry se han ido, él está muerto-

Ginny no lo quería aceptar, en ese diario que tenía Harry había una esperanza de que él estuviera vivo pero se había esfumado casi al instante, le dolió mucho ese golpe, fue como si la herida ya estuviera cicatrizando y le arrancaran la costra de golpe, si Harry estaba muerto entonces había gato encerrado ¿Por qué los mortifagos habrían fingido la muerte de Harry si de todas maneras lo iban a matar¿Por qué gastar una valiosa poción en algo falso que de todas maneras iban a cometer? Debían averiguarlo pronto.

-¿Me puedes llevar a ese lugar¿Me puedes llevar con ese aparato?-Preguntó Ginny

-Claro, iremos mañana en la mañana-Dijo Remus

-Ginny, aquí hay otro pergamino con parte del diario-Dijo Ron que traía una hoja de pergamino, Ginny la tomó y comenzó a leer

_10 de Octubre del 200__2_

_Hemos descubierto muchas cosas en el Aula Maestra, he encontrado una maldición asesina muy antigua, al parecer es de los tiempos de Merlín, se llama Mortis, he logrado hacer una contra-maldición para el Avara Kedavra con el __M__ortis, la he llamado __Adva__, también he logrado hacer un escudo contra maldiciones imperdonables, a ese le he puesto Umbonis, desgraciadamente puede romperse__. Ayer les tuve que borrar la memoria a Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville, he modificado sus memorias para que pensaran que sus descubrimientos los hicieron en otras partes, ahora los únicos que sabemos que esta habitación ha sido abierta somos Dumbledore, Peny y yo. En Noviembre partiré junto con Luna y Neville a __Hungría, la maldita de Bellatrix se ha ido de Rusia, estoy harto de todo esto, espero que la misión tenga éxito o si no voy a explotar._

-Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, no hay nada que hacer aquí-

-Temo…que al decir eso está muy equivocada, señorita Weasley-Dijo una suave voz desde la espalda de Ginny, ella se volteó lentamente y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos de Dumbledore

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Bueno, el día en que usted y varias personas más recibimos la herencia de Harry, me ha llegado una carta al igual que a usted, al señor Weasley y a la señora Weasley-

-Por favor, dígame Ron que me hace sentir viejo-

-Está bien…según la carta de Harry, usted vendrá varias veces a esta habitación conforme vaya descubriendo cosas, no me ha permitido revelar sus secretos, debo decir que aún estoy algo…conmocionado por las terribles revelaciones que Harry me ha dado-

-¡Eso es una tontería¡Solo está complicando las cosas!-Dijo Ginny y un jarrón explotó, Dumbledore solo sonrió.

-También me ha hablado sobre este nuevo incremento de magia que usted está sufriendo, acompáñeme por favor-Ginny fue hacia Dumbledore, los demás estaban a punto de ir con ellos también

-Solo Ginny (Si me permite llamarla así) puede venir conmigo, lo lamento pero son ordenes de Harry-Ron frunció el ceño al momento en que desaparecieron por la puerta, se volvió hacia Hermione y dijo

-¿Quién se ha creído ese viejo? Quién sabe qué cosas le quiera hacer a mi hermanita-

-Ron-Dijo Lupin

-¿Qué?-

-Dumbledore es gay-

Mientras tanto, Ginny y Dumbledore caminaban por un túnel parecido al que llevaba de la sala común de Hufflepuff al Aula, solo que este otro túnel estaba lleno de serpenteadas, subieron dos cortas escaleras y llegaron a un pasillo doble, giraron hacia la izquierda y terminaron en una puerta negra.

-Después de usted-Dijo Dumbledore y abrió la puerta

La habitación en la que entró Ginny era circular y pequeña, estaba llena de esferitas de cristal del tamaño de una bola de beisbol llenas de un humo blanco y espeso, Ginny tomó una de las esferas y le encontró un gran parecido a las esferas en la sala de las profecías en el departamento de misterios, tenía esa aura mística igual a las profecías, el cuarto era oscuro y solo era iluminado por la varita de Dumbledore y la ligera luz que emanaba de las esferas.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?-

-Ah, esperaba que me hiciera esa pregunta, son una especie de…cómo se llaman…copiadoras de magia-

-¿Co-copiadoras de magia?-Preguntó extrañada

-Sí, se deben de tomar dos de estas esferas, después apuntas con la varita a una de ellas y dices _Transferso_, cuando se haya llenado de un color verde brillante apuntas a la otra y dices _Activon_, esta se tiene que llenar de un color azul, cuando quieras que alguien tenga, aparte de su magia, una copia de la magia que tú tienes, le das las esferas, la persona tiene que romperlas a sus pies pero cuidando que las dos sustancias se mezclen, si solo rompe la esfera verde la magia no se activará y quedará inservible y si solo rompes la esfera azul no habrá nada qué activar y todo será en vano-

-Entonces…entonces yo…yo tengo la magia de Harry-

-Correcto, me alegra que lo hayas entendido-

-Entonces yo puedo hacer magia sin varita-

-Solo con entrenamiento claro, tú tienes toda la magia que tenía Harry, pero solo hay una diferencia-

-¿Cuál?-

-Tu magia no se multiplica cinco veces en Halloween, tú no tienes el encantamiento que hizo Lily Potter por lo que tu magia sería relativamente menos poderosa que la de Harry en ese día-

-Oh, ya veo, pero eso no importa… ¿Para qué Harry me dejaría su magia?-

-Eso…es algo que yo no te puedo contestar, lo tienes que averiguar por ti misma-

-Es algo grave ¿Cierto?-

-Me temo que sí, es algo muy grave…y espero que estés preparada-

-¿Qué debo hacer para dominar la magia sin varita?-

-Bueno, primero que nada debes controlarla, este día has liberado mucha magia accidental con solo unas cuantas molestias, no me imagino cuánta liberarías cuando estés muy enojada o muy eufórica-

-Yo puedo dominar mis sentimientos-

-No es cuestión de sentimientos, es cuestión de autocontrol, puedes sentirte muy enojada sin liberar magia, claro, eso solo si aprendes a controlarte-

-Como usted-

-Bueno, al principio yo liberaba una gran cantidad de magia, pero con los años he aprendido a controlarla…y créeme que yo me he molestado muy fuertemente y no he liberado ni una pizca de magia-

-¿Cuánto tiempo le llevó dominar su autocontrol?-Dumbledore comenzó a contar con sus dedos, Ginny resopló

-Digamos…unos sesenta años-

**Nota del Autor:**

**Bueno, creo que a algunas personas que leyeron los adelantos anteriores los(as) esperancé con que Harry estaba vivo¿Cierto? Lamento haberlos decepcionado, por eso no hagan muchas conjeturas con los adelantos. Respecto a lo del diccionario, lo pondré cuando me digan si sí o si no.**

**Bueno, aquí viene el siguiente adelanto y al final les pongo una criatura que no explique en uno**** de los capítulos anteriores, junto con un hechizo para que vean más o menos cómo sería el diccionario:**

**-Estas aves se llaman creawfuls, son de reciente descubrimiento, el ministerio de magia las ha puesto como criaturas dóciles pero si se les domestica bien llegan a ser un gran dolor de cabeza para los intrusos, y estoy hablando literalmente-Dijo el duende**

**-****¿****Y por qué no actualizan las vías y ponen algo más moderno-Dijo Tom y el duende lo miró mal**

**-Si pusiéramos otro tipo de camino no habría buena seguridad, hay algunos bancos que utilizan portales y son los más robados en el mundo…cámara 416 de seguridad máxima**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Cielos, ese hombre tenía el pié muy duro-Dijo Tom al sentarse-Eh, disculpe-Llamó al mismo hombre que atendió a Pi**

**-Hola, quisiera que me diera una tarta de frambuesas, unos fideos y un whisky de fuego-El hombre hizo una mueca de desagrado y apareció el pedido**

**-¿Vas a desayunar whisky de fuego?-Preguntó Pi**

**-Sí, eso es lo que desayuno siempre**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Buenos días señorita-Saludó uno de ellos a la vez que estrechaba su mano solemnemente**

**-Buenas tardes Sr. Weasley-Saludó Pi, Tom miraba a los dos chicos con extrañeza, no podía creer que todas esas bromas, pociones y artefactos hubieran sido creados por dos personas tan solemnes y elegantes.**

**Pi miraba seria a los dos gemelos, ellos también la miraban serios y con superioridad, el de atrás hizo un sonidito con la garganta y media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al otro le temblaba el labio inferior y a Pi se le comenzaban a aguar los ojos, de pronto los tres estallaron en carcajadas, Tom no le encontraba sentido a nada, Fred y George tuvieron que irse a sentar a sus sillones para no caerse de la risa, Pi se tuvo que ir a recargar a la pared de atrás, Tom frunció el ceño, habían ido allí para poder visitar a Dumbledore y buscar a Harry Potter y Pi se encontraba con esos dos tipos y comenzaba a reír como loca.**

**-Hay George, Fred, no puedo creer como son**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-No importa, lo que importa ahora es preparar a Ginny, espero que pueda verla pronto, ellos me han dicho que está trabajando de auror-**

**-Sí, bueno, si la vamos a preparar para eso, será mejor no decirle nada, que lo averigüe por ella sola-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Nada de ****peros****, ahora ve a La Madriguera y yo me encargaré de que Ginny esté allí en unos momentos…hasta luego-**

Bueno, el siguiente capítulo se llama "Visitando a Dumbledore". Ahora viene la muestra del diccionario para que me digan si lo pongo o no, eso es solo para que por si a alguien le interesa saber más sobre esas criaturas ya algunas no saldrán.

**Plimplim Brillante**:

Es una criatura parecida al Poni, peluda, de igual estatura y con cuatro colas, solo sale en las noches de luna llena y nueva agitando sus colas y haciéndolas brillar, tiene un cuerno dorado en el cuello y dos en cada mejilla, su cabeza es similar a la de un lince y no tiene orejas, vive dentro de los ríos cercanos a los lugares en donde sale y casi nadie los ve por lo que sus cuernos, pelo y sangre son muy apreciadas por los magos. A todo su ser se le dan características mágicas muy poderosas.

**Magieat:**

Lo que hace el Magieat es quitar toda la magia o parte de ella (En el caso de un mago) a una persona (Los muggles y squibs también tienen magia pero en menores cantidades) y matarla por falta de ella, el que hace el hechizo recibe la magia que se le ha quitado a la otra persona pero al utilizarla no se vuelve a recuperar como la magia propia.


	14. Visita a Dumbledore

**Capitulo 14:**** Visita a Dumbledore**

-Pi, me estoy mareando-Gritó Tom

-Lo sé, yo también pero debemos sacar dinero Inglés de mi cámara para poder quedarnos-Gritó Pi

Ambos iban en un carrito por unas vías en una cueva, todo estaba frío, hacían varias vueltas a cada rato, bajaban o subían por los rieles e iban a una velocidad extrema, enfrente de ellos iba un duende manejando el carrito, tenía una expresión de miedo, Pi y Tom tuvieron que agacharse al pasar a un lado de una cueva pues de pronto vino un fogonazo, el pelo negro de Tom se había prendido ligeramente y sacaba algo de humo, Pi se había tirado en el suelo y su cabello castaño se había empolvado.

-¿Falta poco?-Preguntó Tom al duende

-Sí, solo unas cincuenta vueltas más y llegamos-

-¿Cincuenta?-Preguntó escandalizado

Dieron una voltereta para esquivar otra vía que se elevaba, giraron varias veces hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, subieron en un ángulo de casi 90° y siguieron un camino derecho, ahora el carrito iba más lento y las cámaras que pasaban tenían unas extrañas criaturas hechas de piedra y fuego cuidando las entradas, Tom las veía con horror, las criaturas enseñaban unos filosos dientes puntiagudos y sacaban una lengua bífida negra, escupían algo amarillento y viscoso y algunos lanzaban fuego, los ojos eran amarillos como los de un gato, tenían cuatro cuernos en la cabeza muy des-uniformes y su cola estaba dividida en dos partes justo en la mitad, la espalda tenía varias púas de las cuales salía humo negro y sus patas tenían dedos gruesos con garras largas.

-Son Dragones Rocosos de la India, los utilizamos para las cámaras de media seguridad-Dijo el duende

-Ya quiero ver lo que utilizan para la máxima seguridad-Dijo Pi muy emocionada

Desde pequeña, Pi había convivido con diferentes animales mágicos, sus padres, los Hollylight, eran unos magos muy ricos que vivían en las montañas de Albania, eran originarios de Inglaterra pero todos sus antepasados habían sido mortifagos y ellos habían huido de su país natal, ellos vivían en el campo abierto cerca de Dibër, su padre era un gran zoólogo mágico y en el gran terreno en el que vivían tenían varias criaturas, desde escarbatos hasta quimeras, ella alimentaba varios fwoopers que tenía en el aviario, su padre siempre le había dicho que el ave que más deseaba era un fénix blanco y Pi se había enterado más tarde que los fénix blancos se habían extinguido en el 82, ella y su madre habían conseguido un diricawl cuando Pi tenía dos años, Pi lo había montado una vez y el diricawl había desaparecido de repente y había aparecido en Tirana, su padre la buscó durante una semana y la encontró después de unos días.

El carrito cayó de pronto en una pendiente y Tom gritó de miedo, Pi en cambio gritó con diversión, desde que tenía 20 años no había experimentado esa maravillosa (Y a la vez espantosa) sensación de que caes, entraron en un túnel con varias estalactitas y estalagmitas, doblaron hacia una pared y justo cuando pensaron que iban a chocar la atravesaron, era igual que la entrada al andén 9/3-4, dentro de la cámara que acababan de pasar había unas jaulas de hierro delante de cada una de las puertas de las cámaras, no se podía ver en el interior de las jaulas pues la habitación estaba en penumbras, Tom temblaba de miedo y Pi intentaba ver lo que contenían las jaulas.

-Jamás los verán, son occamys los que se encuentran ahí, los alimentamos con monos y algunas ratas pero hay alguno que otro mago que cae accidentalmente dentro de sus jaulas-Dijo el duende con una sonrisa macabra que incluso a Pi le dio miedo

Siguieron su recorrido por esa nueva parte de Gringotts, pasaron por una parte que contenía más Dragones Rocosos y mantícoras, dieron un giro brusco y comenzaron a caer por otra pendiente, Tom ya se estaba poniendo verde, el duende detuvo el carrito en seco frente a una gran puerta de algún metal, de los lados salieron cuatro duendes más y llegaron a la puerta, los cuatro introdujeron algo en ella y comenzó a abrirse, tan pronto como cupo el carrito comenzó de nuevo su recorrido, esta vez no había ni dragones, occamys o mantícoras, en esta habitación había una extraña clase de aves plateadas con el pico grueso y curvado, miraban a los recién llegados atentamente, el carrito se detuvo y todos pudieron salir de él, Pi estaba maravillada con las aves, se acercó a una de ellas y cuando quiso acariciarla, ésta soltó un horrible grito y voló hacia un tubo, Pi vio a su alrededor y vio que había más tubos como ese por todas partes, las aves plateadas estaban apoyadas en el suelo, eran de unos dos metros cada una, las patas eran de color azul rey y tenían la cola tan larga como un quetzal, en la coronilla tenían un penacho parecido a la cola de los pavo reales, los ojos eran negros y circulares. Pi se acercó al duende y a Tom y los siguió hacia una de las puertas.

-Estas aves se llaman creawfuls, son de reciente descubrimiento, el ministerio de magia las ha puesto como criaturas dóciles pero si se les domestica bien llegan a ser un gran dolor de cabeza para los intrusos, y estoy hablando literalmente-Dijo el duende

-¿Y por qué no actualizan las vías y ponen algo más moderno-Dijo Tom y el duende lo miró mal

-Si pusiéramos otro tipo de camino no habría buena seguridad, hay algunos bancos que utilizan portales y son los más robados en el mundo…cámara 416 de seguridad máxima-Dijo el duende algo ofendido

Dentro de la cámara se hallaban miles de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, las montañas de oro eran tan grandes que se podría jurar que llegaban al techo, había copas de oro, libros, espadas, plumas y botes con extrañas bolitas azules, Pi sonrió y tomó un puñado de cada una de las monedas y se las echó en el bolsillo, después fue hacia donde estaban los frascos con bolitas y tomó uno de ellos, giró hacia la puerta y salió de la cámara, Tom veía una de las aves con curiosidad y al parecer titubeaba en si acercarse o no.

-Bien, está todo listo, ahora vamos al Caldero Chorreante y mañana partimos rumbo a Hogwarts-

-Bien, salgamos lo más rápido de aquí, este lugar me da miedo-

Subieron al carrito junto con el duende y emprendieron de nuevo el viaje.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Remus, tienes que llevarme ahora mismo al aparato-Dijo Ginny una vez que llegaron al cuartel

-No hay tiempo Ginny, ya vamos a salir de turno y…-

-¡Me importa un bledo si vamos a salir de turno!...tienes que llevarme ahora mismo-Remus suspiró, algunas veces Ginny podía ser tan desesperada en cuanto a las misiones como lo era Harry.

-Está bien, vamos-Respondió resignado

-Oigan ¿Y nosotros qué hacemos?-Dijo Ron señalando a Hermione, Luna, Neville y él

-Ustedes pueden irse a sus casas, ya son las 6:30 y su turno está a punto de terminar-Respondió Remus antes de salir de la puerta

Ginny y Remus caminaban por el pasillo del cuartel de aurores, en los despachos todavía había personas que descansaba de los agitados días que habían tenido, doblaron hacia la izquierda y después entraron en otra puerta que Ginny jamás había visto, se encontraron con otro pasillo, había varias puertas a lo largo, todas eran negras y tenían letras doradas, al final del pasillo estaba un elevador, al llegar a él, Remus pulsó un botón rojo y puso su varita en un agujero que estaba en el panel, de inmediato el elevador comenzó a moverse, primero fue hacia la derecha, después fue hacia atrás y al último fue hacia abajo, se detuvo en seco en otro pasillo, avanzaron por él y doblaron a la derecha hasta llegar a una puerta verde olivo, entraron en ella y quedaron en la misma habitación en la que el ED había entrado en el 96, las puertas comenzaron a girar y después de unos segundos se detuvieron.

-Cuarto del Reconocimiento-Dijo Remus y una puerta se abrió, Ginny y Remus entraron en ella.

Había un gran aparato de forma rectangular en el centro de la habitación, en las esquinas habían cuatro postes con cuatro grandes esferas arriba de cada uno, las cuatro esferas brillaban intensamente y eran la única fuente de luz que había en la habitación, el aparato cuadrado se movía como una tela muy ligera en el aire, Ginny quiso tocarlo y su mano lo atravesó provocando en la mano de Ginny una sensación extraña de hundir la mano en gelatina fría, Remus sacó su varita y apuntó al aparato.

-Harry James Potter-Dijo Remus y el aparato comenzó a ondear, también cambió de color, antes era de un azul cielo y ahora era de un color morado, cuando se volvió a calmar comenzaron a aparecer varias letras

Harry James Potter 31 de Julio de 1980----14 de Febrero del 2006

Energía Vital 0 Fuerza Vital 0 Niveles de Magia 300

Famoso por haber derrotado al mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort y por ser la única persona que ha sobrevivido al Avada Kedavra 5 veces. Inventó 26 hechizos de los cuales 10 están aprobados por el ministerio, famoso por crear el portal y los detectores de torturas y muertes. Atrapó a Bellatrix Lestrange en 2004 junto con Neville Longbottom y Luna Longbottom. Sus más notables rasgos son su cicatriz y su magia sin varita.

-Remus ¿Qué día fue en el que encontraron el cuerpo de Harry?-

-El 24 de Febrero ¿Por qué?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenía de haber muerto?-

-Pues, no estaba tan tieso y me parece que cuando Jimmy lo analizó decía que había muerto un día antes-

-Eso significa que el cuerpo que hallaron murió el 23 de Febrero-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-¿No lo ves Remus? Aquí dice que Harry murió el 14 de Febrero y el cuerpo que encontraron solo tenía un día de muerto, eso significa que los mortifagos tienen el cuerpo de Harry-

-¿Para qué lo querrían ellos? Un cuerpo muerto no sirve de nada-

-A menos que…-

-¿Qué¿A menos que qué?-

-A menos que su cuerpo lo utilicen para algún fin macabro, incluso que lo utilicen como receptor de hechizos, todo se puede esperar de esos malditos mortifagos-

-¿Algo así como una burla?-

-Sí, Harry mató a Voldemort y tal vez los mortifagos se burlan de él dañando su cuerpo ya muerto…no lo sé, puede ser cualquier cosa-

-Bueno…¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore cuando se fueron del Aula?-Preguntó Remus al salir del cuarto

-Ah, me dijo que tengo que aprender a dominar mi control sobre la magia y también la magia sin varita-

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Que no tengo mucho tiempo para dominarla y Dumbledore se tardó más de 60 años para solo controlar sus explosiones de magia accidental-

-¿Por qué dices que no tienes tiempo?-

-¿No lo recuerdas? La poción tiene que estar lista para Halloween eso significa que tengo que aprender todas esas cosas para el 31 de Octubre-

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos para qué sirve la poción, no deberías preocuparte tanto…Salida-Una puerta se abrió y entraron en ella.

-Exacto, no sabemos lo que hace y eso la hace más peligrosa, puede hacer que salgan distintos demonios, darle más poder a Tanner, aniquilar a los nacidos de muggles, cualquier cosa y no creo que ninguna sea bonita-

-Está bien…¿Cómo vas a dominar tus explosiones de magia?-

-Pues…Dumbledore dice que Harry tuvo un maestro y que logró dominar la magia sin varita en menos de un año-

-¿Te dijo su nombre?-

-Sí, se llama Peny-

-¿Peny qué?-Dijo con algo de nerviosismo, pero Ginny no lo notó

-No lo dijo, solo me dijo que se llamaba Peny y que estaba fuera del país-

-Ya es hora de irnos, Tonks me espera en casa-

-¿Para cuándo es la boda?-

-La haremos en Noviembre, ella y Ron tienen todavía otra misión, es algo sobre esa explosión en Grunnings, hubo algunos testigos que vieron desaparecer al mortifago e incluso pudieron describirlo-

-Bien

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Caldero Chorreante había cambiado mucho en esos años, ahora era un edificio muy grande aunque no lo pareciera por fuera, tenía más de 20 pisos y unas 400 habitaciones, todas ellas con portales y polvos flu, el bar había pasado del primer piso al segundo y en el primero había un vestíbulo en el que se recibían a los visitantes, el cantinero Tom había muerto en el 2005 por una fiebre de dragón y el Caldero Chorreante había pasado a manos de Ian Jefferson Frewer, un norteamericano que comenzó a trabajar con Tom en el 2001. Ian era un hombre alto, de cuerpo bien formado, ojos grises y pelo castaño, no sonreía mucho pero era una persona amable, había cuidado de Tom el tiempo en el que estuvo enfermo de la fiebre de dragón y fue él quien donó el dinero para remodelar el Caldero Chorreante. El lugar había quedado muy modernizado pero el bar no había cambiado mucho pues todavía seguía habiendo toda clase de personas en él. Pi y Tom se habían establecido en los cuartos 152 y 154, Tom era muy flojo para levantarse por lo que esa mañana Pi tuvo que ir y levantarlo con un vaso de agua.

-No fue gracioso Pi-Decía Tom mientras llegaban al bar del Caldero Chorreante

Era un lugar grande, había varias personas sentadas en la barra o en las sillas alrededor de las mesas que había, en una esquina se podía distinguir a cuatro personas especialmente grandes, al parecer eran semigigantes pues sus voces eran estruendosas y las caras eran muy toscas, en otra mesa había un par de duendes conversando con dos magos de vestimenta muy elegante, uno de ellos tenía un maletín negro y se lo pasaba a uno de los duendes, otras mesas más al frente había un grupo de magos vestidos en fachas, uno de ellos tenía una cicatriz muy grande en la cara y otro de ellos no tenía dos dedos en una mano, Tom tropezó con un hombre bajito que llevaba una gran caja de metal flotando detrás suyo, Tom sonrió disculpándose y el mago le pateó una pierna, Pi se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra y llamó a uno de los encargados del bar, pronto vino un hombre robusto, de pelo negro y ojos negros.

-Buenos días, quisiera una cerveza de mantequilla y unas chuletas de cerdo-Dijo Pi, el hombre solo asintió e hizo aparecer el pedido.

-Cielos, ese hombre tenía el pié muy duro-Dijo Tom al sentarse-Eh, disculpe-Llamó al mismo hombre que atendió a Pi

-Hola, quisiera que me diera una tarta de frambuesas, unos fideos y un whisky de fuego-El hombre hizo una mueca de desagrado y apareció el pedido

-¿Vas a desayunar whisky de fuego?-Preguntó Pi

-Sí, eso es lo que desayuno siempre, es lo único que me despierta completamente-Dijo Tom antes de llevarse algunos fideos a la boca

Pi y Tom terminaron de desayunar unos minutos más tarde, Pi comenzaba a hacerse rubia nuevamente por lo que tuvo que ir a su habitación a tomarse la poción multijugos y esta vez le agregó algo de polvo de piel de basilisco rey para aumentar su durabilidad, bajó al vestíbulo y fue hacia donde estaba Tom, salieron al Callejón Diagón y se dirigieron a un gran edificio pintado de un color morado el cual se llamaba Sortilegios Weasley, pasaron a la recepción y fueron hacia una de las mujeres que escribían en varios pergaminos y atendían a las personas que llegaban, la mujer con la que fueron era delgada, con el pelo rizado y negro, utilizaba lentes y sus ojos eran negros, miró a Tom y a Pi con una sonrisa y ató un pergamino a una lechuza, hizo unos avioncitos de papel con otros pergaminos y los lanzó hacia el elevador.

-Buenos días¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-Preguntó la mujer

-Buenos días¿Tienen alguna oficina de portales aquí?-Preguntó Pi

-Sí, por supuesto, díganme el destino a donde quieren ir y los enviaré-

-Queremos ir a Hogwarts, necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore-

-Oh, me temo que tendrá que esperar para mañana, los viajes a Hogwarts tienen que pedirse por vía lechuza pero pueden pedir un viaje a Hogsmeade y mandar un patronus-

-Oh, está bien… ¿Se encuentran los encargados Fred y George?-

-¿Los conoce?-Preguntó sorprendida la mujer

-Sí, nos conocimos por su amigo Harry Potter, si se encuentran ¿Podría decirles que aquí está "La súper-chica"?-

-¿Súper-chica?-

-Sí, ellos me apodaron así cuando inventaron las capas anti-hechizos, aunque mi nombre es Pi, Pi Sainteclairage-

-Está bien¿Pi Saint qué?-

-Sainteclairage-

La mujer sacó su varita y dijo "_Signus Sres. Weasley_", ella no hablaba pero tenía la varita apuntada a su boca, poco después asintió y dijo "_Signus End_" y se volteó hacia Pi y Tom

-Los Sres. Weasley dicen que estarán encantados de recibirla, síganme por favor-La mujer los guió hacia una puerta roja, apunto a ella con su varita y los hizo entrar, poco después se encontraban en una oficina tapizada de varios posters con las caras de los gemelos Weasley y con las letras o mensajes "WW" "Sortilegios Weasley" "Diviértete, Ríete, Weslizate" y otros mensajes más, al frente había una gran mesa con varios frascos y artefactos extraños en ella, detrás de la mesa había una puerta roja y en dos sillones habían dos personas, ambas sentadas en ellos y con una cara de superioridad, pelo rojo y los dos exactamente iguales. Uno de ellos se levantó y se dirigió a Pi y Tom con paso decisivo y elegante seguido después por el otro.

-Buenos días señorita-Saludó uno de ellos a la vez que estrechaba su mano solemnemente

-Buenas tardes Sr. Weasley-Saludó Pi, Tom miraba a los dos chicos con extrañeza, no podía creer que todas esas bromas, pociones y artefactos hubieran sido creados por dos personas tan solemnes y elegantes.

Pi miraba seria a los dos gemelos, ellos también la miraban serios y con superioridad, el de atrás hizo un sonidito con la garganta y media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al otro le temblaba el labio inferior y a Pi se le comenzaban a aguar los ojos, de pronto los tres estallaron en carcajadas, Tom no le encontraba sentido a nada, Fred y George tuvieron que irse a sentar a sus sillones para no caerse de la risa, Pi se tuvo que ir a recargar a la pared de atrás, Tom frunció el ceño, habían ido allí para poder visitar a Dumbledore y buscar a Harry Potter y Pi se encontraba con esos dos tipos y comenzaba a reír como loca.

-Hay George, Fred, no puedo creer como son, eso de hacerla de los señoritos educados no les queda para nada-Dijo Pi una vez que la risa se había calmado

-Oh, mi querida súper-chica-Dijo George

-Es que deseábamos darle la mejor bienvenida…-

-A una persona…-

-Que se la ha pasado todo el tiempo…-

-viviendo en un país muy lejano…-

-Y con una vida amargada…-

-Por lo que nos preguntamos…-

-¿Cuál es la mejor forma de recibirla?-

-Y nos respondimos-

-Hacerla reír-Terminaron los dos al unisono

-Ah, pues en ese caso está bien-

-Otra cosa-Dijo Fred-¡¿Estás loca o qué?!-

-Mira que venir a Inglaterra cuando estamos en esta situación-

-Primero que nada…-Comenzó a decir pero fue callada de inmediato

-No hay ninguna excusa, debes volver de inmediato a EUA, las cosas están muy peligrosas-Dijo George

-No regresaré, he venido a ayudar a Harry con lo que está viviendo, aunque…-

-¿No te has enterado?-Preguntó Fred y Pi lo miró confundida

-Harry murió, lo mataron unos mortifagos-Dijo George con algo de tristeza en su voz

-Entonces los rumores son ciertos-Dijo Pi también con tristeza, bajó la cabeza y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro

-Él me ayudó muchísimo en el pasado, a pesar de ser mi primo siempre lo consideré como un hermano, nunca olvidaré a Harry, él era una persona muy buena, generosa y… una persona única-Levantó la vista y vio a los gemelos con tristeza, ellos la vieron con pena

-Harry era un gran hombre, y si has venido por algo que le interesaba te ayudaremos-

-Gracias, también me gustaría ver a Molly, Percy, Hermione, Ron y Charlie-Ante la mención de éste ultimo los gemelos bajaron la cabeza, Pi lo notó al instante y pensó lo peor

-¿Alguien más de los Weasley ha muerto?-

-Charlie, lo mató Draco Malfoy-Dijo George con los puños apretados

-¿Draco Malfoy?-Dijo Pi furiosa, cuando George había dicho sobre la muerte de Charlie, Pi había desviado la mirada y una lágrima había salido de un ojo.

-Sí, Ginny lo vio cuando lanzó la maldición, fue en el partido de Quidditch en Noruega-Respondió Fred

-Yo…no tenía idea…un momento¿Ginny está aquí?-

-Sí, llegó un día después de la muerte de Harry-Dijo George

-Ahora trabaja en el departamento de aurores-Prosiguió Fred

-Su compañero es Remus¿Lo recuerdas cierto?-Terminó George

-Sí, lo recuerdo, fue al que Neville y Harry curaron de la licantropía-

-Bien, bien, bien… pónganme al tanto porque no entiendo nada-Dijo Tom quien había permanecido en silencio durante toda la plática

-Ah, lo siento, éste es mi amigo Tom Worked, Tom, ellos son Fred y George Weasley-

-Hola-Dijeron los dos al unisono

-Eh, hola-El saludo de Tom fue algo nervioso

-Bien¿Me podrían llevar a donde está Ginny? hay algunas cosas importantes-

-¿No ibas a ir a Hogwarts?-

-Claro, eso es lo principal, pero supongo que me pueden acompañar ¿Cierto?-

-Eh…pues-Ambos gemelos tartamudeaban

-Vamos, no querrán que suceda lo mismo que la navidad del 2003 ¿verdad?-Ambos pusieron una cara de pánico y negaron rápidamente con la cabeza

-Solo deja que dejemos a alguien de encargado y partimos a Hogwarts-Dijo George y salió por la puerta por la que entraron Pi y Tom pero luego de unos segundos sacó su cabeza de ésta.

-Por cierto, te verías mejor de castaña que de rubia-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su despacho, solía ser el primero en levantarse y el último en acostarse, todos los días se levantaba a las 4:00 de la mañana y se acostaba pasada la una de la madrugada, en especial esos días por tener a Snipes, un mortifago muy sanguinario que estaba suplantando al difunto profesor Flitwick, Tanner no sabía que Dumbledore se había dado cuenta de que Flitwick había muerto en Noviembre del 2005 y había sido suplantado por Rodolphus Lestrange, más tarde se habían encontrado dos cuerpos de unos estudiantes de primer año y curiosamente el "profesor Flitwick" había tenido que salir durante una semana en la cual se había encontrado a Rodolphus muerto, después había sido suplantado por Abraham Snipes, Snape lo había visto en el baño de prefectos justo antes de tomarse su poción multijugos de cada día y había informado a Dumbledore, él no había hecho nada para sacar a Snipes de Hogwarts, pero sí lo mantenía controlado. Ese día estaba pensando en la carta que le había dejado Harry, Dumbledore se arrepintió de no habérselo dicho antes a Harry, sabía que podía ser una posibilidad pero nunca pensó que fuer realidad, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de su despacho al ser abierta y dejando pasar a McGonagall.

-Buenos días, Albus-

-Ah, buenos días, Minerva-

-Señor, he venido a informarle que el mortifago ha estado husmeando en el Salón del Requisito, no sé lo que pretendas al no hacer nada para sacarlo, Dumbledore, pero no me gusta nada-

-Paciencia, Minerva, si estoy en lo correcto tendremos a Snipes fuera a más tardar dentro de un mes-

De pronto, la chimenea que estaba enfrente se encendió con unas llamas de color verde, de ellas salieron Fred y George Weasley seguidos por Pi y Tom, McGonagall abrió la boca al verlos entrar sin un previo aviso y se volteó a Dumbledore, él solo sonreía divertido ante la escena pues Tom había tropezado cuando salía de la chimenea y Pi lo ayudaba a levantarse, Fred y George hicieron una reverencia muy exagerada y McGonagall parecía a punto de estallar.

-Buenos días¿A qué debo esta visita?-Saludó Dumbledore

-Hola, Albus, espero que te acuerdes de mí-Dijo Pi agitando su cabeza y haciendo que el efecto de la poción multijugos desapareciera y tuviera nuevamente su pelo lacio y rubio, sus ojos azules y sus largas pestañas, Fred y George la miraron embobados y con la boca medio abierta.

-Ah, pero que agradable sorpresa-Dijo Dumbledore al momento en que se levantaba y McGonagall se arreglaba el pelo lo más que podía

-Señorita…-Dijo McGonagall

-Pi, señorita Pi-Dijo en tono cortante y viendo a McGonagall con una expresión rara

-Sí, claro-

-Bien, Dumbledore, he venido porque me he enterado de los ataques y… de la muerte de Harry-Dijo al agachar la cabeza

-Oh, sí, esa desagradable noticia, pero siempre lo he dicho, la muerte es solo la siguiente gran…-

-¡Cállate Dumbledore¡Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que así no es con Harry!-Gritó Pi, McGonagall se llevó una mano al pecho y los gemelos la vieron con los ojos abiertos

-Dumbledore, tú y yo sabemos lo que pasa con Harry, tenemos que evitar que…-

-Me temo, que eso ya no es posible-

-¿Qué? Pero si la poción solo se puede utilizar en Halloween, no en otro día-

-Pi, recuerda lo que era necesario para poder llevar a cabo el ritual, además de que tú corres mucho peligro estando aquí-

-No importa, lo que importa ahora es preparar a Ginny, espero que pueda verla pronto, ellos me han dicho que está trabajando de auror-

-Sí, bueno, si la vamos a preparar para eso, será mejor no decirle nada, que lo averigüe por ella sola-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, ahora ve a La Madriguera y yo me encargaré de que Ginny esté allí en unos momentos…hasta luego-

-Está bien, hasta luego Albus-Dijo resignada y desapareció por la chimenea seguida de los gemelos y Tom

-Albus, esa chica es demasiado rebelde-

-Ha tenido una vida dura, es casi igual a la vida de Harry solo que ella no sufrió tanto pero tiene en ella un gran peso que ni siquiera yo podría cargar-

McGonagall solo lo vio con pena, sabía del pasado de esa chica, ver morir a su madre y varias personas más de su familia, esa chica había vivido muchas desgracias y aún así mantenía ese ánimo positivo, por eso era que le tenía un gran respeto a Pi y además de admirarla por eso y por sus grandiosos poderes, la admiraba por el tamaño de su corazón.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ginny, Moody recibió un mensaje de Dumbledore, dice que vayas a La Madriguera en seguida porque es urgente-Dijo un chico de pelo lacio y castaño con unos lentes de sol

-Gracias Jimmy-Dijo Ginny y se levantó de su escritorio, se dirigió a la sala de los portales y apuntó con su varita a una de las chimeneas, después entró en ella e instantáneamente desapareció para encontrarse en la chimenea de La Madriguera.

Al frente de ella estaba su madre, Hermione, los gemelos y dos personas que jamás había visto, un hombre bajito, de pelo negro y de ojos color miel y una mujer de pelo largo y lacio, rubia y de ojos azules a la cual los gemelos veían embobados, la mujer se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y le extendió la mano, Ginny la estrechó y la mujer se volvió a los gemelos y a Hermione.

-Debes decirle tu verdadera identidad, aquí no hay ningún mortifago-Dijo Hermione

-Bien, este…-Decía la mujer con algo de nerviosismo

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Ginny, la mujer la vio a los ojos y le sonrió

-Peny, Peny Hollylight-

**Nota del Autor:**

Hola, Wow, creo que me tardé un poco al actualizar, discúlpenme pero es que me la pasé leyendo más fics y se me olvidó actualizar. Bueno, no aclaré el por qué puse lo de que Dumbledore es gay, perdón pero no pude evitarlo, solo se me vino a la mente ese día y lo escribí.

Bueno, ya ven, Peny ha aparecido y no solo eso, también es la que le va a enseñar la magia sin varita a Ginny.

Aquí está el adelanto

**-Entonces…entonces por eso Serpens robó esa roca con runas, debe de tener algo relacionado con esto-**

**-¿Serpens?-Dijo Peny algo inquieta**

**-Un mortifago-**

**-Sé quién es Serpens, pero ¿Qué no estaba en Azkaban?-**

**-Creo que escapó, pero eso no importa ahora, con lo que me has dicho creo que tenemos más esperanzas**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-¿Me mandó llamar, mi señor?-Dijo con una voz grave y temblorosa mientras se hincaba**

**-Sí, Tanner, dime algo¿Á qué te mandé a Irlanda?-**

**-A buscar las Mimbulus Mimbletonias, señor-**

**-Y ¿Me las has traído?-**

**-No, señor-Dijo bajando la mirada**

**-Dime, Tanner¿Por qué maté a Caleb?-**

**-Porque no pudo hacer las cosas bien-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Bah, Remus no es lo suficientemente tonto para moverse al tener un cuerno de erumpent-Dijo Fred**

**-Sí, además ya los sacamos del mercado… aunque nosotros siempre traemos unos cuantos en los bolsillos-Dijo George**

**De pronto, las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes, todos voltearon a ver, esperando que fuera Ron quien se aparecía por ellas, pero lo único que vieron fue la cabeza de Tonks asomándose por ellas, Ron llegaba en ese momento hablando muy animadamente con Remus, Tonks estaba muy alterada por lo que todos se alarmaron.**

**-¿Qué sucede, Tonks?-Preguntó Hermione**

**-Es Ginny, está muy débil, al parecer la atacaron unos inferis, vengan pronto por favor, hace unos minutos que se desmayó y no logro despertarla ni con un **_**Ennervate**_**-**

Por cierto, todas las criaturas que mencioné arriba son de Rowling (A excepción de los Dragones Rocosos y los Creawfuls), están en el libro de Animales…

El siguiente capítulo se llama "Peny Hollylight"


	15. Peny Hollylight

**Capitulo 15:**** Peny Hollylight**

-Gi-Ginny Weasley-Dijo algo sorprendida, aquella chica era Peny, la que le tenía que enseñar a utilizar la magia sin varita, aunque ella pensaba que sería alguna persona de edad avanzada, con el pelo extra-canoso como el de Dumbledore y con tantas arrugas que pondría en ridículo a un Sharpei y no, ahí estaba una mujer rubia, la cara tan lisa que parecía una supermodelo y con una edad calculada de unos 22 años.

-¿En serio eres Peny?-Preguntó algo dudosa

-Claro que sí¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que…yo pené que serías alguien más…viejo-

-Oh, pues la edad no tiene nada que ver ¿Sabes?, a mis 21 años enseñé a Harry la magia sin varita y vencí a Dumbledore en un duelo con ésta-Contestó Peny algo ofendida

-¿Sabes hacer magia sin varita?-

-En cierta forma sí, pero no es como tu magia o la de Harry-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Los otros Weasley miraban a Peny expectantes, ellos sabían que ella era una bruja poderosa pero jamás habían sabido que pudiera hacer magia sin varita… ni siquiera la habían visto utilizar la magia, pero por lo que les contaban Harry, Ron y Hermione, sabían que ella era poderosa (Solo Fred, George, Ron y Hermione eran los Weasley que conocían la verdadera naturaleza de Peny)

-Ven, vamos afuera, ahí te enseñaré lo que puedo hacer-Peny salió de la casa y se puso frente a un rosal que había en el patio, los otros Weasley habían salido también y la miraban con curiosidad y Tom la miraba con una sonrisa

Peny tocó uno de los pétalos del rosal y sorprendentemente la planta comenzó a moverse, de pronto, comenzó a contraerse y a enroscarse en si misma sin que los pétalos se cayeran, cuando quedó estática el rosal había formado una "W" con sus ramas, Molly se llevó las manos a la boca y Hermione tenía muy abiertos los ojos, los gemelos sonreían impresionados y Ginny solo tenía una ceja levantada, Tom permanecía recargado en el marco de la puerta con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Eso es lo que puedes hacer¿Modificar plantas?-Preguntó Ginny algo decepcionada y Hermione la vio con confusión.

-¿No sabes lo que eso significa, Ginny?-Ginny solo se encogió de hombros

-Significa que Peny es una âmeblanch-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Una persona con alma pura, no soy una bruja por lo que no puedo utilizar una varita pero puedo comunicarme con la naturaleza y con todo lo que tenga que ver con ella-Respondió Peny

-Entonces por eso se congeló el agua en el 2003-Dijo Hermione emocionada

-¿A qué te refieres con comunicar?-Preguntó Ginny haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Hermione

-No sé cómo explicarlo, es como si le pasara un pensamiento a algo, como esta planta, y le indicara que haga algo y lo hace-

-Entonces es como si hablaras con las plantas y los animales-

-No solo con ellos, también con el agua, las piedras, la tierra, el lodo, el aire, el fuego, el cielo, todo en sí-

-Entonces si le dices al cielo que se oscurezca lo hace-

-No, es algo diferente, el cielo solo puede hablarme pero no puedo indicarle qué hacer, por ejemplo, si quiero saber si va a llover solo me concentro en el cielo y luego lo escucho como un susurro, es algo difícil de explicar pero si quiero que se mueva el agua, me concentro en ella igual que en el cielo y le digo en mi mente que haga algo y lo hace (Solo en pequeñas cantidades, claro)-

-Entonces puedes decirles a estos gnomos que se vallan y se van-Dijo Fred con maña

-Bueno, con los animales y criaturas mágicas es algo complicado, ellos tienen cerebro y pueden negarse a lo que les digo-

-¿Qué más puedes hacer?-

-Curar heridas, rejuvenecer las plantas o secarlas, crear visiones y…pues…si me altero mucho es como si la naturaleza se alterara igualmente-

-Vaya, ahora veo porque solo ha habido dos âmeblanch en la historia, sin contarte a ti por supuesto-Dijo Hermione totalmente sorprendida

-Sí, somos muy raros, desafortunadamente descubrí mis poderes cuando tenía 19 años, muy tarde para salvar a mi familia-

-¿Tu familia?-Preguntó Ginny

-Basta, a Pi no le hará bien hablar sobre eso, se pondría muy…-Reclamó Tom

-Calla, Tom, tienen derecho a saberlo-

-¿Pi?-Preguntó Ginny extrañada

-Oh, sí, es cierto, solo en lugares libres de mortifagos me puedes llamar con mi verdadero nombre, en lugares abiertos como éste me tienes que decir Pi, Pi Sainteclairage-

-¿Por qué?-

-Dime Ginny¿Cuál es el elemento principal con el que la poción que hacen los mortifagos funciona?-

-Un…un alma pura…entonces…entonces-

-Sí, dado que yo soy la única persona con el alma totalmente pura…los mortifagos me buscan a mí, pueden utilizar a otras personas, claro, pero no tendrían los mismos resultados que con los que tendrían conmigo-

-¿Qué es lo que hace la poción?-Hermione

-No lo sé, solo sé que la poción Animas no puede ser utilizada si no se sacrifica a una persona de alma pura en la Cámara de la Muerte del Departamento de Misterios, el único que sabía lo que podía hacer la poción era Harry-Dijo, pero Hermione notó inmediatamente que estaba mintiendo.

-Pero…¿Por qué Harry quería hacerla?-

-Quería morir, la poción Ánimas la necesitaba para hacer una poción que lo matara, no hubo ningún hechizo o maldición que lo matara, lo intentó ante mis ojos pero nunca pasaba nada, el hechizo era absorbido por su cuerpo como una esponja-

-¿Por qué Harry eligió la Cámara de la Muerte como el lugar del rito o lo que sea que se haga?-

-Él no lo eligió, el rito que se utiliza fue creado antes de los tiempos de Merlín por un mago llamado Savacien, él fue el creador del velo de la muerte y al haberlo hecho, hizo el ritual-

-¿Qué tiene que ver el Velo de la Muerte con eso?-Preguntó Ginny

-Mucho, es el marco del Velo lo que le da al lugar la magia¿Has visto que tiene algunos símbolos grabados en él?-

-Sí-

-Pues esos son símbolos de una lengua muerta, si sabes cómo descifrarla puedes llevar a cabo el rito que se necesita para liberar una gran cantidad de magia que se ha acumulado por todas las almas de los caídos en batalla y los que atravesaron el Velo, supongo que los mortifagos están averiguando esa lengua para potencializar la poción-

-Entonces…entonces por eso Serpens robó esa roca con runas, debe de tener algo relacionado con esto-

-¿Serpens?-Dijo Peny algo inquieta

-Un mortifago-

-Sé quién es Serpens, pero ¿Qué no estaba en Azkaban?-

-Creo que escapó, pero eso no importa ahora, con lo que me has dicho creo que tenemos más esperanzas, los mortifagos necesitan dos ritos así que se tardarán más-

-no necesariamente-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-El rito que está en el Velo solo es para potencializar, pero lo vayan a hacer los mortifagos seguirá siendo lo mismo, solo que con más poder-

-¡Demonios!-

-Sí, la magia en la Cámara de la Muerte está ahí, dado que el marco del Velo ya está fusionado con el suelo, el rito solo la potencializaría-

-Bien, bien, bien¿Alguien podría explicarme qué es lo que pasa?-Dijo Molly

-Lo lamento mamá pero son cosas confidenciales del cuartel-Dijo Ginny

-Bien, si ya acabaron de su discusión sobre no sé qué tantas cosas-Dijo Fred

-Nos gustaría comer algo, nos fuimos al edificio sin desayunar-Ante el comentario de George todos soltaron una carcajada incluyendo a Ginny, Molly le sonrió a su hija y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, entraron a la casa y se dispusieron a comer alguna de las recetas especiales de Molly Weasley y a disfrutar un poco de las bromas que los gemelos le gastaron a Tom por petición de Peny. Por unos cuantos minutos, el tema del rito quedó en el olvido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un hombre alto, de pelo castaño y ojos color miel caminaba por los pasillos de una vieja mansión, su mirada demostraba decisión pero a la vez miedo, al llegar a su destino se enfrentaría a un posible enojo de su señor, no había hecho bien el trabajo que le había ordenado y ahora lo había mandado llamar, solo esperaba que su señor se compadeciera un poco de él y no lo matara. Siguió caminando por el oscuro pasillo de piedra, a los lados se podían ver apenas unos cuantos retratos de magos desagradables. Entró en una puerta doble y se encontró con la imagen de un hombre encapuchado sentado en un sillón de mármol con cojines de terciopelo negros en un gran salón repleto de libreros y, en una de las paredes, un pequeño túnel por donde podía caber un niño de 10 años, el hombre jugueteaba con una gran serpiente que se posaba en sus hombros, tenía una varita en la mano derecha y veía hacia el frente con la cara oculta entre las sombras de su capucha.

-¿Me mandó llamar, mi señor?-Dijo con una voz grave y temblorosa mientras se hincaba

-Sí, Tanner, dime algo¿Á qué te mandé a Irlanda?-

-A buscar las Mimbulus Mimbletonias, señor-

-Y ¿Me las has traído?-

-No, señor-Dijo bajando la mirada

-Dime, Tanner¿Por qué maté a Caleb?-

-Porque no pudo hacer las cosas bien-

-Bien, sigue, sigue-

-Y porque no quiso matar al encargado de la tienda en la que vendían la piel de basilisco-

-Bien, y dime algo¿Por qué no conseguiste las Mimbulus Mimbletonias?-

-Porque…porque no encontré los plantíos, mi señor-

-Me decepcionas, Tanner, en un tiempo fuiste mi mano derecha y ahora me has fallado muy mal-

-Señor, le prometo que traeré las…-

-Eso ya no importa, Serpens me ha traído las plantas, él sí es un mortifago con todas las de la ley-

-Se acuesta con muggles-Dijo con desprecio

-¿Y qué hace después con ellas?-Tanner bajó la mirada y guardó silencio por unos minutos

-Las asesina-Respondió al fin

-Bien, muy bien, Serpens disfruta lo que puede y después se deshace de la basura, a mí no me gustaría que asesinara a sangres limpias ¿Sabes? Serpens se acuesta con muggles, eso no me gusta, pero después las mata y eso es como dejar su marca antes de actuar, eso sí me gusta-Sonrió con malicia

-Señor, le ruego que me de otra…-

-Silencio, ya está todo decidido, la única manera en que puedes salvarte es matando a Hydrus Tena, yo no podré hacerlo porque iré a Prived Drive, tengo que visitar a un viejo amigo y darle un pequeño regalo-

-Mi señor¿Puedo preguntar por qué está tan interesado en esas familias de traidores a la sangre y muggles?-

-Porque, mi querido Tanner, hay que tener cerca a los amigos, pero más cerca a los enemigos, hay que conocer sus vidas, todo…en cuanto a los muggles, tengo mis razones, ahora largo-

Tanner hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación dejando a su señor sentado, éste acariciaba a la serpiente con una mano mientras ella se acomodaba en sus hombros, pasó su cabeza frente a la de su amo y lo miró a los ojos.

-_Dime Seroy¿Qué noticias hay de Azkaban?_-

-_Amo, los presos están impacientes, desde que Draco enfermó no hemos podido hacer nada contra los dragones, he traído varias amigas mías muy venenosas y hemos matado a algunos dragones, pero no creo que podamos con el colacuerno húngaro ni con el __hébrido negro-_

_-Bien, le daré una poción muy potente a Draco, eso le ha pasado por haber matado a Charlie Weasley, que tonto-_

_-¿A __qué__ se refiere amo?-_

_-Draco Malfoy hizo el juramento inquebrantable, el idiota mató a alguien que no debía matar y el juramento se las está cobrando-_El hombre comenzó a reír y sonó como un eco en la habitación, la serpiente bajó de los hombros de su amo y se encaminó a un hueco que había en la pared, algunas veces pensaba que su amo estaba loco, siempre se preguntaba cómo podría vivir con esa mata de cabello negro, ella no soportaría tener muchas fibras en algunas partes de su escamoso cuerpo, a veces le sorprendía que su amo lograra hablar pársel con todos sus antecedentes familiares, pero en fin, él era su amo, desde poco tiempo pero era su amo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Fred, tú nunca cambiarás-Dijo Peny, pues Fred había hecho que Ron se pusiera morado al darle una galleta de Sortilegios Weasley.

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto, Peny¿O debería decir, Srta. Hollylight?-Dijo Ron

-No juegues, Ron, sabes muy bien que me puedes decir Peny, solo recuerda que en publico me tienes que decir Pi-

-Sí, claro, aún no entiendo por qué tuviste que irte a América- Dijo algo confundido

-Harry te borró la memoria, a ti y a Hermione, Neville y Luna porque habían descubierto algo muy peligroso-

-No entiendo la actitud de Harry… un momento¿Por qué a ti no te borró la memoria?-

-Porque no pudo hacerlo, no con un simple hechizo desmemorizante-

-¿Es alguno de esos poderes de âmeblanch?-

-Sí-

-Ahora vuelvo, voy al cuartel por Remus, se alegrará de que hayas venido a Inglaterra-Dijo Ron, salió de la casa y se desapareció en los límites del terreno, se pudo jurar ver algo brillante antes de que desapareciera.

-Entonces tú puedes controlar todo lo que esté relacionado con la naturaleza-Dijo Ginny

-No todo, no esperes que controle una tormenta o la marea, como lo dije antes, solo puedo hacer cosas a pequeña escala como hablar con las plantas o controlarlas como lo hice con el rosal-

-Entonces no tienes ningún poder que nosotros podemos desarrollar-

-Bueno, lo único que puedo hacer que ustedes también es la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia… ah, y si también cuenta el crear ilusiones pues eso también-

-Pi es una mujer muy poderosa, pero cuando se enoja libera una energía muy grande que puede matar a miles de personas, es por eso que la acompaño, si algo así llegara a suceder yo la desmayaría o le haría algo así-Dijo Tom

-Cuéntanos de ti, Tom-Dijo George

-Sí, dinos cosas de ti-Dijo Fred

-Dónde vives-

-En dónde estudiaste-

-Cosas así-Concluyó George

-Bueno, yo nací en EUA, cerca de Salem en Oregón, a los 16 años me mudé a Eugene y a los 21 me fui a Nueva York, estudié en el News Magic en Phoenix, Arizona y tengo tres hermanos, dos mujeres y un hombre, yo soy el mayor-

-¿Cómo conociste a Peny?-Preguntó George

-La conocí en el Ministerio de Magia de EUA, ella quería conseguir trabajo en el Departamento de Juegos y Actividades Mágicas pero el Ministro Cairus no le dio el puesto, yo le ofrecí trabajo en un restaurante que dirigía pero en unos meses nos corrieron, después yo logré conseguirme un trabajo en un hotel de Queens y Pi en la mansión de la familia Biglay, pero hace un mes la despidieron por intentar hacer un traslador ilegalmente y yo tuve que pedir unas vacaciones de largo plazo para poder venir-

-Wow, nosotros la conocimos cuando ella nos jugó una broma muggle-

-Un momento¿Ustedes fueron víctimas de una broma por parte de Peny?-Dijo Ginny incrédula, sí que se había perdido mucho en el tiempo en que estuvo en Francia

-Sí, de esa cosa llamada-

-Saco de flatulencias-Ginny, Hermione, Tom y Peny estallaron en carcajadas

-¿Cómo lo lograste, Peny?-Preguntó Ginny sin dejar de reír

-Bah, solo les dije si querían una limonada y que tomaran asiento, fue ahí cuando puse los sacos en sus sillas y ¡puf! Cayeron, jajaja-

De pronto, Fred dejó de reír y se le quedó viendo a Hermione, Ginny se extrañó por el comportamiento de su hermano y también volteó a ver a Hermione, pronto todos la veían con los ojos abiertos, Molly se llevó ambas manos a la boca y Hermione solo los veía confundida.

-Tu cabello-Dijo Ginny

El cabello de Hermione estaba cambiando de color, de un castaño claro a un color amarillo brillante con algunos rayitos rojos pero eso no era todo, su cara se estaba volviendo literalmente de un color fucsia y sus ojos eran de un color oro brillante, nadie podía creer lo que veían, tomó un mechón de su cabello y al notar el color amarillo pegó un grito, pronto el cabello comenzó a cambiar de color de nuevo, ahora se estaba volviendo de un color azul oscuro y su cara era normal a excepción de sus ojos que ahora eran color verde.

-¿Saben lo que eso significa?-Dijo Fred

-Significa que el hijo de Ron y Hermione es un metamorfomago-

-Pero que anotada dio mi hermanito-

-Oh, hablando de metamorfomagos, Tonks me ha estado pidiendo que vaya a verla desde ayer, voy a ir ahora-Dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba

-Yo voy al cuarto por una cámara, tengo que fotografiar a Hermione cambiando de color y enseñarle a Ron lo que se perdió-Dijo George y fue a su cuarto

Ginny salió de la casa para encontrarse con que el cielo estaba ya oscuro, durante el tiempo en que estuvo con Peny, Tom y su familia se la habían pasado hablando de los poderes de Peny, los de Harry y haciendo bromas con los gemelos, ese había sido un día muy feliz para todos los Weasley desde la muerte de Charlie, al parecer a Peny también había sufrido un gran golpe a causa de eso pues siempre que mencionaban a Charlie sus ojos se aguaban. Llegó al límite de la Madriguera y cuando estaba a punto de aparecerse, un inferi llegó por detrás, la agarró de los hombros y la agitó violentamente, ella le plantó una patada en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas, se volteó para ver directamente al inferi e hizo una mueca de asco, su piel estaba pálida y cerosa, la ropa estaba rasgada y llena de manchas de sangre, los dientes estaban negros, seguramente por la carne putrefacta de sus encías. Ginny sacó la varita en un movimiento muy rápido pero otro inferi salió por su lado izquierdo y de un manotazo le quitó la varita, ahora había sido acorralada en un árbol y podía oír a otros inferis acercándose, el pánico invadió todo su cuerpo "_Es el Fin" _pensó ella _"Ahora me reuniré contigo Harry… Harry¡No! Tengo que vengar su muerte"_.

-¡Aléjense de mí, asquerosas criaturas!-Ahora eran cinco inferis… siete… nueve, el miedo en Ginny superaba los límites, ver a esas criaturas con ropas rasgadas y con esos collares verdes brillantes en el cuello, mostrando sus dientes, manos y ojos putrefactos era una escena de infarto, entonces recordó que ella podía hacer magia sin varita, lástima que no supiera cómo canalizarla, se concentró lo más que pudo en poder liberar su magia, incluso cerró los ojos, levantó sus manos hacia el frente intentando parar a los inferis, ellos estaban cada vez más cerca y justo cuando uno estaba a punto de agarrar uno de sus brazos, sintió cómo la magia corría por su cuerpo lista para ser expulsada.

-¡_INCENDIO_!-

De las manos de Ginny comenzó a salir un humo amarillo que poco a poco comenzó a volverse fuego, los inferis retrocedieron de ella y se perdieron nuevamente en el bosque, Ginny no quitó su escudo de fuego y se concentró en hacer que la rodeara en un círculo, caminó unos cuantos pasos y tomó su varita, al tenerla, enfocó con la vista hacia el lugar en donde desaparecieron los inferis y pudo lograr ver algunos brillos verdes en las sombras moviéndose en círculos o serpenteando, apuntó hacia ellos con su varita para ahuyentarlos pero comenzaba a sentirse débil, lo dejó para después y desapareció.

Apareció en la casa de Remus y Tonks en Valle de Godric, estaba muy débil por la liberación de magia por lo que tuvo que agarrarse de una de las rejillas que estaban al frente de la casa, dentro de ella, había un jardín hermoso, todo cubierto con césped fresco y verde, con varias plantas de flores, desde margaritas y tulipanes hasta rosas y claveles, había algunos arbustos recortados en varias formas, cuatro eran las que más resaltaban; un perro, un ciervo, un lobo y un ciervo bebé. A ambos lados de la puerta había dos grandes árboles en forma de arco, Ginny se acercó a la puerta como pudo y tocó el timbre, la puerta era blanca, no un blanco puro, sino un blanco hueso, en ella había varias formas grabadas, había algunos Cupidos, fénix, varitas mágicas y en el centro una gran pirámide. La puerta se abrió unos momentos después y salió Tonks sonriendo, tenía el pelo hasta los hombros y de un color verde limón, llevaba puestos unos jeans de piel cafés y una chamarra afelpada del mismo color y con adornos blancos y dorados, la sonrisa de Tonks se desvaneció de inmediato al ver a Ginny muy pálida, la sostuvo en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo y la recostó en un sillón.

-Ginny¿Te encuentras bien¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Inferis… Madriguera… Varita-Dijo antes de caer desmayada

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ambiente en La Madriguera era muy cálido, Fred y George no paraban de hacer bromas con respecto al aspecto de Ron en las navidades del 2003, Peny se reía al recordarlo y Hermione miraba nerviosamente a la puerta, esperando que Ron no llegara en cualquier momento, Molly intentaba vagamente entregarse a la risa como los demás, y por último, Tom sonreía al ver a Peny tan feliz, los dos años que estuvo con ella, nunca la había visto disfrutar alguna fiesta como lo estaba festejando ese día, recordó que las navidades pasadas se habían ido a una fiesta en Texas con unos parientes de Tom y Peny no había disfrutado de nada en el tiempo que habían estado allá, ahora era todo lo contrario, Peny se mostraba alegre, divertida… viva.

-Ah¿Y recuerdan cuando a Remus le comenzó a salir el cuerno de erumpent en el pecho? Eso sí que fue cómico-Dijo George

**Flash Back**

_La Madriguera en 2003, el clima era mucho más cálido y familiar en ese entonces, la paz reinaba en ese día, era invierno… Navidad, o por lo menos la víspera de navidad. Todos los Weasley: Charlie, Ron, Fred, George y Molly, se encontraban reunidos en el comedor de La Madriguera, pero no podían faltar dos personas, Harry Potter y la futura Weasley, Hermione Granger. Todos disfrutaban de una cena maravillosa preparada por Molly; un gran pavo relleno, pato a la naranja, bacalao, estofado de cordero, vino tinto y sidra de manzana__. La mesa del jardín había sido movida al interior de la casa y había sido decorada con motivos navideños, tales como Santa Claus en escobas, hipogrifos tirando de un trineo, duendes con gorros rojos y elfos con conjuntos verdes y con grandes pavos en charolas. A un lado de la mesa, había un gran árbol de navidad decorado con decenas de esferas rojas, doradas y verdes, moños con campanas y varias luces de colores__, en la copa del árbol había una gran esfera de luz de la cual salían algunas chispas de colores. Las paredes de la casa estaban cubiertas de guirnaldas verdes con algunas partes rojas, y más allá, en la puerta que daba a la pequeña sala, había una estantería de madera de caoba decorada con guirnaldas rojas, verdes y doradas. En la estantería había tres cosas muy extrañas, la primera de ellas era un patito de goma, la segunda era un enchufe muggle, y la tercera era una placa con el sello de Gringotts._

_Volviendo al comedor, todos los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, se encontraban mirando detenidamente a Fred y George, quienes tenían cuatro pigmypuff en la mesa de distintos colores; rosa, morado, lila y rojo. Fred agarró al animalito rojo y le dio una croqueta verde de comer, inmediatamente, la criatura comenzó a hacer gestos grotescos y a saltar alocadamente en la palma de la mano de Fred, todos los demás la miraban expectantes y curioso… nada, nada parecía pasar con esa cosa, Harry se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y suspiró cansinamente, por un momento desvió su mirada y se encontró viendo el retrato familiar de los Weasley, en él aparecían él, Hermione, y los Weasley… todos los Weasley. Arthur tenía en su mano un cachivache muggle y Bill abrazaba a Fleur, quien lucía una pequeña panza de embarazo de cuatro meses. Harry sonrió tristemente ante el recuerdo de __los difuntos Weasley, volvió su atención a la mesa cuando Hermione soltó un "Hay, pero que hermoso". El pigmypuff rojo saltaba en la mesa luciendo unas pequeñas alitas blancas, las cuales crecían a cada momento y en instantes, la bolita peluda estaba volando. Molly aplaudió a su hijo y Fred hizo una inclinación algo exagerada._

_-¿No deberían estar ya aquí?-Preguntó Molly_

_-Ya sabes cómo es Remus, siempre se tarda para llegar a las fiestas-Dijo Ron restándole importancia_

_-Y Neville tenía algo que hacer con Luna y Magorian a San Mungo, dijo algo sobre sus primeras explosiones mágicas-Dijo Hermione_

_-Peny dijo que vendría ya entrada la noche-Dijo Harry_

_-¡Hola a todos¿Interrumpo?-Saludó Remus al haberse aparecido en la sala_

_-No, por supuesto que no, pasa, Remus-Dijo Molly_

_-Hola, Moony¿Problemas con el trabajo?-Dijo Harry burlonamente_

_-Eh, no, Moody ha estado algo paranoico desde hace unos días por lo de Bellatrix y hechizó a Dean… Ah, caramelos de nuez-Tomó uno de los caramelos que había en la mesa y se lo comió_

_-¡NO¡Remus, no!-Gritaron los gemelos, pero era muy tarde, Remus se había comido el caramelo_

_-Puag, eso sabía a excremento de erumpent-_

_-Es un caramelo erumax, te recomiendo que te quites tu camisa-Dijo George y todos lo miraron confundidos_

_Remus miró a George escéptico y miró su pecho, el cual comenzó a escocerle sin ningún motivo, pronto sintió un gran peso en éste __y a la camisa se le hizo un pequeño bulto, todos miraron con asombro el pecho de Remus y vieron cómo el pequeño bulto crecía y crecía, al final, la camisa de Re__mus pasó a ser un trapo rasgado, del pecho le salía un gran cuerno parecido al de un rinoceronte, Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y susurró._

_-Es un cuerno de erumpent-_

_-Sí, lo hemos estado haciendo desde hace un mes-Dijo George_

_-¿Va a explotar?-Preguntó Remus temeroso_

_-Comete este otro caramelo y se deshacerá-Dijo Fred y le lanzó un caramelo a Remus, éste se lo comió y pronto el cuerno de erumpent desapareció_

_-Oigan, ahora Remus es un erum__á__ntropo-Dijo Fred y todos estallaron en carcajadas_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Eso no fue gracioso, George, imagínate si el cuerno hubiera explotado-Dijo Hermione

-Bah, Remus no es lo suficientemente tonto para moverse al tener un cuerno de erumpent-Dijo Fred

-Sí, además ya los sacamos del mercado… aunque nosotros siempre traemos unos cuantos en los bolsillos-Dijo George

De pronto, las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes, todos voltearon a ver, esperando que fuera Ron quien se aparecía por ellas, pero lo único que vieron fue la cabeza de Tonks asomándose por ellas, Ron llegaba en ese momento hablando muy animadamente con Remus, Tonks estaba muy alterada por lo que todos se alarmaron.

-¿Qué sucede, Tonks?-Preguntó Hermione

-Es Ginny, está muy débil, al parecer la atacaron unos inferis, vengan pronto por favor, hace unos minutos que se desmayó y no logro despertarla ni con un _Ennervate_-

**Nota**** del Autor:**

Hola, bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo, en él he dado una pista de quién es el mortifago al que llaman "Señor" o "Muerte", si se fijan bien, tal vez lo reconozca, pero quiero que se abstengan de poner su nombre en los Reviews si lo reconocen, no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa a los otros. -.-

Bueno, para aclarar algo, el Sharpei es un perro parecido al buldog pero con más arrugas, busquen una imagen de él y verán.

Bueno, aquí les dejo el adelanto:

**-Él es él, el ser más poderoso de este mundo-Dijo la chica rechoncha**

**-Si él fue el que me trajo¿Para qué me trajo?-**

**-Y cómo quieres que lo sepamos-Dijeron todas**

**-¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!-Gritó desesperada, de pronto, Inocence y la otra niña aparecieron junto con las otras cuatro chicas, todas estaban sonrientes**

**-Esa es la pregunta correcta-Dijeron todas y desaparecieron**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Entiendo-Dijo ella**

**-Bien, ahora, quiero que me escuches con mucha atención. No importa lo que oigas o veas, tú vencerás al mal, tú, Hermione y Ron. No intentes hacer la poción ****animas**** y por nada, pero por nada del mundo vayas a cometer una locura-Ginny rio ligeramente y Harry enarcó una ceja**

**-Nada, es que, suenas igual a los otros cuando intentaban protegerte-Harry sonrió y se inclinó un poco más a ella**

**-Y quiero que me prometas algo-Ginny asintió-Prométeme que serás feliz**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó Tom**

**-Ginny dijo algo de un cuerno de Sátiro y Dubenhorn, Harry no le dijo por qué fue con eso ni cómo lo sabía-**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**

**-Legeremancia. Bueno, me parece haber oído algo sobre eso en el libro mientras lo hojeaba, espero que sirva de algo-**

**-¿Qué tendría de importante el arma con la que lo mataron?-**

Solo por si les interesa: âmeblanch es un juego de palabras en francesas: âmealma blanchblanca


	16. Morir y No Morir

**Aprovechando, voy a hacer unas aclaraciones. **

**Primero, Harry venció a Voldemort cuando él tenía 18 años en una batalla en el ministerio… hubo sólo tres testigos: Kingsley, Bellatrix y Dumbledore, después entraron varios reporteros.**

**Segundo, como habrán notado, esta historia no sigue el completo canon de HBP, pues Ginny jamás fue novia de Dean y comenzó a Salir con Harry como por el 3er mes de su 5to año (de Ginny), Harry sí cursó el 7mo grado y jamás rompió con Ginny, sólo se separó de ella por su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.**

**Tercero, Ginny dejó Inglaterra más o menos a fines de Noviembre o principios de Diciembre y Harry fue secuestrado el 7 de Febrero.**

**Cuarto, Ron y Hermione se casaron como por el 2003 en La Madriguera, Ginny no fue porque vería a Harry y sentía mucho miedo de volver a verlo. **

**Capítulo 16: Morir y no Morir**

-¿Qué sucede, Tonks?-Preguntó Hermione

-Es Ginny, está muy débil, al parecer la atacaron unos inferis, vengan pronto por favor, hace unos minutos que se desmayó y no logro despertarla ni con un _Ennervate_-Dijo ella muy agitada, Peny se levantó bruscamente de la silla y se dirigió a la chimenea.

-¿Qué Ginny qué?-Dijo Ron, dejando de lado su conversación con Remus. Ambos fueron a la chimenea y siguieron a Peny a la casa de Valle de Godric.

Cuando todos los Weasley, Remus y Tom estuvieron en la sala de la casa junto a Ginny, se encontraron con que Tonks estaba parada frente a Ginny y Peny, quien estaba revisando a Ginny. Peny tocaba con las yemas de los dedos a Ginny y decía cosas ilegibles, todos la miraban expectantes, Molly había comenzado a llorar al ver a su hija en el estado en que estaba; estaba más pálida que un muerto, podía decirse que la sangre se había evaporado, los ojos los tenía cerrados y temblaba mucho.

-¿Qué está diciendo?-Preguntó Ron a Hermione

-Es una lengua muerta, magia antigua o algo así-Respondió

-Tom, ¿Trajiste el frasco que te pedí?-Dijo Peny

-Eh… sí, claro, aquí está-Hurgó en su bolsillo derecho y sacó un pequeño frasco-Engorgio-Dijo apuntando al frasco y éste se volvió más grande. Dentro habían varias bolitas de color azul.

-Dame una-Dijo Peny, Tom sacó una de las bolitas y se la dio a Peny

-¿Tienen un caldero de plata?-Preguntó a Remus

-Eh… sí, voy por él-Dijo y salió por la puerta que daba a la cocina



-También necesito hojas de mandrágora, ojos de cangrejo, veneno de acromántula, sangre de basilisco, dos pelos de unicornio y una cebolla-Le gritó a Remus

- No tenemos veneno de acromántula ni sangre de basilisco-Dijo Tonks

-Fred, George-Les dijo Peny a los gemelos

-¿Cuánto necesitas?-Preguntó Fred

-Una taza de veneno y cuatro gotas de sangre-

-Ahora volvemos-Dijo George y ambos desaparecieron, Remus llegaba en ese instante.

-Aquí está el caldero de plata, las hojas de mandrágora, los ojos de cangrejo, los pelos de unicornio y la cebolla-Dijo y puso todas las cosas en la mesita de centro. Al instante aparecieron Fred y George.

-Aquí está la sangre de basilisco y el veneno de acromántula-Dijeron los dos y pusieron las cosas en la mesita

-Bien, necesito que alguien prepare la poción, yo les daré las instrucciones-Hermione se ofreció para hacerla. Puso el veneno de acromántula en el caldero, después agregó los dos pelos de unicornio y las gotas de sangre de basilisco, lo removió doce veces a la derecha y puso los ojos de cangrejo, la poción cambió de un color transparente a uno violeta, siguió removiendo el líquido y destrozó las hojas de mandrágora, las puso en la poción y por último, estrujó la cebolla en el líquido, al final quedó una sustancia de color ámbar.

-Bien, ahora apártense todos-Dijo Peny, cuando todos estuvieron alejados, echó en el caldero la bolita azul y el líquido comenzó a echar humo en zigzag. Peny tomó la taza en la que habían traído el veneno de acromántula y le vació algo de poción, inmediatamente se la dio a Ginny, ella comenzó a temblar violentamente y luego… su pulso se detuvo.

Era un lugar abierto, no había plantas, tierra o agua, no había nada… era la nada. El clima era muy frío y a la vez muy cálido, era difícil expresar cómo se sentía ese lugar, era como estar en el infierno. Ginny se encontraba muy desubicada, solo recordaba haber sido atacada por inferis y luego caer desmayada en la casa de Tonks y Remus, notó que no traía la ropa que llevaba al haber salido de La Madriguera, solo llevaba una gran túnica de color blanco y unas sandalias de cuero. Caminó por el extraño piso que tenía el lugar, era como concreto sólido, áspero y seco, todo totalmente blanco grisáceo. El cielo no era la excepción, estaba todo gris, no había ninguna nube y, al parecer, no había ningún sol que alumbrara, solo esa triste capa de color gris. Siguió caminando por el lugar, podían haber pasado horas y ella seguía caminando, solo fue que se detuvo cuando vio una fuente de agua, corrió hacia ella y se aseguró de que no fuera un espejismo, tomó algo de agua en su mano y bebió, se sintió reconfortada al haber bebido de esa agua y se mojó la cara y el pelo. De pronto, escuchó pasos hacia ella, volteó a ver hacia su espalda y se encontró con un enano. Era (Es obvio) muy bajito de estatura, con una barba café y con las mismas vestimentas que ella traía, iba cantando algo y se acercó para poder escuchar mejor:



-¿Qué demonios?-Dijo sorprendida, pues el enano había desaparecido

-Hola-Dijo una dulce voz. Era una pequeña niña de unos seis o siete años de edad, tenía el cabello de color rojo, los ojos color negro y una túnica simple de color rosa pálido.

-Hola-Respondió Ginny-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó a la niña

-Mi mamá dice que no debo de hablar con extraños-Dijo con algo de timidez

-Bueno, mi nombre es Ginny Weasley, ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?-

-Inocence Gamp-

-Bueno, ¿Me podrías decir en dónde estoy?-

-No lo sé… quiero a mi mamá-En ese instante la niña se echó a llorar y Ginny no sabía qué hacer, entonces, apareció otra chica, igualmente pelirroja solo que de ojos color café y de unos 14 o 15 años

-Ah, ahí estás, Inocence, ven acá-Dijo la joven

-¡Ages!-Exclamó la niña y corrió hacia la joven

-Ven acá, mamá está como loca buscándote-Dijo y miró a Ginny, ésta solo le sonrió- Y tú, ¿Quién eres?-

-Ah, perdón, soy Ginny Weasley, ¿Me podrías decir en dónde estoy?-La joven sonrió amablemente

-Esa no es la pregunta correcta-Dicho esto, desapareció junto con la niña como si fuera de humo

Ginny estaba cada vez más confundida, ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Qué quería decir con que no era la pregunta correcta? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a cuatro personas más. Cuatro mujeres, todas pelirrojas, iban caminando hacia la fuente de agua, una de ellas era bajita y rechoncha, otra era alta y muy flaca, otra era de un cuerpo súper escultural y la última era una chica de no más de 12 o 13 años. Ginny se sintió intrigada por las mujeres, por lo que se acercó a ellas.

-Hola-Dijo Ginny y las otras la miraron raro

-Hola-Dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo

-Disculpen, ¿Alguien de ustedes sabe en dónde estoy?-La mujer rechoncha sonrió

-Querida, tú sabes dónde te encuentras-Dijo

-Si lo supiera no estaría preguntando-



-Si en verdad no sabes dónde te encuentras, debes de formular la pregunta correcta-Dijo la chica más joven

-Pero, ¿cuál es la pregunta correcta?-

-Debes averiguarlo por ti misma, no puedes seguir siendo un parásito que necesita de la ayuda de todos-Dijo con una voz muy altanera, la chica del cuerpo escultural

-Pero, si yo sé dónde estoy, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

-Puede que él te haya traído-Dijo la chica flaca

-¿Quién es él?-

-Él es él, el ser más poderoso de este mundo-Dijo la chica rechoncha

-Si él fue el que me trajo, ¿Para qué me trajo?-

-Y cómo quieres que lo sepamos-Dijeron todas

-¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!-Gritó desesperada, de pronto, Inocence y la otra niña aparecieron junto con las otras cuatro chicas, todas estaban sonrientes

-Esa es la pregunta correcta-Dijeron todas y desaparecieron

Todo el lugar comenzó a cambiar, comenzaron a aparecer paredes de piedra con varios retratos en ellos, varias antorchas aparecieron en el pasillo, el piso ahora contenía una alfombra roja y el techo estaba tan alto que parecía no acabar, Ginny no necesitó que le dijeran dónde estaba: Hogwarts. Se apresuró a ir por el pasillo por el que estaba y dobló a la derecha, al frente estaba la estatua que se abría hacia la dirección, tenía que llegar pronto ahí y contarle lo sucedido a Dumbledore, apenas estuvo frente a la estatua, ésta se abrió sin necesidad de contraseña, Ginny entró corriendo y pasó al despacho, todo estaba diferente, era más parecido al despacho en sus años en Hogwarts en vez de al que había visitado apenas, no estaba ese gran espejo por el cual se veían los pasillos, esa era una de las cosas que más resaltaba al llegar. Vio al frente suyo y pudo notar movimiento en el sillón del director, éste estaba volteado hacia la ventana y había algo de humo de cigarrillo o pipa ascendiendo.

-Eh… ¿Albus?-Dijo Ginny

-Ah, Srta. Weasley, no esperaba verla aquí tan pronto. Dígame, ¿Problemas en su casa?-Respondió la voz de Dumbledore, pero Ginny notó que parecía tratar de contener una risa

-Eh… yo, quería preguntarle dónde estaba-

-Pues, yo veo que está en Hogwarts-Dijo Dumbledore

-Bueno, sí, pero… ¿Podría por lo menos voltearse a verme?-Dijo exasperada

-¿Está segura?-Dijo Dumbledore en un tono sombrío



-¿Qué puede pasar?-Dijo ella sin interés, ya había visto muchas veces a Dumbledore

-Bueno, pero debo advertirle que se llevará… una gran impresión-En ese momento su voz cambió, Ginny la reconoció enseguida, el sillón se volteó y Ginny quedó boquiabierta, no podía ser él. Él sonrió al ver la reacción de Ginny y comenzó a reír.

-Debiste ver tu cara-Dijo un hombre alto, como de 1.80, de pelo negro azabache y extremadamente revuelto, con lentes, ojos de un color verde esmeralda y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, Ginny había quedado paralizada.

-No puedes ser tú, tú estás… tú estás…-

-¿Muerto?-Dijo Harry y comenzó a reír nuevamente

-Pues sí, tú estás muerto-

-Entonces no te alegras de verme-Dijo Harry estando serio

-No, no es eso-

-Admítelo, me odias, te encantó que hubiera muerto, bravo, tu deseo se hizo realidad-Dijo ya más serio y se sentó en el sillón-Siéntate, Ginevra-

-Aunque no lo creas, yo sufrí… no, sufro mucho por tu muerte-Dijo Ginny con tristeza

-Ja, y supongo que en estos siete años era lo que más deseabas-Dijo con sorna

-¡Claro que no!-Exclamó intentando contener las lágrimas

-¡Claro que sí! Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez que nos vimos-

-Eres un idiota, Potter-Dijo ya sin poder contenerse, había comenzado a llorar, Harry suavizó su semblante

-No llores, por favor, no me gusta verte llorar-Dijo él, se acercó a ella y le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos. Ginny no podía creerlo, lo estaba sintiendo, eso era real, no un sueño.

-¿Eres real?-Preguntó ella, Harry sonrió y afirmó-¿Cómo..?-

-¿Cómo es que estamos aquí? Bueno, piénsalo-Dijo Harry y se reclinó en su sillón

-¿Estoy… estoy muerta?-

-Sí, y no, estás en algo así como una experiencia cercana a la muerte-Dijo él sereno y se levantó de su asiento, fue a una estantería y sacó un libro, lo hojeó un poco y se detuvo a leer, lo cerró nuevamente y lo colocó en su estantería.

-Tu espíritu fue arrancado de tu cuerpo durante unos instantes y fue llevado al lugar que ocuparás cuando mueras, podrás volver a tu cuerpo debido a que tu espíritu y él están unidos 

por un lazo mágico que no permite que mueras, al menos no por ahora-Dijo Harry y volteó a ver a Ginny

-No entiendo-Harry rodó los ojos

-Estás en una experiencia cercana a la muerte, como ya lo dije, yo estoy muerto pero tú no, estás algo así como semi-muerta, algo así como que yo estoy bien cocido y tú sólo estas al vapor-

-Eso sí lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-Harry suspiró, mantuvo una mirada pesada y miró a Ginny con una media sonrisa.

-No me dio tiempo para dejar todo preparado, las cosas en el mundo mágico eran terribles, casi podían compararse con la primera y segunda guerra-Ginny le prestaba atención a cada una de las palabras, quería callarlo y besarlo, hacerle el amor ahí mismo, pero lo que le decía era mucho más importante.

-Dos mortifagos me secuestraron cuando estaba en Grimmlaud Place, Tom Lenien y Alicia Feh, antiguamente conocidos como los hermanos Lenien. Atacaron a Kreacher y lo atraparon en un _Incarcero_, otros cuatro mortifagos venían con ellos, a uno no le pude ver el rostro, los otros los reconocí como Albert Mortra, Caleb McNamara y Tódor Linstock. Tom y Alicia me tenían acorralado, me quitaron la varita y yo utilicé la magia sin varita en Caleb, le hice una cortada en la cara, pero me descuidé, Tom me lanzó un Cruciatus, le siguieron Albert y Tódor, luego Caleb me dio una patada en el estómago y Alicia me desmayó-Hizo una pausa y miró a Ginny, ella tenía la cara llena de terror, no podía decir ninguna palabra, por lo que Harry continuó.

-Ya estando en la Mansión Malfoy, me despertaron y comenzaron a torturarme con la maldición Cruciatus, Boneluctus, Sectusempra y Diffindo. Ellos averiguaron sobre una poción llamada animas, no tenían la lista completa de ingredientes y me la querían sacar, Draco Malfoy lo logró, pero a cambio hizo el juramento inquebrantable, así pude protegerte a ti y a tu familia. Escondí seis ingredientes de la poción, pero los averiguaron igualmente, después, solo recuerdo que Serpens me enterró una daga, era blanca, hecha como de hueso y muy áspera, justo cuando comenzaba a sanarme a mí mismo, me dio algo en un cuerno, tal vez de Sátiro, reconocí el sabor amargo como polvo de Dubenhorn, me desmayé y luego morí, así como así-Ginny no aguantó más y se echó a llorar en silencio, Harry se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro.

-Abrázame-Pidió Ginny, Harry la abrazó y ella lloró en su pecho

-Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo-Dijo Ginny y Harry la miró severo

-No, no puedes morir aún, además, volverás de todas maneras, es uno de los efectos de la poción-

-¿Qué poción?-Harry la miró extrañado



-Se supone que Peny te dio una poción para que vinieras, no pudiste haber venido de otra forma-

-No lo sabía, creí que fue por haber utilizado la magia sin varita-Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-¿Magia sin varita? ¿Ya puedes usarla?-

-No sé cómo controlarla, pero cuando me atacó ese inferi, creó que salió a flote-Se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió-No me has dicho para qué sirve la poción animas-

-No puedo decírtelo-dijo con pesar sin separarse de ella-Yo ya no pertenezco a ese mundo, mi alma ya no pertenece a él, se me está prohibido interferir en esas cosas, pero dejé pistas, lee la carta de Hermione, ahí encontrarán más respuestas-

-Entiendo-Dijo ella

-Bien, ahora, quiero que me escuches con mucha atención. No importa lo que oigas o veas, tú vencerás al mal, tú, Hermione y Ron. No intentes hacer la poción animas y por nada, pero por nada del mundo vayas a cometer una locura-Ginny rio ligeramente y Harry enarcó una ceja

-Nada, es que, suenas igual a los otros cuando intentaban protegerte-Harry sonrió y se inclinó un poco más a ella

-Y quiero que me prometas algo-Ginny asintió-Prométeme que serás feliz, serás feliz por mí, por Arthur y por tus hermanos. Prométeme que encontrarás a alguien que te ame como yo te amé a ti-Ginny lo miraba a los ojos e inclinó la cabeza-Promételo, Ginny-

-Yo ya encontré a alguien que me ama así-Harry puso una mirada triste, pero a la vez se sentía feliz

-¿Puedo saber quién?-Preguntó con curiosidad, Ginny le sonrió y se acercó más a él

-A ti-No dejó que Harry dijera nada, lo besó con la desesperación que guardaba desde hacía meses, hacia años. Harry la rodeó con sus brazos e incrementó el beso, el tiempo, si es que existía en ese lugar, se había detenido para ellos, al separarse se vieron a los ojos, Harry tomó la cabeza de Ginny y la apretó hacia su pecho… comenzó a llorar

-Te amo… nunca lo olvides-Dijo Harry viendo a Ginny a los ojos, ella también lloraba

-Jamás lo olvidaré… y jamás dejaré de amarte-Se besaron una vez más y Ginny sintió un jalón en su espalda, se separó de Harry bruscamente y comenzó a flotar rápidamente.

-¡Recuerda! ¡No importa lo que veas o sientas! ¡Tú solo acaba con el mal!-Gritaba Harry a medida que Ginny se alejaba

-¡¿Algún día te veré otra vez?!-Gritó Ginny, pero no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta, pues había desaparecido



-Más pronto de lo que te imaginas-Susurró Harry con tristeza y se sentó en el sillón, el despacho de Dumbledore había desaparecido y ahora estaba en un campo abierto, miró a su alrededor y vio la hierba muerta, los árboles secos, lo que alguna vez fue un río y ahora estaba seco, el sillón en el que estaba, era de piedra, de la más áspera y dura que había, Harry sonrió y se recargó en él, solo fue que se incorporó cuando oyó una risa fría, apuntó con su varita a los árboles y se acercó algo a ellos

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-Gritó y la risa desapareció.

En Valle de Godric, las cosas no iban muy bien, de pronto, Ginny comenzó a convulsionar, los Weasley estaban muy preocupados, Peny hacía cosas muy extrañas con Ginny para que mejorara, sus poderes de âmeblanch parecían no funcionar en Ginny, después, tan pronto como comenzó a ponerse quieta, se calmó, abrió los ojos lentamente y comenzó a reconocer todo.

-Ginny, hija, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Molly tan pronto como estuvo a su lado, pronto se acercaron Ron, Hermione y los gemelos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Ginny?-Preguntó Hermione y Ginny sonrió débilmente

-Vi a Harry-Dijo con un hilo de voz, Peny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la poción había funcionado.

-¿Qué? Demonios, está alucinando-Dijo Ron

-No está alucinando. Dime, Ginny, ¿Qué te dijo Harry?-Preguntó Peny

-Dijo… dijo que acabara con el mal… que no… cometiera locuras-Tosió y les sonrió a Hermione y Ron

-Lo vi, en verdad lo vi, incluso me besó-Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se tocó los labios

-Será mejor que vayas a dormir, Ginny-Dijo Molly

-¿Dijo algo más?-Preguntó Peny

-Sí, me dijo cómo murió-Peny se acercó algo a ella

-¿Cómo?-

-Dijo que fue con una daga hecha de hueso o algo blanco, le dieron algo de Dubenhorn en un cuerno de Sátiro… fue Serpens-Dijo con asco

-¿Sátiro, Dubenhorn?-Preguntó Peny pensativa

-Sí-



-Bien, ve a descansar, ha sido un día agotador-Dijo Peny y dejó a todos por medio de la chimenea, tuvo que utilizar los polvos flu.

Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y se detuvo en seco, recordó que ella no podía aparecerse, se dio media vuelta y esperó frente a la chimenea, casi al instante salió Tom por ella, Peny le sonrió, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y salieron al jardín, pasaron la barrera de aparición y desaparecieron con rumbo al Caldero Chorreante. Peny fue al instante a su habitación, sacó de uno de los cajones del mueble de ropa un libro, el libro que había comprado en Borgin & Burkes.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó Tom

-Ginny dijo algo de un cuerno de Sátiro y Dubenhorn, Harry no le dijo por qué fue con eso ni cómo lo sabía-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Legeremancia. Bueno, me parece haber oído algo sobre eso en el libro mientras lo hojeaba, espero que sirva de algo-

-¿Qué tendría de importante el arma con la que lo mataron?-

-Por amor a Dios, Tom. Harry no podía morir ni con un Mortis, una vez le clavaron una daga muggle y se pudo sanar él mismo al instante, otra vez bebió un vaso de veneno de acromántula ¿Cómo pudieron haberlo matado con una daga y una poción?-

-Y tu punto es…-

-Olvídalo, mejor sé útil y tráeme un vaso de agua-Tom resopló y salió de la habitación

-Veamos… ¡Ah! ¿De qué me sirve este maldito libro si no encuentro lo que necesito?-Dijo exasperada, Tom la miró alarmado.

-Cálmate, de todas maneras no sabemos para qué es esa bendita poción-Peny sonrió de manera sombría, lo cual asustó mucho a Tom.

-Yo sí lo sé-

En Valle de Godric se vivía otra historia, Ginny había quedado profundamente dormida casi al instante en que la llevaron a la cama de Remus y Tonks. Ron y Molly se encontraban desesperados al ver que Ginny aún estaba muy débil, insistían a cada rato a llevarla a San Mungo, pero todos se negaban a eso. Los que se encontraban más tranquilos en la casa, eran los dos gemelos, ellos se encontraban pensativos en lo que había dicho Ginny, ¿En verdad habría visto a Harry? Y si fue así, ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

-¿Cómo?-Susurró Fred inconscientemente, Ron lo volteó a ver



-¿Qué dijiste?-Preguntó curioso, Fred quedó algo confundido y luego miró a George

-Es que… me pregunto cómo fue que Ginny vio a Harry-

-Igual yo-Dijo George

-Debió de haber estado alucinando, perdió muchas fuerzas y sus niveles de magia disminuyeron mucho, afortunadamente ya se está recuperando-Contestó Remus, quien venía saliendo de la habitación en la que se encontraba Ginny

-¿Cómo está ella?-Preguntó Molly al instante

-Está bien, ya se estabilizó, por ahora solo necesita descansar… aunque, me he quedado con la duda de qué fue lo que causó que perdiera tanta magia-

-Bueno, Tonks dice que Ginny mencionó algo sobre inferis, puede que la hayan atacado-Dijo Ron, justo en ese momento entraron Hermione y Tonks.

-Entonces, Mientras esté embarazada, ¿Las habilidades metamorfomagos de mi hijo serán igualmente mías?-Decía Hermione

-Sí, eso durará solo hasta unas dos semanas después de que se cumplan los nueve meses de embarazo-

-Pero y si lo tengo un poco antes-

-Será igual: unas dos semanas después de los nueve meses, aún si lo tuviste a los siete u ocho meses-

-Ron, ¿Cómo está Ginny?-Preguntó Hermione

-Ya está mejor, pero será mejor que la dejemos descansar-

-Entonces, para eso sirve la poción-Dijo Tom, después de que Peny le hubiera contado para qué servía la poción Animas

-Sí, como puedes ver, algo muy tentador para los mortifagos-

-Pero… pero ¿Cómo lo regresarán? ¿Qué no acaso él ya murió?-

-Eso no te lo puedo decir, sé cómo lo harán… o lo hicieron si es el caso, pero no puedo decírtelo-

-¿Por qué no les has dicho nada sobre la poción a los otros?-Preguntó Ton y Peny hizo una mueca incomoda



-Harry me lo prohibió, él no quería que los demás se enteraran de que quería morir, yo le pedí que me dijera para qué hacía tanto esos frascos cuando estaba trabajando en el ministerio, Harry confiaba en mí, pero me hizo hacer el juramento inquebrantable con las condiciones de que yo no les diría nada a los Weasley o a Ginny… pero tú no estás incluido en el juramento-Tom le sonrió, se despidió de ella y se fue a dormir.

Peny se quedó pensativa en su cuarto, tomó nuevamente el libro y lo abrió en una de las paginas que mostraban información sobre las almas, hablaba sobre los âmeblanch, sonrió con tristeza y recordó un día de su infancia

**Flash Back**

Una pequeña niña, de unos tres o cuatro años jugaba con un Jarvey en un pequeño prado, se podían ver distintas criaturas alrededor de ella, entre ellos un erumpent, unos cuantos gusarajos, escarbatos y uno que otro quintaped. La niña, completamente rubia y lacia, de ojos azules y de tez blanca, le hablaba al Jarvey y éste repetía las palabras.

-La comida de mamá es deliciosa, pero algunas veces se pone putrefacta-Decía la niña al Jarvey.

-La comida… mamá… veces… putrefacta-La niña rió ante lo dicho por el Jarvey y un hombre alto, de pelo castaño y con barba y bigote poblado, se acercó a ella y la cargó de repente haciendo que ella gritara.

-¿Qué es lo que hace mi princesita?-Dijo el hombre mientras le hacía cosquillas a la niña

-Nada… jajaja… solo… jajaja… jugaba con "Repito"-Contestó ella y se acomodó un mechón rubio que le había caído frente a su cara. El hombre sonrió.

-Bueno, tu madre dice que es hora de comer, habrá pollo frito y ensalada de atún-La niña hizo un gesto reprobatorio

-No me gusta la carne, es malo matar a las criaturas vivas-El hombre solo sonrió y le acarició el pelo

-Algunas veces, mi princesita, se debe matar a las criaturas para poder sobrevivir o incluso para crear otra vida… todo tiene su equilibrio… además, si no hubiéramos matado al pollo, ahora no tendríamos que comer y después moriríamos nosotros… ¿Prefieres eso?-La niña negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar junto a su padre, pero se detuvo a unos pasos de su casa, el hombre se volteó hacia ella.

-Papi, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo con timidez y el hombre se inclinó

-Dime-

-Si algunas veces es bueno matar, dime, si se mata para vivir eternamente, ¿Es bueno o malo?-El hombre la miro extrañado



-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es que, el otro día oí a un señor hablando sobre matar a alguien, que solo así obtendría la vida eterna-

-¿Cómo era ese señor?-

-Pues, no lo sé, pero brillaba mucho, algo así como un fantasma, pero diferente-El hombre se quedó pensativo.

-Ese hombre era malo, no se debe matar para obtener la vida eterna, eso es malo… y mucho menos si es a alguna persona-La vista del hombre se ensombreció de pronto y se miró el brazo izquierdo, la niña lo notó.

-Papi, ¿Por qué te duele la viborita que tienes pintada en el brazo?-El hombre hizo una mueca incomoda, pero luego le sonrió a la niña.

-Algunas veces, los Hollylight no hemos hecho cosas muy buenas… ya será una historia para otro día-

Peny sacó una foto de su bolsa y sonrió, ahí estaban algunas personas vestidas con túnicas de gala, una mujer rubia, un hombre castaño y una bebé de no más de seis meses. Pero había algo que resaltaba en el hombre, no solo el collar de oro ni el cinturón con gemas, sino que el tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo… una serpiente saliendo de una calavera… una marca tenebrosa.

-Tenías mucha razón, papá. Algunas veces se debe de matar para crear nueva vida… pero no siempre es buena esa vida-Dejó la foto en su mesita de noche y se acostó a dormir, había sido un día muy cansado.

**Nota del Autor:** Hola, lamento mucho el no haber actualizado antes, lo lamento en verdad, apenas y pude leer algunas de las historias que sigo debido a varios asuntos personales. Bueno, ahora les dejo el adelanto

**-Ron, rápido, Tanner está atacando el ministerio, han secuestrado a Tena-Dijo Remus, Ron se levantó de inmediato.**

**-¿Ha habido bajas?-**

**-Solo dos, Rita Skeeter y Gabriel Holsh, se han llevado a Tena, Midget y Kirk-Ginny intentó levantarse**

**-Tú no vas a ningún lado, estás muy débil**

**-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿No solo los atacaron los inferis, dementores y mortifagos, cierto?-Preguntó Ginny. Ambos bajaron la mirada y negaron con la cabeza**

**-Bueno, al principio lo teníamos todo controlado, casi podíamos asegurar que ganaríamos. Pero nos equivocamos, también hubo cerberos, troles y hombres lobos… incluso un Dubenhorn-Decía Ron**

**-Hubo alguien, un mortifago, no era como los otros, al parecer es su nuevo líder-**

**-¿Por qué piensas eso?-Preguntó Ginny**

**-Porque todos le decían "Mi Señor"**

**-No quiero matarte, Moody, siempre me has caído bien. Apártate-Dijo el mortifago calmadamente, pero sin bajar su varita**

**-¿Cómo puedo…cof…caerle bien a un mortifago!-Dijo Moody, entonces él se quitó la máscara dejando ver su rostro y una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara de Moody.**

**-Ahí está tu ojo-Dijo el mortifago y con un movimiento de su varita devolvió el ojo a la cara de Moody**

**-Tú… tú, no puede ser… eres**


	17. Tragedia

**Capítulo 17: Tragedia**

Hermione se encontraba algo adormecida, Ginny se había despertado unas horas antes e insistía en que estaba bien, había intentado levantarse por sí sola de la cama, pero seguía muy débil. Miró el reloj y observó que eran las 6:20 am, se frotó la sien y suspiró, su cabello cambió de repente a un color grisáceo con algunas partes negras, en ese momento entró Ron al cuarto.

-Eh… tienes el pelo gris-Dijo Ron y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada

-Es porque estoy frustrada, cansada y con hambre-

-Oh, si quieres yo puedo tomar tu lugar y…-Ron no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Hermione se levantó de la silla en donde estaba y salió disparada de la habitación. Ron negó con la cabeza e hizo media sonrisa.

Se acercó a la cama de su hermana y le tomó la mano para checar su pulso, no sentía nada, pero podía ver que Ginny respiraba

-¿Cómo se las arreglan estos muggles?-Se preguntó a sí mismo

-Creo que le debes tomar la muñeca, no la palma-Dijo Tonks al momento en que entraba al cuarto

-Hola, Nymphy-Dijo con sorna y el cabello rosado de Tonks se volvió rojo

-Solo Remy me puede decir así-Ron la miró con burla

-¿Remy?-Ahora era la cara de Tonks la que estaba roja

-Eh… así le digo en la intimidad… no le digas que te lo dije-Suplicó ella, Ron le sonrió reconfortantemente.

-¿Cómo sigue?-Preguntó Tonks una vez que se sentó

-No lo sé, ni siquiera puedo checarle el pulso a lo muggle-

-Bueno, yo no puedo volar sin escoba-Ron sonrió, pero la quitó inmediatamente y miró a Tonks con el ceño algo frunció

-Eso nadie puede-Acusó él, Tonks se echó a reír, tanto escándalo despertó a Ginny

-Paren de hablar, quiero dormir-Ron volteó a verla inmediatamente

-Vaya, ya despertaste-

-Sí… tengo hambre, sed, sueño y dolor en la espalda-

-¿Qué quieres de comer?-Preguntó Tonks

-Unos huevos revueltos, pastel de melaza, una pierna de pollo y seis biscochos de chocolate-Tonks se le quedó viendo como si estuviera loca y Ron se pasó la lengua por los dos labios.



-Eso suena delicioso-Mintió Tonks y salió de la habitación.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin tienes buenos gustos para la comida-Dijo Ron y Ginny sonrió

-¿Tienes hambre?-Dijo burlona, en ese momento entró Tonks con la comida lista, Ron se le quedó viendo y Ginny sonrió burlona, tomó un biscocho y comenzó a saborearlo lentamente

-mmm, con chocolate derretido en el centro y… mmm, que delicia-Decía Ginny y Ron casi babeaba

-Maldita enana, tremendo susto que nos diste anoche y tú te la pasas provocándome con la comida-Se quejó Ron y Ginny le dio una mitad de biscocho, pero, justo en el momento en que Ron se iba a comer el biscocho, entró Remus con el rostro desencajado, lo cual provocó que Ron tirará el biscocho.

-Ron, rápido, Tanner está atacando el ministerio, han secuestrado a Tena-Dijo Remus, Ron se levantó de inmediato.

-¿Ha habido bajas?-

-Solo dos, Rita Skeeter y Gabriel Holsh, se han llevado a Tena, Midget y Kirk-Ginny intentó levantarse

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, estás muy débil-Le reprochó Ron y salió del cuarto, Ginny refunfuñó hasta que entró Molly.

-Hola-

-Hola, mamá. ¿Tonks fue con los otros?-

-Sí, ella es una auror elite-Ginny hizo una mueca de disgusto

-No me gusta estar aquí, me siento inútil-

-El ministerio está siendo atacado por mortifagos, Tanner, inferis y algunos dementores. Estás muy débil para ir-Le dijo Molly

-Lo sé, pero se supone que debemos ser Ron, Hermione y yo los que venzamos a los mortifagos-Molly la miro curiosa

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Harry me lo dijo anoche, dijo que… dijo que… dijo que viéramos la carta de Hermione-Dijo por fin cayendo en cuenta, Molly parecía dudar en decirle algo.

-Ella está durmiendo, no la despiertes por ahora-Dijo por fin y tomó los platos sucios de Ginny.

-¿En verdad me puse tan mal anoche?-Preguntó Ginny

-Bueno, piénsalo… viste a Harry-Dijo Molly y se fue dejando a Ginny algo pensativa.



Pasaron las horas y llegó la tarde, Ginny veía a cada rato las sombras de varias personas pasar presurosas frente a su cuarto, en una de esas le pareció oír voces, pero desafortunadamente no entendió lo que decían. Dieron las cuatro de la tarde y entró Hermione con algo pastoso y amarillo en un gran plato junto con jugo de naranja y una poción revitalizante, Ginny miró con asco la pasta del plato.

-Yo no pienso comerme eso-Dijo ella al momento en que Hermione se sentó a un lado de su cama

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres-Dijo Hermione y le metió una cucharada de eso a Ginny, ella hizo algunos gestos al probar el horripilante sabor y pidió jugo.

-Bien, ¿Piensas decirme qué es lo que ha pasado o no?-Dijo Ginny en su tercera cucharada

-Atacaron el ministerio y hubo unas cuantas muertes, según me he enterado por algunos ex compañeros, hubo seis personas dementadas y dos fueron gravemente heridas por inferis, capturaron a dos mortifagos pero todo sigue siendo un caos por el secuestro de Tena-

-Así que secuestraron al ministro… ¿Quiénes murieron?-

-Skeeter, Dawlish, Holsh y un medimago, no recuerdo su nombre-Ginny se quedó pensativa algunos momentos

-¿Algo más?-Preguntó Ginny

-Bueno, hubo más secuestros, también se llevaron a Marcus Midget, Adrian Kirk y a Anabel Stones. Por ahora eso es lo único que sé, pero cuando vengan Ron y Remus nos contarán-

-¿Y Tonks?-

-La retiraron del lugar, se lastimó un brazo-

-¿Está bien?-Dijo algo alterada

-Sí, no te preocupes, está bien… pero dicen que hubo más heridos en el tiempo en el que ella se vino para acá-

-Bueno, ¿Hay alguna otra noticia?-Preguntó Ginny

-No, Peny no ha venido en todo el día, solo Tom, dice que ella está viendo algo en un libro y que lleva viéndolo desde anoche-Respondió Hermione y le dio otra cucharada de pasta a Ginny

Una hora más pasó, Ginny le comentó a Hermione lo que le había dicho Harry cuando lo vio, le platicó desde que vio al extraño hombrecillo hasta cuando ella fue lanzada por los aires y regresada al mundo real. Ron y Remus no llegaron sino hasta muy entrada la noche, ambos estaban algo heridos, para ese entonces, ya habían dejado a Ginny levantarse de la cama, así que todos estaban reunidos en la cocina escuchando lo que Ron y Remus tenían que decirles.

-Bueno, hay algunas malas noticias-Dijo Ron al comenzar

-Muy malas noticias-Procedió Remus



-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿No solo los atacaron los inferis, dementores y mortifagos, cierto?-Preguntó Ginny. Ambos bajaron la mirada y negaron con la cabeza

-Bueno, al principio lo teníamos todo controlado, casi podíamos asegurar que ganaríamos. Pero nos equivocamos, también hubo cerberos, troles y hombres lobos… incluso un Dubenhorn-Decía Ron

-Hubo alguien, un mortifago, no era como los otros, al parecer es su nuevo líder-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-Preguntó Ginny

-Porque todos le decían "Mi Señor"-Respondió Ron y comenzó a recordar y relatar los sucesos de esa tarde en el ministerio.

**Flash Back**

El ministerio era un caos, todos corrían despavoridos y había miles de hechizos y maldiciones volando por todos lados, también se podían ver a varios dementores persiguiendo a los magos que había en el lugar, perros muy grandes y negros con tres o dos cabezas, inferis, hombres lobo y troles. El lugar era un infierno, incluso había manchas de sangre en los pasillos. El atrio, alguna vez elegante, con colores verdes y relucientes estatuas de oro, era en ese momento un infierno. La gran fuente que había en el centro con el lema "El Poder Es Muerte Para Quien Lo Posea En Grandes Cantidades", había sido completamente destruida.

En una parte del Departamento Del Ministro, Ron y Remus luchaban contra unos hombres lobo y algunos inferis.

-¡Ron, vigila tu espalda!-Gritó Remus, pues un hombre lobo había estado a punto de atacar a Ron.

-¡_Silver Trax_!-Gritó Ron apuntando a un hombre lobo y éste se desintegró en cenizas.

-¡_Impacto_! ¡_Incendio Dúo_! ¡_Multishot_!-Gritó Remus y varias luces salieron de su varita en serie, primero, un rayo anaranjado, luego unos inferis comenzaron a quemarse y al último salieron 5 rayos rojos y brillantes de su varita y pegaron a varios inferis

-¡_Expecto Patronum_!-Gritó Remus y un lobo plateado fue hacia un dementor

-Allá va Tanner-Dijo Remus y salió a toda carrera junto con Ron hacia Tanner, quien llevaba consigo al ministro Tena

-¡Intenta capturarlo sin dañar al ministro!-Indicó Remus a Ron y juntos mandaron un _Expelliarmus_, pero fallaron.

-¡_Incarcero_!-Gritó Ron y Tanner quedó atrapado entre unas gruesas cuerdas

-_Signus Alastor Moody_. Moody, lo tenemos… tenemos a Tanner-Dijo Remus, Ron tocó con la punta de su varita la de Remus.

-También rescatamos al ministro, ven pronto-



-De acuerd… ¡Pero qué demonios!-En ese momento la transmisión se cortó

-Moody… Moody… ¡Moody!-Gritaba Remus, pero nadie lo escuchaba

En ese momento, a dos pasillos de ahí, Moody se arrastraba por el suelo intentando encontrar su varita, en ese momento su rostro daba un miedo tremendo, el ojo mágico no lo tenía en la cara y podía verse fácilmente que faltaban algunos pedazos de carne en la barbilla. Frente a Moody había un mortifago, no se le podía ver el rostro, pues tenía la capucha puesta.

-No quiero matarte, Moody, siempre me has caído bien. Apártate-Dijo el mortifago calmadamente, pero sin bajar su varita

-¿Cómo puedo…cof…caerle bien a un mortifago!-Dijo Moody, entonces él se quitó la máscara dejando ver su rostro y una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara de Moody.

-Ahí está tu ojo-Dijo el mortifago y con un movimiento de su varita devolvió el ojo a la cara de Moody

-Tú… tú, no puede ser… eres… eres…-

-Sí, soy yo. Ahora apártate de mi camino-El mortifago se volvió a colocar la capucha y avanzó dos pasos, pero Moody alzó su varita y apuntó con ella al mortifago

-Dime cómo-Exigió Moody

-No tengo tiempo para eso, solo apártate. Tu muerte no está en mis planes… por ahora-Moody abrió su ojo normal a más no poder.

-No te dejaré pasar hasta que me digas cómo lo hiciste… cómo regresaste-Exigió nuevamente Moody, pero pasó algo que no se esperaba. El mortifago alzó su varita con la agilidad de un león y desarmó a Moody

-Lo lamento, me caías bien. ¡_Demento_!-Gritó el mortifago y un rayo negro salió de su varita y le dio en el pecho a Moody, quien salió volando por los aires y chocó en una puerta.

En ese momento llegaron Ron y Remus, ambos fueron rápidamente hacia Moody sin percatarse de la presencia del mortifago, solo fue hasta que él llegó al lado de ellos que Ron reaccionó.

-¡_Desmaius_!-Gritó Ron, pero el mortifago logró retener el hechizo y lo devolvió a Ron.

-¡Detente ahí!-Exclamó Remus apuntándole con la varita al mortifago, éste solo comenzó a reír

-Por favor, Remus, tú no podrás vencerme-Dijo el mortifago como si le hubieran contado un chiste. De la varita de Remus salió un rayo anaranjado, pero el mortifago lo esquivó y lanzó un rayo azul.

-¡_Impacto_!-Gritó Remus



-_Sprang_- Dijo el mortifago calmadamente y un rayo café salió de su varita, chocó con el hechizo de Remus y formó una explosión. Remus cayó al suelo intentando cubrirse del fuego que se había producido, Ron ya se había despertado y estaba herido de un brazo.

-Mi señor, ¿se encuentra bien?-Se oyó la voz de Tanner, pues no se veía nada a causa del humo.

-Sí, Tanner. ¿Tienes al ministro?-Se oyó la voz del mortifago

-No, lo lamento-Dijo Tanner

-¡_Crucio_!-En ese momento, Tanner gritó con gran fuerza

-Esta es la última vez que me fallas, Tanner… la última-Dijo El mortifago y pronto se oyeron varios pasos, Ron quería ir a detener a los mortifagos, pero había caído una tabla sobre Remus y lo estaba ayudando a salir.

-Mi señor, tenemos a Tena-Se oyó la voz de otro mortifago

-Ah, muy bien Celaeno, también tú Tódor, ambos serán recompensados-

-Mi señor…-

-Silencio, Tanner. Ya ajustaremos cuentas en la mansión, por ahora guarda silencio-En ese momento se escucharon varios crack de desaparición, pero las peleas siguieron y siguieron. Ron y Remus no pudieron hacer nada después de eso, solo ayudar a llevar a Moody a la enfermería y a ahuyentar a las criaturas y a los mortifagos del área de enfermos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Qué pasó con Moody?-Preguntó Tonks

-No lo sabemos, está inconsciente, mañana nos dirán su estado-Respondió Ron

-Aún no sabemos cuál fue el hechizo que recibió, pero sea lo que sea, al parecer causó un daño en la corteza cerebral-Dijo Remus con pena.

-No puedo creerlo-Se lamentó Hermione. En ese momento, Ginny hizo una discreta seña a Ron y Hermione, debían reunirse en unos momentos y leer la carta de Hermione, ambos asintieron

-Bueno, yo voy a acostarme, estoy muy cansado-Se despidió Remus, pronto solo quedaron Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred y George.

-Cielos, con todo esto nos van a llegar más peticiones de pociones escudo-Se lamentó George

-¿Pociones escudo?-Preguntó Ginny extrañada, George hizo un movimiento con la mano quitándole importancia.

-Son pociones sencillas que repelen los hechizos simples como el _Expelliarmus_, _Impedimenta_, _Impacto_ o _Relaskio_-Respondió Fred

-Hubo un caso en el que repelió un _Silver Trax_, pero no hay más casos parecidos-



-Por cierto, ¿Para qué sirve el _Silver Trax_? Jamás escuché de él en Francia-Preguntó Ginny, Ron quedó algo sorprendido por la pregunta

-¡¿Acaso no has leído el informe de la pelea de Remus con Greyback?!-Ginny negó con la cabeza

-El _Silver Trax_ actúa como un _Avada Kedavra _o cualquier otra maldición asesina, pero éste solo funciona con los hombres lobos… los desintegra-Respondió Hermione

-Pero, en el pensadero de Harry yo vi que Marcus resultaba deformado por ese hechizo-

-Ah, eso pasó por el arete que tenía ese día. Cuando detecta algún metal como la plata, el platino o el mercurio, reacciona de distintas formas explosivas, deformativas o desintegradoras-Dijo nuevamente Hermione

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Hasta mañana-Se despidieron los gemelos y desaparecieron. Ron, Hermione y Ginny subieron inmediatamente al cuarto de Ron y Hermione.

-Bien, si estoy en lo correcto, la carta que te dio Harry debe de poder abrirse ahora, tráela, Hermione-Pidió Ginny y Hermione sacó un sobre de un cajón de su ropero, inmediatamente lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

**Hola, queridos amigos, si estoy en lo cierto, Ginny habrá tenido una visión conmigo en el otro mundo y habrán conocido a mi prima âmeblanch, Peny.**

**Primero que nada, les pido perdón por haberlos dejado tan pronto, sé que teníamos muchas cosas planeadas para el futuro, quizá yo cometí el error de prometérselas sabiendo que iba a morir. Lo lamento mucho.**

**Ahora, lo más importante que tienen que saber es, no se acerquen al Callejón Knockturn, es uno de los lugares más peligrosos en los que pueden estar en estos momentos. Deben saber a qué se enfrentan, para eso deben de ir con un primo mío (No, Ron, no es Dudley), su nombre es Corvus Black, lo encontrarán a unos dos o tres Km al norte de Manchester, es el único que vive por esos bosques, pero tengan cuidado, puede tener algunas criaturas de guardia muy peligrosas como Acromántulas o Dubenhorns.**

**Al llegar con Corvus, díganle esto:**

**Los astros perderán su brillo, el Sol quemará con fuerza, el agua azul y el verde pasto morirán, el mar se elevará sobre la tierra y la tierra sobrepasará al mar. **

**Los querré por siempre, no lo olviden.**

-¿Corvus Black? Hay todo un expediente completo de él en el cuartel, cómo no conocerlo-Dijo Ron al término de la carta.

-¿Qué dice de él?-Preguntó Ginny, pues nunca había oído hablar sobre ese Corvus

-Es licántropo, ermitaño, ha asesinado a 9 muggles, 12 magos y 4 unicornios, tiene media marca tenebrosa y ayudó a Remus a atrapar a Greyback, tiene delitos en el mundo muggle 

como en el mundo mágico y atacó una vez a Kingsley con una maldición extraña-Contestó Hermione

-Pero, ¿Por qué no está en Azkaban?-Se preguntó Ginny

-Estuvo a punto de ir, pero cuando los aurores fueron por él, solo encontraron la muerte a manos de inferis y otras criaturas mágicas-

-Sí, además de que en el pasado fue obligado a recibir la marca tenebrosa, pero al oponer resistencia sólo recibió la mitad-Dijo Ron

-¿La mitad?-

-Sí, él sólo tiene la calavera y una cabeza de serpiente, aún no se sabe cómo se opuso al _Morsmordrem_-

-Cuando era sanadora, leí que los magos con sangres híbridas pueden ser más poderosos con algunos hechizos, hubo un caso en el que un mago mitad vampiro logró repeler un _Desmaius_ y cuando trabajaba en El Profeta leí sobre un niño mitad gigante que repelió un _Sectusempra_-Dijo Hermione.

-Por cierto, Hermione, ¿Te aceptaron en la oficina de San Mungo?-Preguntó Ginny

-No, por dos razones, mi embarazo y mis anteriores acciones en el hospital-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-Insultó al medimago en jefe-Respondió Ron

-Bueno, si logro conseguir otro empleo, juro que esta vez lo conservaré… después de todo, la decima novena es la vencida-Ginny asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vámonos a dormir, ya tengo sueño-Dijo Ron y Ginny salió del cuarto, fue al suyo con la intención de aparecerse en Grimmlaud Place pero lo pensó mejor y se quedó en la cama cayendo dormida en minutos.

Al día siguiente, Ron y Remus salieron a primera hora para San Mungo, tenían que ver en qué estado se encontraba Moody. Entraron al edificio y pudieron notar con facilidad que el hospital se encontraba en un caos enorme debido a los sucesos de la noche anterior, a Ron le pareció ver a unos cuantos de sus compañeros de trabajo en los cuartos, pero no puso mucha atención, siguió caminando junto a Remus por los pasillos hasta llegar a una oficina en la cual estaba una medimaga detrás del escritorio.

-Buenas tardes, ustedes deben ser Remus Lupin y Roonil Weaslay-

-Ronald Weasley-Corrigió Ron

-Sí, bueno, como sea, hemos venido para saber sobre el estado de Alastor Moody, el jefe de aurores-La medimaga bajó un poco la mirada y se frotó el puente de la nariz.



-Temo que el estado del Sr. Moody es muy grave-Dijo con pesar

-¿Qué tan grave?-Preguntó Remus

-El hechizo que recibió dañó algo de su sistema nervioso e inmunológico, por lo cual ahora es muy sensible a cualquier contacto, sus pulmones parecen haber sido contraídos en demasía por lo que tendrá problemas para respirar y también provocó severos daños en la parte baja del cuerpo causándole una parálisis en las piernas… no volverá a caminar-Remus suspiró cancinamente, iba a decir algo pero volteó a ver a la medimaga ya que había comenzado a hablar nuevamente-Pero eso no es lo peor, el mayor daño fue en la corteza cerebral y una fractura en el cráneo-

-¿Qué tipos de problemas?-Preguntó Remus

-Pérdida de memoria, locura, puede que no tenga los demás sentidos (aparte del tacto) como antes-

-Entonces… Moody está…-Dijo Remus con pesar

-Sí, lamentablemente no conocemos el hechizo que se utilizó en él y por eso no podemos curarlo… lo lamento-Remus y Ron se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Muchas gracias señorita-Se despidió Remus al igual que Ron y se desaparecieron del lugar con rumbo a Valle de Godric, todos los esperaban ansiosos.

-¿Y bien? Cuéntenos-Dijo Ginny

-Moody está muy grave, no pueden curarlo-Dijo Remus

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Daño en la corteza cerebral, pulmones, sistema nervioso y parálisis en las piernas-Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada.

-La verdad yo no entendí nada de lo que dijo la medimaga-Dijo Ron algo apenado

-Pues, para que entiendas, Ron, Gilderoy Lockhart ya tiene un nuevo compañero de cuarto-Respondió Hermione

**Nota Del Autor:** Ahora sí no tengo perdón, lo lamento muchísimo pero no pude actualizar en estos meses debido a mi computadora, la infectaron unos virus debido a música que bajé de un programa P2P, el Morpheus, juro no volver a utilizarlo. Debido a las fallas antes dichas, no pude hacer un capítulo 18, y no habrá adelanto, lo lamento, sólo les puedo decir que en ese capítulo sale por primera vez Corvus Black y vuelve a aparecer Draco Malfoy.

Esperaré sus Howlers.


	18. El Ministro Negro

**Capítulo 18: El Ministro Negro**

El Ministerio de Magia era todo un caos, después del ataque de los mortifagos. Los aurores se habían reunido en el cuartel para tratar de solucionar el problema que tenían al no tener un jefe debido a la locura de Moody. Remus y Ron ya se encontraban en el lugar y Ginny no había podido ir debido al grave estado en el que se encontraba, ya estaba mejor pero no querían arriesgarse a que tuviera una recaída, Tonks en cambio, había decidido quedarse para cuidar de ella. Dumbledore apareció en el cuartel ante la mirada expectante de todos los aurores, los cuales inmediatamente guardaron silencio, sacó una extraña esfera de cristal de su túnica y la posó sobre una mesa que había frente a él, los aurores veían a Dumbledore y la esfera con extrañeza y curiosidad.

-Buenos días, aunque está por demás decirlo ante tan trágica pérdida-Dijo Dumbledore en un tono solemne y hubo algunos murmullos por parte de los aurores.

-Bueno, es común que sea el ministro de magia el que nombrara al nuevo jefe de aurores pero dado que el ministro Tena ha sido secuestrado, el Wizengamot me ha nombrado a mí su representante para nombrar al nuevo jefe de aurores. Pero dado que yo no soy el ministro, no me siento con ese derecho, por lo que se los dejaré a ustedes, lo único que tienen que hacer es apuntar con la varita a esta esfera, pensar en el nombre del auror que quieren de jefe y la esfera contará la cantidad de votos-

-Eso se oye muy muggle-Dijo un auror rubio con desprecio, Ron lo miró feo

-Y lo que tú dijiste se oye muy mortifago-Dijo Ron y el auror lo miró con desprecio

-Bueno, si no hay más qué decir… hagan lo que les dije-

Todos los aurores apuntaron con sus varitas a la esfera, pasaron unos segundos y cuando Dumbledore hizo una seña con la mano indicando que pararan, lo hicieron y vieron que en la esfera se había arremolinado algo parecido a humo de un color rojo que poco a poco iba pasando al blanco y formaba un rostro, cuando se terminó de formar, había quedado una imagen tridimensional de…

-Remus John Lupin-Dijo Dumbledore y el aludido pasó al frente

-Remus, ¿Aceptas llevar sobre tus hombros el peso de ser Jefe de Aurores del ministerio?-

-Sí, acepto-Dijo Remus y la placa azul que tenía se volvió dorada

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo-Dijo Dumbledore y se fue por la puerta

Remus todavía no podía creerlo, él como jefe de aurores, Robins, el auror que Ron había callado le mando una mirada de odio y fue hacia su oficina, mientras que otros aurores iban y lo felicitaban por el puesto, tales como Dawlish, Ron, Dean, Armand y Jonas. Ron le sonreía a la vez que otros aurores le palmeaban la espalda o le daban la mano, mientras que en una oficina solitaria, envuelta en las penumbras, el auror Robins se sobaba el brazo izquierdo y se arremangaba la túnica para dejar al descubierto una marca tenebrosa, las manos le comenzaban a cambiar pero hizo que se detuviera al beber el contenido de un frasco.

-_Signus Serpens…_ Serpens, dile a nuestro señor que el nuevo Jefe de Aurores es el licántropo Remus Lupin-

-_Está bien Dolohov, ¿Aun tienes poción multijugos?-_

-Sí, pero sería bueno que me mandaran un poco más, ya sólo me queda un frasco-

_-Está bien-_

-_Signus End_-Dijo Robins e hizo una sonrisa macabra

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mansión Lupcror estaba oscura, había varios mortifagos reunidos alrededor de un hombre encapuchado, su nuevo Lord Oscuro, todos veían con sorpresa cómo Tanner sucumbía ante la maldición _Boneluctus_ que el Lord le hacía, él que desde hacía meses había sido su portavoz y que desde hacía tres años casi lo habían llegado a considerar su líder… y ahora estaba siendo castigado por su Lord.

-Te pedí una cosa, Tanner, una sola cosa y me has fallado-Dijo el Lord cuando dejó de aplicar la maldición y se sentó en su sillón, inmediatamente Seroy se posó en sus hombros

-_¿Puedo comérmelo ya, amo?-_

_-Aguarda un poco más, tiene que sufrir-_

-Mi señor, le juro que yo… fue ese Weasley y el ex licántropo Remus Lupin-

-No hay excusas, Tanner. Esa fue tu última oportunidad, desde ahora será Serpens el que ocupe tu lugar-

-Le ruego que no me mate-Suplicó Tanner

-Oh, no lo haré, tú mismo lo harás dentro de poco, pero primero quiero ver cómo sufres y te ahogas en tu propia sangre-

Tanner lo miró con miedo y el Lord sonrió malignamente, dos mortifagos con máscaras cubriendo sus rostros se llevaron a Tanner arrastrando, los demás que estaban alrededor de su Lord lo miraron con miedo, Lucius Malfoy pasó al frente y le dijo algo al oído a su Lord, éste se quitó la capucha y sonrió malignamente, los demás mortifagos, los cuales no tenían idea de la identidad de su Lord hicieron exclamaciones de asombro, en una de esas, uno de ellos tuvo un arranque de valentía.

-¡¿Cómo podemos tener de Lord a ese hombre?! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!-Dijo y el Lord sonrió, levantó su varita con dirección al mortifago y lo hizo levitar hacia él.

-Ah, tú debes ser Mohinder Warb, he oído que tú les causaste algunos problemas a tu equipo en la India-Sonrió malignamente sin dejar de apuntarlo

-Deberías tener más respeto a tu Lord, pues él es mucho más poderoso que el Señor Tenebroso o incluso que ese Potter-Dijo Lucius

-Eso no es lo que antes decían… además…-

-Bueno, sé que en el pasado yo actué muy mal con los mortifagos, pero gracias a ellos tengo una nueva vida y renací en alguien mucho más poderoso y sabio-Dijo el Lord y bajó la varita

-Si estás de nuestro lado ¿Cómo nos lo vas a demostrar?-El Lord sonrió

-¡Draco!-El aludido subió al frente de su Lord y se arrodilló ante él, Mohinder no podía creer lo que veía.

-Sí, mi señor-

-Draco, quiero que tengas un equipo de mortifagos listos para partir a Azkaban mañana en la noche, no quiero hacer esperar más a nuestros camaradas en las celdas… después irán a Nurmengard y liberarán a Gellert, veremos qué es lo que hace Dumbledore al enfrentarse de nuevo a su amiguito-

-Como ordene… Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini y tú también Warb, partiremos mañana a las ocho en punto, asegúrense de que haya las suficientes gárgolas para enfrentar a los dragones-Mohinder lo vio con algo de furia y se volteó al Lord.

-No obedeceré ordenes que me las dé un "traidor a la sangre" como tú ¡_Avada Kedavra_!-El Lord sacó su varita rápidamente y desvió la maldición, la cual fue a parar a una mesa haciendo la explotar.

-Eso fue muy estúpido de tu parte ¡_Sprang_!-Dijo el Lord y un rayo café se dirigió a Mohinder, el cual al momento de tocar su pecho hizo que se elevara por los aires y explotara en pedazos, el Lord miró a los demás mortifagos.

-Que quede claro, nadie tiene derecho a insultarme como lo hizo el idiota de Warb, el siguiente que lo haga sufrirá una muerte peor que esta que acaban de ver… Quedan advertidos-Dijo y desapareció por una puerta junto a Seroy, su fiel serpiente.

-Bien, todo está preparado para que hoy mismo tomemos el control del ministerio, quiero que tú, Draco, te prepares para la noche de mañana, tendremos mucho trabajo de ahora en adelante-Dijo Lucius Malfoy y desapareció

"Demonios, no sé cómo le voy a hacer para que siga sin ser descubierto por los mortifagos, ya es suficiente con que nuestro "Lord" lo sepa" Pensaba Draco cuando salió del salón de reuniones, iba pasando por la puerta que daba al cuarto de su Lord cuando fue llamado por un mortifago escuálido y encorvado, Draco lo miró con repulsión y se acercó a él.

-Señor Malfoy, que alegría que esté aquí, el amo me pidió que le diera esto-Dijo sosteniendo un pedazo de pergamino y con una sonrisa burlona y Draco palideció.

-¿Q-qué es?-Dijo y tomó la nota

-Averígüelo usted, mismo-Dijo y se metió por la puerta, Draco leyó la nota

_**Malfoy**_

_**Espero que la misión de mañana sea exitosa y espero que si te encuentras a un Weasley en una de esas no lo dañes, si mueres debido al Juramento Inquebrantable todo estará perdido para la misión y si sobrevives a ésta, yo mismo me encargaré de tu muerte.**_

_**Piensa bien en tus acciones y de qué lado estás, pues cuando yo no esté aquí tú llevarás a cabo el ritual… **_

_**Piénsalo bien**_

Draco arrugó el pergamino y se sintió con todavía más temor, la frente le comenzó a sudar y las manos le temblaban, si no lo mataba el Juramento Inquebrantable lo mataría su Lord, dio un respingo de molestia y apresuró la marcha hacia su dormitorio, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus y Ron llegaron a la casa en poco tiempo después de la celebración del ascenso de Remus, ambos llegaron con sonrisas a la casa y encontraron a todos comiendo, Ginny ya se encontraba fuera de la cama y se estaba comiendo una pieza de pollo junto con Moly, Tonks y Hermione. Remus fue directamente con su futura esposa y la abrazó tan fuerte que la levantó unos 30 centímetros del suelo, Tonks, extrañada, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír y pedir que la bajaran.

-¿Por qué ese humor?-Dijo Tonks sonriendo y vio en Remus una sonrisa jamás antes vista

-Me han nombrado Jefe de Aurores-Dijo y abrazó aún más fuerte a Tonks

-¡Felicidades Remus!-Dijo Ginny seguida a coro por Moly y Hermione

-Yo voté por él-Dijo Ron como si hubiera sido él la razón de que Remus fuera el Jefe de Aurores.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperan? Vengan a comer-Dijo Moly y les sirvió a cada uno una pieza de pollo, puré de papa y guisantes.

-¿Dices que tú votaste por él, Ron? Pero si debe ser el ministro el que elija al nuevo Jefe de Aurores-Dijo Hermione

-Sí, bueno, dado que el ministro Tena ha sido secuestrado, Dumbledore fue asignado para elegir al Jefe pero dijo que no se sentía con el derecho de hacer el trabajo del Ministro y sacó una esfera como las de Trelawney e hizo que apuntáramos a la esfera pensando en quién queríamos para Jefe de Aurores… y fue Remus el elegido-Dijo Ron y dio un mordisco a su pieza de pollo

-Bueno ¿Y ya han dicho que van a hacer al no haber ministro? Digo, si los mortifagos lo secuestraron no creo que lo encuentren con vida-Dijo Hermione y los demás la miraron con pena

-Sí, bueno, habrá una ceremonia en la que será nombrado el nuevo ministro por el Wizengamot … creo que será como a las seis de la tarde de hoy, no quieren tardar mucho por cómo están las cosas-Dijo Ron y los demás se le quedaron viendo intrigados.

-Espero que sea alguien con buena capacidad de mandato, que no se corrompa fácilmente-Dijo Hermione

-No te creas, Hermione, cualquiera se corrompe con el poder… yo lo haría-Dijo rojo

-Yo creo que nombrarán a Dumbledore, no hay mejor opción en este caso-Dijo Ginny

-Pero la cuestión está en que si él acepta o no, ya le han ofrecido el puesto tres veces en el pasado y todas las ha rechazado, no creo que acepte esta vez-Dijo Remus

-Si me lo preguntan, yo creo que esta vez aceptará el puesto, no creo que lo rechace al ver las circunstancias y el estado en el que estamos, digo, comenzando con la muerte de Harry, los ataques de Hombres Lobo, el ataque en Noruega, todo eso, ¡Cielos! ¡Con lo de Noruega hemos visto que los mortifagos ahora están a nivel internacional!-Dijo Ron

-Es verdad, nunca antes habían estado en otros países, más que en Albania que es donde estuvo Voldemort en los años en que Harry lo venció cuando era un bebé-Dijo Hermione

-Pero ¿Y si ahora que se vuelven más poderosos no sólo quieren tomar el Reino Unido sino también toda Europa o peor, el mundo-Dijo Tonks y Moly carraspeó.

-Mejor dejémonos de éstas charlas y platiquemos de otras cosas, por ejemplo, Fred y George lograron hacer un contrato millonario con un tal Sarutobi Chang, dicen que le producirán más de dos millones de artículos y se llevarán una buena suma de galeones al ser pagados con dinero Chino-Dijo Moly y los demás, sabiendo que a ella la ponía muy nerviosa el tema de los mortifagos, cambiaron el tema con ella.

-Vaya, si son pagados con Kages se harán de una gran cantidad-Dijo Hermione

-Los Kages son de Japón, en china se utilizan los Yong Ká-Dijo Remus

-¿Cuántos galeones son un Yong Ká?-Preguntó Ron

-Creo que son nueve galeones y doce sickles-Respondió Tonks

-Esos dos se van a hacer más ricos que la reina misma-Dijo Ron sonriendo

-Espero que no pierdan el negocio-Dijo Moly y le sirvió otro plato a su hijo, sabiendo que no se habría llenado con lo que ya se había comido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tal y como Ron lo había dicho, a las seis en punto de la tarde se había mandado a llamar a todo aquel mago que trabajara en el Ministerio, desde los conserjes hasta los antiguos asistentes del ministro, por lo que esta vez fueron Ginny y Tonks a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba Ginny.

La ceremonia dio un comienzo algo raro, aunque nadie se extrañó, pues no sabían cómo ere una ceremonia sin el Ministro que nombrara a su sucesor. Diez magos vestidos de negro y encapuchados pasaron al frente del salón, en el cual había una tarima y un pequeño atril, los diez encapuchados se sentaron en unas sillas que aparecieron de pronto en la parte trasera de la tarima y un onceavo mago encapuchado se encaminó al atril. Levantó las manos hacia los costados y unas antorchas que había a los lados se encendieron con llamas de un color verde esmeralda, el mago se quitó la capucha y dejó ver a un hombre algo entrado en edad, con el cabello castaño y algunas canas, con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y algo de barba. Sacó su varita de la capa y la puso en su garganta, su voz sonó muy estruendosa cuando habló.

-Brujas y magos aquí presentes, me honran con su presencia al igual que me honra haber sido el mago elegido por el Wizengamot para dar a conocer a nuestro nuevo ministro-carraspeó y después continuó su discurso-Dado que nuestro anterior ministro, Hydrus Tena ha sido secuestrado por unos villanos, el Wizengamot ha llevado a cabo una reunión para elegir al que ocupará el cargo de Ministro de Magia y…-

-Cielos, esta ceremonia será más aburrida que la anterior-Dijo Ron ya sin prestar atención a las palabras del mago el cual hablaba de unidad entre todos y cosas así

Después de un rato y de un largo discurso por el mago encapuchado acerca de cómo debían permanecer unidos en esos tiempos de guerra, se dispuso por fin a dar a conocer al nuevo Ministro de Magia.

-Bueno, para terminar, me complace anunciarles que, el nuevo Ministro de Magia es…-Todos estaban expectantes.

-Sólo la quiere hacer de emoción-Dijo Ron

-No te creas, a veces se toman su tiempo por el nerviosismo de cómo las personas van a tomar la noticia-Dijo Hermione

-el señor Lucius Malfoy-Dijo por fin el mago y hubo por un momento un aplauso el cual pronto fue reemplazado por múltiples murmullos de todos los magos presentes.

-¡No puede ser!-Dijo Ron en voz muy alta y varios magos lo voltearon a ver.

Uno de los diez magos encapuchados que estaban sentados se levantó y se dirigió al atril, hizo una reverencia al mago que lo había proclamado Ministro de Magia y tomó posición en el lugar en el cual estaba el otro mago, se quitó la capucha y dejó ver el orgulloso rostro de Lucius Malfoy, miró con una sonrisa cínica a donde se encontraban Ginny y Ron y luego hizo el encantamiento _Sonorus_.

-Gracias, me complace mucho la confianza que el Wizengamot ha puesto en mi al nombrarme Ministro de Magia y puedo prometerles en este momento a los aquí presentes que no los defraudaré en estos tiempos de guerra. Una de mis primeras acciones como Ministro será el formar un equipo de aurores seleccionados minuciosamente para que sean mis ojos y oídos en el cuartel, así me será más fácil tomar las decisiones de acciones para la mejoría del cumplimiento de la ley mágica. Otra será el hacer múltiples entrevistas a varios magos y brujas que resultan ser presuntamente sospechosos de algunas actividades ilícitas, todo para el cumplimiento de las leyes y para que la paz venga de nuevo a nuestro mundo-

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Es que los del Wizengamot se han vuelto locos?-Dijo Ron hablando por lo bajo

-No, es sólo que no pudieron haber sido ellos los que hicieron tal selección-Dijo Remus y decidió poner atención a lo que Lucius decía

-Ahora, comenzaré con el nombramiento de los aurores que conformarán el equipo Heavy… Cyrus Peck, León Robins, Martin Brown, Emmet McFly, Drue Wilson y Gregory Bloom, dicho equipo se encargará de darme noticias del Cuartel de Aurores para un mejor trabajo y al igual que se encargarán de ser mis portavoces para con ustedes. Eso es todo-Dijo Lucius y dio por concluida la ceremonia.

-¡Esto es imposible!-Se encontraba gritando Ron al llegar a la casa de Remus

-¡Lo sé, Ron! ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto?-Decía Ginny tan exasperada que un vaso se rompió.

-¿Es que acaso ustedes no lo ven?-Dijo Remus y Hermione salió de la sala a su encuentro.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Dijo Hermione

-Que los del Wizengamot han nombrado a Lucius Malfoy como nuevo ministro, eso es lo que sucedió-Dijo Ron y se dejó caer en el sofá

-Ya te lo dije, Ron, no fueron los del Wizengamot. Durante el ataque… debieron haber reemplazado a algunos de los miembros o haber efectuado la maldición _Imperius_ en ellos-Dijo Remus sobándose el puente de la nariz

-Pero… si Lucius es el ministro, eso significa-Dijo Hermione

-Exacto-Dijo Remus

-¿Qué significa?-Preguntaron Ron y Ginny a la vez.

-Significa que los mortifagos han tomado el control del Ministerio… Que Merlín nos ampare-Dijo Remus y una llamarada en la chimenea los hizo sobresaltar.

Un hombre alto de unos 25 o 30 años, con el cabello negro, largo y maltratado, de ojos grises y con varias cicatrices en el rostro, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla gris y una remera café con una chaqueta de cuero café se apareció de repente ante todos ellos, sonrió burlonamente y Remus se apresuró a sacar la varita, pero el extraño fue más rápido y lo desarmó.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?-Dijo Remus y el extraño lanzó una carcajada.

-Bueno, mi prima me dije que viniera aquí y que encontraría diversión-Dijo con una voz grave y burlona.

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo Ginny y el hombre sonrió, mostrando increíblemente una perfecta dentadura blanca, hizo aparecer un sillón en su parte trasera y se sentó en él.

-Corvus Black, señorita, Corvus Black-

----------------------------------------------------00000000000--------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Lupcror, el Lord de los mortifagos se preparaba para salir, tomó una escoba Saeta de Fuego de las tantas que había en la mansión y fue a los jardines. Al salir sonrió ante la decoración, pues era un jardín amplio, lleno de arbustos de rosas negras y plantas extrañas, a lo lejos, en la entrada de la mansión, había dos flores con pétalos de fuego a los lados, como si fueran los guardias de la mansión y en el centro una gran planta parecida a una palmera, sólo que con ramificaciones en el tallo en las cuales se resguardaban unas criaturas negras, lethifolds, en una de las esquinas había un establo en el cual se hallaban algunos thestrals dormitando. El Lord se montó en su escoba y sonrió.

-Bueno, aquí vamos calle Tersus y con ella los Dursley-Se rió un poco y emprendió el vuelo a gran velocidad y con alegría… esa noche tendría sangre.

**Nota del autor:**

Bueno, ya ven, como me aburrí de tanto estudiar para los exámenes, me encontré algunos ratos para escribir, me di por vencido el querer recuperar los antiguos archivos de los capítulos que había hecho y hacer más segura la computadora, por lo que ahora guardo mis historias en el USB.

Cambiando de tema, ya apareció Corvus y les he dado más pistas de quién es el nuevo Lord de los mortifagos, aunque les puedo decir que sí sale en las novelas originales, siento como que es mucha información. Bueno, de todas maneras no quiero hacerlos esperar tanto, así que les daré la identidad del Lord en el siguiente capítulo, no el nombre, pero sí la pista definitiva y en el capítulo 20 les daré el nombre. Bueno, lamento decirles que no hay adelanto, no pude encontrar alguna parte emocionante que no fuera demasiado reveladora.

Cuídense y Feliz Día de Reyes


	19. Desde la Oscuridad

**Capítulo 19: Desde La Oscuridad**

El cielo estaba despejado y el Lord iba a toda velocidad en su escoba por los aires de los bosques de Irlanda, había pensado aparecerse directamente en la calle Tersus y matar de la impresión a los Dursley pero decidió ir en escoba y aterrorizar unos cuantos pueblos muggle. Hacía años, el matar muggles o el simple hecho de matar lo consideraba una aberración ¡Merlín sabía que sólo desde hacía meses le había encontrado el sabor a matar! Y eso sólo porque se convirtió en el Lord de los mortifagos. Sonrió al ver un poblado cercano, Dundrum. Era un pueblo algo urbanizado, pues se podían ver algunas carreteras, postes de luz y autopistas en él. El Lord se detuvo un momento y sonrió de forma macabra, sacó su varita y lanzó cinco rayos de color rojo a distintas partes del pueblo, causando explosiones en los lugares de impacto y por ende, tumultos de gente corriendo despavorida, el Lord se rio burlándose de los muggles que corrían y aceleró el paso nuevamente para llegar a Londres. Fue entonces cuando sintió que su varita vibraba en una forma suave y una voz aparecía en su cabeza.

-_Mi Lord, Lucius ya ha sido nombrado Ministro de Magia-_El Lord tomó su varita y la puso en su boca.

-_Excelente, todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado, Serpens-_

_-Bien, otra cosa es que el licántropo Remus Lupin ha sido elegido como Jefe de Aurores… creo que eso será un problema para nosotros-_

_-Bah, no tiene importancia, si nos causa problemas lo mataremos-_

_-Bueno, si usted no me necesita, me despido-_

_-Espera, Serpens… quiero que lleves a cabo una misión muy importante-_

_-Dígame, mi Lord-_

_-Tú y otros tres mortifagos, los que te resulten de mayor confianza, encárguense de secuestrar a Ginny Weasley, pero una cosa te voy a advertir… no quiero que dañen a los demás Weasley cuando la secuestren ni a nadie que esté cercano a ella, por lo que me refiero a que por nada del mundo utilicen el Avada Kedavra o algún otro hechizo o maldición dañina, sólo aturdidores ¿Quedó claro?-_

_-Sí, mi Lord-_

_-Eso háganlo mañana en la noche justo después de que Draco se vaya a Azkaban-_

_-Como usted ordene-_

_-Bien, puedes cortar ya-_

La varita del Lord emitió un pequeño resplandor de color dorado y él la metió de nuevo en el bolsillo, vio hacia el frente y divisó otro pueblo muggle, sonrió malévolamente y aceleró más, no sin antes matar unos cuantos muggles en el pueblo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos tenían expresiones diferentes en sus rostros, Hermione de incredulidad, Remus de enojo al igual que Tonks, Ron y Ginny se mostraban serios.

-Bueno. ¿Nadie va a decir nada?-Dijo Corvus con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué hay que decir? Un asesino está en mi casa, por no decir que no me dejan arrestarlo como se debe ¿Alguien quiere explicarme lo que está sucediendo aquí?-Exclamó Remus completamente exasperado.

-Mejor cierra el pico, Lupin. Weasleys, sería mejor que nos fuéramos a otro lugar libre de aurores hostiles-Dijo Corvus y se levantó, al instante el sillón que había convocado desapareció.

-¿A dónde?-Dijo Ron. Corvus esbozó una burlona sonrisa.

-Mi casa-Tomó polvos flu y los echó en la chimenea-¿Qué esperan, que Voldemort reviva? Entren ahora-Dijo y los tres Weasley entraron.

-Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, Black-Dijo Remus, Corvus lo volteó a ver y esbozó otra sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Dijo y se metió en la chimenea.

Ginny, Ron y Hermione llegaron a una cabaña de piedra, los muebles de ésta estaban hechos de madera silvestre y estaban acojinados con pieles de animales salvajes, al frente había una alfombra de piel de oso con la cabeza aún en ella, cuando Ron se estaba acercando a ella, la cabeza se movió, abrió el hocico y emitió un rugido.

-Alfombras encantadas-Dijo riendo.

De la chimenea volvieron a salir llamas verdes y apareció Corvus en ella, sacó su varita, apuntó a la chimenea y ésta se selló con piedras y ladrillos quedando como una pared más. Se dejó caer al aire pero terminó sentado en el mismo sillón que había aparecido en la casa de Remus, los tres Weasley hicieron lo mismo en el sillón largo que estaba detrás de ellos.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Peny dijo que los buscara ya que me necesitaban, quiero saber para qué-

-Eh, bueno, sabrás que Harry Potter murió y…-Comenzó Ron.

-Eso lo sé de sobra, él era mi primo. Pero bueno, continúa-

-Como te decía, en su testamento nos dejó unas cartas a Hermione, Ginny y a mí pero éstas irán apareciendo con el tiempo, la segunda carta ya apareció y en ella nos dijo que te tendríamos que consultar a ti-

-Debes de traerme esa carta… pero hoy no, es demasiado noche y supongo que esta nos llevará algo de tiempo-Dijo y se levantó del sillón.

-¿Entonces cuándo?-Preguntó Ginny

-Pasado mañana estaría bien, hasta luego-

Ron, Hermione y Ginny regresaron a la casa de Remus en la cual todos los esperaban ansiosos, Ginny sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no les podían decir nada.

-¡Eso es ridículo!-Decía Remus, a él más que a nadie le había molestado la llegada de Corvus a su casa- No pueden estar ocultando cosas todo el tiempo por más que Harry haya querido, deben decírnoslo-

-Remus tiene razón, ¿En qué podremos ayudar nosotros si ustedes no nos informan nada. Y todo este asunto de Corvus Black, ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?-Decía Tonks.

-Como les dije, no podemos informarlos de nada de esto, son ordenes de Harry y Dumbledore-Dijo nuevamente Ginny-Tengo que irme a mi casa, nos vemos todos-Dijo y desapareció.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Lord Oscuro aterrizó con su escoba en la calle Tersus, observó los alrededores y comprobó que era uno de esos suburbios en los que no se permitía para nada a los vándalos, de gente igual a los Dursley, que les importaba demasiado lo que pensaran los vecinos. Todos los jardines estaban impecables, algunos adornados con duendes de plástico o flores muy bien cuidadas. El Lord llegó al número de los Dursley y vio que tenían Magnolias y jazmines a ambos lados de la puerta, extendió su varita y todas las flores se marchitaron. Un vecino salió de su casa, se estiró y volteó a ver al extraño que se acercaba a la casa de los Dursley, le dio desconfianza ya que estaba totalmente encapuchado.

-¡Disculpe! ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- El Lord volteó a verlo y sonrió, levantó nuevamente la varita y con un movimiento arrojó al vecino hacia unos botes de basura que había detrás de él, éste gritó, se levantó rápidamente y entró corriendo a su casa.

-Me ocuparé después de ti-Dijo y caminó hacia la puerta.

Tocó con la punta de la varita la puerta blanca y del lugar comenzó a salir humo a la vez que se comenzaba a extender un ennegrecimiento alrededor de esta, en segundos, un ruedo de fuego se formó en donde estaba el ennegrecimiento y comenzó a expandirse por toda la puerta, se oyó un chillido detrás de esta y el Lord sonrió.

-¡Vernon, algo le sucede a la puerta!-

-¡Oh, no! ¡Deben ser esos bichos raros! Trae mi escopeta, Petunia-

Cuando el fuego se extendió con el diámetro de por lo menos un balón de futbol se volvió de color azul y se desprendieron cuatro líneas a lo largo formando un raro símbolo, entonces, la puerta explotó y los pedazos se esparcieron al interior de la casa, el Lord entró y vio la pálida cara de Petunia, ésta gritó y Vernon llegó con una escopeta en la mano, apuntó al encapuchado y disparó… pero las balas nunca lo tocaron.

-No funciona, Vernon-Dijo burlonamente el Lord, movió su varita y una nueva puerta se alzó en el umbral hacia la calle.

-¡Largo de mi casa!-

-Ja Ja Ja, no me hagas reír, estoy aquí por ciertas razones y no pienso marcharme hasta que las cumpla todas-

-¿Quién demonios eres?-El Lord sonrió y se bajó la capucha, Vernon y Petunia abrieron los ojos a más no poder.

-No puede ser, te creíamos muerto… y desde hacía ya años que no te veíamos-

-Y ¿Por qué crees que yo querría verlos alguna vez?-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Venganza, venganza por todos esos años en los que tú y tu despreciable familia insultaban a los míos. Ja j aja, siempre tuvieron miedo de nosotros-

-Pues debía tenerlo, son sólo unos fenómenos-

-¡Cállate! _Cryonoisirp_-Dijo apuntando con la varita a Petunia, la cual quedó hecha de hielo desde la cintura para abajo.

-¡Vernon ayúdame!-Pero él se había quedado estupefacto.

-Siempre fuiste un monstruo y ahora lo estás demostrando-Dijo Vernon.

-_Cruccio_-La maldición le pegó de lleno a Vernon y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor-¿Te gusta eso, eh? ¿Te gusta?-El Lord se carcajeaba a más no poder.

-¡Para! Para por favor-Suplicaba Petunia sin poder moverse.

-¡Cállate ya! _Mortis_-Dijo y Petunia cayó muerta.

-¡¡Maldito!!-

-Bien, a ti te daré una muerte más lenta-

-Eres un desgraciado hijo de perra-

-Oh, con que nos vamos con la familia, eh. Dime algo, ¿te gustaría ver a Dudley y a Marge por última vez?-

-No te atrevas a hacerles daño-

-Qué lástima-Dijo burlonamente y sacó dos cabezas reducidas de su bolsillo… las cabezas de Marge y de Dudley.

-¡¡NOO!! Eres un infeliz-Se levantó rápidamente y se abalanzó a Harry.

-_¡Sectumsempra!_-Al instante, una herida se produjo en el muslo izquierdo de Vernon y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Ahh!-

-Bueno, creo que con este sería bueno, es uno inventado por mí mismo. _Contraectus Reppelio-_

Vernon se tomó del cuello y comenzó a sentir que no respiraba, al instante vio con horror sus manos que parecían bombear y enflacar lentamente, se tiró por completo al suelo. Todo el cuerpo de Vernon estaba comenzando a reducirse y a contraerse, en minutos, quedó esquelético, no había quedado nada de aquel Vernon gordo.

-Hasta nunca-El Lord sonrió, se puso la capucha y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con seis patrullas de la policía y con por lo menos una docena de policías apuntándole con sus armas.

-¡Deténgase ahí o dispararemos!-El Lord sonrió y levantó su varita apuntando hacia el hombre con el megáfono-¡Tire todas sus armas, descúbrase la cara y tírese al suelo!-

-Y un gran muggle como tú me va a estar dando órdenes-Lanzó un pequeño rayo de su varita el cual aventó al hombre al suelo.

-¡Disparen!-

Todos los policías comenzaron a disparar pero las balas no surtían efecto, cuando todos se dieron cuenta de esto pidieron refuerzos y el Lord comenzó a decir una especie de cántico con palabras ilegibles. Dos audaces policías se comenzaron a acercar al Lord pero a los cinco metros comenzaron a incendiarse y corrieron despavoridos intentando aplacar las llamas.

-_Ataquen ahora_-Dijo el Lord en lengua pársel.

Los refuerzos llegaron, por lo menos unas diez patrullas más y dos camiones del esquipo swat, entre ellos el Lord reconoció a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix y sonrió. En ese momento, dos serpientes gigantescas salieron de dos alcantarillas y en ese momento, cuatro policías cayeron muertos así como si nada. Basiliscos.

-No pueden contra mí-El miembro de la Orden del Fénix sacó su varita e hizo retroceder a los basiliscos con un extraño hechizo.

-Veamos si puedes con esto, _Fyendfire_-De la varita del Lord comenzó a salir una gran columna de fuego y al instante comenzó a convertirse en un dragón con decenas de púas en el cráneo y en la cola.

El Colacuerno de fuego comenzó a volar sobre los policías, el mago que estaba entre ellos intentó usar el contra hechizo pero no lo logró y cuando el dragón descendió lo terminó quemando junto con todos los demás que estaban a su alrededor. Hubo varias explosiones a causa de las patrullas y carros que estaban en el lugar, el Lord reía como loco y cuando admiró nuevamente su desastre invocó la marca tenebrosa en el cielo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al siguiente día, el ataque nocturno en la calle Tersus había ocasionado gran conmoción en el mundo mágico, algunos miembros de la Orden llegaron casi al instante y al haber entrevistado a varios muggles y remplazado sus recuerdos, averiguaron sobre los dos basiliscos que andaban dentro de las cañerías de la ciudad en esos momentos. Dumbledore no podía verse más abatido y los aurores se sentían inútiles al estar ahora al mando mayor de Lucius Malfoy. Remus había intentado enviar una brigada de aurores para ayudar a la Orden pero el equipo Heavy no lo había permitido pues, según ellos, el ministro mismo los había enviado a investigar.

Ron, Ginny, Remus y Tonks, junto con los demás aurores se querían oponer rotundamente al gobierno de Malfoy que había comenzado la tarde pasada, pero no se atrevían ya que, uno, los aurores temían más al verdadero gobernante, el Lord de los mortifagos y dos, Ron, Ginny y Remus y Tonks no querían dar la más mínima razón de ser enviados a Azkaban. Ese día, Ginny se presentó al trabajo a hacer papeleo ya que, al no tener ninguna misión debía de ordenar los informes de las dos últimas que había tenido, la de Harry, que había sido pasada al final como nula y la de la mansión Malfoy, en la que ella y Remus habían estado a punto de ser asesinados por más de un millar de mortifagos.

-Merlín, este papeleo me va llevar semanas terminarlo-Decía Ginny, al otro lado del cuarto Remus se reía por lo bajo.

-Deja eso ya, Ginny, no creo que en esta situación sea totalmente obligatorio hacer el papeleo-

-Oye, quisiera que me dijeras una cosa. ¿Por qué no te has cambiado a tu despacho como Jefe de aurores?-

-Me gusta aquí, además, aquel lugar perteneció a Harry y, bueno, me siento incomodo al estar ahí, siento como si usurpara su lugar-

-Te entiendo, bueno, ¿Entonces ahora quién lo ocupará?-

-No lo sé, me parece que será ampliado pero no sé con qué propósito-

-Más les vale no meter a esos imbéciles del equipo Heavy, sólo un idiota no se daría cuenta de que son mortifagos-

-Lo sé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Mansión Lupcror había un gran alboroto, Malfoy y otros seis mortifagos estaban preparándose para partir a Azkaban y a Nurmengard ese día. Malfoy se sentía afortunado de que su Lord no estuviera, así no se sentía presionado.

-Nott, Zabini, empaquen guano de oscuridad instantánea, Crabbe, lleva dos capas de invisibilidad para cada uno, Goyle, trae esos frascos de poción explosiva, Mortra, Wilson, preparen a los thestrals-Decía Malfoy.

Los siete mortifagos estaban vestidos para batallar, Draco tenía una especie de cinturón con varias bolsas en las cuales ponía pociones reducidas, su varita y otras armas como dagas y unas extrañas esferas de cristal. Nott y Zabini llegaron con una caja de un material parecido a piedras negras con partes verdes, Crabbe les dio a todos dos capas de invisibilidad y Goyle se guardó una considerable cantidad de frascos de poción reducidos.

-No quiero errores en esta misión o yo mismo me encargaré de que nuestro Lord los castigue y créanme, sus castigos no tienen nada que envidiarle a los de el Señor Tenebroso-

-La magia sea con él-Dijeron los otros cuatro.

-Ahora, vayamos-

Al salir se encontraron con los otros dos mortifagos agarrando con correas a siete thestrals, le dieron uno a cada uno y montaron en ellos. Cada thestral tenía en su espalda una silla de montar de la cual caían unas como cortinas de metal, en la cabeza tenían una especie de máscara de metal con tres picos, uno grande en la frente y dos más pequeños a lo largo del hocico.

-¡Hacia Azkaban!-Gritó Malfoy y los thestrals emprendieron vuelo, el camino era largo, lo sabían y terminarían llegando al lugar ya entrada la noche pues nadie se podía desaparecer o aparecer en Azkaban, los lethifolds que estaban en el árbol parecido al de una palmera se agitaron y comenzaron a salir de ella, al captar la luz del día emitieron un extraño sonido y de las ventanas de la mansión comenzaron a salir cientos de dementores, al instante el cielo se comenzó a nublar y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente nublado, tanto los dementores como los lethifolds comenzaron a seguir a los mortifagos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas horas después Ginny estaba llegando a su casa en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place cuando escuchó unos ruidos en la cocina, fue a ver qué era lo que ocurría cuando vio a Kreacher preparando algo con mucho esmero.

-Kreacher, ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-La ama ha llegado, pero Kreacher tiene que hacer la cena-

-No te preocupes, ya he comido-

-La ama ya ha comido pero no el amo-Ginny se extrañó.

-¿El amo, Kreacher?-

-Sí, el amo-Dijo una voz varonil desde el umbral de la puerta, Ginny se volteó al instante y descubrió una figura encapuchada, intentó sacar la varita pero antes de que lo lograra fue petrificada.

-Ginevra Moly Weasley ¿cuánto tiempo tiene que no nos vemos? ¿Seis, siete años?-Apuntó a la cabeza con la varita e hizo que quedara despetrificada parcialmente.

-¿Quién eres tú y cómo osas entrar sin permiso a mi casa?-

-Pero si también es mi casa, Kreacher, deja eso y ve a darle esta carta a Remus Lupin-Dijo el encapuchado y le tendió un sobre a Kreacher.

-Como el amo ordene-Dicho eso se desapareció con un pop.

El encapuchado tomó a Ginny de los hombros y desaparecieron para aparecer en otro lugar parecido a la torre de un castillo. El encapuchado le quitó la varita a Ginny y la despetrificó totalmente, ella intentó lanzarse hacia él pero la esquivó fácilmente. Ginny terminó chocando con los barandales que no permitían que cayeran al vacío, al ver hacia el fondo comprobó que sí se encontraban en una torre hecha de piedra, en el fondo había un gran lago de lava, al ver hacia sus alrededores vio el desolado paisaje que había. Todo estaba desértico y un volcán en erupción se elevaba al lado izquierdo de la torre.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-¿Te gusta? Es un valle volcánico que oculté con un conjuro desvanecedor- El encapuchado hizo el ademán de avanzar hacia ella, pero Ginny levantó su mano, consciente de que podía hacer magia sin varita.

-Detente ahí o lo lamentarás-

-Ja, con qué quieres jugar un duelo-

-_Expelliarmus_-Dijo Ginny y un rayo azul salió de su mano, el encapuchado lo detuvo con su mano y lo arrojó al aire.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-

-Comparado contigo soy un experto dominando la magia sin varita-Dejó ambas varitas, tanto la suya como la de Ginny

-¿Quién eres?-

-¿No lo sabes? _¡Expecto Patronum!_-Al instante de su mano comenzó a salir una figura blanca. Ginny quedó con los ojos como platos.

-No… no puede ser-

-Lo es- dijo quitándose la capucha.

Ginny se quedó estupefacta al ver su rostro, mucho más pálido a cómo se veía en las fotos y a como lo recordaba, casi daba la impresión de ser un cadáver. Pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, de ese verde esmeralda que tanto le gustaba. Además, en su rostro había más cicatrices, no muy visibles, pero había una que era legendaria, una en forma de rayo situada en su frente. Ginny comenzó a derramar lágrimas y el Lord avanzaba a la vez que un ciervo plateado recorría alrededor de ellos.

**Nota del Autor:**

Bueno, ahí lo tienen, quien no descubrió quién es el Lord es porque tiene menos cerebro que un hámster. Bueno, no vayan a creer que todas esas súplicas que me daban no las escuché por no querer o que les mentí, pero todas las explicaciones se las daré en el siguiente capítulo y su nombre es "Ataque a Azkaban".

Bueno, ahora sí les dejo adelanto, ah, y otra cosa, no me maten por el tan tardío tiempo de actualización, lo que pasa es que ha habido varios problemas desde Enero las cuales no me permitieron escribir mucho. Mi novia me cortó, problemas económicos y de pilón, cuando ya estaba listo el capítulo el internet se desvaneció así como así, en Telmex dijeron que era el Sistema operativo pero pues quien sabe.

Ahora sí, el adelanto.

PD. Son adelantos de los 3 capítulos que siguen, no de uno solo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-¡Crabbe! Asesina al guardia o esta misión será un fracaso-Gritó Malfoy y vio cómo el cuerpo del guardia de la sección de máxima seguridad de Azkaban caía muerto.**

**-Mi señora, es usted ahora libre-Dijo Draco haciendo una reverencia ante una mortífaga con el rostro cubierto por un velo blanco.**

**La mujer no tenía una mano y por su cara una cicatriz atravesaba lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso pero malvado rostro. Bellatrix Lestrange comenzó a reír como loca al ver la devastación que había a su alrededor.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dumbledore comenzó a rodear la jaula que tenía al engendro, Remus quería entrar al coliseo para ayudarlo pero las rejillas no lo dejaban acercarse y los mortifagos le habían quitado su varita.**

**-Albus, ahora veremos si eres tan fuerte como dicen que te has vuelto-Dijo Grindelwald desde las tribunas del coliseo, Dumbledore lo volteó a ver y una silenciosa lágrima surcó su rostro.**

**-Adelante-Dijo y las rajas que contenían a la bestia se rompieron para dejarla libre, Dumbledore vio la cara del animal y abrió los ojos- Marcus-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ron miró con temor a la Profesora Trelawney a la vez que esta comenzaba a convulsionar violentamente y sus manos comenzaban a brillar.**

**-Por los poderes de Cassandra Trelawney, invoco a los espíritus de la revelación-**

**-Ron, ten mucho cuidado con lo que quieras ver, recuerda, la profesora sólo podrá mostrarte el fue, el será o el hubiera sido-Dijo Hermione.**

**-No quiero ver un fue, pero tampoco un será, ya estoy harto del pasado y tengo miedo de lo que nos depara el futuro-**

**-¿Estás seguro?-**

**-Sí-**


	20. Ataque a Azkaban

**Capítulo 20: Ataque a Azkaban.**

Draco y su equipo estaban a punto de llegar a la prisión de Azkaban, sólo unos cuantos kilómetros más y estarían en el lugar. Los thestrals bajaron un poco la altura y conforme iban avanzando se veía a lo lejos una gran torre de forma cuadrada rodeada por unas grandes murallas de por lo menos cincuenta metros de alto.

-¡Zabini, Nott, adelántense por el aire para evaluar la situación interna! ¡Utilicen hechizos desvanecedores!-Dijo Malfoy y ambos mortifagos hicieron lo que les ordenó.

Zabini y Nott descendieron aún más y los thestrals aceleraron el paso, ambos se aplicaron el hechizo. Siguieron avanzando hasta estar a unos tres metros del muro de piedra que aseguraba la prisión y se elevaron hasta su límite, Nott sacó una esfera azul de uno de los bolsillos que tenía su cinturón y la arrojó al frente, al instante pareció chocar con una barrera mágica y se hizo añicos haciendo que una onda de color azul eléctrico se extendiera por todo el perímetro de la muralla y por encima de esta hasta llegar a la punta de lo que era la prisión. Después de que la onda se desvaneció ambos pudieron traspasar la barrera sin problema alguno, volaron por todo el lugar inspeccionando las medidas de seguridad y deshaciendo sortilegios. Bajo ellos había varias tiendas de campaña y figuras vestidas de negro. Saidraugs. Desde que los dementores se habían unido a Voldemort, la prisión era custodiada por esas criaturas, no hablaban pero emitían un chillido muy agudo que podía aturdir fácilmente a los que los oyeran. Vieron cuatro puertas en la prisión siendo custodiadas por cuatro dragones Hocicorto suecos.

-Mira eso, dragones-Dijo Nott y Zabini asintió.

-Vayamos con Draco y digámosle-

-Mejor desde aquí. _Signus Draco_-

-_¿Qué sucede, Nott?-_

_-Hay cuatro dragones custodiando las cuatro puertas de la prisión. Blaise y yo hemos quitado el escudo mágico que estaba en la muralla y deshicimos algunos sortilegios. Pueden entrar pero les recomiendo que utilicen un encantamiento desilusionador pues hay varios Saidraug en los alrededores-_

_-Entonces elimínalos, para eso están las pociones explosivas-_

_-Está bien, Signus End-_

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Hay que eliminar a los Saidraug-

En ese momento se deshicieron de sus encantamientos desilusionadores y sacaron sus varitas, apuntaron hacia una figura de túnica negra que estaba debajo de ellos y de pronto se comenzó a incendiar y a gritar. Otras figuras se acercaron y al detectar a los mortifagos lanzaron un agudo chillido que hizo a ambos taparse los oídos.

-¡Acabemos con ellos de una vez por todas!-Dijo Zabini y sacó dos botellitas reducidas de uno de sus bolsillos, las arrojó hacia los Saidraug y hubo dos grandes explosiones. Los dragones se alteraron y comenzaron a lanzar llamas a todas direcciones.

-Esto es grandioso-Dijo Nott y comenzó a arrojar más botellas a todas direcciones.

Ambos dejaron desolado el lugar después de unos minutos pero aún había un problema, los dragones seguían alocados y seguían lanzando llamas a todas partes.

-Debemos matarlos-Dijo Zabini y se dirigió junto con Nott hacia uno de los dragones.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_-Dijeron ambos y el dragón cayó al suelo, pero unos momentos después se levantó aún más furioso y al extender sus alas tiró a Nott de su thestral.

-¡Theodore!-Gritó Zabini pero su intento de salvarlo fue en vano ya que si la caída no lo mató lo hizo el dragón, que fue hacia él y lo despedazó con sus mandíbulas –_Demonices Invocus_-Dijo y entonces de la tierra comenzaron a salir criaturas horripilantes hechas de piedra y barro.

El dragón lanzaba sus llamas a todas esas criaturas pero parecían no servir de nada, después de unos instantes quedó cubierto de esas criaturas en todo el cuerpo, éstas parecían absorber su sangre o algo en su cuerpo pero al poco tiempo explotaron todas al mismo tiempo dándole muerte al dragón. Zabini sacó de su bolsillo un gran puñado de botellitas de poción explosiva y se las arrojó a los tres dragones que quedaban, los cuales si no murieron, debieron quedar absolutamente noqueados.

-_Signus Draco. El paso está libre, pero perdimos a Nott-_

_-Bien-_

_-Signus End-_Se quedó viendo hacia la dirección en la que estaban los demás y a lo lejos pudo observar que venían lethifolds y dementores. Si no fuera por la pérdida de Nott, todo hubiera estado saliendo de maravilla. Draco y los demás llegaron en menos de un minuto, bajaron al instante al suelo el cual estaba incendiado, dejaron a los thestrals atados en unas estacas que hicieron aparecer y entraron por la puerta que tenían más cerca.

-Bien, las celdas de máxima seguridad hasta la cima de la prisión, liberaremos a los prisioneros de las celdas de baja seguridad y media que sepamos que hayan sido fieles al Señor Tenebroso y les informaremos al término sobre la situación actual de los mortifagos-Dijo Malfoy

-¿Y los dementores y lethifolds?

-Ellos sólo vienen porque quieren tomar nuevamente Azkaban, los lethifolds… bueno, simplemente nos siguen porque nos creen sus protectores-

Las paredes eran de piedra negra, la puerta era de madera de roble con chapas de acero o algún otro metal muy duro, era de unos diez o doce metros de alto y unos cuatro de ancho, era rectangular y tenía unos grabados en forma de "A" por los contornos. El interior de la prisión era mucho más frio que el exterior y estaba alumbrado por varias antorchas alrededor del salón. Había tres pasillos al frente cuidados por tres Saidraug. Los tres Saidraug, al notar la presencia de los mortifagos en el interior de la prisión, se lanzaron rápidamente a ellos e intentaron atacarlos.

-¡_Impedimenta!-_ Dijo Draco y uno de los Saidraug salió despedido por el aire para chocar con una de las paredes.

-¡_Impacto_! _¡Repulso! ¡Expelliarmus!_-Los hechizos le dieron a otro de los Saidraug y éste quedó sin la capucha. La cara del Saidraug era horripilante, tenía dos ojos color verde brillante que despedían una luz casi eléctrica, no tenía nariz, su boca estaba desdentada por completo y su piel era de un color grisáceo.

-Largo de aquí-Dijo con una voz parecida a la de un robot y extendió sus manos a la vez que lanzaba su chillido aturdidor, los mortifagos gritaron pero antes de que se desmayaran un rayo verde le dio en el pecho.

-Bien hecho Goyle. Crabbe, sigue el camino por alguna de las puertas y elimina las amenazas que haya, ve debajo de una de las capas de invisibilidad-Ordenó Draco y el aludido lo hizo sin chistar.

Crabbe se encontró con otros dos Saidraug pero antes de que éstos se dieran cuenta de su presencia los eliminó con una poción explosiva, notó que en ese pasillo había cuatro celdas, en cada una había dos magos los cuales se levantaron rápidamente para ver el origen de la explosión. Crabbe se quitó la capa y todos lo voltearon a ver, cuando notaron la marca tenebrosa se retiraron lo más que pudieron de los barrotes de la celda.

-No nos hagas daño, sólo estamos aquí por robo-Dijo uno de ellos

Crabbe no les vio utilidad alguna y siguió su camino bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Dobló cinco veces por diferentes pasillos y eliminó a otros nueve Saidraug, en una de esas se encontró con un guardia al cual lo desmayó. Al reconocer a alguno que otro mortifago de la zona de mínima seguridad le decía que ya venían los demás.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_-El hechizo le dio de lleno a otro guardia que había.

Siguió avanzando por los pasillos hasta que llegó a una puerta de metal con el grabado "Área sólo autorizada para aurores de nivel cinco o de rango mayor". Esa era sin duda el área de seguridad media. Hizo explotar la puerta y se encontró con otro pasillo, después de éste había unas escaleras y subió por ellas. Al final de las escaleras había una puerta de madera, la abrió y al instante una llamarada se hizo presente, Crabbe hizo un escudo rápidamente y el fuego no logró darle.

-Un maldito dragón rocoso-Dijo mirando a la criatura que estaba frente a él, la cual parecía más un reptil formado por piedras humeantes, era de no más de unos dos metros de alto y su cola se dividía en dos justo a la mitad- Aqua Eructo-Un chorro de agua salió de su varita y le dio de lleno al dragón haciendo que éste cayera pesadamente en el suelo.

Siguió su camino en línea recta sin encontrar ninguna amenaza en por lo menos unos quince metros, cuando de repente, al doblar un pasillo, chocó con una pared invisible. Con la ayuda de un hechizo desvanecedor la quitó de su camino y siguió avanzando. Se deshizo de unos cuantos guardias más hasta llegar a la puerta del nivel de máxima seguridad.

-_Signus Draco-_

_-¿Ya has despejado el camino?-_

_-Sí, todo está libre, pueden poner en marcha la operación "Fuga Masiva"-_

_-Bien, vamos para allá-_

_-Signus End-_

Crabbe se mantuvo callado y sin moverse hasta unos treinta minutos después, en los cuales llegaron Draco y los demás con una considerable cantidad de prisioneros a sus espaldas… aunque todos sin varitas.

-Bien, ya estamos en el nivel de máxima seguridad, entremos-Dijo Draco y Crabbe abrió la puerta después de que los mortifagos de la misión levantaron sus varitas.

La puerta hizo un chirrido al abrirse y sólo quedó un largo pasillo envuelto en penumbras, Draco encendió su varita y lanzó la luz por todo el pasillo, ésta llegó a unos treinta metros y luego estalló dejando el lugar nuevamente a oscuras.

-Es un pasillo sin salida-Dijo Goyle

-No, está hechizado para que parezca eso… _Corrupto_-Dijo Malfoy, entonces todo comenzó a ondear como si fuera agua para luego aparecer una puerta al final del pasillo. La puerta no era de madera, metal u otro material físico, era de algo parecido a de lo que están hechos los fantasmas, más no era transparente. Todos los mortifagos, incluyendo los apenas liberados caminaron hasta la puerta, Draco la tocó con la yema de los dedos y entonces se volvió de hielo.

-¡De aquí no pasarás, Draco Malfoy! ¡Dime la clave secreta!-Dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta.

-Debe ser algo que sólo los aurores sepan-Dijo Zabini.

-No lo creo, debe ser otra trampa-Dijo Draco intentando pensar aún así en palabras que podría decir.

-¡Demonios! ¿Y si le enviamos un hechizo de desbloqueo?-

-No, estas puertas de la sección de máxima seguridad deben de tener las trampas más mortíferas y peligrosas, nos podrían matar al instante o dejarnos locos de remate… No hay ninguna clave-Dijo Draco, entonces la puerta volvió a su estado normal y se desvaneció hasta dejar ver un salón circular.

Todos entraron al lugar y vieron cómo el cuarto se extendía a lo alto, había varios balcones alrededor de todo el perímetro y se escuchaban los insultos de los reos que había en el lugar, las celdas estaban rodeadas por un halo verdoso y varios guardias caminaban con las varitas en mano.

-Bien, atacaremos a mi señal-Susurró Draco- uno… dos… ¡Ahora! _¡Bombarda!_-Uno de los balcones explotó y dos guardias cayeron al piso, al instante hubo una gran polvareda y los demás guardias .

-¡Crabbe, ve a las celdas y busca a los mortifagos que quiere nuestro Lord!-

-Ya voy-Dijo y comenzó a ascender en forma vertical dejando tras de sí una nube negra.

Pronto eran liberados varios mortifagos: Rodolphus Lestrange, Mulciber, Macnair, su propio padre, Avery, Colagusano y Jugson… pero faltaba una más. Y era custodiada por un guardia con un látigo de energía saliendo de su varita.

-De aquí no pasas, asqueroso mortifago-Draco había subido para ayudarlo pero había sido retenido por otros dos guardias, aunque logró desarmar al auror con el látigo.

-¡Crabbe! Asesina al guardia o esta misión será un fracaso-Gritó Malfoy y vio cómo el cuerpo del guardia de la sección de máxima seguridad de Azkaban caía muerto.

-Mi señora, es usted ahora libre-Dijo Draco haciendo una reverencia ante una mortífaga con el rostro cubierto por un velo blanco.

La mujer no tenía una mano y por su cara una cicatriz atravesaba lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso pero malvado rostro. Bellatrix Lestrange comenzó a reír como loca al ver la devastación que había a su alrededor. Cuerpos por doquier, maldiciones asesinas volaban por todo el lugar.

-Vincent, el hijo de Crabbe, me alegro que tú no seas como tu padre, se nota que lo has superado como mortifago-

-Gracias, mi señora. La misión ha sido exitosa, vayámonos de aquí-Dijo Mortra.

-Aguarden-Dijo Draco y lanzó un hechizo no verbal al techo el cual comenzó a desmoronarse al instante. Entonces entraron lethifolds y dementores-Ataquen, pequeños, ataquen-

Los lethifolds comenzaron a aplastar a los guardias moribundos y los dementores atacaban a los que seguían en pie. Un grito de victoria se escuchó proveniente de los mortifagos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny no podía moverse, no cuando tenía al amor de su vida caminando al frente suyo, pensó que era un sueño pero cuando él la tocó, supo que era la mera verdad. Su mano recorrió la mejilla de ella y entonces, pronunció su nombre.

-Harry-

-Sí, Ginny, soy yo-Dijo y entonces la besó.

El beso lo correspondió pero se dio cuenta de que no era como los que recordaba, cálidos y húmedos… con amor. Este era un beso frío, seco y sin sentimientos, intentó separarse pero Harry no se lo permitió y la comenzó a besar con más fuerza, Ginny sintió como si algo caliente saliera de la boca de él y entrara en la suya recorriendo su esófago hasta llegar al estómago y dispersarse por todo su cuerpo, tal vez producto del asco que comenzó a sentir, fue entonces que ella pudo librarse.

-¡Tú no eres Harry!- Él comenzó a reír como loco.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces quién soy?-

-No lo sé, pero sé que no eres Harry-

-Tienes razón pero a la vez te equivocas-

-Dime quién eres-

-Soy Harry James Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, ahijado de Sirius Black, nieto de Charlus Potter y Dorea Black-Ginny lo miró fijamente y Harry sonrió-Y soy Tom Marvolo Ryddle, hijo de Mérope Gaunt y el muggle sangre sucia Tom Ryddle, sobrino de Morfin Gaunt y nieto de Marvolo Gaunt y de Thomas Ryddle… descendiente de Salazar Slytherin-Sonrió una vez más y Ginny se quedó sin aliento.

-Tú… tú eres Voldemort-

-Y Harry Potter a la vez. Ahora Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter somos una sola persona… claro, que sólo una parte de cada uno-

-No puedo entenderlo… y no quiero entenderlo. Podrás matarme ahora mismo pero los de la Orden te encontrarán y…-

-Pero si no es mi intención matarte. Como te dije, sigo siendo en gran parte Harry Potter. Al menos su lado maligno… y de Voldemort, bueno, digamos que soy su espíritu y sus deseos-

-Si dices que vas a matarme, ¿entonces qué es lo que quieres de mi?-

-Como te dije, y te lo vuelvo a repetir, una parte de Harry Potter vive en mi… y desgraciadamente su amor por ti lo hace junto a él-

-Dijiste que eras Voldemort también, y él no pod… puede amar-

-No importa si Voldemort no lo puede hacer, Potter sí lo hace y al parecer su influencia es más fuerte. Hay veces en las que pienso más como él que como el Lord de los mortifagos y mis pensamientos como Voldemort son casi nulos… pero eso se acabará pronto-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué vuelva contigo simulando que todo está bien? El Harry al que yo amo es al que conocí, no me importa si dices que él vive en ti, tú no eres Harry y nunca lo serás-

-Únete a mí, Ginny. Sé que cuando era totalmente Harry te dejé parte de mis poderes, juntos seremos como los reyes del Reino unido ¡¡No!! ¡Los reyes del mundo! ¡Yo reinaré y tú ocuparías tu lugar conmigo como mi reina! ¡Todos aclamarán el nombre de Lord Harry Marvolo y el de Ginevra Moly Weasley!-

-Ni en mis más locas pesadillas, aún siendo en parte Harry, me uniría a ti. Por tu culpa Charlie murió, dejaste loco a Moody y… no. La respuesta es y siempre será no-Dijo fúrica.

-Bien, tú lo deseaste así. Diles a los de la Orden que se cuiden las espaldas, si no los maté desde hace tiempo fue porque quería ahorrar vidas pero dado que no quieres cooperar morirán uno por uno-

-Hasta la muerte pero con el bien-Dijo Ginny y Harry… o Voldemort la noqueó con un hechizo y desapareció junto con ella del lugar no sin antes tomar las dos varitas.

Ambos aparecieron en un cuarto muy bien amueblado, el cuarto digno de un rey, Harry Marvolo dejó su varita a un lado de ella y la besó en la frente, pero no era un beso de cariño, era uno de cinismo, el beso de Judas. Kreacher estaba como loco festejando que el amo estaba vivo y había vuelto y lo había llevado a su casa, el Lord lo complació pidiéndole que le preparara un pastel de calabaza y cuando terminó se fue, argumentando que tenía una peligrosísima misión en el extranjero pero antes le ordenó que avisara a todos su reaparición y su nueva identidad. Lord Harry Marvolo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus estaba algo impaciente, esperaba a Ron, Hermione y a los demás Weasley. Debía de mostrarles la carta que había enviado Kreacher.

-¡Maldición, vengan ya!-Gritó ofuscado y golpeó el reposabrazos que tenía su sillón.

Al instante aparecieron Hermione y Ron, Fred, George, Percy y Luna junto con Neville. Todos tenían en el rostro una expresión de curiosidad ¿Qué era tan importante para que Remus los hubiera citado a todos en ese mismo momento?

-Tengo malas noticias-Dijo Remus y se levantó

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Percy.

-Es Ginny-

-¿Qué ha pasado con ella? ¿Acaso fue atacada?-

-Déjame…-

-Te juro que si le ha pasado algo el que la hay atacado no verá el mañana-

-¡Ron! Déjame terminar. No sé si fue atacada, pero ha sido secuestrada por algún mortifago loco-

-¿Cómo te has enterado?-

-Kreacher vino y me entregó esta carta-Dijo mostrándoles el papel que tenía en las manos.

**Remus, mi viejo amigo.**

**¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¡Meses! Bueno, me gustaría dar una presentación, pero desgraciadamente no puedo por ahora. Te informo que tengo en mi poder a Ginevra Weasley, no intenten buscarla porque no la encontrarán.**

**Salúdame a los Weasley.**

-¿Quién es ese bastardo?-Dijo Fred

-De seguro es Serpens, cuando lo encuentre lo voy a torturar de tal manera que querrá morir en ese instante-Dijo Ron y su varita comenzó a brillar.

-Cálmate, Ron-Dijo Hermione pero fueron abruptamente sorprendidos por el pop que hizo Kreacher al aparecer.

-¡Kreacher! Dinos quién ha sido el que se ha llevado a Ginny-Dijo George

-Kreacher ha venido por órdenes del amo. Dice que les informe de su regreso-

-¿El amo?-

-Sí, el amo. Kreacher es tan feliz ahora. El amo Harry Marvolo me espera, me despido-Y así como llegó desapareció

-¿El amo Harry Marvolo? ¿Qué significa esto?-Dijo Remus, los demás se habían quedado con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Harry… Harry Potter No, no Tom Marvolo.

Harry Marvolo.

**Nota del Autor:**

Bueno, espero que no hayan quedado con muchas dudas con respecto a Harry. Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo a menos de un mes. Cualquier duda háganmela saber.

Les dejo otro adelanto del siguiente capítulo el cual se llama "Dumbledore, Un Mago Como Ninguno"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La prisión de Nurmengard estaba completamente desierta, Draco y su ahora crecido equipo de misión estaban en la última parte de la prisión en la cual descansaba un viejo mago. Grindelwald se levantó hostil al ver la presencia de los mortifagos.**

**-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!-**

**-Nuestro amo tiene una oferta para ti-**

**-¿Qué clase de oferta?-Dijo ahora más interesado.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Dumbledore, te presento al minotauro-Dijo Grindelwald con sorna.**

**-Gellert, por lo que más quieras, libera a Remus-**

**-Ja, ni loco. Prepárate Dumbledore, este será tu fin-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno, espero y haya sido suficiente.

Se cuidan mucho

Espero sus reviews en los cuales contestaré con gusto sus preguntas.


End file.
